Corazón de oro, Alma de plata
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: La ancestral canción será tocada una vez más y sonará tan fuerte, que moverá la tierra hasta sus cimientos. Último capítulo: En paz. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Diferentes caminos

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el primer capitulo de una nueva historia. Antes de que lo lean, debo advertir que es posible que no entiendan algunas cosas si no leyeron mi anterior historia "El tiempo perdido", sin embargo, no es realmente indispensable haberla leido, pues el argumento de ambas historias es distinto. ´Sin otra cosa que decir, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

**1**

**Diferentes caminos**

Cerró la puerta de su casa, acomodó su cabello por última vez y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a la casa-laboratorio del profesor Oak. El verano estaba en todo su esplendor. El radiante sol alumbraba cada rincón del pequeño pueblo, el largo pasto relucía un verde hermoso y el azul del cielo la hacía pensar en una sola cosa: el mar. Podría darle una visita a la playa cercana a Pueblo Paleta después de hablar con el profesor Oak. Llegó ante la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre. Esperó algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par dejando ver a al exhausto profesor Oak.

- Buenos días, profesor – saludó Blue con una radiante sonrisa.

- Blue, que alegría verte – regresó el saludo el profesor – Entra, por favor.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Blue. La muchacha entró en la casa.

- ¿Necesita ayuda en algo? – preguntó Blue mirando expectante al profesor. Una hora antes, el profesor había llamado a la casa de Blue para pedirle a la Dex Holder que fuera a visitarlo.

- En casi todo, pero sólo es cuestión de que me acostumbre a la falta de Crys – bromeó el profesor Oak. Crys se encontraba en Ciudad Violeta para visitar a su madre – Los primeros días siempre son los más difíciles.

- Si quiere, puedo ayudarlo, no tengo nada que hacer hoy – se ofreció Blue con entusiasmo. "Además de molestar a su nieto" pensó con maldad.

- No, gracias – negó el profesor caminando hacia la habitación contigua, su laboratorio – Te hablé con otro propósito, Blue.

- Dígame, ya sabe que no me gusta el suspenso – apresuró Blue siguiendo al profesor.

- Bueno, lo que necesito es relativamente simple – comenzó el profesor, mientras se acercaba a su computadora y se sentaba en la silla enfrente de ella – Como ya debes saber, existe un grupo de Dex Holders en la región de Sinnoh. Estos chicos reunieron mucha información sobre pokémon que no existen en esta región, sin contar a pokémon legendarios con los que tuvieron la fortuna de encontrarse – lanzó un suspiro – El problema es que, gracias a los sucesos ocurridos en esa región, las comunicaciones no funcionan y el profesor Rowan no puede mandarme la información.

- El profesor Rowan es el profesor de esa región, supongo – aventuró Blue.

- Exactamente – asintió el profesor Oak – Lo que necesito es que alguien vaya a Sinnoh, recabe la información y me la traiga. De esa manera, podré mejorar el Pokédex.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a Sinnoh? – inquirió Blue emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba, técnicamente 3 años.

- Si no es mucha molestia para ti – sonrió el profesor Oak – En otras circunstancia mandaría a Crys, pero como está de vacaciones.

- No se preocupe, profesor – saltó Blue – Yo me encargaré de traer esa información sana y salva. Además, de paso conoceré al resto de los Dex Holders.

- No sabría como agradecértelo – señaló el profesor Oak – Lo mejor sería que fueras acompañada.

- Por supuesto – apoyó Blue con una media sonrisa – y tengo al acompañante perfecto.

- Muy bien – se alegró el profesor – Me encargaré de todo lo referente a su viaje para que partan mañana mismo.

- Muchas gracias, profesor – agradeció Blue – Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a empacar.

A continuación, se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa-laboratorio para salir de ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Abrió su bolsa de mano y sacó de ella su pokégear. Buscó entre sus contactos a uno en especial y, en cuanto lo encontró, oprimió llamar y esperó ante la pantalla de la máquina.

* * *

Un extraño sonido lo hizo despertar. Levantó su mano y tomó con ella su gorra, colocada sobre su cara con el fin de tapar los rayos del sol. Buscó en su bolsillo derecho al causante de tan molesto ruido. Miró en la pantalla de su pokégear, donde el nombre de Blue se podía leer a la perfección. Oprimió un botón y la cara de Blue apareció en la pantalla sonriéndole pícaramente.

- Hola – saludó Blue.

- Hola – regresó el saludo Red con sueño.

- ¿Me pasas a Yellow? – pidió Blue con una inocente sonrisa.

- Espera un minuto – dijo Red, antes de dejar el aparato en el suelo. Giró su cabeza a la derecha. Ahí, dormida a su lado, abrazando su brazo, se encontraba Yellow. Olvidando por completo a Blue, quien esperaba pacientemente en el pokégear, se quedó viendo a la chica como hipnotizado. Alargó su mano libre y acarició el largo y suelto cabello de la Dex Holder. Le había costado mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, lograr que Yellow se soltara el cabello y dejara a un lado su sombrero – Yellow – la llamó suavemente al mismo tiempo que la besaba en la frente. La rubia se movió un poco, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Ya es tarde? – preguntó Yellow con una suave voz.

- La verdad, no tengo idea de qué hora es – admitió Red con una sonrisa – Pero, Blue quiere hablar contigo – Yellow abrió los ojos y se levantó con lentitud. Red sonrió ante la escena de su novia tallándose los ojos. Dentro de algunos meses cumplirían un año de novios. El tiempo realmente pasa muy rápido cuando más deseas que se detenga. Y es que cada día al lado de Yellow era digno de ser congelado para que nunca terminara.

- ¿Y Blue? – inquirió Yellow buscando con la mirada a la mencionada. Red tomó el pokégear del suelo y se lo ofreció a Yellow. Esta lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió a la imagen de Blue en la pantalla – Hola, Blue – saludó con alegría.

- Hola – saludó Blue pícaramente – Dormiste bien, ¿verdad?

- Si – asintió Yellow con inocencia, mientras Red se ponía su característica gorra.

- En ese caso, nos vemos en el Gimnasio en quince minutos – dijo Blue. Acto seguido, cortó la llamada. Yellow miró con extrañeza el pokégear, preguntándose ahora que plan se traería entre manos su mejor amiga.

* * *

Blue recorrió la ruta 1 lentamente. Sabía a la perfección que la definición de quince minutos de ella y de Yellow, mejor dicho de Red, eran muy distintas. Llegó a Ciudad Verde y se dirigió inmediatamente al Gimnasio Pokémon. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió, entró al lugar y la cerró tras de ella. Paseó su mirada por el inmenso Gimnasio, sin poder evitar que la sensación de nostalgia apareciera en su pecho. Caminó hasta el pequeño cuarto trasero del Gimnasio, mejor conocido como el "santuario de Green" y entró en él como si nada.

- Buenos días, querido – saludó Blue. Green, sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro abierto en sus manos, levantó su mirada.

- ¿Las palabras "tocar la puerta" no significan nada para ti? – preguntó Green exasperado, mientras regresaba sus ojos al libro.

- Depende de que puerta se trate – señaló Blue sentándose en el otro sillón enfrente de Green.

- Por qué no vas y molestas a alguien más – propuso Green.

- Y yo que pensé que mi presencia te alegraría ahora que estás solo – dijo Blue haciéndose la ofendida.

- Prefiero estar solo – indicó Green.

- Ya llegué, perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó Yellow entrando en el cuarto seguida de Red.

- Fue mi culpa – añadió Red algo sonrojado.

- ¿Convocaste a una reunión aquí sin avisarme? – inquirió Green incrédulo.

- Yo no lo llamaría una reunión – corrigió Blue – Mi plan era hablar con Yellow, pero se me olvida que ahora Yellow y Red vienen en paquete – puntualizó con cierto tono que hizo ruborizar a los dos aludidos – En fin, ya que estamos todos reunidos, tengo un anuncio que dar: el profesor Oak me encomendó ir a la región Sinnoh para recabar la información de los Dex Holders de esa región.

- ¡Eso es increíble, Blue! – saltó Red.

- Mi abuelo me comentó algo sobre eso – señaló Green.

- ¿Y cuándo te vas? – preguntó Yellow un tanto triste por la partida de su amiga.

- Nos vamos – corrigió Blue cruzando los brazos con autosuficiencia – Tú vienes conmigo, Yellow.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron Red y Yellow al unísono.

- El profesor cree que lo mejor es ir acompañada y como no se me ocurre nadie mejor – explicó Blue con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Silver? – aventuró Yellow.

- Silver es mi segunda opción – señaló Blue – Vamos, Yellow, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de Ciudad Verde y Pueblo Paleta? ¡Es una nueva región, llena de pokémon que nunca hemos visto! ¿No te llama la atención ni un poquito?

- Bueno… - comenzó Yellow.

- A mi me suena increíble – apoyó Red, ganándose la mirada de todos – No hay como conocer lugares nuevos y pokémon nuevos. Deberías ir, sé que te vas a divertir mucho.

- Si lo ponen así – dijo Yellow con una sonrisa -, iré.

- ¡Genial! Nos vamos mañana – anunció Blue con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡¿Mañana? – saltaron Red y Yellow.

* * *

Miró con interés el artefacto enfrente de él. Revisó de nuevo la explicación de su padre en las hojas que había impreso. Si, sin lugar a dudas esa era la respuesta a sus preguntas.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó melódicamente Blue al entrar en la sala de la inmensa casa de Silver.

- Buenos días – regresó el saludó Silver mirándola sentado desde el suelo, donde el inmenso pedazo de metal reposaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? - inquirió Blue sentándose a su lado.

- Es un Protector – respondió Silver.

- ¿Y para qué es? – preguntó Blue.

- Te lo explicaré, si funcionan las anotaciones de mi padre – dijo Silver aún no muy confiado de las hojas sujetas entre sus dedos.

- Bueno, me lo explicarás cuando regrese – señaló Blue. Silver la volteó a ver con extrañeza – El profesor Oak me pidió ir a Sinnoh para recabar información. Yellow me acompañará; hace años que no sale de viaje y le vendrá bien alejarse un poco de Red.

- ¿Cuándo se van? – inquirió Silver.

- Mañana – informó Blue – El profesor me dará los detalles en el transcurso del día.

- En ese caso, disfruta del viaje – dijo Silver tratando de ocultar su disgusto. No le agradaba alejarse de Blue, pero de ninguna manera se lo diría a la chica.

- Me pregunto cómo serán los otros Dex Holders – soltó al aire Blue.

- Igual de locos que el resto – aventuró Silver causando la risa de Blue.

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño barco con rumbo a Isla Canela arribó a las costas cercanas a Pueblo Paleta, dispuesto a llevar a Blue y a Yellow a la isla y, de ahí, a Sinnoh. Después de las despedidas, el barco zarpó y dejó a Red, Green, Silver, el profesor Oak, los padres de Blue y el tío de Yellow mirándolo desaparecer en el horizonte.

- Yo también debería viajar – habló Red en cuanto la comitiva se disperso, quedando sólo él, Green y Silver – Hace mucho que no lo hago.

- Por supuesto, si lo único que haces es besar a Yellow por horas – lo molestó Green.

- No es cierto, no nos besamos por horas – negó Red.

- Como tú digas – dijo Green.

- Green, ¿harás algo durante el día? – preguntó Silver.

- A menos de que llegué algún contrincante, leer – respondió Green - ¿Por?

- Creo tener la respuesta a la evolución de Rhydon – indicó Silver causando la sorpresa de sus superiores.

* * *

Un relámpago de color rojo pasó a su lado por poco tirándolo al suelo. Recuperó su equilibro y miró con cierto enojo al causante de su casi caída.

- ¡¿Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado? – exclamó el muchacho, mientras acomodaba los papeles que llevaba en sus manos. Por su parte, su interlocutor bajo de su patineta, apartó sus googles de su cara y le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- Lo lamento, pero eso no pasaría si tú te fijarás por donde paso – señaló Gold con su conocida voz de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Tú eres el que se debe fijar! – indicó indignado.

- Tranquilo, Grant – lo tranquilizó Gold despreocupadamente – Pondré atención por donde paso.

- Eso espero – suspiró el ayudante del profesor Elm y viejo amigo de Gold, antes de continuar con su camino en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Elm.

Gold volvió a colocarse sus googles, subió en su patineta y continuó su camino a casa. Al llegar, instantáneamente fue recibido por sus queridos pokémon y el delicioso olor de la comida.

- Llegas justo a tiempo – habló su madre desde la cocina. Gold se acercó a la mesa de la cocina – aunque aún le falta un poco.

- No te preocupes, puedo esperar – dijo Gold – además, comí algo en el camino.

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, te llegó correspondencia – señaló su madre apuntando con una cuchara a la mesa. Gold dirigió su mirada a la pequeña mesa de madera, donde un sobre de color blanco llamó su atención. ¿Correspondencia? Él nunca recibía correspondencia y mucho menos cuando era más fácil mandar un mensaje a su pokégear. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el sillón de la sala y se sentaba en él. Sacó una hoja doblada del sobre, tiró éste a aún lado y desdobló la hoja. Un volante con la palabra "Pokéathlon" como encabezado estaba ante los ojos de Gold.

- "Pokéathlon" – leyó Gold – "Gran apertura el 20 de junio en punto de las 10:00 de la mañana en el Parque Nacional, ubicado al norte de Ciudad Goldenrod" ¿Pokéathlon? – repitió Gold completamente ignorante del tema - Mamá, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué es el Pokéathlon?

- ¿No lo sabes? Ay, hijo, pero si es la noticia de la semana – respondió su madre – Según las noticias, es un recinto construido en el Parque Nacional en donde se llevaran a cabo pruebas en las que los entrenadores y sus pokémon deben participar juntos; son cinco, mas no recuerdo bien de qué son. El punto es que lo inauguran este sábado y está previsto un gran evento de demostración.

- Ya veo – dijo Gold mirando con cierta emoción el papel frente a sus ojos. Pruebas donde entrenador y pokémon trabajan juntos, eso sonaba más que tentador para el criador. Dejó la carta sobre el sillón y tomó el anteriormente descartado sobre en busca de alguna pista de su remitente. La encontró en la parte trasera del mismo, una pequeña firma en una de las esquinas. "Lance" leyó Gold. Sólo conocía a un Lance. ¿Por qué Lance lo querría en el Pokéathlon? ¿Y por qué precisamente a él, con quien había compartido sólo algunas palabras? Sin tratar de buscar una respuesta en ese momento, giró su cabeza a un calendario colgado en una de las paredes; faltaban cuatro días para el 20 de junio. Si quería llegar a tiempo, debía irse esa misma tarde – Mamá, me iré después de comer para llegar a tiempo a la inauguración.

- Muy bien – asintió su mamá sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

* * *

- Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero necesito un asistente – reconoció Green en cuanto él y Red estuvieron fuera del vacío Gimnasio, listos para regresar a Pueblo Paleta. Red se rió con ganas.

- Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – señaló Red en tono de broma.

- Cállate o te vas caminando – advirtió Green mientras se acercaban a la camioneta del líder de Gimnasio.

- Bueno, eso sería mejor que ser lanzado de una camioneta en movimiento – murmuró Red para si mismo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Green con una ceja levantada.

- Que la evolución de Rhydon es genial – mintió Red – Lo único que no entiendo es porque se lo prestaste a Silver.

- Pensé que tal vez lo distraiga un poco – explicó Green, al tiempo que abría la puerta del conductor.

Red sonrió ante el buen gesto de su amigo. Era cierto, a partir de la muerte de Giovanni, Silver simplemente había optado por recluirse en su casa, mientras revisaba los documentos referentes a su padre y al Equipo Rocket. Una distracción, por pequeña que fuera, era útil, aunque Silver pensara de manera distinta. El pelirrojo acababa de llegar a su casa con una pokébola en su mano. De inmediato, se encaminó a su despacho, sin embargo, antes de entrar, alguien lo detuvo.

- El cocinero quiere saber que desea para cenar – habló la cansina voz de Sird. Silver volteó a ver a la mujer a su derecha.

- Decide tú – delegó Silver sin interesarle el tema. Sird asintió preguntándose porque le hacia la misma pregunta todos los días si iba a recibir siempre la misma respuesta.

- Le llegó correspondencia – anunció Sird – La dejé sobre su escritorio – a continuación, la mujer dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Silver abrió la puerta del despacho, entró en él y cerró la puerta tras de él. Caminó hasta su escritorio, en el cual se sentó. Dejó la pokébola encima del escritorio y tomó el sobre blanco colocado ahí. Lo inspeccionó con el fin de encontrar el nombre del remitente; finalmente, lo encontró en una de las esquinas en la parte trasera del sobre: "Lance". Al instante, abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido, una hoja doblada. Desdobló la hoja y se encontró con un volante que promocionaba la apertura del Pokéathlon. Lanzó un bufido de exasperación, convirtió el volante en una bolita de papel y lo tiró al bote de basura junto a su escritorio. No tenía ninguna intención de aparecerse en un lugar repleto de personas. Si Lance deseaba hablar con él, debería ir a Ciudad Verde para buscarlo, no invitarlo a estúpidos eventos sin sentido. Alargó su mano hacia un pequeño radio, ubicado a lado de la computadora encima de su escritorio, y lo prendió. Se acomodó en su asiento, mientras la música llegaba a sus oídos. De repente, la música se detuvo. Miró al aparato con extrañeza, al tiempo que una voz masculina comenzaba a salir de éste.

- Buenas noches, regiones de Kanto y Johto – saludó la voz – Les habla el nuevo y renovado Equipo Rocket…

* * *

Green y Red se vieron entre si y después miraron con expectativa al radio de la camioneta de Green.

- … Me complace informarles a todos que a partir de hoy nuestros nuevos planes han sido puestos en marcha… – continuó la voz.

* * *

El silencio se había vuelto sepulcral en ese pequeño puesto de comida instalado a las afueras de Ciudad Cerezo. Los oídos de todos los comensales, entre ellos Gold, estaban completamente atentos al mensaje.

- … El fin del mundo como lo conocen está muy cerca – dijo la voz – Todos aquellos que se atrevan a evitarlo, serán castigados, así que absténganse esta vez de inmiscuirse líderes de gimnasio, Alto Mando y Dex Holders. El precio de su insolencia será está vez muy caro.

* * *

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, mientras una ola de miedo se extendía a lo largo de Kanto y Johto. Silver cerró sus puños con fuerza, envuelto en una cólera pocas veces sentida.

- ¡SIRD! – gritó Silver.


	2. Antes de la tormenta

**2**

**Antes de la tormenta**

La noticia presente en todo canal de televisión, en toda emisión de radio y en cada primera plana de cualquier periódico era la misma: el regreso del Equipo Rocket. Green apagó la televisión de su pequeño santuario, fue hacia uno de los sillones y se recostó en él. Gracias al maldito mensaje radiofónico del Equipo Rocket no pudo dormir lo suficiente durante la noche, pues, uno tras otro, todos los líderes de gimnasio le llamaron para hacer la misma estúpida pregunta: ¿Silver está al frente de todo esto? Ni siquiera se interesó en responderles, simplemente les colgó el teléfono. ¿Cómo podría estar Silver al frente de esto? Si existía alguien en ese momento completamente furioso por la situación, ese era Silver, sólo le bastó escuchar su entrecortado "bien" a través del pokégear cuando lo llamó la noche anterior con el fin de preguntarle cómo estaba. La puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió y entró al lugar Red con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Alguna noticia? – preguntó Red tomando asiento en el otro sillón, al frente de Green.

- Le hablé a Silver hoy en la mañana – informó Green – Salió muy temprano rumbo a Goldenrod para descubrir quien transmitió el famoso mensaje.

- Esto es malo – señaló Red acomodándose en su lugar.

- Era de esperarse – indicó Green.

- Lo sé, pero en cierto modo esperaba no tener que enfrentarme al Equipo Rocket otra vez – confesó Red. En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió una vez más, sin embargo, esta vez nadie entró y tampoco había nadie afuera. Red volteó a ver a Green, mientras éste se sentaba.

- Jake, sé que eres tú – habló Green.

- Jefe, usted es un aguafiestas de los peor – espetó un chico entrando al cuarto. Su cabello era azul, corto, revuelto y sus ojos del mismo color; iba vestido con una playera de botones y mangas largas blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Jake, el asistente de Green, lucía desilusionado – Estuve a punto de asustar a Red.

- No lo voy a negar – admitió Red viendo a Jake - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace dos horas – respondió Jake, al tiempo que movía su cabeza inspeccionando el lugar - ¿Y dónde está la chica más hermosa del planeta?

- En Sinnoh – informó Red haciendo caso omiso al adjetivo con el que Jake acababa de calificar a Yellow. Después de casi un año, Red y Jake habían conseguido entablar una especie de amistad. No eran los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos ya no sentían celos el uno del otro.

- De haberlo sabido me hubiera quedado allá – dijo Jake sentándose al lado de Red – Habría sido la ocasión perfecta para enamorarla otra vez.

- ¿Y tú que hacías en Sinnoh? – inquirió Red una vez más sin hacer caso al comentario de Jake.

- Fui a visitar a mi mamá que ahora es una prófuga de la justicia – respondió Jake ganándose la sorpresa de Red y Green.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Red.

- Mi abuela dice que por estar loca – señaló Jake – Resulta que mi mamá trabajaba para una organización delictiva llamada Equipo Galáctico. Son como el Equipo Rocket, pero de Sinnoh. En fin, las cosas no salieron como lo planearon, su jefe terminó en un universo alterno, un comandante está en la cárcel, otro se redimió a tiempo y lo perdonaron, y mi mamá y otra comandante terminaron siendo prófugas de la justicia.

- Que mal – dijo Red.

- Ni tanto, vive en una gran mansión en la playa – señaló Jake – No tiene mucho de qué quejarse.

- Pensé que Silver era el único con padres criminales – comentó Green.

- Yo también – apoyó Jake – Quien iba a decirlo – se recargó y acomodó en el sillón - ¿Y ha pasado algo interesante en mi ausencia?

- El regreso del Equipo Rocket – informó Green. Jake se enderezó de nuevo con la sorpresa marcada en cada una de sus facciones.

* * *

Un pequeño hombre sin cabello, ojos enmarcados por unas grandes gafas y vestido de traje miraba con cierto nerviosismo al helicóptero que en ese momento aterrizaba en el helipuerto de la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Goldenrod. Sus acompañantes lucían el mismo nerviosismo; ¿quién no estaría nervioso cuando ve un enorme helicóptero con el escudo del Equipo Rocket? En cuanto el helicóptero hubo aterrizado, bajó de éste un muchacho de cabello rojo, largo hasta los hombros; ojos grises y fríos, que congelaron de una sola mirada al director de la Torre de Radio y sus acompañantes; iba vestido con una chamarra de color negro y pequeños toques de rojo en los puños, el cierre y los bolsillos, junto con un pantalón azul oscuro. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer -de cabello violeta, sujeto en la parte trasera de la cabeza en una cola de caballo, y ojos del mismo color, vestida con una gabardina de color blanco y una larga falda negra- descendió del helicóptero acompañada de dos soldados del Equipo Rocket.

- Bienvenidos a la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Goldenrod – saludó el director con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Es un placer tenerlos aquí.

- Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo – dijo Silver cruzando los brazos – Espero que tenga una explicación para lo que sucedió anoche.

- Pero no nos pondremos a hablar aquí – habló el director encaminándose a la puerta que dirigía al interior del edificio – Por favor, acompáñenme.

Silver siguió al pequeño hombre, con Sird detrás de él, seguida por los acompañantes del director y los soldados del Equipo Rocket cerraban al grupo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Silver una vez adentro sin ningún interés de esperar.

- Bueno, la verdad, no tenemos ninguna pista de lo que ocurrió – admitió el director un tanto avergonzado – La emisión normal fue interrumpida por una transmisión externa.

- No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de mandar un mensaje sin que ustedes se den por enterados – señaló Silver con enojo contenido.

- También es un poco increíble que el líder del Equipo Rocket no se entere de los planes de sus subalternos – comentó uno de los acompañantes del director. No era un misterio para nadie quien había tomado el lugar de Giovanni tras su muerte. Silver prefirió hacer caso omiso al comentario.

- Hemos puesto todos nuestros recursos en esclarecer este suceso – indicó el director en un intento de minimizar el comentario anterior; no importaba quien estuviera detrás del mensaje transmitido anoche, el director por ningún motivo quería tener problemas con el Equipo Rocket.

- Espero no le importe que mis hombres se unan a las investigaciones, porque no pienso moverme de esta ciudad hasta haber dado con la respuesta – señaló Silver.

- No tengo ningún problema con ello – negó el director – Balter, por favor, lleva a los invitados con nuestros investigadores – El aludido, quien hablará hace algunos minutos en contra de Silver, se paralizó en el momento en que Sird puso sus ojos sobre él.

- Como usted desee, director – aceptó Balter – Por aquí, por favor – Balter pasó al lado de Silver y del director seguido de cerca por Sird y los otros dos soldados. Silver los siguió con la mirada. Podría haber ido con ellos, mas él tenía otros planes.

- Si quiere, puede esperar en mi oficina – propuso el director. Silver negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo otras cosas que hacer – aclaró Silver para después caminar hacia el elevador, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

- Lo acompaño hasta el piso inferior – dijo el director inmediatamente.

Ambos entraron al elevador, el cual descendió hasta la planta baja mientras sus tripulantes permanecían en un silencio sepulcral. En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Silver abrió los ojos de par en par: el vestíbulo de la Torre de Radio estaba repleto de chicos y chicas de su edad y menores. Silver volteó a ver al director en busca de una explicación.

- Estamos en medio de un pequeño evento – explicó el director mientras salían del elevador – Como lo teníamos agendado desde hace semanas no pudimos cancelarlo. Regalamos una actualización para la aplicación de radio del pokégear. Sólo deben responder un sencillo cuestionario.

- Nos vemos más tarde, director – se despidió Silver antes de sumergirse en el gran tumulto de entrenadores pokémon. Finalmente, cuando llegó a la puerta automática, una chica se interpuso en su camino y por poco ambos chocaron. Silver miró a la chica con enojo, el cual desapareció al instante. Era una muchacha tal vez un par de años menor a él, de cabello castaño, suelto, que le rozaba los hombros, y ojos café claro. Iba vestida con un pantalón azul algo holgado y una blusa de manga larga roja. En uno de sus hombros colgaba una mochila amarilla. La chica sonrió.

- Perdón – se disculpó la muchacha. Acto seguido, pasó al lado de Silver y entró al edificio. El pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada hasta verla llegar ante la encargada de repartir los cuestionarios. Regresó su mirada al frente y salió de la Torre de Radio.

* * *

- ¡Ahí está! – saltó el muchacho señalando hacia el horizonte. Su cabello azul se encontraba oculto debajo de una boina de color rojo y sus ojos grises miraban con emoción al gran barco que se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Iba vestido con una playera blanca sin mangas, un chaleco negro, una bufanda roja y un pantalón azul. Su compañero -un chico de cabello rubio y desordenado, ojos acaramelados, vestido con una playera de rayas blancas y naranjas, un pantalón negro y bufanda verde- levantó la mirada para ver al objeto señalado.

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Pearl mirando su pokétch – Está atrasado – miró a su amigo, quien llevaba una bolsa de galletas en sus manos - ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso?

- De allá – indicó Diamond señalando un pequeño puesto de comida no muy lejos de ellos.

- ¡Este no es momento para comer! – lo regañó Pearl – Vamos a conocer a nuestros superiores.

- ¿Y exactamente por qué son nuestros superiores? – preguntó Diamond con una galleta en la boca.

- Porque ellos han sido Dex Holders durante más tiempo – puntualizó Pearl.

- Eso quiere decir que son más viejos – señaló Diamond.

- Exacta… - comenzó Pearl antes de golpear a Diamond - ¡Ni se te ocurra decirles eso! ¡Y deja de comer!

* * *

Blue observaba a las personas que comenzaban a salir de sus camarotes con sus equipajes, listos para cuando el barco llegara al puerto de Pueblo Sandgem.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – inquirió Yellow llegando a su lado. Blue volteó a ver a su amiga. Al instante, se sorprendió. La pequeña rubia sujetó su largo cabello en una cola de caballo y su sombrero estaba de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

- Entre diez o quince minutos, según el capitán – respondió Blue.

- Genial, Chu Chu y yo estamos impacientes por un suelo – dijo Yellow al tiempo que Chu Chu escalaba hasta el hombro de su dueña.

- Necesitas viajar más, amiga – puntualizó Blue.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, el barco arribó al puerto. En cuanto la rampa de descenso fue colocada, los tripulantes comenzaron a bajar del barco, no sin antes agradecerle al capitán, quien se despedía de todos con una amable sonrisa. Blue y Yellow descendieron del barco tranquilamente, hasta que Blue notó a dos muchachos con un cartel que rezaba "Asistentes del profesor Oak".

- Mira, nos mandaron una comitiva de bienvenida - festejó Blue para después correr hacia los chicos. Yellow apresuró el paso – Hola – saludó Blue una vez cerca de los muchachos – Nosotras somos las asistentes del profesor Oak o, mejor dicho, las Dex Holders de Kanto.

- Mucho gusto – saltó Pearl de inmediato completamente encantado por la figura de Blue – Mi nombre es Pearl, él es Diamond y los dos somos los Dex Holders de Sinnoh.

- Nos alegra conocerlos – saludó Diamond con una dulce sonrisa.

- Igual a nosotras – apoyó Blue – Mi nombre es Blue.

- Y yo soy Yellow – se presentó Yellow llegando al lugar de encuentro.

- ¿Y su compañera? – preguntó Blue al percatarse de la ausencia de la única Dex Holder de la que sabía algo. Una chica de familia rica. Diamond sacó otra galleta, mientras Pearl trataba de disimular su enojo.

_- ¿Por qué tendría que ir a recibirlos? – inquirió Platinum ante la petición del profesor Rowan – Ese es trabajo de los sirvientes._

Pensar que después de todo por lo que habían pasado, Platinum aún no dejaba de lado sus maneras de "niña rica", sin duda enojaba a Pearl mucho.

- Nos espera en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan – informó Diamond.

- Bien, en ese caso, vamos – habló Blue.

- Es por aquí – indicó Pearl tomando la delantera del grupo.

Caminaron algunos minutos antes de llegar al gran laboratorio del profesor Rowan. Sin embargo, no fue el laboratorio lo que llamó la atención de las chicas, fue la inmensa mansión cercana a él. Ninguna de las dos había visto alguna vez una casa tan grande. Sin preguntar nada sobre la mansión, el grupo entró en el laboratorio, siendo recibidos al momento por una muchacha de cabello azul y largo, ojos grises, vestida con una minifalda rosa, una blusa sin mangas negra, una bufanda de color rosa oscuro y un sombrero blanco.

- Bienvenidos – saludó Platinum con una pequeña reverencia – Es un placer tenerlos en Sinnoh. Espero que su estancia sea de su completo agrado.

- Tú debes de ser la chica – saltó Blue adelantándose hacia Platinum – Mucho gusto, me llamo Blue y ella es Yellow.

- Platinum Berlitz – se presentó Platinum.

- Espera un minuto – habló Diamond volteando a ver a Yellow a su lado, con quien había comenzado a compartir sus galletas a la mitad del camino - ¡¿Eres una chica?

La respuesta le vino en forma de golpe de parte de Pearl.

- ¡Por supuesto que es una chica, tonto! – exclamó Pearl.

- Pasen por aquí, el profesor Rowan no se encuentra ahora, pero no tardará en regresar – indicó Platinum comenzando a caminar, sin deseos de ver como Pearl reprendía una vez más a Diamond.

- ¿De casualidad no tendrán un teléfono por aquí? – preguntó Yellow.

- Es cierto, le prometí a mis padres avisarles en cuanto llegáramos – apoyó Blue.

- Lo lamento, pero las comunicaciones de Sinnoh con el exterior están fuera de servicio – informó Platinum mientras las tres entraban en una pequeña sala de estar.

- Tienes razón, por eso estamos aquí – admitió Blue avergonzada por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle – Entonces, usemos el pokégear.

* * *

Observaba con cierta envidia a las personas que paseaban despreocupadamente por las calles de Ciudad Goldenrod. Deseaba ser como ellos, sin ningún tipo de preocupación en ese momento. Después de recorrer la ciudad de extremo a extremo sin encontrar ninguna pista, decidió entrar en ese restaurante, posesionarse de una mesa y no moverse de ahí. Un pequeño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó su pokégear entre sus manos y vio el nombre de Blue en la pantalla. Lanzó un suspiro y oprimió un botón, listo para ser regañado.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué el señor no me informa de lo que sucede? – inquirió Blue mirando a Silver a través de la pantalla con aprehensión – Tuvo que contárselo Red a Yellow para que nos enteráramos.

- Pensaba decírtelo cuando tuviera datos claros – respondió en modo de disculpa Silver. Blue suspiró y suavizó su mirada

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Blue.

- ¿Cómo crees? – regresó la pregunta Silver – Estoy furioso.

- ¿Y Sird no tiene alguna idea sobre esto? – inquirió Blue. Era un hecho que Blue aún no confiaba en Sird, a pesar de la explicita confianza que Silver le demostraba a la mujer desde hacía un tiempo.

- Cree que son los generales que renunciaron – señaló Silver.

- Yo no sé, Silver, pero debes cuidarte mucho – dijo Blue – Si son los generales que renunciaron, con seguridad tú eres el primero en su lista. Trata de no meterte en peligro, por favor. Y… bueno, sé que tú confías en ella, sin embargo, también deberías cuidarte de Sird. Ella podría estar inmiscuida en todo esto.

- No te preocupes, me cuidaré – aseguró Silver.

- Eso espero – habló Blue – Te llamo después. El profesor Rowan acaba de llegar.

Acto seguido, la comunicación se cortó. Silver dejó su pokégear sobre la mesa. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se trataba de ese pañuelo que Giovanni le regaló cuando pequeño. Desdobló el pañuelo, el cual protegía entre sus pliegues un papel. Tomó el papel y de igual manera lo desdobló. Era una fotografía, una fotografía que sólo sus ojos habían visto hasta ese momento. Casi un año había pasado desde que encontró esa fotografía al instalarse en el cuarto de su padre. La halló tirada en el suelo, atrás del buró colocado a un lado de su cama. En ella, una mujer de largo cabello violeta -suelto y sólo apartado de su cara por una diadema- y ojos del mismo color cargaba a un pequeño niño de no más de un año, de cabello rojo y ojos plateados. El niño era él; la mujer, sin duda alguna, Sird. La primera idea que pasó por su cabeza al ver dicha foto fue que al fin había encontrado la respuesta a esa maldita pregunta: ¿quién es mi madre? Es decir, ¿por qué otra razón Sird lo cargaría entre sus brazos con tanto amor? Lo segundo que pasó por su cabeza fue una mezcla de sentimientos, entre alegría y negación, muy parecida a cuando conoció a Giovanni. Sin embargo, antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, prefirió corroborar su teoría. Tan solo necesitó entrar a escondidas al cuarto de Sird -mientras la mujer se encargaba de cumplir una de sus órdenes-, tomar un cabello de su peine, arrancarse uno propio y enviar ambos a un laboratorio. Después de una semana, la respuesta a su pregunta se hallaba enfrente de él. Negativo. Sird y él no tenían ningún tipo de unión sanguínea. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía a su lado? ¿por qué se empecinaba en cumplir todos sus deseos? ¿por qué aparecía en esa foto sonriente, cargándolo como si fuera su hijo?

- Nada – informó la voz de Sird asustando a Silver en el proceso. Éste dobló la foto una vez más – Todo apunta a que fue una señal externa, aunque me niego a creer que no hayan tenido ayuda desde dentro.

- Esperaremos a ver cuál es su siguiente movimiento – dijo Silver – Ve a descansar. Ya hice las reservaciones en el hotel.

- Si no desea nada más, así lo haré – habló Sird con una pequeña caravana. Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y salió del restaurante.

Bajó su mirada hacia la foto doblada en su mano. _Sé que tú confías en ella, sin embargo, también deberías cuidarte de Sird. Ella podría estar inmiscuida en todo esto._

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. En vista de los comentarios, necesito aclarar algo: este ficc no es yaoi; en verdad me sorprende que lo hayan creído, pues en "El tiempo perdido" en ningún momento puse algún tipo de señal sobre ello o al menos no conscientemente. En fin, quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita (no pude responder tu comentario porque la página no me deja mandarte mensajes privados), a Keiian, a anónimo (se siente raro agradecerle a un anónimo), a Leo Sayato Evans y a franc14 por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	3. Una inauguración para recordar

**3**

**Una inauguración para recordar**

Las calles de Ciudad Goldenrod, en especial la salida a la ruta 35, lucían repletas de personas, las cuales tenían como destino final el Parque Nacional, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración del Pokéathlon la mañana del día siguiente. Tomó un trago de su refresco, al tiempo que revisaba un informe preparado por el director de la Torre de Radio; en el daba una explicación precisa de los avances en la investigación sobre el misterioso mensaje transmitido hace tres días. Le era imposible creer que no hubiera aún ni una sola pista en relación al culpable.

- ¿Qué lees, aburrido? – preguntó una voz al frente de él. Silver levantó la cabeza. Sentado en frente de él se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro -cubierto por una gorra negra con toques de amarillo y unos googles sobre ella, de la cual sólo resaltaba un incontrolable mechón de cabello al frente -, ojos acaramelados, vestido con una chamarra roja y unas bermudas negras; tenía una manzana en su mano derecha y un palo de billar en la otra; al lado de él un Aipom disfrutaba igualmente de una manzana – Debe ser mucho más entretenido que disfrutar la fiesta de allá afuera.

- Supondré que no te has enterado de nada – señaló Silver dejando el informe sobre la mesa.

- Escuché el mensaje – admitió Gold – pero, como no puedo hacer nada, preferí seguir con mis planes.

- Lo interesante es que no me sorprende – dijo Silver.

- Te preguntaría cómo estás, sin embargo, de seguro matarás a la siguiente persona que te haga esa pregunta y la respuesta es demasiado obvia – continuó Gold – En su lugar, te invito a la inauguración del Pokéathlon. Será genial, puedo asegurártelo.

- No, gracias – negó Silver cruzándose de brazos – Yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Aburrirte? – aventuró Gold mientras mordía su manzana.

- Descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto – corrigió Silver.

- Aburrirte – clarificó Gold. Dejó su manzana encima de la mesa y sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos – Esto llegó hace tres días a mi casa – le ofreció el sobre a Silver, mas éste no lo tomó.

- A mí me llegó uno igual – indicó Silver – de parte de Lance.

- ¿Y no piensas ir? – inquirió Gold guardando el sobre en su bolsillo.

- Como ya lo dije, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – respondió Silver.

- Ni como ayudarte, amargado – soltó Gold con su manzana otra vez en su mano – En fin, yo si planeó divertirme y, de paso, saludar a Lance – se puso de pie – Cuando descubras al culpable, me llamas. No pienso perderme la nueva derrota del Equipo Rocket.

- Esos idiotas no son el Equipo Rocket – corrigió Silver molesto.

- Pero ellos creen que si – señaló Gold – No rompas sus sueños, Silver – Silver rodó los ojos – Bueno, nos vemos luego. Salúdame a Sird – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, no recorrió mucho antes de regresar su mirada a Silver - ¿Sabes dónde está Crys? Pasé por Ciudad Violeta y no estaba ahí.

- No lo sé – respondió Silver. Gold se encogió de hombros, continuó su camino y salió del restaurante, donde se encontraban, seguido de Ataro.

Una vez afuera, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se unió a la gente que caminaba con rumbo a la ruta 35. En ningún momento espero que Silver lo acompañara. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para hacerse falsas ilusiones. Silver no movería un solo dedo hasta no saber el nombre y lugar de ubicación del idiota que se atrevía a utilizar el nombre del Equipo Rocket sin su consentimiento. Sintió un pequeño jalón en su bermuda. Bajó su mirada para ver a Ataro señalándole hacia un punto con su cola. Llevó su mirada al punto señalado. Un pequeño cyndaquil caminaba tranquilamente algunos metros lejos de ellos. Como era costumbre, Gold se emocionó y apresuró el paso con el fin de alcanzar al pequeño pokémon de fuego.

- Genial, un cyndaquil – festejó Gold en el momento en que alcanzó al cyndaquil. El pokémon se detuvo y volteó a ver a Gold con extrañeza.

- No me digas que tú también eres fan de los cyndaquil – aventuró una voz. Gold levantó su mirada encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño -suelto, que le rozaba los hombros-, ojos café claro, vestida con un pantalón azul algo holgado, una blusa de manga larga roja y en uno de sus hombros colgaba una mochila amarilla.

- Es que yo también tenía un cyndaquil – explicó Gold antes de dejar salir a Explotaro de su pokébola.

- Increíble – se emocionó la muchacha tomando a cyndaquil entre sus brazos – Mira, Cici, algún día serás así.

- Pero tendrá que entrenar mucho para ser tan fuerte como Explotaro – señaló Gold en tono presumido. Acto seguido, le ofreció su mano a la chica – Mi nombre es Gold. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Soul – se presentó la muchacha.

- Vas a la inauguración del Pokéathlon, supongo – aventuró Gold comenzando a caminar al lado de Soul.

- Exactamente – asintió Soul – Además, está de camino a Ciudad Iris.

- Así que vas a Ciudad Iris – dijo Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza una vez más.

- Si, voy por mi cuarta medalla – señaló Soul.

- Entonces vas a conocer a Morty – habló Gold – Desde ahora te advierto que está loco.

- Eso es lo que dicen – apoyó Soul.

- A decir verdad, todos los líderes de gimnasio están locos – añadió Gold.

- ¿Les ganaste a todos? – preguntó Soul.

- No, eso de ganar medallas no es lo mío – negó Gold – pero si conozco a todos.

- Pues a mí me encanta – confesó Soul - ¿Y tú también vas a la apertura?

- Si, voy a divertirme un rato – respondió Gold.

* * *

- Cuándo piensas en pokémon… - comenzó Pearl.

- Cuando piensas en pokémon… - repitió Dia.

- Cuando piensas en pokémon piensas en la pokédex – dijo Pearl.

- Cierto – apoyó Dia

- La pokédex es necesaria para toda ocasión – señaló Pearl con seriedad – como en las batallas.

- En los concursos – añadió Dia.

- En tus viajes – continuó Pearl.

- En la comida – siguió Dia.

- ¿En la comida? – repitió Pearl.

- Es que como dijiste que es necesaria para toda ocasión – explicó Dia. A continuación, Pearl lo golpeó en la cara.

- ¡No cualquier tipo de ocasión! – clarificó Pearl.

La inmensa sala de estar de la mansión Berlitz se llenó con la alegre risa de Yellow, mientras Chu Chu, Chahiko y Lax la miraban preguntándose el por qué de su risa.

- ¡Le gustó! - celebraron emocionados Pearl y Dia.

- Van tres chistes que le gustan – puntualizó Pearl – Es el mejor público que hemos tenido.

- O el más inocente – aventuró Blue con Platinum a su lado. Ambas acababan de llegar al lugar – Hemos terminado con la transferencia de información.

- ¿Y ahora? – inquirió Yellow al tranquilizarse.

- Pues, hable con el profesor Oak y él no tiene ningún inconveniente en que hagamos un poco de turismo por la región, mientras no nos tardemos mucho – respondió Blue.

- En ese caso, nosotros podemos ser sus guías turísticas – propuso Pearl inmediatamente – Platinum tiene mucha experiencia en eso – Dia y Pearl se rieron ante el comentario, mas Platinum pareció inmutable.

- Eso sería genial – aceptó Blue - ¿Y hacia dónde vamos primero?

* * *

La noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre el Parque Nacional cuando Gold y Soul lograron llegar a él. La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de ambos. La entrada al Parque Nacional, así como el final de la ruta habían sido convertidos en un gigantesco campamento donde humanos y pokémon convivían.

- Esto es increíble, jamás había visto tantas personas en un lugar – señaló Gold.

- Yo si – dijo Soul – En Sinnoh hay un pueblo llamado Floaroma. Cada año hacen un festival llamado "El festival de las flores" donde todos los habitantes del pueblo y los visitantes acampan en el prado del pueblo durante toda una noche para convivir con pokémon que viven ahí. Se trata de un agradecimiento a los pokémon por la hermosura del pueblo.

- Eso suena increíble, algún día iré – habló Gold – Entonces has viajado a Sinnoh.

- Técnicamente, soy de Sinnoh – corrigió Soul – En cuanto tuve la edad, recorrí toda Sinnoh, después fui a Hoenn y por último a Kanto.

- ¿Y conseguiste todas las medallas? – preguntó Gold. Soul sonrió con orgullo, abrió su bolsa, buscó dentro de ella y sacó un estuche. Acto seguido, le ofreció el estuche a Gold. Este lo tomó entre sus manos, para después abrirlo. En su interior, puestas en orden, estaban las medallas de Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto y, por último, las primeras tres medallas de la región Johto – Jamás había visto tantas medallas juntas. Y después de Johto, ¿a dónde irás?

- A Unova – respondió Soul.

- Genial – dijo Gold - ¿Dónde está Unova?

- Si consigo un mapa, te lo digo – respondió Soul – No soy buena en eso de la geografía.

- Ni yo – añadió Gold.

La noche transcurrió lentamente para las ansiosas personas reunidas afuera del Parque Nacional. A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto dieron las 8 en punto, las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a entrenadores y pokémon. Una vez adentro del Parque Nacional, todos se dirigieron al impresionante edificio del Pokéathlon, cuyo acceso fue controlado por un gran operativo de seguridad.

- ¡Este lugar es increíble! – exclamó Soul animada, girando su cabeza de un lado al otro. Justo al frente de la entrada, pegada a la pared, había una larga recepción, repleta de señoritas uniformadas, quienes ofrecían información e inscribían a los entrenadores para el evento de inauguración. A la derecha, se podía observar una gigantesca área de comida y, a la izquierda, una tienda de aditamentos pokémon y souvenirs.

- Tendremos tiempo para observar luego – señaló Gold tomando a Soul de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la recepción.

- Eres un poco desesperado, ¿verdad? – aventuró Soul sin oponer resistencia.

Después de inscribirse, los dos salieron al campo de juego, una inmensa cancha con las adecuaciones suficientes para llevar a cabo un gran número de pruebas simultáneamente.

- ¡Gold! – lo llamó una voz. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la energética líder de gimnasio de Goldenrod, Whitney – Sabía que ibas a venir. Es imposible dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

- Es lo mismo que yo digo – apoyó Gold.

- ¡Soul! ¿Tú también viniste? ¡Genial! – celebró Whitney mirando con entusiasmo a la chica – Se divertirán lo sé.

- ¿Y hay más líderes de gimnasio? – preguntó Gold.

- A menos de que alguien se anime a último momento, no – negó Whitney – Pero el Alto Mando está aquí – puntualizó señalando con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de periodistas que rodeaban al Alto Mando de Johto. Koga, Bruno, pero sobretodo Will y Karen, respondía con tranquilidad a las preguntas de los periodistas.

- Oye, Gold, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Whitney un poco nerviosa.

- Pregunta – respondió Gold.

- ¿Qué sabes del Equipo Rocket? – preguntó Whitney. Soul volteó a ver a Gold con interés.

- Nada – admitió Gold.

- Ya veo – dijo Whitney – Pensé que como eres amigo del líder…

- Silver no tiene nada que ver con esto – indicó Gold con cierta frialdad.

- Claro, nadie quiso decir algo así – saltó inmediatamente Whitney - Voy a revisar algunas cosas. Nos vemos más tarde – Gold y Soul vieron alejarse a Whitney.

- Yo creo que deberíamos prepararnos – expresó Soul llamando la atención de Gold – Bueno… tú deberías prepararte, nosotros no necesitamos gran cosa para ganar todas las competencias.

- ¿Perdón? Los únicos que vamos a ganar todas las competencias somos nosotros – corrigió Gold con Ataro a su lado.

- Ya veremos – retó Soul con una sonrisa de superioridad.

* * *

Su mirada, al igual que la de los demás comensales del restaurante, estaba fija sobre las diferentes televisiones colocadas en el lugar para observar la ceremonia de inauguración del Pokéathlon. Primeramente, el presidente del Parque Nacional tomó la palabra con el fin de dar un largo y muy aburrido discurso sobre la unión entre entrenadores y pokémon. La verdad, le costó mucho trabajo no quedarse dormido como Sneasel, sentado a su lado. Ahora, en representación del Alto Mando de Johto, Karen leía otro discurso. Prefirió quitar su mirada de la pantalla; Karen tenía la capacidad de resucitar recuerdos no muy agradables en su cabeza. Un golpe en la ventana llamó su atención y despertó instantáneamente a Sneasel. Entrenador y pokémon giraron la cabeza; al otro lado de la ventana, Crys los saludaba sonriente. Silver recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo a su amiga: Crys había cambiado por completo su ropa; llevaba puesta una camiseta color roja con cuello blanco, un mono azul bastante corto, medias blancas largas y un inmenso sombrero blanco. La muchacha caminó hacia la entrada del restaurante, entró en este y se dirigió a la mesa de Silver.

- Hola - saludó Crys.

- Hola – regresó el saludó Silver aún sin poder acostumbrase a la nueva apariencia de la chica frente a él.

- Aquí también está lleno – señaló Crys dando un rápida vistazo al lugar – Toda la ciudad está repleta de gente. Jamás la había visto así.

- Según lo que he escuchado, la mayoría son personas que no lograron acceder a la inauguración – indicó Silver - ¿Tú también ibas?

- No – negó Crys sentándose enfrente de Silver – Mi mamá y yo regresamos de conocer la nueva Zona Safari y nos detuvimos aquí a hacer algunas compras… mejor dicho, mi mamá quiso detenerse a comprar.

- Eso explica porqué Gold no te encontró cuando pasó por tu casa – dijo Silver.

- ¿Gold me está buscando? – inquirió Crys sorprendida. Era extraño que Gold buscara a alguien.

- Supongo que quería que lo acompañaras a la inauguración – aventuró Silver.

- Así que allí está – dijo Crys mirando al televisor más cercano, donde Karen terminaba de hablar.

* * *

El evento de inauguración se trataba de una demostración de las diez pruebas del Pokéathlon, las cuales estarían, normalmente, determinadas por la estadística que el entrenador y sus pokémon quisieran probar: velocidad, fortaleza, precisión, resistencia y salto. Los entrenadores participantes tenían la opción de participar en todas las pruebas o sólo en algunas; por supuesto, Gold y Soul decidieron entrar en todas. A pesar de la amistad que comenzó entre los dos entrenadores, su competitividad y deseos de ganar cada una de las pruebas no menguo. Gold, Ataro, Explotaro, Poltaro, Sintaro, Utaro y Togetaro se esforzaban totalmente por ganarle a Soul, Cici y el resto de su equipo: un Marill, un Staraptor, un Pachirisu, un Mismagius y un Leafeon.

* * *

- Gold ganó – informó Crys regresando a la mesa donde Silver y Sneasel comían tranquilamente. El resto de las personas rodeaba las televisiones con entusiasmo – Lleva tres ganadas, va a la par con otra chica y sólo falta la última prueba, la carrera de relevos.

- Lo que es perder el tiempo estúpidamente – comentó Sird llegando a la mesa.

- Hola, Sird – saludó Crys algo nerviosa.

- Buenas tardes – regresó el saludo Sird.

- ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó Silver con interés.

- Nada, señor – negó Sird.

- ¿Aún no hay pistas sobre el Equipo Rocket? – inquirió Crys tomando asiento.

- Esos tipos no son el Equipo Rocket – corrigió Silver – y no, aún no tenemos nada.

- ¿Por qué la conmoción? – preguntó Sird recorriendo con su mirada a los entusiastas comensales.

- La inauguración del Pokéathlon – respondió Silver.

- Ah – soltó Sird antes de tomar asiento a la mesa.

- Koga ganó en la carrera de obstáculos – informó Silver en son de molestar.

- Con qué facilidad se puede humillar uno mismo – señaló Sird con vergüenza. Silver sonrió con cierto triunfo y Crys con diversión.

- ¡Querida! – exclamó una voz. Crys giró su cabeza para ver a su madre, una extravagante mujer con miles de bolsas en los brazos, acercarse a ellos – No vas a creer todo lo que compre tan barato.

- Me alegro, mamá – dijo Crys ayudando a su madre con las bolsas – Te presentó a Silver, un amigo.

- Mucho gusto – saludó la mamá de Crys a Silver, extendiéndole la mano una vez que estuvo libre de bolsas. Silver estrechó su mano con una amable sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío – regresó Silver.

- Y usted debe ser su mamá – aventuró la mujer ofreciéndole su mano a Sird. Tanto Crys como Silver se congelaron ante el comentario de la madre de Crys.

- No, soy su empleada – corrigió Sird estrechando la mano de la mujer – Para ser su madre tendría que ser más vieja y nada agraciada.

- Buen punto, aunque mírame a mí, tan joven y hermosa y con un hija de dieciséis años – bromeó la mamá de Crys.

- Perdón – se disculpó Crys mientras las dos mujeres hablaban. Silver sonrió levemente con el fin de no darle importancia.

* * *

Miraba expectante la arena de juego, listo para el momento en que recibiera la orden de comenzar. Tan sólo faltaba la última prueba, después de eso, no tendrían una mejor oportunidad para conseguir su objetivo. Después de meses de búsqueda, finalmente conseguirían poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

- ¿Puedes cuidar un momento mis cosas? – pidió Soul – Necesito ir al baño rápido.

- Claro – asintió Gold. Los dos equipos rivales comían tranquilamente preparándose para la última prueba. Soul sonrió y se alejó del grupo rápidamente, acompañada por Cici. El momento fue aprovechado por Gold, quien comenzó a buscar entre los asistentes a Lance. Hasta ahora no se había encontrado con el entrenador de tipo dragón y, según Whitney, con quien habló al ganar la última prueba, Lance no estaba presente en la inauguración – Extraño – murmuró Gold justo antes de que un grito llamara la atención de todos los presentes. Seguido de ese, una ola de gritos rompió la tranquilidad de la cúpula del Pokéathlon. Gold se puso en pie, al tiempo que su equipo pokémon y el de Soul tomaban posición de pelea. En ese momento, todos los accesos a la cúpula fueron cerrados, al tiempo que el campo de juego era rodeado por un gran número de personas vestidas con un traje negro, donde sobresalía una "R" en color rojo – Ay, Silver, te hubiera encantado estar aquí – dijo Gold recogiendo su palo de billar del suelo.

* * *

- En este instante, nos ha llegado una noticia de último momento – habló el comentarista que había precedido la transmisión de la inauguración del Pokéathlon – Hace algunos minutos, la cúpula del Pokéathlon cerró sus puertas impidiendo el acceso o la salida de la misma. La seguridad del edificio ya no está en manos de los organizadores y es un completo misterio que ocurre en el interior del recinto. Seguiremos informándoles…

Crys se dio la vuelta y corrió a la mesa donde Silver, Sneasel, su mamá y Sird estaban sentados.

- La cúpula del Pokéathlon fue tomada – informó Crys antes de que un sonido llamara la atención de todos. Sird sacó su pokégear de uno de sus bolsillos y oprimió un botón.

- "Si te interesa, el Equipo Rocket acaba de hacer acto de aparición en la inauguración. Koga" – leyó Sird el mensaje.

Silver no escuchó nada más, se puso en pie y salió del restaurante con Crys detrás de él.

* * *

Los entrenadores se reunieron en el centro de la arena, arrinconados por los soldados del Equipo Rocket. La única diferencia que Gold encontraba en ellos, con relación a los que trabajaban para Silver, era su tono de cabello rosa.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – saludó una cansina voz con la ayuda de un micrófono. Todos voltearon a ver al podio, donde horas antes se diera inició a la inauguración. Un hombre algo encorvado, de cabello corto y barba morada, vestido con el mismo uniforme del Equipo Rocket miraba a todos como un gato observa a un ratón atrapado – Es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes. Voy a presentarme. Mi nombre es Petrel, unos de los cuatro generales del Equipo Rocket.

- Que curioso – levantó la voz Gold una vez que llegó frente al podio – Yo no recuerdo que tú seas parte del Equipo Rocket.

- Pero miren quien está aquí, un Dex Holder – habló Petrel – Si te refieres al chiste de Equipo Rocket que preside tu detestable amiguito, por supuesto que no pertenezco a él. Yo pertenezco al verdadero Equipo Rocket.

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí? – espetó Whitney colocándose al lado de Gold.

- Si tanto insisten… venimos por alguien – respondió Petrel – y más les vale no esconderla de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo la vamos a esconder si no tenemos idea de quien hablas? – inquirió Gold.

- Petrel, te aconsejo que mejor se larguen – advirtió Koga acompañado del resto del Alto Mando – Los entrenadores que están aquí no se rendirán sin dar una buena pelea.

- Mira como tiemblo – dijo Petrel divertido – Muy bien, haremos esto: nosotros nos vamos sin causar problemas, pero, a cambio de eso, nos entregarán a la chica.

- ¿Cuál chica, idiota? – preguntó Karen exasperada.

- Que importa, aunque supiéramos de quien se trata, nunca te la entregaríamos – señaló Gold.

- Que pena, eso quiere decir que lo haremos a la fuerza – expresó Petrel, al tiempo que un grupo de Koffing aparecía atrás de él.

* * *

Salió de los sanitarios después de revisar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Había escuchado los gritos y el ruido característico de una batalla comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, revisando cada uno antes de entrar en él, con Cici detrás de ella, hasta toparse con un grupo de soldados del Equipo Rocket. Reconoció los uniformes de inmediato. Pensó por un momento qué haría. Quedarse sin hacer nada, escondida ahí, no era una opción. Miró a Cici y le hizo una seña. Inmediatamente, ambos se colocaron a la vista del Equipo Rocket.

- ¡RODADA! – ordenó Soul, antes de que Cici se enrollara y embistiera contra los miembros del Equipo Rocket, los cuales, tomados por la sorpresa, no pudieron reaccionar y quedaron en el suelo inconscientes.

* * *

Por razones que en este momento no le interesaban, Gold peleaba solo contra Petrel. Tanto su equipo pokémon como el de Soul atacaban sin parar a los Koffing del enemigo, entre los que destacaba un único Weezing.

* * *

Tras dejar inconsciente a otro grupo de soldados, Soul se encontró ante una puerta que, a juzgar por el gran número de soldados custodiándola, parecía importante. La abrió y entró en un gran cuarto repleto de computadoras.

- ¿Qué hacemos Cici? – inquirió Soul a Cyndaquil. En ese momento, un extraño sonido llamó la atención del dúo hacia otra puerta situada al fondo del cuarto. Soul se acercó a ella y la abrió, dejando ver a un asustado hombre amordazado y envuelto en una cuerda.

* * *

Mientras el último de los Koffing caía debilitado al suelo, al igual que la mayoría de los pokémon de los soldados del Equipo Rocket, Ataro y Gold tenía serios problemas para vencer al Weezing de Petrel. No sólo era más rápido que Ataro, lo cual era una gran sorpresa para Gold, sino que la potencia de sus ataques también mantenían a Ataro al borde de la fatiga.

- En tu lugar, me rendiría – señaló Petrel.

- En tu lugar, yo también lo haría – dijo Gold – Eres el único en pie.

- No estoy tan solo como piensas – corrigió Petrel – Nos hemos enfrentado tantas veces a ustedes, que esta vez hemos creado un plan a prueba de fallas.

- No me digas – se burló Gold – entonces, dime, ¿dónde está la persona que vinieron a buscar?

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la encontremos – indicó Petrel no muy seguro de ello.

- Si tú lo dices – habló Gold – aunque yo creo que no está aquí – lo miró burlonamente y añadió cansinamente – Alguien les dio información equivocada.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Petrel – ¡Weezing…

- ¡Ataro, ataca! – se adelantó Gold.

Ataro se lanzó contra Weezing y lo golpeó fuertemente dos veces con su cola, acto que llamó la atención de Gold, pues nunca había visto a Ataro utilizar ese ataque. El Weezing cayó al suelo, mas, no tardó mucho en levantarse de nuevo. Justo en ese momento, Ataro comenzó a brillar.

- ¿¡Qué! – exclamó Gold sorprendido, antes de que la luz desapareciera y en lugar de ella quedará un Ataro con algunas diferencias: un poco más alto y en lugar de una cola, ahora tenía dos – Evolucionó – murmuró Gold aún sin creerlo – No sabía que podía evolucionar – la sorpresa de Ataro era idéntica a la de su entrenador. Pasada la sorpresa, Gold sonrió con triunfo – Esto es genial.

* * *

El acceso principal a la cúpula del Pokéathlon estaba rodeado por un gran número de policías, todos ellos comandados por una oficial Jenny, y una valla de protección para impedir la cercanía de algunos curiosos.

- Esto es una locura – indicó Crys en cuanto ella, Silver y Sird llegaron al lugar. Silver, sin importarle los reclamos de los policías que resguardaban la valla, la atravesó y se acercó a la entrada hasta ser interceptado por la oficial Jenny.

- Lo lamento, pero debo pedirle que regresé detrás de la valla – pidió la oficial.

- Somos Dex Holders – puntualizó Crys mostrando su pokédex, justo antes de que Silver apartara no muy amablemente a la oficial Jenny – Queríamos saber cuál es la situación.

- Ya veo – dijo la oficial – Se trata del Equipo Rocket, aunque la situación al interior ha dejado de ser peligrosa. Según algunos compañeros, los entrenadores han logrado controlar a los miembros del Equipo Rocket y sólo queda su líder en pie.

- ¿Han logrado entrar? – preguntó Silver. La oficial negó con la cabeza.

- El acceso a la cúpula es imposible, las puertas se manejan desde el interior y el cuarto de control aún se encuentra en poder del Equiopo Rocket – informó Jenny.

- ¿Y por aire? – inquirió Silver. La oficial señaló hacia arriba. Silver y Crys subieron la mirada. Una parvada de Zubat y Golbat tapaba el exterior de la cúpula, formando una densa nube color azul.

- ¡Oficial Jenny, el encargado del cuarto de control se ha comunicado! – anunció un policía cercano a una patrulla - ¡Dice que abrirá las puertas de inmediato!

En ese instante, como si las puertas hubieran escuchado al hombre, se abrieron de par en par. Silver se echó a correr con rumbo al interior del recinto.

* * *

El sonido de las puertas al abrirse detuvo la batalla entre Ataro y Weezing. Petrel lanzó una maldición lo suficientemente audible para Gold quien se rió.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Gold con diversión.

- Y ahora – repitió Petrel sonriendo cansinamente – Nos veremos muy pronto, Dex Holder.

Una extraña nube negra se posesionó de la arena de juego del Pokéathlon, nublando la vista de todos los entrenadores reunidos ahí. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que desapareció por completo, junto con Petrel y todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket.

- ¡Demonios! Como detesto que huyan – dijo Gold enfadado. Giró su cabeza para ver a Ataro, que también lucía molesto – Que más da, ya los venceremos otro día – Ataro asintió.

- ¡Gold! – lo llamó una voz detrás de él. Volteó su cabeza. Se trataba de Soul, a quien recibieron sus pokémon prácticamente tirándola al suelo de la emoción.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste toda la diversión – dijo Gold bajando del podio.

- Ayudé al encargado del cuarto de control – reveló Soul antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en Ataro - ¡Genial, Ataro evolucionó en un Ambipom!

- Así que ese es su nombre – habló Gold, provocando que una gota de sudor apareciera en la cabeza de Soul.

- ¿No lo sabías? – inquirió Soul.

- No sabía que Ataro podía evolucionar – confesó Gold.

- Interesante – dijo Soul al tiempo que tomaba su mochila de parte de su Staraptor. Sacó las pokébolas de sus pokémon y los introdujo en ellas – Sabes algo, Gold, fue un placer conocerte.

- ¿Te vas?, todavía falta la última prueba – señaló Gold.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero seguir mi camino – admitió Soul – Tenía planeado salir con rumbo a Ciudad Iris después de que la prueba finalizará, antes de que anocheciera, sin embargo, con todo esto ha pasado mucho tiempo y si espero, no podre irme hoy mismo.

- Eres un poco desesperada, ¿verdad? – se burló Gold repitiendo sus palabras de hace algunas horas.

- Sólo un poco – apoyó Soul ofreciéndole su mano a Gold, quien la estrechó – Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Gold. Acto seguido, Soul emprendió el camino hacia la entrada principal de la arena de juego, al igual que el resto de los entrenadores. Gold colocó su palo de billar detrás de su cuello, mientras una voz anunciaba por los altavoces que la última prueba ocurriría después de solucionar los problemas ocasionados por la aparición del Equipo Rocket.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Sé que las oficiales Jenny no aparecen en el manga, pero como me encantan, no pude evitar su aparición en este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada (tengo demasiada tarea :( ). Quiero agradecer a franc14, a Marcos94, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a Naomi-chian, a Keiian, a Cygnus Malfoy, a Farz882 y a Shihana296 por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	4. Tras la Flauta Azur

**4**

**Tras la Flauta Azur**

- ¡Gold! – lo llamó una voz. El aludido levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver que Silver se acercaba a él.

- Llegaste tarde a la fiesta – señaló Gold en cuanto Silver llegó a su lado.

- Déjate de bromas – dijo Silver - ¿Qué querían?

- Pues… - comenzó Gold.

- Gold, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Crys llegando al lugar. Al instante, Gold se quedo estático viendo a la chica con extrañeza.

- ¿Y la ropa nueva? – inquirió Gold. Crys se sonrojó levemente.

- Fue idea de mi mamá – respondió Crys.

- Ah – soltó Gold antes de regresar su atención a Silver – Su jefe dijo que venían por alguien, por una chica.

- ¿Por una chica? – repitieron Silver y Crys al unísono.

- El punto es que no la encontraron – continuó Gold – Al parecer su información era incorrecta.

- ¿Quién era su jefe? – preguntó Silver ansioso.

- Un tal Petrel, pero la verdad no recuerdo haberlo visto antes – informó Gold.

- Recuerdo su nombre – admitió Silver – Fue de los primeros generales en renunciar.

- Ahora se hacen llamar los cuatro generales del Equipo Rocket – indicó Gold.

- Idiotas – murmuró Silver.

- ¿Ese es Ataro? – inquirió Crys al ver al recién evolucionado Ataro rodeado de sus demás compañeros evidentemente festejando la evolución de su amigo.

- Si, ¿puedes creerlo? Evolucionó durante la batalla – afirmó Gold con orgullo – Ni siquiera sabía que podía evolucionar.

- ¿Qué tipo de entrenador no sabe que sus pokémon pueden evolucionar? – preguntó Crys incrédula. Gold estuvo a punto de replicar, mas fue interrumpido por la aparición de Sird.

- Señor, la policía consiguió capturar a algunos soldados del Equipo Rocket – anunció Sird.

- ¿Dónde los tienen? – inquirió Silver.

- Por aquí – respondió Sird antes de comenzar a caminar, seguida inmediatamente por el trío.

Salieron de la arena de juego y atravesaron los pasillos de la Cúpula Pokéathlon hasta llegar a la oficina principal, en cuyo interior estaban tres soldados del Equipo Rocket esposados, sentados en sillas y rodeados por un gran número de policías. En el lugar también se encontraba Koga. Al verlos entrar, los tres bajaron la mirada.

- ¿Te dijeron algo? – preguntó Sird a Koga.

- Nada nuevo – señaló Koga – Su líder es Archer – Silver recordó perfectamente la cara de Archer espetándole la deshonra en la que caería el Equipo Rocket en sus manos. Recordaba muy bien sus insultos y su remarcación sobre lo diferentes que eran padre e hijo.

- ¿Qué querían? ¿A quién buscaban? – exigió Silver dando un paso adelante. Ninguno de los soldados osó levantar la mirada. Sird sacó una pokébola de uno de sus bolsillos y dejó salir a su Starmie. Instantáneamente, los tres soldados levantaron la cabeza, al tiempo que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ellos.

- Vaya, veo que algunos de ustedes ha oído hablar de mi – puntualizó Sird con orgullo – Bueno, entonces sabrán lo que le pasa a quienes no desean cooperar conmigo.

- Nosotros no sabemos nada – habló uno de ellos, el del centro – Sólo nos mandaron a buscar a una chica, eso es todo.

- ¿Quién era la chica? – repitió Silver.

- No lo sabemos – negó el soldado de la izquierda.

- Starmie - pronunció Sird. Acto seguido, el pokémon lanzó un ataque psíquico desconocido a los tres soldados, causando que estos se retorcieran del dolor.

- ¡Sird! – la regañó Silver.

- No se preocupe, no les pasa nada – lo tranquilizó Sird – Sólo los deja algo tontos por un momento.

- No importa, no lo vuelvas a hacer – aseveró Silver.

- ¿Quiere información o no? – inquirió Sird mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Tenía que ver con Arceus! – exclamó uno de los soldados al salir del efecto del ataque. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Arceus? – repitieron Gold y Crys al unísono.

- Oí a los generales hablar sobre Arceus – continuó el soldado - decían que la chica los llevaría a él.

- ¿Arceus no es un mito? – preguntó Gold apoyándose en su palo de billar.

- Por supuesto que es un mito – aseguró Sird mientras regresaba a Starmie a su pokébola. Le hizo una seña a Silver y después salió de la oficina.

- Llévenselos – permitió Silver antes de seguir a Sird junto con Gold, Crys y Koga. Una vez afuera, inquirió - ¿Qué sabes de esto?

- Hace algunos años, tú padre tenía entre sus planes uno que involucraba a Arceus – comenzó Sird.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron Gold, Silver y Crys.

- Entonces no es un mito, Arceus existe - saltó Gold.

- Es un mito – corrigió Sird – El señor Giovanni jamás pudo comprobar su existencia. Terminó desechando el proyecto.

- Eso quiere decir que me has estado ocultando documentos – recriminó Silver – Yo nunca leí algo sobre Arceus en los papeles de mi padre.

- Porque eliminó todos los registros antes de morir – explicó Sird – Era un plan secreto, sólo sus más cercanos colaboradores lo conocían y cuando concluyó se nos prohibió hablar del tema.

- ¿Para qué buscaba a Arceus? – inquirió Crys.

- Por lo mismo que llevó a cabo el plan de Deoxys – reveló Sird. Silver se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿En verdad su padre sólo buscó a Arceus para encontrarlo a él?

- A ver, si es un mito, ¿por qué el nuevo Equipo Rocket lo está buscando? – puntualizó Gold.

- Porque no es un mito – señaló Crys – Si lo fuera, ni siquiera le tomarían importancia, como lo hizo Giovanni. Tuvieron que descubrir algo, un indicio de que la existencia de Arceus es real.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – apoyó Silver.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- No lo sé – dijo Silver.

- Tengo una idea – manifestó Crys con entusiasmo – Seguramente, el profesor Oak sabe algo.

- Es una posibilidad – asintió Silver.

- Le llamaré – anunció Crys antes de buscar un teléfono en el inmenso recinto del Pokéathlon, seguida por los demás. Cuando encontró uno, rápidamente se colocó enfrente de él, marco el número del profesor y espero. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cara de Green apareciera en la pantalla.

- Hola, Green – saludó Crys con una sonrisa.

- Hola – regresó Green echando un vistazo alrededor de Crys - ¿Dónde estás?

- Gold, Silver y yo estamos en la Cúpula del Pokéathlon – informó Crys.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Red apareciendo en la pantalla y empujando un poco a Green, quien simplemente rodó los ojos – Vimos las noticias ¿Qué pasó? ¿En verdad fue el Equipo Rocket?

- Si, entraron para buscar a alguien – explicó Gold mientras se recargaba en el teléfono.

- ¿A quién? – interrogó Red.

- Buscaban a alguien que pudiera llevarlos hacia Arceus – informó Crys.

- ¿Arceus? - repitieron Red y Green al unísono.

- ¿Arceus no era un mito? – soltó Red.

- Depende – respondió una voz, la cual reconocieron como la de Jake – En Sinnoh, hay un gran número de pueblos que veneran a Arceus y esperan su regreso.

- ¿Regreso? – repitió Red volteando a ver hacia atrás, seguramente a donde Jake estaba.

- Existe una leyenda sobre eso, pero no la conozco muy bien – indicó Jake.

- ¿Y para qué llamaron? – preguntó Green.

- Queríamos saber si el profesor Oak sabe algo sobre Arceus – respondió Crys. Green asintió, se puso en pie y desapareció del rango de la cámara.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal está el Pokéathlon? – comenzó Red tomando el lugar de Green.

- ¡Está genial! – aseguró Gold robándole la cámara a Crys – Te lo recomiendo, Red. Debes venir a participar.

- Con lo que vimos en la televisión me dieron ganas – admitió Red.

- El mundo puede estarse acabando y estos sólo se preocupan por un estúpido juego – murmuró Silver en un tono apenas audible para Sird a su lado, quien sonrió levemente. Justo en ese momento, antes de que Red y Gold comenzaran a platicar sobre las diferentes pruebas, el campeón de Kanto se hizo a un lado para cederle su lugar al profesor Oak.

- Muchachos, Green ya me puso al tanto – inició el profesor – Lamentablemente, no sé gran cosa sobre Arceus; mi conocimiento se reduce al mito de la creación, pero ese es bien sabido por todos.

- Que mal – soltó Crys.

- Sin embargo, hace algunos años conocí a dos investigadores especializados en Pokémon Legendarios – continuó Oak – Se podría decir que gracias a ellos se conoce la mayoría de la información sobre los Pokémon Legendarios de Sinnoh. En fin, lo importante es que el último de sus trabajos estaba enteramente dedicado a Arceus.

- ¿Y conoce alguna forma de contactarlos? – inquirió Silver acercándose más al teléfono. El profesor Oak negó con tristeza.

- Tristemente, los dos murieron hace cinco años durante una expedición – reveló el profesor Oak. La decepción se trazó en la cara de todos – Pero, puede haber una forma de acceder a sus estudios.

- ¿Cuál? – saltaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Los dos pertenecían a una de las familias de investigadores con más renombre a nivel mundial, la familia Berlitz – explicó el profesor – Lo más lógico es que el resto de la familia Berlitz haya guardado sus trabajos.

- Berlitz… ¿ese no es el apellido de una de las Dex Holders de Sinnoh? – preguntó Crys. El profesor asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sólo es cuestión de comunicarse con Yellow y Blue que están allá – señaló Red.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso – puntualizó Oak – Nos pondremos en contacto con ellos y después les informamos todo.

- De acuerdo, profesor. Estaré esperando su llamada – sonrió Crys antes de que la llamada terminara. En ese instante, una voz llenó cada rincón del lugar.

- A todos los participantes de la última prueba, favor de reunirse en la arena de juego – anunció la voz.

- Genial – dijo Gold para después dirigirse al punto señalado.

- Estamos en medio de algo importante – puntualizó Silver incrédulo.

- A ver, Silv, ¿podemos hacer algo en este momento? – inquirió Gold.

- No me llames Silv – exigió Silver molesto.

- No – respondió Gold a su pregunta sin hacer caso al comentario de Silver – Así que haré algo que sí puedo hacer, ganar la última prueba.

Acto seguido, el criador continuó caminando con la furibunda mirada de Silver sobre él.

* * *

- Hola – saludó Blue al responder el llamado en su pokégear – Profesor, que alegría verlo.

- Lo mismo digo, Blue – regresó el profesor – Aún siguen en la casa de los Berlitz.

- Si, estamos disfrutando de los lujos antes de comenzar nuestro viaje – asintió Blue. La chica se encontraba en la sala de la inmensa mansión Berlitz acompañada por Platinum, ambas viendo una película.

- Es una lástima, pero creo que no podrán hacer su viaje – señaló el profesor.

- ¿Por? – preguntó Blue.

- El Equipo Rocket apareció en la inauguración del Pokéathlon – informó el profesor Oak.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Blue. Platinum tomó el control remoto de la televisión y detuvo la película.

- Si, es una larga historia – asintió el profesor Oak – Lo que ahora necesito es hablar con el padre de Platinum.

- Mi padre está con el profesor Rowan – señaló Platinum poniéndose de pie.

- Bueno, en lo que llegamos, ¿qué pasó? – interrogó Blue mientras ella y Platinum salían de la sala

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará, Yellow? – inquirió Red al notar la ausencia de su novia, recargado en un sillón cercano.

- Eres el novio más posesivo del mundo – espetó Jake, sentado en el mismo sillón – No entiendo como Yellow está con alguien que la sofoca, yo nunca lo hice.

- Tal vez porque beso mejor que tú – aventuró Red venenosamente. Green volteó a verlos para ver la respuesta de Jake. El peliazul miraba a Red con la boca abierta.

- Vaya, cada vez mejoras más, pequeño Red – lo felicitó Jake cruzando sus brazos.

- Todo es cuestión de práctica – señaló Red sentándose en el sillón.

- Aunque eso de los besos lo dudo mucho – indicó Jake – Si hacemos cuentas, antes de Yellow, yo tuve muchas novias más y tú sólo saliste con la loca amante del agua. Eso significa que yo tengo mucha más experiencia en ese ámbito que tú.

- El número no tiene nada que ver – refutó Red. Green regresó su mirada al monitor aburrido. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos en los que Red y Jake eran capaces de llegar a los golpes por algún comentario del otro. Si, hace un año, cuando Red y Yellow comenzaron su noviazgo, las indirectas entre los dos entrenadores eran tan fuertes que, en más de una ocasión, tuvo que hacer uso de sus pokémon para separarlos. Todo había cambiado con el transcurso del tiempo y, seguramente, la intercesión de Yellow, pues, aunque la pequeña rubia nunca estuviera presente durante sus peleas, estaba casi seguro de que, de una u otra manera, se enteraba de lo sucedido. Ahora, a pesar de que aún se encontraran muy lejos de convertirse en amigos, por lo menos se toleraban y ya no tomaban tan seriamente ningún comentario

* * *

- En efecto, profesor – asintió el profesor Berlitz – Cuando mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron, guardé todas sus investigaciones en el ático. Si lo desea, puedo mandárselas.

- Eso sería perfecto – admitió el profesor Oak.

- Bueno, en otra ocasión conoceremos Sinnoh – dijo Blue – Ahora hay que llevar esos papeles a Kanto.

- Aunque, si la información es urgente, hay una forma más rápida de conseguirla – señaló el padre de Platinum – La hija de mi hermano está en este momento en Johto con el fin de reunir todas las medallas de la región. Ella, además de poseer una memoria privilegiada, conoce a la perfección las investigaciones de sus padres, por lo cual podría ayudarles mucho en lo que llegan los papeles a Kanto.

- Qué suerte – celebró Red.

- ¿Sabe de qué manera podemos contactarla? – preguntó Oak.

* * *

_- ¿Hace cuánto que me buscas? – indagó Silver sin mirar a la cara al hombre enfrente de él. Sin duda alguna, no le era fácil aceptar aún la identidad de su padre._

_- Desde que te llevaron – respondió Giovanni. Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa. Después de muchas peticiones, Silver al fin había accedido a comer con su padre – Lo intenté todo, pero siempre resultaba de la misma manera, un fracaso – Giovanni sonrió mientras observaba la copa de vino en su mano – Sin embargo, eso ya no importa más. A partir de ahora, nada volverá a separarnos – Silver levantó la mirada no muy seguro si sonreír o no hacerlo._

- ¡Ganó! – celebró Crys regresando a Silver al presente, a la realidad. Giró su cabeza para ver el campo de juego, donde muchos entrenadores se acercaban para felicitar a Gold y su equipo pokémon. Silver agradeció mentalmente a Crys por haberlo sacado de sus recuerdos. Si algo odiaba, era recordar; es más, si hubiera alguna forma, borraría su memoria, la dejaría en blanco. En ese momento, un sonido llamó su atención. Se trataba del pokégear de Crys.

- Hola – contestó Crys después de oprimir un botón.

- Les tengo buenas noticias – indicó el profesor Oak con una sonrisa – Los estudios de Miriam y León Berlitz estarán en Kanto en dos días máximo.

- ¡Qué bueno! – festejó Crys con una sonrisa.

- Pero, si les urge mucho, pueden buscar a su hija – añadió el profesor – La muchacha esta en Johto para ganar todas las medallas de la región y conoce a la perfección el trabajo de sus padres. Su nombre es Soul Berlitz. Según su tío, la última vez que se comunicó con ellos fue hace tres días desde Ciudad Goldenrod, donde acababa de ganar la medalla Planicie. Desafortunadamente, no pudieron mandarnos una fotografía, sin embargo, lo más seguro es que Whitney la recuerde y pueda darles indicaciones.

- Muchas gracias, profesor – agradeció Crys con una pequeña reverencia – Nos encargaremos de buscarla.

- Les avisaré cuando Blue y Yellow lleguen con los papeles – prometió el profesor Oak antes de que la comunicación terminara.

- Que coincidencia – pensó Crys en voz alta mientras guardaba su pokégear.

- Ninguna coincidencia – negó Silver – No te das cuenta. Esa niña estaba hace tres días en Goldenrod. Lo más seguro es que el Equipo Rocket lo supiera y pensara que, como el resto de los entrenadores, ella vendría a la inauguración del Pokéathlon.

- Y no fue así – concluyó Crys – Tal vez aún sigue en Goldenrod o siguió su camino a Ciudad Iris.

- Sea como sea, esos idiotas saben quién es y en este momento deben estarla buscando – añadió Silver cerrando los puños.

- Hey, ¿vieron eso? – inquirió Gold llegando al lado de sus amigos en las gradas.

- Si, felicidades, pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por cosas más importantes – señaló Crys – Ya sabemos a quien buscaba el Equipo Rocket, a la hija de los investigadores.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó Gold sorprendido.

- Su tío le dijo al profesor Oak que ella estaba viajando por Johto – informó Crys – La última vez que se comunicó con ellos fue hace tres días desde Goldenrod y acababa de ganar la Medalla Planicie. Su nombre es Soul Berlitz.

Gold abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr, acto que extrañó a Crys y Silver, quienes lo siguieron inmediatamente. Gold llegó hasta la recepción del Pokéathlon y se dirigió hacia la señorita que lo inscribió a él y a Soul.

- Disculpe, ¿podría ver la lista de los participantes que se inscribieron con usted? – pidió Gold.

- Por supuesto – asintió la señorita antes de pasarle una lista con varios nombres escritos a mano. Gold buscó el suyo y justo abajo de este se encontraba el de Soul: Soul Berlitz.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Crys en cuanto lo alcanzaron.

- Soul estuvo aquí – reveló Gold dejando la lista sobre la barra de recepción – y no sólo eso, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Nos conocimos en Goldenrod y caminamos juntos hasta aquí.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – preguntó Silver.

- Se fue después de lo que ocurrió – señaló Gold – Iba en camino a Ciudad Iris para ganar su cuarta medalla.

- Si estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no la encontró el Equipo Rocket? – inquirió Crys.

- Porque, justo cuando aparecieron, Soul fue al baño – explicó Gold.

- Eso no importa ahora, lo que interesa es encontrarla antes de que el Equipo Rocket lo haga – señaló Silver.

- Si, antes de que le saquen toda la información, ¿no? – aventuró Gold mirando con seriedad a Silver. El pelirrojo volteó a ver al lado contrario de Gold. El criador cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió – Bueno, tú protegerás la información y yo protegeré a mi amiga. Ahora vámonos antes de que cualquiera de las dos caiga en manos del Equipo Rocket.

* * *

- No creen que deberíamos ayudarlos – dijo Yellow mirando a Pearl y Diamond. Los dos Dex Holders estaban buscando entre las numerosas cajas colocadas en al ático la que contenía las investigación sobre Arceus.

- Tenemos sirvientes especiales para eso – señaló Platinum. Las tres chicas estaban en la habitación, cerca de la puerta – Aún no entiendo porque se niegan a aceptar su ayuda.

- Platinum tiene razón – apoyó Blue sin ninguna intensión de maltratarse sus hermosas manos ni de llenarse de polvo – Ellos se propusieron a pesar de todo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptar sus deseos y apoyarlos desde aquí.

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió Yellow observando a las dos chicas restantes con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

Las calles de Ciudad Iris estaban en total silencio cuando Gold, Silver y Crys llegaron a ella con ayuda de sus pokémon. La noche acababa de cernirse sobre el cielo de la ancestral ciudad y sólo las luces de los restaurantes y las pequeñas posadas estaban prendidas.

- No vi nada en el camino, ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Crys tras guardar a Tupeon en su pokébola.

- Nada – negó Gold con Mantaro detrás de él. Antes de salir del la Cúpula Pokéathlon, llamó a su casa para que su mamá se lo enviará. Silver igualmente negó con la cabeza – Lo más seguro es que aún no haya llegado. A ella le gusta caminar.

- Si es así, llegará hasta mañana – indicó Crys – Propongo que vayamos a alguna posada y descansemos esta noche.

- Podrían encontrarla mientras descansamos - puntualizó Silver.

- Tranquilo, amargado – habló Gold – En ese caso, Soul les daría una buena batalla – se recargó en su palo de billar - Yo estoy de acuerdo con la chica súper seria. Descansemos por esta noche.

- Como quieran – concluyó Silver comenzando a caminar. Los tres caminaron a lo largo de las calles hasta que un gran edificio estilo japonés llamó la atención de Gold.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – inquirió Gold con curiosidad.

- Es el Teatro de Danza – informó Crys.

- Interesante – dijo Gold antes de acercarse a la puerta, abrirla y entrar al lugar. Crys rodó los ojos y siguió al muchacho. Por su parte, Silver miró el gran edificio por un momento, se dio la media vuelta y caminó a la posada más cercana.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del teatro…

- Son hermosas – aseguró Gold con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que la boca. En el escenario, cinco chicas vestidas con un kimono, bailaban con la compañía de su pokémon: un Flareon, un Jolteon, un Vaporeon, un Espeon y un Umbreon. Crys, enojada, pasaba su mirada de Gold al escenario. Una vez que las cinco chicas concluyeron su baile, los espectadores aplaudieron – Necesito un autógrafo – señaló Gold antes de dirigirse al escenario, con Crys detrás de él, lista para disculparse por cualquier estupidez que Gold hiciera.

A la mañana siguiente, a penas apareció el sol en el horizonte, los tres se sentaron cerca de la puerta del Gimnasio Pokémon de la ciudad en espera de que Soul llegara en cualquier momento.

- Me siento como un acosador – confesó Crys – Es como si acosáramos a esa chica.

- Corrección, la estamos protegiendo – clarificó Gold.

- Depende de la definición de cada quien – indicó una voz detrás de los chicos. Todos giraron la cabeza. Morty, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Iris, estaba abriendo las puertas del recinto – Personalmente, seguir a alguien es mi definición de acosar.

- Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablamos – señaló Silver.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello – habló Morty.

- ¿Podemos estar aquí? – preguntó Crys.

- Claro – respondió Morty para después hacer el ademán de entrar al gimnasio.

- Espera – lo detuvo Silver poniéndose de pie - Tú puedes encontrar a cualquier persona donde sea, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – afirmó Morty mirando a Silver.

- ¿Podrías encontrar la base secreta del nuevo Equipo Rocket? – inquirió Silver.

- Si traes alguna pertenencia de uno de sus miembros, no tendré ningún problema en hacerlo – asintió Morty. Silver lanzó un bufido y volvió a sentarse, con lo cual Morty entró al gimnasio.

- ¡Ahí está! – saltó Gold poniéndose de pie. Crys y Silver levantaron la mirada. Una chica de cabello café, largo hasta los hombros y suelto se acercaba a ellos con un pequeño Cyndaquil a su lado - ¡Soul! – la llamó Gold. La muchacha levantó la mirada de su Cyndaquil para enfocarla en Gold y sonrió. Crys y Silver se pusieron en pie mientras Soul se acercaba a ellos.

- Gold, hola – saludó Soul con una gran sonrisa en la boca – Que sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Cómo te fue en la última prueba?

- De maravilla, gané – anunció Gold con orgullo – Oye, quiero presentarte a mis amigos – señaló a Crys – Ella es la chica súper seria, Crys.

- Mucho gusto – saludó Crys ofreciéndole su mano a Soul, quien la estrechó.

- Y él es el amargado, Silver – señaló Gold al pelirrojo.

- Encantada – dijo Soul ofreciéndole su mano a Silver. Este la estrechó y le sorprendió sentir un extraño cosquilleo al hacerlo. Y eso no era lo único sorprendente en esa chica: Silver recordaba haberla visto antes, en la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Goldenrod.

- ¿Y qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó Soul.

- La verdad, buscarte – reconoció Gold.

- ¿Buscarme? – repitió Soul con extrañeza - ¿Para qué?

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y ahí te lo explicamos? – propuso Crys con una sonrisa.

* * *

- Demonios, se nos adelantaron – se quejó Petrel cruzando sus brazos, al tiempo que veía como Soul se iba acompañada por los Dex Holders.

- Esto sólo vuelve todo un poco más divertido - puntualizó un hombre a su lado. Su cabello azul verdoso estaba cubierto por una boina negra y sus ojos verdes sonreían con maldad.

* * *

Los tres miraron expectantes a Soul después de que Gold y Crys terminaron de explicarle la situación.

- Lo que no entiendo es para qué me busca el Equipo Rocket – rompió el silencio Soul - ¿No sería más fácil ir a Sinnoh por los documentos?

- Son idiotas – señaló Gold – No puedes esperar mucho de ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Arceus? – inquirió Silver.

- Lo que todo el mundo sabe – respondió Soul – Es el pokémon creador.

- Me refiero a los estudios de tus padres – clarificó Silver cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Mis padres estaban investigando un viejo mito relacionado con Arceus. Solían contármelo antes de irme a dormir – comenzó Soul – En pocas palabras, se supone que, hace miles de años, Arceus vivía en la tierra pacíficamente rodeado de los pokémon y los humanos. Hasta que un día, personas se reunieron con la intención de dominar a Arceus y usar su poder en su beneficio. Cuando se pensó que este grupo lograría controlar a Arceus, apareció un héroe que lo defendió y derrotó a las otras personas. El dios pokémon, asustado por las negras intensiones de las personas y seguro de que eso volvería a ocurrir en un futuro, decidió dejar la tierra y descansar en otra dimensión. Pero, antes de irse, hizo un pacto con su salvador: le entregó una flauta y le pidió que cada cien años la tocaran; la canción de la flauta despertaría a Arceus y el regresaría a la tierra para asegurarse de que tanto pokémon como humanos estuvieran bien.

- Nunca había oído esa historia – admitió Crys.

- Es una leyenda propia de Sinnoh – indicó Soul.

- Eso quiere decir que si el Equipo Rocket quiere encontrar a Arceus, lo más seguro es que busquen la tal flauta – señaló Gold

- Mis padres dedicaron sus últimos años en encontrar la flauta, mas no lo consiguieron y, aunque el Equipo Rocket lo lograra, jamás podrían tocarla para despertar a Arceus – continuó Soul – Según la leyenda, la flauta, llamada Flauta Azur, sólo puede ser tocada por el elegido: una persona con corazón de oro y alma de plata.

- Es imposible que alguien tenga corazón de oro, ¿o sí? – dijo Gold.

- Es en modo figurado, Gold – clarificó Crys.

- Aunque hay algo más – habló Soul – Las investigaciones de mis padres los llevaron a descubrir que, en manuscritos muy antiguos de la leyenda, en lugar de ser un solo héroe, se trataba de dos: uno era el corazón de oro y el otro la alma de plata. Tomando en cuenta eso, entonces existirían dos flautas, una para cada elegido o héroe, como quieran llamarlo. Claro que nunca pudieron comprobar nada.

- Entonces tus padres no consiguieron gran cosa – puntualizó Silver. Gold, Crys y Soul lo miraron fijamente.

- Si lo piensas así, lo único que consiguieron fue morirse – apoyó Soul con naturalidad. Gold y Crys se miraron entre si, mientras Silver apartaba sus ojos de la profunda mirada de Soul. La chica sonrió – Bueno, eso es todo lo que sé, espero haberlos ayudado.

- Mucho, Soul, gracias – agradeció Gold.

- Voy al baño y después iré al gimnasio – anunció Soul - ¿Quieren ir a ver mi batalla?

- Tenemos cosas que hacer – respondió Silver.

- Si el amargado no quiere, yo si – habló Gold.

- A mí también me gustaría – apoyó Crys.

- Bueno, en ese caso, espérenme un momento – pidió Soul poniéndose de pie.

- Te acompañó, yo también quiero ir al baño – dijo Crys levantándose. Las dos chicas se dirigieron a los sanitarios, ubicados no muy lejos de su mesa.

- Y luego dices que yo soy el que no tiene tacto – regañó Gold a Silver. Mas este no lo escuchó, alargó su mano y cogió la mochila de Soul, colgada en el respaldo de la silla. - ¿Qué haces?

- Nos está ocultando algo – aseguró Silver mientras abría la mochila.

- Tienes un serio problema, Silver – señaló Gold sentándose al lado de su amigo, el cual miraba con sorpresa el interior de la mochila - ¿Qué?

En lugar de responder, Silver sacó de la mochila una caja de madera, la cual podría medir entre quince centímetros de ancho y treinta de largo. La caja resaltaba por los innumerables símbolos tallados en su superficie, pero, de todos, el que más llamaba la atención era el del centro: una figura delineada con color plateado, la cual asemejaba a un pokémon. Silver abrió la caja y ambos entrenadores miraron con sorpresa su contenido: una hermosa flauta de plata con un gran número de grabados en su superficie.

- La Flauta Azur – susurró Gold.

- Esto es lo que busca el Equipo Rocket – aseveró Silver.

- ¿Por qué nos mintió? – preguntó Gold.

- Me encantaría saberlo – soltó Silver al tiempo que cerraba la caja y volvía a meterla en el bolso de Soul.

- Mucho más importante, ¿por qué viaja con algo… - inició Gold, pero fue interrumpido por una explosión proveniente de los sanitarios.

Minutos antes…

- Disculpa a Silver, es un poco… como decirlo… - trató de disculpar a su amigo Crys.

- Directo – concluyó Soul mientras se lavaba las manos – Me agradan las personas directas. Yo misma lo soy – sonrió con tranquilidad – No es la primera vez que escuchó ese tipo de comentarios. La mayoría de los investigadores de renombre dicen que mis padres estaban locos por sólo preocuparse en cosas sin sustento científico, como los Pokémon Legendarios.

- No vamos a negarlo – apoyó una voz desconocida. Las dos chicas buscaron a la fuente de dicha voz – Tus padres estaban locos y cualquiera estará de acuerdo en que tú también. Sólo una niña loca y tonta viajaría con la Flauta Azur en su mochila.

A continuación, una fuerte explosión hizo que Crys y Soul salieron despedidas hacia la pared más cercana. Una densa nube de polvo nubló la vista de las dos por un rato, mas, cuando se dispersó, ante ellas, donde anteriormente estuvieran los baños, se encontraban dos hombres, vestidos de la misma manera, con el uniforme del Equipo Rocket, uno de cabello morado, relamido, y el otro de cabello azul, ocultó bajo una boina.

- ¡Equipo Rocket! – exclamó Crys.

- Que tal, señoritas, lamento esta tan abrupta presentación – se disculpó el hombre de cabello morado – Mi nombre es Petrel y mi compañero es Protón. Venimos hasta aquí por una razón: nos encantaría que nos dieras la Flauta Azur, señorita Berlitz.

- No tengo idea de que están hablando – indicó Soul.

- Tus padres encontraron la Flauta Azur en una de sus expediciones al Monte Corona – reveló Protón – Uno de nuestros enviados en la región Sinnoh aprovechó el caos de los últimos meses para registrar tu casa. Conocemos a la perfección los estudios de tus padres y también sabemos que tienes la Flauta en tu poder.

- Vaya, no son tan tontos como pensé – dijo Silver después de escuchar la explicación de Protón. Gold estaba a su lado.

- Mira quien está aquí, Petrel – comenzó Protón en son de burla – El hijo de Giovanni. ¿Cómo está, jefecito? – ambos lanzaron una carcajada.

- Así que quieren la Flauta, eh – intervino Gold mientras le entregaba su mochila a Soul – Pues si la quieren, tendrán que pelear por ella.

- Ustedes, los Dex Holders, no saben negociar – se lamentó Petrel con una pokébola en la mano.

- Crys, Soul, váyanse de aquí, nosotros los detendremos – pidió Gold al tiempo que sacaba a Ataro y Explotaro de sus pokébolas. Silver hizo lo mismo con Sneasel y Murkrow

Crys asintió, tomó de la mano a Soul y se echó a correr sin que ninguno de los generales del Equipo Rocket las detuviera.

- Bueno, terminemos con esto – habló Protón, antes de que cada uno dejara salir a un Golbat y un Weezing.

- ¿Uno y uno? – propuso Gold.

- Como quieras – respondió Silver.

- Bien, entonces me quedo con Petrel – dijo Gold - ¡Ataro, Explotaro, ataquen!

La batalla dio comienzo entre los dos bandos. Mientras Gold y Petrel luchaban, Silver y Protón hacían lo mismo, Crys y Soul se dirigieron al gimnasio pokémon de Ciudad Iris, en el cual entraron, sorprendiendo a Morty por su inesperada aparición. En el campo de batalla, tanto los pokémon de Gold como los de Silver demostraban ser mucho más fuertes que los de sus contrincantes. Ataro, Explotaro, Sneasel y Murkrow llevaban la delantera en la batalla y habrían conseguido ganar de no ser por la inexplicable aparición de un grupo de Koffing y de Zubat, que comenzaron a ayudar a sus compañeros. Abrumados por los refuerzos, pronto Gold, Silver y sus pokémon se vieron rodeados.

- ¡Demonios! ¿De dónde salieron tantos? – inquirió Gold con su espalda apoyada en la de Silver.

- Yo me encargo de estos dos, tú ve por la Flauta – indicó Petrel. Protón asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al gimnasio pokémon – Muy bien, queridos, creo que es hora de enseñarles a estos niños a no meterse en los planes del Equipo Rocket. ¡Ataquen!

Sincronizados, Koffing y Zubat lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques, creando una fuerte explosión de la que los Dex Holders no pudieron escapar.

* * *

Protón abrió las puertas del Gimnasio Pokémon de par en par, sólo para ser lanzado segundos después en el aire por una fuerte bola sombra, lanzada por el Misdreavus de Morty. Protón se levantó del suelo al tiempo que un grupo de Gastly lo rodeaban.

- Bienvenido a Ciudad Iris – saludó Morty acercándosele – Si no es mucha molestia, podrían tú y tu amigo largarse de aquí. En esta ciudad, y en toda la región en general, no nos caen muy bien los miembros del Equipo Rocket - Protón miró a Morty y después volteó a ver a Crys y a Soul, algunos pasos detrás de Morty, rodeadas por su equipo pokémon.

- Tal vez no les agrademos, pero pronto todos ustedes estarán bajo el poder del magnífico Equipo Rocket – aseguró Protón. Acto seguido, una extraña nube de humo apareció ante Morty, Crys y Soul cegándoles la vista. Una vez que despareció, el general del Equipo Rocket ya no estaba.

* * *

Gold y Silver, junto con sus pokémon, se levantaron lentamente del suelo, aún rodeados por los Koffing y los Zubat. El liso suelo de la calle donde peleaban ahora era un gran cráter a causa del impacto del ataque.

- ¿Alguna idea? – inquirió Gold a Silver.

- Ninguna – respondió Silver. Sus contrincantes estaban listos para atacar en cuanto su jefe se los ordenara.

- Entonces seguiremos luchando – puntualizó Gold colocando sus googles sobre sus ojos.

En ese momento, un destello de luz muy fuerte concentró la atención de todos en los pokémon de Silver. Por alguna razón desconocida, tanto Sneasel como Murkrow brillaban.

- Están… - inició Gold sorprendido.

- … evolucionando – concluyó Silver igualmente sorprendido. Desvanecida la luz, ambos pokémon mostraban figuras diferentes – Weavile y Honchkrow.

Los dos pokémon voltearon a ver a su entrenador con la palabra determinación escrita en sus rostros.

- Adoro las evoluciones – soltó Gold para después mirar a Ataro y Explotaro – Vamos a enseñarles a estos idiotas a no meterse con los Dex Holders. ¡Ataro, Explotaro!

- ¡Weavile, Honchkrow! – exclamó Silver.

- ¡Ataquen! – ordenaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro pokémon, motivados por la reciente evolución de Weavile y Honchkrow, se lanzaron contra sus oponentes como si apenas hubiera comenzado la batalla. Uno a uno, los Koffing y los Zubat cayeron al suelo hasta no quedar uno sólo en pie. Petrel, asustado por la inexplicable energía de los pokémon, dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa, Petrel? No me digas que tienes miedo – se burló Gold.

- Miedo, claro que no – mintió Petrel dando otro paso atrás.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas? – puntualizó Silver con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Petrel gruñó ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente – manifestó Petrel – Ya nos veremos otro día, Dex Holders.

Y, al igual que Protón, se fue envuelto, una vez más, por una densa nube de humo, junto con sus derrotados pokémon.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez huyó! – se quejó Gold cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya regresarán – aventuró Silver agachándose con el fin de inspeccionar el suelo.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Gold.

- Esto – respondió Silver al levantarse con una extraño pedazo de roca morada y un pedazo de metal en sus manos – Una roca oscura y una garra afilada, y no son las únicas.

Gold miró el campo de batalla. En el piso relucían pequeños pedazos muy parecidos a los que Silver tenía en sus manos.

- Esto provocó la evolución de Weavile y Honchkrow – indicó Silver.

- ¡Muchachos! – los llamó Crys llegando al lugar junto con Soul y Morty.

- ¡¿Quién tiene la Flauta? – exigió Soul adelantándose para encarar a Gold y Silver. Silver metió su mano bajo su abrigo y sacó la Flauta. Soul se lanzó hacia el objeto, sin embargo, Silver fue más rápido y lo apartó de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste? – inquirió Silver.

- Dámela o juro que te hare desear jamás haberme conocido – amenazó Soul agarrando a Silver del cuello de su abrigo.

- Crees que una ridícula niñita me asusta – espetó Silver sin inmutarse – Ahora responde la pregunta.

- Regrésame la Flauta – murmuró Soul furiosa.

- Responde la pregunta – repitió Silver. A continuación, con su mano libre, Soul asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla de Silver, causando que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo y soltara la Flauta en el proceso. Gold, Crys y Morty se quedaron congelados ante la escena. Silver levantó su mirada llena de odio a Soul, al tiempo que esta recogía la flauta del suelo.

- Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a coger esta flauta sin mi permiso – advirtió Soul regresándole a Silver una mirada, igualmente, impregnada de odio.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo un poco más rápido de lo que pensé. Primero, una disculpa. Como seguramente algunos se dieron cuenta, este capítulo lo subí hace algunas horas con un pequeño error que Joey Hirasame me corrigió (¡Muchas gracias!): la evolución de Sneasel se da gracias a la Garra afilada subiendo un nivel durante la noche, no con una roca oscura. Por razones temporales, no puedo hacer al pie de la letra eso porque me es imposible poner la batalla durante la noche. Hare todo lo posible por no volver a cometer ningún error y si llega a pasar, cualquiera que lo note por favor avíseme para corregir. Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar pronto. Gracias a Naomi-chian, a Keiian, a Joey Hirasame, a vali, a Candiicee y a franc14 por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	5. En camino a Pueblo Paleta

**5**

**En camino a Pueblo Paleta**

Los ojos de Crys y de Gold iban de Silver a Soul en espera de que algo sucediera. Se encontraban en el interior del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Iris. Silver, en cuya mejilla derecha resaltaba un fuerte color rojo, estaba recargado cerca de la puerta con la mirada clavada en el suelo, justo al lado contrario de Soul, quien permanecía sentada en las gradas del gimnasio sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los tres. Después del pequeño incidente, Morty instó a los muchachos a que entraran a su gimnasio y permanecieran ahí por lo menos hasta que lograra tranquilizar a la ciudad entera, la cual no estaba muy contenta de que una de sus calles principales terminara destruida.

- Bueno, en vista de que esto ya no promete espectáculo – murmuró Gold poniéndose de pie. Tanto él como Crys también estaban sentados en las gradas – Soul, ¿por qué nos ocultaste lo de la Flauta? – la chica levantó la cabeza al igual que Cici.

- Uno no va por la vida anunciando que lleva un instrumento mítico en su mochila – explicó Soul – Además, no me pareció importante.

- ¿No te pareció importante? – repitió Crys - ¡El Equipo Rocket te busca por eso!

- No lo sabía – dijo en su defensa Soul – Sólo mis padres, mi tío y yo estábamos al tanto de la Flauta.

- ¿Y por qué llevas la Flauta contigo? – preguntó Crys.

- Para protegerla – respondió Soul con tranquilidad – No iba a dejarla encerrada en una caja del ático.

- Eso quiere decir que tus padres descubrieron más cosas de las que nos contaste – señaló Gold mientras se dirigía hacia Soul y se sentaba a su lado.

- La verdad, no mucho – admitió Soul al tiempo que sacaba la hermosa caja de madera de su mochila - Encontraron la Flauta en unas viejas ruinas subterráneas de Sinnoh, al pie del Monte Corona. Gracias a ese hallazgo, comprobaron la veracidad de sus teorías – abrió la caja y sacó la flauta de ella – existen dos flautas, una para el corazón de oro y otra para la alma de plata. El santuario donde encontraron ésta era enteramente de plata, al igual que la flauta, sin contar que la flauta también está marcada – le ofreció la flauta a Gold. El criador la tomó entre sus manos. Soul le señaló la parte posterior de la Flauta, donde una inscripción resaltaba sobre el resto de los grabados.

- ¿Qué dice? – inquirió Gold.

- Según la traducción de mis padres, "Soul Silver" – reveló Soul – lo cual, para nosotros, sería "Alma" y "Plata".

- Alma de plata – dijo Crys sentándose al lado de Gold, quien observaba con detenimiento la Flauta – Si son dos, ¿dónde está la otra Flauta?

- No lo sé – aceptó Soul – Mis padres tenían una larga lista de posibles lugares, sin embargo, en su última expedición, murieron.

- Dices que sólo aquel con alma de plata puede tocarla, ¿no? – reiteró Gold.

- Si – asintió Soul – Con cualquier otra persona no emite sonido.

- Ya veo – soltó Gold antes de llevar la boquilla de la Flauta a sus labios y soplar en ella, mas, para decepción de Gold y de Soul, ningún sonido salió de la Flauta. Gold miró la flauta en sus manos – Lastima.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ser el elegido? – preguntó Crys con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió Gold para después ofrecerle la flauta a Crys – Inténtalo, chica súper seria.

- Por supuesto que no – se negó Crys cruzándose de brazos – La leyenda dice específicamente "elegido", no "elegida".

- Técnicamente, no hay ninguna parte en la que se haga distinción de género – corrigió Soul con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Anda, súper seria – ofreció Gold. Crys miró la flauta, después a Gold y a Soul, quienes la observaban con entusiasmo. Lanzó un suspiró, tomó la flauta entre sus manos, limpió la boquilla, la llevó a su boca y sopló. Una vez más, ningún sonido emanó del instrumento.

- Lastima – dijeron Gold y Soul al unísono. Gold giró su cabeza a Silver.

- No voy a hacerlo – aseguró Silver – Es una tontería.

- Oh, vamos, tú sabes que quieres intentarlo – provocó Gold mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo.

- Y ser golpeado, no, gracias – añadió Silver apartando la mirada.

- Disculpa el golpe, soy un poco agresiva cuando me enojo – se disculpó Soul – Aunque también es tú culpa. Si no hubieras esculcado mi mochila, nada de esto habría pasado.

- Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que tengas problemas mentales – saltó Silver.

- Si a eso vamos, tú tampoco estás muy cuerdo – señaló Soul.

- Ni cómo ayudarte, Silver, la chica tiene razón – apoyó Gold.

- Gold – lo regañó Crys. Soul cogió la flauta de manos de Crys, se puso en pie y caminó hasta Silver.

- Inténtalo – pidió Soul ofreciéndole la flauta al pelirrojo. Silver rodó los ojos y asió la flauta, provocando una sonrisa en Soul. Esa chica en verdad era rara, pasar del enojo a la alegría en menos de un minuto no era normal. Puso la boquilla en sus labios y sopló. La desilusión se pintó en los rostros de sus espectadores al instante, pues de nuevo la flauta permaneció en silencio.

- Como dije, una tontería – recalcó Silver regresándole la flauta a Soul.

- Bueno, ya aparecerá el elegido – indicó Soul.

- Oye, Soul, este espacio vacío en la caja, ¿qué es? – indagó Crys. La chica tenía sobre sus piernas la caja de madera, en cuyo interior había dos orificios, uno en el fondo (el de la flauta) y otro en el interior de la tapa con forma de círculo.

- Ahí va el medallón del guardián – explicó Soul regresando a las gradas – No es algo realmente importante o por lo menos a mi no me lo parece. Algunos manuscritos, los más antiguos, señalan que las flautas no fueron dadas directamente a los héroes, sino que se dieron a dos guardianes para que las protegieran. El medallón era un medio de distinción.

- ¿Y dónde está el medallón? – inquirió Crys con curiosidad. Soul metió su mano debajo de su playera y sacó un hermoso medallón de plata, el cual colgaba de su cuello con ayuda de una fina cadena, también de plata.

- Mis padres me lo dieron cuando encontraron la flauta – expresó Soul mientras quitaba el medallón de su cuello y se lo entregaba a Crys. El medallón mostraba al centro la misma figura tallada en la tapa de la caja y, alrededor de ella, pequeñas incrustaciones de lo que parecían ser diamantes – Me dijeron que yo era la guardiana perfecta para la flauta, aunque, sinceramente, creo que exageraron demasiado – Crys levantó su mirada a Soul.

- Siento que hemos sido unos estúpidos – admitió Crys, comentario que extrañó a Gold y a Silver – Nosotros te preguntamos cosas sin importarnos nada, sin pensar que todas esas respuestas pueden significar algo más para ti. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto tiene relación con tus padres.

- Yo no tengo problema en hablar sobre mis padres o sus investigaciones – aclaró Soul – Es más, me siento muy orgullosa cuando lo hago. No cualquiera puede presumir ser hija de personas tan importantes.

- En eso tienes razón – apoyó Gold mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

- Está claro que no podemos dejar a Soul sola con la flauta – puntualizó Crys – El Equipo Rocket seguramente intentara quitártela de nuevo.

- Vayamos a Pueblo Paleta – propuso Gold – Allí es a donde llegaran Blue y Yellow con los estudios de los padres de Soul, ¿no?

- Nos reuniremos ahí con los demás y crearemos algún plan para proteger la flauta – añadió Crys, al tiempo que la puerta principal del gimnasio se abría y entraba Morty en él.

- Pueden irse, ya tranquilice a los habitantes de la ciudad – anunció Morty.

- Muchas gracias, Morty – agradeció Crys con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien, en ese caso, vámonos – habló Silver. Los cuatro salieron del Gimnasio Pokémon, no sin antes despedirse de Morty y de que Soul prometiera regresar para retarlo – La manera más rápida de llegar es volando.

- ¿Volando? – repitió Soul con cierto nerviosismo.

- Si no tienes un pokémon volador, Mantaro puede llevar a dos personas, ¿verdad, Gold? – señaló Crys.

- Claro, pero si tiene un pokémon volador, un Staraptor – aclaró Gold.

- Tengo una idea, vámonos caminando – propuso Soul con el mismo tono nervioso.

- No, eso sería perder el tiempo – puntualizó Silver con fastidio – Volando, llegaríamos a Pueblo Paleta antes del anochecer; en cambio, caminando, llegaríamos, mínimo, en tres días. Así que nos iremos volando.

- No – negó Soul cruzándose de brazos – No pienso volar, así que si quieren acompañarme tendrá que ser a pie.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Crys. Soul bajó la mirada.

- Porque me dan miedo las alturas – confesó Soul.

- Pues es hora de que enfrentes tus miedos – indicó Silver – porque nos iremos volando – Soul levantó su cabeza y fijó en Silver una mirada fría.

- A ver, hazlo tú – provocó Soul – Supera tus miedos ahora y en este momento - Silver se quedó estático, al mismo tiempo que Gold y Crys lo volteaban a ver en espera de su respuesta – No es tan fácil, ¿verdad?, ¿o si?

- Mira, tu estúpido miedo a las alturas es un chiste comparado a mis miedos – clarificó Silver acercándose a Soul.

- A mi no me parece – habló Soul – Todas las personas tienen miedo a algo y cada miedo es válido para cada persona. Es una estupidez comparar miedos y, aún más, exigirle a alguien que los supere en menos de un minuto – desapareció la distancia entre ellos dos – Así que tienes dos opciones: largarte y dejar atrás tu preciada flauta o acompañarme hasta Pueblo Paleta caminando.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente, mientras Gold y Crys los observaban expectantes.

- Vámonos – ordenó Silver con voz lenta y fría antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la ruta 37. Soul acomodó su mochila en su hombro y siguió al pelirrojo.

- ¿Lo sentiste? – inquirió Gold a Crys comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Crys.

- Una perturbación en el universo – respondió Gold – Normalmente, somos nosotros los que nos la pasamos peleando, pero ahora son ellos los que lo hacen y nosotros no nos hemos peleado ni una vez.

- Mucho mejor para mi – expresó Crys.

- Y para mi – apoyó Gold – Te vez más bonita cuando sonríes, aunque tampoco te vez tan mal cuando me gritas.

- ¿Perdón? – habló Crys sonrojada.

- No me hagas repetirlo, sabes que detesto repetir las cosas – señaló Gold. Crys fijó sus ojos al frente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas controlar el rojo en sus mejillas.

El sepulcral silencio impuesto por Silver y Soul no tardó mucho en ser roto por Gold, quien comenzó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Prontamente, Soul dejó el mal humor, a diferencia de Silver, quien mantuvo su cara antipática durante todo el día. Con la finalidad de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, todos decidieron cortar camino por la ruta 36. Llegaron a Ciudad Violeta cuando el sol acababa de desaparecer en el horizonte, por lo cual optaron por quedarse en la casa de Crys durante esa noche. Para suerte de Crys, su mamá aún seguía sumergida en las múltiples tiendas de Ciudad Goldenrod; no es que no la quisiera ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba segura de que tener a su mamá y a Gold en el mismo sitio sólo conllevaría una desgracia… para ella, por supuesto.

- Crys hizo una rica cena – informó Gold sentándose al lado de su amigo. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Silver se sentó en uno de los sillones, el más cercano a una de las ventanas y no habían logrado moverlo de ahí.

- No tengo hambre – indicó Silver con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijos en la causante de su mal humor. Soul comía tranquilamente y con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios.

- Mira, si quieres, adelántate a Pueblo Paleta – propuso Gold – Crys y yo podemos proteger a Soul, además, ella tampoco es una dulce niñita indefensa – Silver negó con la cabeza.

- Esos idiotas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y pienso estar presente cuando lo hagan – puntualizó Silver.

- Bueno, como tú quieras – aceptó Gold volteando a ver a las chicas.

* * *

Desde que desembarcaron en el Puerto de Ciudad Carmín, Platina y Diamond no paraban de observar cada detalle con entusiasmo, como unos niños que entran por primera vez en una dulcería. El grupo, compuesto por Blue, Yellow y los tres Dex Holders de Sinnoh, recorrió en velocidad record cada una de las rutas hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta, todo esto con ayuda de una camioneta proporcionada por la familia Berlitz. Volar no era una opción, en especial considerando la voluminosa caja llena de expedientes que llevaban consigo.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde el incidente en el Pokéathlon cuando la camioneta se estacionó enfrente de la casa-laboratorio del profesor Oak.

- Llegamos - anunció Blue mientras salía de la camioneta.

- Increíble – suspiró Platina maravillada por el hermoso color verde que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del pequeño pueblo.

- A mi parecer, Hojas Gemelas es mucho mejor – salió Pearl en defensa de su pueblo natal, al poner un pie sobre el verde pasto. Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, donde Yellow y Diamond dormían tranquilamente – No puedo creerlo, si no come, duerme.

Pearl llenó sus pulmones de aire e hizo el ademán de gritar, mas una veloz mano le cerró la boca inmediatamente. El rubio miró de reojo a su atacante, un joven mucho más grande que él, de cabello negro ocultó bajo una gorra y penetrantes ojos rojos, que lo miraban en señal de advertencia. El chico quitó su mano de la boca de Pearl y, acto seguido, se adelantó a él y cargó a Yellow con total delicadeza. Una vez que tuvo a la pequeña Dex Holder en sus brazos, se giró hacia Pearl y le sonrió.

- Ahora sí puedes gritar – permitió Red mientras llevaba a Yellow dormida al interior de la casa-laboratorio. Pearl siguió con la mirada al chico, antes de volver su atención a su amigo.

- ¡DESPIERTA! – gritó Pearl causando conmoción en Diamond.

Mientras Diamond y Pearl se preparaban para bajar la caja de la camioneta, con ayuda del chofer, Blue y Platinum entraron en la casa-laboratorio, justo al mismo tiempo que Red terminaba de acostar a Yellow, quien seguía profundamente dormida, en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Y aquí estamos – anunció Blue al entrar.

- Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta – habló Green sentado en otro de los sillones, al tiempo que dejaba el control del televisor sobre la mesita de centro.

- ¿Me extrañaste, querido? – inquirió Blue con voz seductora y quiñándole un ojo a Green.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Por primera vez en años he podido terminar un libro sin estúpidas interrupciones – señaló Green sin hacer caso a las insinuaciones de Blue.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho – soltó Blue para después posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Platinum – Les presentó a una de las Dex Holders de Sinnoh, Platinum Berlitz.

- Es un honor conocerlos – saludó Platinum haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Igualmente - regresó Red acercándose a las chicas – Yo soy Red y el es Green – Green simplemente asintió en señal de saludo.

- ¿Dónde ponemos la caja? – preguntó Diamond en cuanto él y Pearl ingresaron a la casa con la enorme caja en sus brazos.

- Por aquí – indicó Green poniéndose de pie para mostrarles el camino al laboratorio.

- Los ayudo – dijo Red inmediatamente. El campeón de Kanto tomó una de las esquinas de la caja y los tres muchachos llevaron su carga hasta el interior del laboratorio, donde el profesor Oak se alegró de verlos llegar.

- Pónganla aquí – puntualizó el profesor señalando un espacio vacío en el suelo, cerca de una larga mesa llena de papeles. Los chicos siguieron la instrucción y dejaron la caja en el suelo.

- Pensé que sólo traerían las investigaciones sobre Arceus – expresó Red.

- Sólo son los estudios sobre Arceus – apoyó Platinum – De todas sus investigaciones, esta es la más extensa.

- Bueno, nos vendría bien comenzar a revisarla – propuso el profesor Oak.

- En lo personal, preferiría descansar, llevamos tres días de viaje – habló Blue.

- Apoyó esa idea, comamos algo y después descansemos – saltó Diamond con entusiasmo, recibiendo prontamente un golpe de parte de Pearl.

- Si Blue quiere descansar no hay problema, pero nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – puntualizó Pearl.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Dia.

- Buscar la forma para que ese tal Equipo Rocket deje en paz a la prima de Platinum, por ejemplo – respondió Pearl – Recuerda que prometimos cuidar a la familia Berlitz.

- Pensé que sólo habíamos prometido proteger a la señorita – clarificó Diamond.

- Es obvio que la promesa se extiende a toda la familia – indicó Pearl con los brazos cruzados.

- Oigan, por la prima de Platinum no se preocupen, ella está en muy buenas manos – intervino Red – No tiene nada de malo que descansen por hoy; ya mañana revisaremos todos juntos esos papeles.

- Lo ves, si te lo dice un superior, no creo que lo pongas en duda – apoyó Diamond. Pearl abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. A continuación, cogió a Diamond del cuello y lo hizo reverenciarse, al igual que él.

- Disculpen nuestros malos modales – se disculpó Pearl mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en las cabezas de todos los presentes, excepto de Platinum, quien estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas – Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

- Oh vamos, no lo tomen así – dijo Blue.

- Yo soy Red, mucho gusto – saludó Red ofreciéndole su mano a Pearl con una sonrisa. El rubio levantó la cabeza y soltó a Dia, quien lo agradeció.

- Pearl – estrechó su mano.

- Diamond – se presentó Diamond estrechando después la mano de Red.

- Yo soy el profesor Oak – habló el profesor – y el es mi nieto Green. Siéntanse como en su casa.

- ¿Entonces usted es el famoso profesor Oak? – se adelantó Diamond.

- Si – asintió Oak con la cabeza.

- ¿Me da un autógrafo? – pidió Diamond alargándole una pequeña libretita al profesor. Segundos después, el puño de Pearl terminaba una vez más en la cabeza de su amigo.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir un autógrafo en momentos como este? – lo regañó Pearl, al tiempo que una gota de sudor aparecía en las cabezas de todos.

* * *

- Al fin hemos llegado – celebró Gold en cuanto pusieron un pie en su amado pueblo natal, Pueblo Primavera. Esa sería su última escala en su camino a Pueblo Paleta.

- Aún no anochece, podríamos seguir – propuso Silver.

- Olvídalo, accediste a pasar la noche aquí y no aceptaré un cambio de planes ahora – determinó Gold con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza.

- Está bien – aceptó Silver no de buena gana. Cierto que al principio la idea de pasar la noche en la casa de Gold no le pareció tan mala idea, pero, conforme se acercaban al lugar, le era difícil evitar la tentación de dejar a los tres solos e irse por su lado. No tenía ningún problema con la casa de Gold, es más, era el lugar más acogedor que había conocido en toda su vida. El problema radicaba en que le traía no muy buenos recuerdos.

- Saben algo, yo viví una temporada aquí – reveló Soul con entusiasmo mientras recorrían las calles – Aunque eso fue hace muchos años, este lugar sigue igual. Es increíble.

- Si, este en uno de esos lugares que permanece igual a pesar del tiempo – reiteró Gold deteniéndose enfrente de su casa. El grupo atravesó el jardín y se quedaron enfrente de la puerta, al tiempo que Gold buscaba en sus bolsillos – Genial, se me olvidaron las llaves otra vez – Oprimió el timbre de la casa y todos esperaron. No tardaron en oírse pasos acercarse a la puerta. Al abrirse esta, Gold, Crys y Silver se quedaron sorprendidos. Un chico menor a ellos, tanto en edad como en estatura, de cabello rubio, largo hasta la barbilla y con las puntas peinadas hacia arriba, una camisa verde de mangas largas y botones, junto con unos pantalones negros, sonrió al verlos.

- Emerald, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Crys sorprendida.

- Pues, vine a visitar – respondió Emerald haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los demás – Llegué esta mañana y, como no estabas aquí, Gold, pensaba seguir mi camino a Pueblo Paleta para ver a Crys. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irme, tú mamá me arrastró a hacer las compras – cerró la puerta detrás de Silver, el último en entrar – La verdad, no fue tan malo.

- No pudiste llegar en mejor momento – señaló Gold entusiasmado – Te presentó a Soul, una nueva amiga.

- Hola – saludó Rald a lo que Soul sonrió.

- ¿Tienes ganas de una aventura? – inquirió Gold como quien invita a alguien a hacer una travesura.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en acostumbrar su vista a la luz y, cuando lo consiguió, se sentó en el sillón bostezando.

- ¿Por qué el sombrerito otra vez, hermosa? – preguntó una voz a su izquierda asustándola. Giró su cabeza. En el sillón más cercano estaba Jake tranquilamente sentado con una manzana en la mano.

- No lo sé – respondió Yellow con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

- Hace unos días – informó Jake – y mi mamá está bien, prófuga de la justicia, pero bien.

- ¿Prófuga? – repitió Yellow.

- Larga historia sin importancia – señaló Jake antes de darle una mordida a su manzana.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste? – inquirió Red al llegar a la habitación – Yo no oí entrar a nadie.

- Ese es un misterio que nunca resolverás, mi pequeño Red – respondió Jake con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Red rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Yellow.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Red después de darle un beso corto en los labios a su novia.

- Bien – sonrió Yellow.

- Con permiso – dijo Jake para después dirigirse al laboratorio, dejando solos a la pareja. Ingresó al laboratorio, ganándose la mirada de todos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – inquirió Green un poco sorprendido.

- Hice que Alakazam me teletransportara adentro – explicó Jake sentándose en la única silla disponible, en la que hace unos minutos estuviera sentado Red. Viajó su mirada en los nuevas personas sentadas a la mesa – No los conozco, ¿o si?

- No – negó Platinum inmediatamente – Yo soy Platinum Berlitz, Dex Holder de Sinnoh.

- Yo soy Pearl y el es Diamond – continuó Pearl.

- Así que ustedes son los culpables de que mi mamá sea una prófuga de la justicia – espetó Jake después de darle otra mordida a su manzana. Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar la afirmación del "chico psíquico".

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Yellow entrando a la habitación junto con Red.

- Mi mamá era una de las comandantes del Equipo Galáctico – explicó Jake – Recuerdan el nombre Mars, ¿no?

- ¡¿Mars es tu mamá? – exclamaron Pearl y Diamond incrédulos, mientras la sorpresa se posesionaba de la expresión de Platinum.

- Pero si se ve muy joven – dijo Pearl.

- Nací cuando ella era muy chica – indicó Jake – por eso me han criado mis abuelos.

- Pues… la verdad… nos gustaría decir que lo lamentamos, pero tu mamá es mala – trató de defenderse Pearl.

- Tranquilos, ustedes no tienen la culpa – señaló Jake con un movimiento de la mano – La culpa la tiene ella por estar metida en ese tipo de negocios – su atención se dirigió a Diamond, quien se acercó a él y se quedó a un palmo de distancia observándolo.

- Dia – lo llamó Pearl.

- Perdón, es que si eres hijo de un comandante del Equipo Galáctico, yo diría que te pareces más a Cyrus – puntualizó Diamond.

- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, Dia… quiero decir, Diamond – apoyó Pearl.

- ¿Quién es Cyrus? – inquirió Jake completamente perdido.

- El jefe del Equipo Galáctico – clarificó Platinum.

- Ah, el loco que terminó en otra dimensión – dijo Jake – pues nunca he oído hablar de él.

* * *

_Sus puños le dolían tanto, que el dolor había emigrado al resto de sus brazos. Podía notar la sangre que comenzaba a fluir de sus nudillos, mas, no le importó. No le interesó su buen juicio pidiéndole que se detuviera; no escuchó los lamentos de Sneasel a su lado y mucho menos prestó atención a su incesante jaloneo. No, para él, en ese justo momento, no existía nada más que el árbol enfrente de él, al cual ya llevaba por lo menos media hora golpeando sin parar. Para él no existía nada más que el duro, casi imposible, trabajo de contener sus lágrimas. No quería llorar, no le agradaba llorar; era estúpido, una debilidad, además de que hacerlo no tenía ningún sentido._

_- Hey – lo llamó una voz detrás de él. Por primera vez, detuvo su tarea de golpear el árbol y se quedo estático - ¿No crees que golpear un árbol es un poco estúpido? Digo, ni siquiera puede regresarte los golpes._

_- Lárgate – murmuró Silver lo suficientemente audible con el fin de que su interlocutor lo escuchara._

_- ¿En serio quieres que me largue cuando te estoy ofreciendo algo que muchos desean hacer? – jugó Gold mirando a su amigo. Sneasel, el culpable de la presencia de Gold ahí, observaba a ambos con preocupación – Si quieres pelearte con alguien, aquí estoy. Aunque te advierto que yo si te voy a regresar los golpes._

_Silver se dio la media vuelta, se acercó a Gold y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Sin esperar mucho, el criador le devolvió el golpe, comenzando así una pelea entre los dos, la cual no duró mucho, pues, incapaz de contenerse más, Silver estalló en llanto, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Gold se puso al nivel de su amigo, mirándolo con calma._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – no paraba de preguntar el pelirrojo entre sollozos. A Gold le hubiera gustado responder su pregunta, sin embargo, él tampoco podía explicarse porque a veces la vida era tan injusta y cruel – ¡No es justo! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Estoy harto de esto! – el llanto le impedía hablar con claridad - ¡Lo busqué... toda mi vida… desde que huí! ¡Y se muere! ¡Y se muere! ¡Y se muere! ¡MALDITA SEA!_

_- Pero se encontraron y pudieron disfrutar tiempo juntos – señaló Gold en modo de consuelo._

_- Bien por él, bien por Giovanni, ¿y yo? ¡YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ! ¡SÓLO! ¡SUFRIENDO OTRA VEZ! – gritó Silver mientras las lágrimas cedían – Ya me canse de sufrir, ya me canse de llorar – se llevó sus manos a su cara para quitar las lágrimas de su rostro – No voy a volver a pasar por esto, no voy a volver a sufrir, no voy a volver a llorar. Eso se acabó._

_- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – preguntó Gold tranquilamente._

"No volver a tener una esperanza jamás, no preocuparme por nadie, no interesarme por nada más que lo necesario… no volver a amar" repitió Silver su respuesta de ese momento, respuesta que, dos años después, seguía intacta. Tal vez por eso lo único que le interesaba de Soul era la información que tenía. Mientras el resto veía a una persona por quien preocuparse y a quien cuidar, él sólo notaba el peligro que corría la flauta y la información si caían en manos del Equipo Rocket. Por supuesto, a eso se sumaba el hecho de que la chica era insoportable, con su maldita sonrisa siempre estática en su rostro, con sus negativas de hacer las cosas como él deseaba, por la calma con la que hablaba de su padres, de la vida, del mañana. La odiaba, la detestaba, la quería lejos de él. Sin embargo, mientras ella poseyera la flauta, ese sería un deseo difícil de cumplir.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo más que espero les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Quiero agradecer a Candiice, a Joey Hirasame, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a Naomi-chian, a Farz882, a Leo Sayato Evans y a Courage Princess (junto con su inner) por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	6. Planes

**6**

**Planes**

Tras desayunar y despedirse de la madre de Gold, el grupo, al cual se unió Emerald, siguió su camino a Pueblo Paleta, aunque ya no a pie. Llamada la noche anterior por Silver, Sird hizo acto de aparición con una camioneta, con la cual recorrerían el tramo que les faltaba. En menos de tres horas llegaron a Ciudad Verde y de ahí sólo fue cuestión de minutos para que arribaran a su destino.

- Servidos – dijo Sird al estacionar la camioneta enfrente de la casa laboratorio del profesor Oak.

- Quiero que mandes traer a todos los soldados posibles – ordenó Silver mientras el resto de sus amigos bajaba de la camioneta – Estoy seguro de que el Equipo Rocket no tardara en aparecerse por aquí.

- Interesante, lucha de Equipos Rocket – habló Sird con cierto tono de diversión en la voz. Silver rodó los ojos y bajó de la camioneta.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamó Blue saliendo de la casa para recibir a los recién llegados.

- Así que nos ganaron – dijo Gold.

- Si, llegamos ayer en la tarde – informó Blue – Me extraña que no hayan llegado antes que nosotros.

- Larga historia – señaló instantáneamente Crys entrando a la casa. Blue fijó su mirada en Soul.

- Tú debes de ser la prima de Platinum – habló Blue extendiéndole su mano a la chica – Yo soy Blue, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Soul estrechando la mano de Blue - ¿Y cómo está Platinum?

- Emocionada revisando los papeles de tu padre – respondió Blue – Está en el laboratorio.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – celebró Soul antes de entrar a la casa.

- Me cae bien – dijo Blue volteando a ver a Gold, Silver y Emerald.

- La mayoría de las personas concordamos con eso – apoyó Gold.

* * *

- Hola – saludó Crys al entrar en el laboratorio. Sentados en la mesa estaban Red, Green, Yellow, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum y el profesor Oak revisando un gran número de papeles esparcidos en la mesa.

- Crys, que alegría verte aquí – sonrió el profesor Oak aliviado de tener a su asistente de nuevo.

- ¡Plati! – exclamó Soul irrumpiendo en el lugar. Una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en la faz de Platinum, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie, se acercó a su prima y la abrazo. Soul le regresó el abrazo con entusiasmo.

- Esto es tan bizarro – comentó Pearl con sorpresa, al igual que Diamond. Para ninguno de los dos era normal ver a Platinum comportarse tan efusivamente en público.

- Quiero presentarte a mis amigos – habló Platinum en cuanto se separaron. Volteó a ver al resto de los Dex Holders de Sinnoh – Ellos son Pearl y Diamond.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita – saludó Diamond sin moverse de su lugar.

- Ya llegó por quien lloraban, amigos – indicó Gold ganándose la atención de todos. Silver lo paso de lado junto con Blue, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa.

- ¿Estas son las investigaciones? – preguntó Silver.

- Si – asintió el profesor Oak.

- A ustedes no los conozco – señaló Gold apuntando al trío de Sinnoh con su palo de billar.

- Son los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, Diamond, Pearl y Platinum – presentó Red señalando a cada uno.

- Genial, mientras más seamos, mejor será la batalla – soltó Gold – Yo soy Gold – señaló a Crys – ella es la chica súper seria, Crys – apuntó a Silver – él es el chico amargado, Silver – y por último señaló a Rald – y él es el chico raro, Emerald.

- ¿Y cuál es mi apodo? – inquirió Soul ganándose la atención de todos – Es decir, si le pones apodos a todos los que conoces, entonces yo debo de tener alguno, ¿no?

- Buen punto – admitió Gold antes de tomar una posición pensativa – Déjame pensarlo un rato.

- Está bien – aceptó Soul poniendo su atención en los papeles colocados en la mesa - ¿Qué hacen?

- Revisamos los estudios de tus padres sobre Arceus – informó Platinum.

- Si quieren puedo contárselos, así no tendrán que examinar tantos papeles – puntualizó Soul recargando su manos en el respaldo de la silla de Platinum.

- ¿En serio? – preguntaron esperanzados Red y Diamond.

- Si, ya se los conté a ellos – señaló Soul con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a decir que esa historia que nos contaste es toda esta información? – aventuró Silver cruzando sus brazos.

- Mucho más aburrida – clarificó Soul sin dejar de sonreír.

- Entonces, cuenta – pidió Red.

Después de conseguir sillas para todos, Soul inició el relato contado con anterioridad a Gold y compañía, la historia de Arceus y los elegidos. Al finalizar, la mayoría de las caras lucían totalmente sorprendidas, asombro que aumento cuando Soul sacó la flauta de su mochila. A petición de Gold, y un poco de Soul, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Platinum, Pearl y Diamond soplaron a través de la boquilla del mítico objeto, acto que obtuvo como resultado una mueca de desilusión en la cara de Soul.

- Déjame ver si entendí – comenzó Blue mirando a Soul - ¿Hay otra flauta igual a esta?

- Exactamente – asintió Soul.

- ¿Y dónde está? – inquirió Red.

- Mis padres tenían una lista de lugares posibles, debe estar entre todos estos papeles – respondió Soul.

- ¿Es relevante que encontremos esa flauta? – preguntó Green – Me refiero a que si es importante que ambas flautas estén juntas– Soul asintió.

- Una flauta sola no funciona – reveló Soul – Ambas deben de tocar una canción al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, el reino Sinjoh.

- ¿El reino Sinjoh? – repitió el profesor Oak.

- Es ahí donde se realizó el pacto entre Arceus y los elegidos – explicó Soul – Aunque mis padres nunca pudieron ubicarlo, los manuscritos aseguran que esta entre la región Johto y la región Sinnoh.

- Pues lo único que está entre las dos regiones es Kanto – señaló Red.

- Eso quiere decir que no hay razón para preocuparnos por los planes del Equipo Rocket – concluyó Green – Aunque consiguieran encontrar la otra flauta, nosotros tenemos una y en caso de que nos la quitaran, las probabilidades de hallar a los elegidos son muy pocas. Esta vez su plan en verdad es una estupidez.

- Yo no sé – expresó Red – Después de ocho años de conocer al Equipo Rocket, creo que no deberíamos de tomarlos tan a la ligera. Si están poniendo sus esfuerzos en este plan, debe ser porque saben algo.

- Hablando del Equipo Rocket – intervino Blue cogiendo un folder de los muchos apilados sobre la mesa – Soul, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué tus padres guardaron un folder con el escudo del Equipo Rocket? – mostró el frente del folder, donde una inmensa "R" roja sobresalía. Todos miraron a Soul expectantes.

- Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace tres horas no habría podido responderte – dijo Soul – Cuando tenía siete años un hombre y una mujer llegaron a mi casa en Pueblo Primavera. Mi mamá me contó que habían venido por algo relacionado a su investigación sobre Arceus, pero nunca me especifico. La mujer era Sird.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- La recordé en cuanto la vi y creo que ella a mi también – señaló Soul.

- Espera un minuto, ¿cómo puedes recordar algo que paso hace tanto tiempo? – inquirió Emerald.

- Heredó lo que llamamos la memoria Berlitz – intervino Platinum – Su memoria es perfecta, recuerda cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea.

- Eso explica porque tu tío nos dijo que te buscáramos – comentó Crys.

- ¿En verdad recuerdas todo? ¿Todo? – preguntó Gold incrédulo.

- Bueno, sí, pero no es gran cosa – admitió Soul avergonzada.

- ¿No es gran cosa? A duras penas puedo recordar que hice ayer – habló Red.

- ¿Cómo era el hombre que acompañó a Sird? – interrogó Silver.

- Alto, cabello café, ojos plateados y vestía un traje negro – describió Soul – para ser más precisos, era el mismo hombre de la estatua afuera del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

- Muy bien, tu memoria ya me está asustando – admitió Gold.

- Insisto en que no es gran cosa – repitió Soul con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Así que Giovanni y Sird fueron a buscar a tus padres – dijo Blue abriendo el folder – Sin embargo, aquí no hay nada importante. Sólo son fotocopias de manuscritos completamente ilegibles.

- Te equivocas, esos manuscritos fueron los primeros indicios que mis padres tuvieron de la existencia de dos flautas – corrigió Soul – Un año antes de eso, ellos habían encontrado la Flauta Azur de plata, mas, al aparecer estos nuevos manuscritos, mis padres no tuvieron duda alguna de que estaba en algún lugar una segunda flauta, la de oro – Silver se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

- ¡Sird! – llamó por la ventana, para después regresar a su lugar. En pocos minutos, la mujer se encontraba ante la mirada de todos – Soul nos acaba de decir que mi padre y tú se entrevistaron con los investigadores Berlitz, ¿es eso cierto?

- Sí, señor – admitió Sird ocultando magistralmente su enojo por ser descubierta.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Silver.

- El señor Giovanni se enteró de dos investigadores especialistas en Arceus y decidió ir a buscarlos – relató Sird – Sin embargo, no obtuvo nada. Los dos negaron haber hallado algo real en el mito de Arceus, por lo cual el señor Giovanni optó por dejar el plan a un lado.

- Y les dejó su propia investigación – aventuró Blue. Sird asintió.

- Bien, retírate – ordenó Silver un tanto molestó. Le mintieron. Los Berlitz le mintieron a su padre. Si no lo hubieran hecho, tal vez, sólo tal vez, habría podido pasar más tiempo con su padre.

- Oye, Soul, ¿esta es la lista de lugares? – preguntó Yellow ofreciéndole una hoja de papel a la castaña. Soul tomó el papel y lo observó.

- Si – asintió Soul.

- ¿Me permites? – pidió el profesor Oak. Soul le entregó la hoja. El profesor leyó la lista con cuidado – Todos son sitios ubicados en Johto, considerados antiguos y, en cierto punto, sagrados: el Monte Plateado, las Ruinas Alfa, la Torre Bellsprout, la Torre Quemada y la Torre Hojalata, el Encinar y la Guarida Dragón.

- Podemos buscar en cada uno – propuso Crys.

- Descarten el Monte Plateado – dijo Soul rápidamente – Mis padres fueron varias veces a ese lugar y no encontraron nada.

- En ese caso, los lugares más cercanos de la lista son las Ruinas Alfa y la Torre Bellsprout – intervino Green tomando la lista de manos de su abuelo – Propongo que revisemos esos dos lugares primero.

- Pregunta capciosa, ¿a tú prodigiosa memoria no se le ocurrió recordar eso cuando pasamos por Ciudad Violeta? – inquirió Silver.

- Para tú información, no soy una computadora – puntualizó Soul seria – El hecho de que recuerde todo, no significa que cada recuerdo aparecerá mágicamente en mi cabeza en el momento indicado.

- Entonces concuerdo contigo, tú memoria no es la gran cosa – comentó Silver quitando su mirada de Soul. La chica rodó los ojos exasperada.

- Bueno – habló Gold antes de que se entablara una discusión – Decidido el destino, ¿qué haremos ahora?

- Separarnos – respondió Green – Si viajamos todos juntos, despertaremos sospechas.

- Bien, la chica súper seria, el chico amargado, la chica bipolar y yo seremos un equipo – apuntó Gold terminantemente.

- ¿Quién es la chica bipolar? – preguntó Crys.

- Soul – puntualizó Gold - ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo rápido que cambia de humor?

- ¿Y por qué los cuatro juntos? – inquirió Silver.

- Porque yo estoy con Soul desde el principio, Crys no se atreverá a dejarme solo por ahí, en caso de que cometa alguna locura, y tú estás obsesionado con la flauta – explicó Gold como si fuera el razonamiento más simple del mundo.

- Me gusta mi apodo – dijo Soul con una sonrisa, acto que apoyó la elección del apodo por parte de todos. En ese momento, el timbre de la casa resonó en todo el lugar. Crys se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- Yo creo que deberíamos irnos hoy mismo – propuso Red.

- Aquí estoy – anunció Jake entrando al cuarto junto con Crys - ¿Para qué soy bueno?

- ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de alguien aunque jamás hayas conocido a la persona? – preguntó Green.

- ¿Qué necesita? – regresó la pregunta Jake metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Necesito que nos avises cuando llegue el Equipo Rocket aquí – señaló Green sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Silver – Puedo apostar lo que sea a que ya están en camino.

- Eso es sencillo – dijo Jake – Existe una diferencia entre las presencias de personas buenas y las de personas malas. Las malas son más pesadas. En cuanto un grupo de presencias pesadas se acerquen, sabré que es el Equipo Rocket.

- Bien, ¿crees poder hacer un campo de fuerza alrededor del laboratorio? – inquirió Green. Durante el último año, Jake había entrenado sus poderes psíquicos al punto de lograr hacer cosas que antes no podía: controlar a la perfección la lectura de mentes, su rango de alcance para encontrar presencias pasó de 5km a 50km, había descubierto que poseía la capacidad de usar telequinesis y además podía crear pequeños campos de fuerza. Todo esto sin sus pokémon, pues, cuando lo ayudaban, sus poderes se duplicaban. El chico psíquico le daba todo el crédito de sus avances al "síndrome del amor no correspondido", como solía llamarlo.

- Claro – afirmó Jake.

- Muy bien, hazlo – pidió Green. Jake asintió y salió de la casa – Entonces, preparémonos para el viaje.

Mientras afuera de la casa Jake ponía en formación a su equipo pokémon (su conocido Espeon, un Grumpig, un Gardevoir, un Medicham, un Alakazam y un Jinx) para comenzar con su tarea, adentro Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Platinum, Diamond y Pearl preparaban sus mochilas; Soul y Crys guardaban las investigaciones de nuevo en la caja; Gold y Emerald platicaban sobre cómo estaba todo en Hoenn (exactamente igual que siempre); y Silver observaba con detenimiento la Flauta Azur. El objeto le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que lo cogió; tan sólo la rozó y, al instante, sintió como si la flauta transmitiera a su cuerpo una extraña energía. Lo volvió a sentir cuando Soul le pidió que la tocara. Miró de reojo en busca de la "guardiana" de la flauta. Soul había terminado de guardar las cosas de sus padres y ahora estaba muy entretenida en la ventana acompañada de su prima. Alargó su mano y tomó la flauta. Una vez más, esa extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Lo más seguro es que le sucediera lo mismo a los demás.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Crys al pasar por la ventana y ver a Soul y Platinum recargadas ahí.

- Vemos a Jake – respondió Soul con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Crys asomándose por la ventana. El peliazul caminaba de un lado al otro en el patio.

- Porque es muy guapo – indicó Soul, provocando un sonrojo en la cara de Platinum y una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Crys.

- ¿Qué hacen? – repitió la pregunta Gold acercándose a las chicas junto con Emerald.

- Ven al guapo Jake – informó Crys antes de quitarse del umbral de la venta. Emerald ocupó su lugar y se asomó afuera.

- ¿El guapo Jake? – repitió Gold – Por favor, si yo soy más guapo que él.

- No voy a negar que tienes lo tuyo, Gold, pero Jake es más guapo – puntualizó Soul mirando al criador, quien quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Gold herido en el orgullo. Volteó a ver a Emerald - ¿Tú piensas igual?

- ¿En serio quieres que yo responda esa pregunta? – preguntó Emerald escéptico.

- Buen punto – admitió Gold antes de poner su atención en Crys - Y tú Crys, ¿qué piensas?

- Yo… bueno… creo… - comenzó la chica totalmente roja, al tiempo que todos la observaban en espera de su respuesta – Creo que el profesor Oak me llama.

- Cobarde – murmuró Gold con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Viendo cómo trabajo? – aventuró Jake con su tono seductor asustando a Emerald, Platinum y Soul que aún estaban recargados en las ventanas. Gold se alegró de ver a sus amigos descubiertos. Jake miró a Emerald – Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿no ya tienes novio?

- Si – asintió Emerald un tanto avergonzado.

- Pero eso no impide ver el menú – apoyó Gold al pequeño.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – admitió Jake antes de subir su voz para que todos en el interior lo escucharan – El Equipo Rocket de Silver ya está aquí, y el otro Equipo Rocket está a pocos kilómetros – El peliazul dejó la ventana, mientras en el interior de la casa-laboratorio todos se preparaban para el futuro enfrentamiento.

- ¿Cómo puede haber dos Equipos Rocket? – inquirió Soul, después de guardar el estuche de la flauta en su mochila, a Gold, el único que permanecía inmutable en la ventana.

- Bueno, resulta que el padre de Silver era Giovanni, líder del Equipo Rocket – explicó Gold – Cuando murió dejó a Silver como su heredero universal y líder del Equipo Rocket. Como debes de imaginarte, a muchos no les agradó y renunciaron para crear su propio Equipo Rocket.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Soul viendo por la ventana como el resto se alistaba.

* * *

- Muy bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Blue observando con no muy buenos ojos a los miembros del Equipo Rocket que comandaba Sird.

- Gold, Crys, Soul y yo nos adelantaremos a Ciudad Violeta – habló Silver – En cuanto vean que Soul ha desaparecido de aquí, se irán y ustedes podrán irse sin problema.

- Bien, nos llevaremos las investigaciones también – añadió Green – No confío mucho en la memoria, así sea la más prodigiosa del mundo.

- ¡Ahí están! – informó Jake. Todos buscaron con la mirada a sus atacantes, mas el campo de Pueblo Paleta permanecía limpio.

- Creo que erraste un poquito el cálculo – se burló Red dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Están usando camuflaje – señaló Pearl ganándose la atención de todos.

- Increíble, nos descubrió – soltó una voz burlona justo antes de que el efecto del camuflaje desapareciera y mostrara a un ejército del Equipo Rocket. Al frente de este se encontraban Petrel y Protón acompañados de una mujer con un vestido blanco de manga larga, cabello rojo, largo hasta los hombros, y ojos del mismo color. La mujer se acercó hasta los límites impuestos por el campo de fuerza y tocó éste con uno de sus dedos – Vaya, cada vez se superan a ustedes mismos Dex Holders; no me esperaba un campo de fuerza – viajó su mirada por cada uno de los rostros y se detuvo en el de Silver – Mira quien está aquí, ¿sino es el famoso hijo de Giovanni? – una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro – He oído hablar tanto de ti que ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Dicen las malas lenguas que eres la peor vergüenza de tu padre – Silver entrecerró los ojos – y hablando de vergüenzas… Sird – giró para encarar a la aludida, cuya cara expresaba un completo asco - ¿Cómo has estado, querida?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, querida – respondió Sird inyectando el suficiente veneno en la última palabra como para matar a una estampida de Tauros.

- Podríamos hablar sobre lo triste que es caer en un hoyo sin salida y sin dignidad, pero estamos aquí por asuntos más importantes – puntualizó la mujer antes de clavar su mirada en Soul – Hola, hermosa.

- Hola – regresó el saludó Soul.

- Supongo que sabes por qué estamos aquí – dijo la mujer – o por lo menos espero que estos inútiles lo hayan dejado en claro – señaló a Petrel y Protón, quienes únicamente giraron la cabeza ofendidos – Mi nombre es Ariana, uno de las cuatro generales del Equipo Rocket. Tú tienes algo que nos interesa mucho y me gustaría realmente obtenerlo sin tener que pelear con ustedes. ¿Tú me entiendes verdad? – puso una mirada cansada – La verdad, no soy muy adepta a este tipo de enfrentamientos, yo prefiero la diplomacia, así que podemos hacer esto de dos maneras: la primera, tú nos entregas esa preciosa flauta y todos nos vamos felices a nuestras casas; tú sigues juntando las medallas de Johto, ingresas en la liga pokémon, tal vez te quedes con un buen lugar o hasta puedes ganar; después, bueno, después podrás hacer lo que te plazca.

- ¿Y si no se las doy? – preguntó Soul al lado de Platinum y Crys.

- Por mi cuenta corre que te arrepentirás de este día por el resto de tu vida – amenazó Ariana con un tono que provocó escalofríos en todos los presentes. La mujer sonrió - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

- Lo siento, pero tendrás que quitármela si tanto la quieres – respondió Soul. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Ariana y en su lugar una mueca de disgusto se formó.

- Respuesta equivocada, querida – murmuró Ariana dándose la vuelta - ¡Tiren esa porquería!

- Jake, quita el campo de fuerza – ordenó Green en una voz apenas audible para el peliazul a su lado. El chico asintió - ¡ATAQUEN! – exclamó Green.

Al instante, los ataques de los pokémon de los Dex Holders y el Equipo Rocket comandado por Sird comenzaron a caer sobre el otro Equipo Rocket, quienes fueron tomados por sorpresa. Ese pequeño momento de confusión fue aprovechado por Silver, quien, instintivamente y sin saber por qué, se dirigió hacia Soul, la tomó de la mano y se echó a correr con ella hacía la ruta 1. Al mismo tiempo, Gold y Crys igualmente emprendieron la huida, mientras el resto de sus amigos hacia frente al Equipo Rocket, el cual comenzaba a responder.

Silver y Soul no habían atravesado mucho tramo, cuando un inmenso Arbok apareció de la nada, agarró del tobillo a Soul y la hizo caer junto con Silver.

- Te daré una última oportunidad, preciosa – dijo Ariana a un lado de ellos. Silver se puso en pie inmediatamente.

- Dame las que tú quieras, ni tú, ni nadie tendrá esta flauta jamás – puntualizó Soul incapaz de levantarse por el agarre del Arbok.

- ¿Para qué demonios quieren esa flauta? – inquirió Silver ganándose la atención de Ariana. Por alguna extraña razón, en cuanto sus ojos se unieron, Silver sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago – Ustedes saben a la perfección que si no tienen a la persona indicada no les servirá de nada.

- ¿En serio crees que encontrar a un persona es difícil? – preguntó Ariana – Somos el Equipo Rocket, nosotros siempre encontramos lo que queremos. ¿No aprendiste nada de tu papi o se murió antes de que pudiera enseñarte algo? – Silver cerró los puños furioso – Yo diría que ni siquiera te interesó, de no ser así, jamás habrías destruido al Equipo Rocket – una mueca burlona se formó en su rostro – Ay, pobre, pobre Giovanni. Si pudiera verte ahora, te juró que le da otro ataque cardiaco fulminante – Un golpe sordo llamó la atención de los dos hacia Arbok, que acababa de caer inconsciente al suelo gracias a Weavile - ¡¿Qué…

- ¡Cici, rueda de fuego! – ordenó Soul antes de que el pequeño pokémon se abalanzara envuelto en llamas en contra de la general del Equipo Rocket. Ariana cayó al suelo con sus ropas quemadas - ¡Hay cosas con las que no se juegan, perra! – exclamó furiosa sorprendiendo a Silver.

- Vaya, la niñita tiene su carácter – se burló Ariana sentándose en el suelo mientras sacaba una pokébola de entre su ropa – Me agrada eso.

- ¿Sabes lo qué me agrada a mi? – inquirió una voz cansina al lado de ellos. Los tres voltearon para ver a Sird acompañada de su Starmie – Ver a alguien en el suelo humillado.

- Soul – la llamó Silver antes de que comenzara a correr seguido de la chica, Weavile y Cici. Ariana observó como la flauta se alejaba una vez más de sus manos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, como han cambiado las cosas – comenzó Ariana poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme - ¿Quién diría que la gran Sird, una de las Bestias del Equipo Rocket, terminaría de niñera de un Dex Holder?

- La vida es muy irónica, ¿no? – dijo Sird viendo con tranquilidad a su interlocutora – Eso tú lo sabes muy bien – Ariana hizo una mueca de disgusto – Y bien, me lo contarás o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza.

- No sé de qué me hablas, querida – actuó inocencia la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo supiste sobre Arceus y la Flauta? – preguntó Sird.

- Interesante pregunta, muy interesante – dijo Ariana al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la pokébola en su mano.

* * *

- ¿Dónde están? – inquirió Crys regresando la mirada hacia la locura en la que se había convertido Pueblo Paleta. Tanto ella como Gold ya se encontraban en la ruta 1.

- Ahí vienen – señaló Gold tranquilamente con su palo de billar. Efectivamente, Silver y Soul se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – interrogó Crys en cuanto los dos llegaron al lugar.

- Ariana nos alcanzó – informó Silver – Sird se quedó entreteniéndola.

- No creo que sea una buena idea ir directamente a Ciudad Violeta – comentó Crys.

- Podemos escondernos en Ciudad Verde – propuso Gold.

- Vamos a mi casa – puntualizó Silver.

- ¿Estás loco? Es el primer lugar a donde van a ir – soltó Gold.

- Lo dudo, ellos saben cómo actuamos los Dex Holders, supondrán que nos esconderemos en Ciudad Verde, pero el último lugar al que irán será mi casa o el Gimnasio Pokémon porque saben a la perfección que jamás iríamos ahí – explicó Silver.

- Debo admitir que la lógica de Silver es buena – apoyó Crys.

- Además, es imposible que entren ahí en caso de que vayan a registrarla – añadió Silver.

- Bueno, vamos – aceptó Gold.

* * *

- ¡Pistola de agua! – ordenó Red a Poli. Un inmenso chorro de agua golpeó de lleno a cuatro Zubat que cayeron al suelo vencidos al igual que sus entrenadores. Red giró a su alrededor. Eran muy pocos los soldados del Equipo Rocket enemigo que permanecían en pie y seguían luchando, entre ellos sus líderes, Petrel y Protón, quienes combatían contra Green y Pearl respectivamente. Debía admitir que los Dex Holders de Sinnoh lo habían sorprendido, los tres eran increíblemente fuertes. Buscó con su mirada a Yellow. La chica apoyaba con sus palabras a sus pokémon, los cuales enfrentaban a unos cuantos Zubat y Koffing – Chicos – llamó Red a sus pokémon. Pika, Poli, Saur, Aero, Lax y Gyara voltearon a ver a su entrenador. El chico señaló hacia donde estaba Yellow. Los pokémon no necesitaron escuchar nada más y lanzaron sus ataques hacia los Zubat y Koffing, quienes cayeron derrotados al suelo. Yellow y sus pokémon giraron su cabeza hacia Red.

- Eso no era necesario – indicó Yellow sin moverse de su lugar.

- Para mi si – sonrió Red causando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de su novia.

* * *

El Weezing y Raticate de Petrel cayeron al suelo debilitados por Scizor y Charizard.

- Maldita sea – murmuró Petrel regresando a sus dos pokémon a sus pokébolas.

- Te aconsejaría que te rindieras – habló Green con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Rendirme? Tú no sabes con quien te estás metiendo – saltó Petrel. Green rodó los ojos exasperado.

- Oh, claro que lo sé – señaló Green – Con esta ya van cuatro veces que nos enfrentamos al Equipo Rocket y dudo que no termine cómo siempre – Petrel gruñó por lo bajo. Acto seguido, miró a su alrededor. No muy lejos de ahí, Protón estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte de uno de esos chicos. Igualmente, los demás Dex Holders estaban desperdigados por los campos de Pueblo Paleta derrotando uno a uno a sus soldados. Ni que decir de los traidores que seguían las órdenes de Sird y del detestable hijo de Giovanni.

- Puedo asegurarte que esta vez, el Equipo Rocket conseguirá todo lo que desea – amenazó Petrel antes de llevarse una mano a uno de sus bolsillos – y ustedes, Dex Holders, serán los primeros en desaparecer.

A continuación, y sin que Green o cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Petrel, Protón y el resto de los soldados desaparecieron.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Green incrédulo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cobarde! ¡Estuve a punto de acabarlo y escapa! – exclamó Pearl completamente exaltado.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo hicieron? – preguntó al aire Blue sin dejar de ver el punto donde segundos antes estaba su contrincante. Todos sus pokémon compartían su incredulidad.

- Usaron teletransportación – indicó Pearl con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

- Pero eso es imposible, ninguno de sus pokémon puede aprender ese movimiento – señaló Emerald mientras su Sceptile asentía en apoyo.

- Deben de tener un pokémon que pueda usar teletransportación y otro que use camuflaje – aventuró Green – Demonios.

- ¡Chicos! – les llamó Red desde el otro lado del campo. Todos giraron para verlo. El muchacho les señalaba hacia la ruta 1. Inmediatamente dirigieron su atención al punto señalado. Una batalla aún seguía en pie, cuyas protagonistas no eran otras más que Sird y Ariana.

* * *

El Vileplume de Ariana y el Starmie de Sird demostraban un gran cansancio, sin embargo, ninguno era capaz de aceptar la derrota, en especial considerando contra quien se enfrentaban.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió una vez más Sird.

- Si tanto lo quieres, te lo diré – habló Ariana cruzándose de brazos – No lo sé.

- Claro y yo soy idiota – habló Sird.

- Si tú lo dices, no hay cómo discutirlo – dijo Ariana - Todo fue idea de Archer, nosotros no tenemos idea de dónde sacó la información, ni nos interesa saberlo.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? – soltó Sird. Justo en ese momento, comenzaron a ser rodeadas por los Dex Holders y el Equipo Rocket de Silver. Ariana miró de reojo a los recién llegados.

- Bueno, tendremos que aplazar nuestro batalla por ahora – dijo Ariana justo antes de desaparecer junto con su Vileplume.

- Jake, ¿están cerca de aquí? – preguntó Green volteando a ver al peliazul.

- Algunos metros, pero se alejan rápidamente – respondió Jake.

- ¿Los dejamos huir? – inquirió Pearl.

- De nada servirá seguirlos ahora, lo mejor es continuar con el plan – indicó Green.

* * *

Silver abrió la puerta de su casa y entró en ésta seguido por Gold, Crys y Soul. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el pelirrojo se acercó a una pequeña pantalla y un teclado colocado en la pared más cercana.

- ¿Qué te parece, Soul? – preguntó Gold.

- Mi casa es más grande – expresó Soul.

- ¿En serio? – dijeron al unísono Gold y Crys.

- ¿Qué haces, chico amargado? – inquirió Gold. Silver no respondió, simplemente oprimió un botón en el teclado.

- Introducir contraseña de voz – pidió una voz salida de quien sabe dónde, asustando a Gold, Crys y Soul.

- Silver – pronunció Silver en tono un bastante alto.

- Contraseña confirmada – dijo la voz – Programa de seguridad en proceso.

- ¿Programa de seguridad? – repitió Gold justo en el momento en que una barra de metal aparecía y clausuraba la puerta. Inmediatamente, se oyó como si un gran número de placas de metal chocaran entre si.

- Programa de seguridad ejecutado – informó la misteriosa voz.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Crys antes de que Soul se acercara al triste y desolado jardín de la casa.

- Mi casa no tiene eso – señaló la chica mirando hacia arriba. Gold y Crys se dirigieron al lugar. El jardín había sido cubierto por placas de metal que, podrían apostar, eran muy gruesas

- Todas las puertas, ventanas y cualquier tipo de acceso está sellado – señaló Silver.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca supe sobre esto? – inquirió Gold.

- Bueno, así estaremos más seguros – dijo Crys – por lo menos mientras decidimos como ir a Ciudad Violeta.

- ¿Hay alguna duda en ese tema? – preguntó Gold.

- Por supuesto – señaló Crys quitándose su gran sombrero blanco llamando la atención de Gold – No podemos irnos sin tener un plan.

- Yo votaría por irnos volando – intervino Silver.

- Hablando de eso – saltó Soul acercándose a Silver – Regrésamela – Gold y Crys se vieron entre si. Silver sacó de debajo de su abrigo la flauta azur y se la entregó a la chica.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – interrogó Silver.

- Antes de meter el estuche en mi mochila – informó Soul – Noté que estaba vacío y como tú fuiste el último en cogerla… No soy distraída, ni siquiera cuando estoy viendo a un chico guapo.

- ¿Chico guapo? – repitió Silver.

- Jake – puntualizó Crys.

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Gold - ¡Tengo el plan perfecto para llegar a Ciudad Violeta sin que la Flauta peligre!

Una hora después…

- Esta es la peor estupidez que se te ha ocurrido – señaló una vez más Silver. Los dos chicos estaban en la sala de la casa, Gold con una manzana en su mano.

- No la llames estupidez aún – dijo en su defensa Gold – Te juro que esto funcionara.

- Se van a dar cuenta – indicó Silver rodando los ojos.

- Claro que se van a dar cuenta, pero para ese entonces ya estaremos a medio camino o cerca de la ciudad – tranquilizó Gold.

- ¿Y eso de qué nos sirve? – inquirió Silver.

- Ganar tiempo – clarificó Gold.

- Eres un idi… - inició Silver.

- Listo – dijo Crys entrando al cuarto acompañada de Soul. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a las muchachas.

Ambas habían intercambiado sus ropas, además de que Crys llevaba puesta una peluca café con el pelo suelto y Soul, una azul peinada con las características colitas de Crys. Silver miró el cambio sorprendido. Era increíble, las dos realmente parecían la otra; si no fuera por ciertos rasgos físicos, serían idénticas.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Gold con la palabra triunfo en cada facción de su cara.

- Esto no significa que funcionara – señaló Silver.

- Personalmente, y aunque suene raro, creo que es un buen plan – apoyó Crys.

- Si – asintió Gold viendo a su amigo - mira, Silver, nos dividimos, tú te vas con Soul y yo con Crys. Como el Equipo Rocket sabe que eres un obsesivo, para ellos será lógico pensar que no te alejaras de Soul, y como Soul no piensa dejar que ninguno de nosotros cargue con la Flauta, es el plan perfecto – apuntó con su palo de billar a Soul – A la vista de todos parecerá que viajas con Crys, cuando en realidad estarás con Soul y con la Flauta.

- Esto es absurdo – soltó Silver – además no pienso viajar a solas con ella.

- Tampoco es mi primera opción soportarte durante tres días a solas, pero es una buena manera de cuidar la Flauta – indicó Soul. Silver lanzó un bufido.

- Está bien – aceptó Silver.

- Bien, en ese caso, cambien sus cosas de mochilas y sus pokébolas – apremió Gold.

- ¿También las pokébolas? – inquirió Soul mirando a Cici sentada en sus pies.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien – puntualizó Gold – En cuanto terminen, Crys y yo nos vamos. Ustedes se irán en la mañana.

- ¿Desde cuándo usas tu cerebro? – preguntó Silver incrédulo.

- Desde que el tuyo está demasiado preocupado con otras cosas – respondió Gold.

Después de que Crys y Soul intercambiaran sus cosas y pokébolas, Gold y Crys, disfrazada de Soul, salieron de la casa, dejando a Silver y Soul solos en la inmensa casa. Inmediatamente, Silver se encerró en su despacho con el fin de evitar cualquier contacto con la castaña. En su lugar, el chico prefirió buscar información de los tres autonombrados generales del Equipo Rocket y su líder. No fue difícil encontrar los registros de Petrel, Protón y Archer, sin embargo, cuando buscó algo sobre Ariana, la base de datos no arrojó ningún resultado. O jamás perteneció al Equipo Rocket, lo cual dudaba seriamente, o su padre había borrado cualquier información sobre ella, en cuyo caso su única pregunta era por qué.

- Sabes algo, éste jardín se vería hermoso si lo arreglaras – señaló Soul. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Silver acababa de salir de su despacho, encontrándose con Soul, caracterizada de Crys, sentada en el pasillo mientras observaba el jardín en frente de ellos.

- ¿Lista? – inquirió Silver omitiendo el comentario de la muchacha.

- Si – asintió Soul poniéndose de pie – Lo del jardín lo digo en serio. Creo que ver todo muerto no te ayuda en tu estado de ánimo.

- Muy bien, establezcamos los límites – habló Silver con seriedad mirando a Soul a los ojos – No hablaremos, así que no intentes comenzar ninguna plática y mucho menos me hagas preguntas de cualquier tipo. Irás a mi paso y yo decido cuando nos detenemos y cuando continuamos. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – repitió Soul rodando los ojos. Acto seguido, sonrió de una manera que extrañó a Silver, como si ya la hubiera visto antes - No sé porque eres así, pero la vida siempre es más fácil si sonríes.

Soul comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Silver miró el suelo mientras esa extraña sensación denominada dejavú se apoderaba de su mente. Él ya había visto a esa chica, con esa sonrisa, diciéndole las mismas palabras. ¿Cuándo? No tenía ni la menor idea. Intentó recordarlo, mas no lo consiguió. Sacudió su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, asegurándose a él mismo que jamás había visto a Soul antes de conocerla en la Torre de Radio.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Keiian, a Joey Hirasame, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a KAZ WHOR y a sweet-autumn-mao por sus comentarios, este capítulos es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada, pues estoy en época de trabajos y exámenes finales.

Adiós ;)


	7. Estar contigo

**7**

**Estar contigo**

Abrió los ojos maldiciendo a los rayos del sol que le impedían continuar con su sueño. Se sentó al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza y daba un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose con Crys tranquilamente sentada sobre su bolsa para dormir, completamente arreglada, leyendo un libro y, aparentemente, sólo esperándolo a él.

- Buenos días – saludó Gold con su conocido tono de voz.

- Vaya, al fin te despiertas – dijo Crys – Son las diez de la mañana, tenemos que seguir.

- A penas son las diez de la mañana, tranquila – la calmó Gold recostándose una vez más.

- Si vamos a este paso, Silver y Crys nos van a alcanzar – indicó Crys.

- Esa es la frase más extraña que te he oído decir – señaló Gold. Crys rodó los ojos.

- Sólo prepárate, sí – dijo Crys regresando su atención al libro.

- Por supuesto, hermosa – soltó Gold poniéndose de pie de un salto. Por suerte tenía el libro, sino Gold habría visto a Crys totalmente roja.

* * *

- ¿Y para qué quieres ir ahí? Soul nos dijo que sus padres lo revisaron varias veces – indicó Blue. Después de arreglar el destrozo creado por la batalla contra el Equipo Rocket y descansar toda la noche, los Dex Holders se preparaban para viajar a Ciudad Violeta. La camioneta de Green y una camioneta del Equipo Rocket, que sería manejada por Sird, estaban listas ya, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos. Sólo faltaban Red y Diamond que estaban desayunando.

- Llámalo como quieras, pero algo me dice que debemos de volver a revisarlo – expresó Green cerrando la cajuela de su camioneta. Con el fin de tener mayor seguridad no sólo se dividirían en las dos camionetas, también harían lo mismo con las investigaciones de los Berlitz.

- Pero Silver y los demás nos van a estar esperando – señaló Blue.

- Van a pie, Blue – puntualizó Green – Si se apuran, el menor tiempo que pueden hacer es tres días. NOSOTROS LLEGAREMOS EN LA TARDE AL MONTE PLATEADO O POR LO MENOS ESO ESPERO – exclamó Green hacia la casa.

- Que les grites no los hará apurarse – señaló Blue antes de que apareciera en el umbral de la puerta Pearl llevando a rastras a Diamond, quien seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Blue se acercó más a Green – Oye, ¿crees que es una buena idea llevarla con nosotros? – señaló con sus ojos a Sird, quien esperaba, sentada en su interior, poner en marcha su camioneta.

- Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más – respondió Green – Prefiero tenerla vigilada, por si acaso se le ocurre traicionar a Silver.

- Sigo sin entender porque confía en ella – añadió Blue.

- Buenos días, jefe – saludó Jake llegando al lugar.

- Buenos días – regresaron el saludo Blue y Green al unísono.

- Vine por las llaves para abrir el gimnasio – informó Jake.

- Lo abriré de camino al Monte Plateado – habló Green.

- Entonces voy a despedirme de Yellow – dijo el Jake.

- No te despidas, tú vienes con nosotros – puntualizó Green.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jake.

- Tus poderes nos dan una ventaja sobre el Equipo Rocket y no pienso perderla – explicó Green.

- Me siento como un objeto – señaló Jake mirando a Blue, quien asintió en apoyo – Está bien, pero tenemos que pasar por mi casa. No traje nada para un viaje largo.

* * *

- Y entonces yo le dije, "ah sí, pues regrésame mis medallas" – contaba Soul con tal pasión que Mega no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hacia algunos minutos que el sol había comenzado su descenso y los hermosos colores dignos del crepúsculo teñían el cielo. Desde su partida en Ciudad Verde hasta ahora, que estaban cerca de la ruta 27, Silver y Soul sólo se detuvieron unos cuantos minutos para comer y el muchacho debía admitir que comenzaba a sentir respeto por su acompañante, pues en ningún momento se quejó de cansancio, es más, seguía relatando sus aventuras con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando empezó esa misma mañana al salir de Ciudad Verde. ¿Le platicaba a él? No, todo se lo contaba a Mega, a la que había sacado de su pokébola al azar, y a Weavile, que, aunque tratara de disimularlo ante su dueño, no perdía ningún detalle de la historia. Él trataba de no hacer caso a la insoportable voz de la chica, mas era algo difícil, en especial cuando añadía a sus relatos efectos de sonido. Caminaron un poco más hasta que la luz desapreció por completo.

- Bien, descansaremos – anunció Silver deteniéndose.

- Vaya, por un momento pensé que seguiríamos a pesar de la oscuridad – le dijo Soul a Mega, que asintió en apoyo. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila – Tengo una propuesta: yo preparó el campamento y tú vas por leña. ¿Te parece? – Silver no respondió, simplemente se adentró entre los árboles dejando sola a la chica y a Mega – Este chico tiene serios problemas – Mega asintió una vez más.

Soul no tardó mucho en establecer su bolsa para dormir y sacar comida lista para ser calentada. En cuanto Silver regresó con leña, ayudado por Weavile, prendieron una pequeña fogata y Soul comenzó a calentar la comida. Durante toda la cena, Soul siguió con su relato, esta vez no sólo con Mega, sino con todos los pokémon de Crys, razón por la cual, terminada su comida, Silver prefirió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, dejando a Weavile al cuidado de la chica. Tenía la esperanza de que, cuando regresara, la castaña estaría dormida, pero no fue así, es más, parecía como si lo estuviera esperando.

- ¿De qué naturaleza es Weavile? – inquirió Soul. Silver se extrañó ante la pregunta y volteó a ver a su pokémon, que comía alegremente una especie de bocadillo, jamás visto por él, en compañía de Mega.

- Rara – respondió Silver sentándose en el suelo.

- Eso quiere decir que le gusta cualquier sabor – señaló Soul observando a los dos pokémon.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Silver no muy contento con que Weavile comiera cosas extrañas.

- Poffins, sirven para subir las estadísticas de un pokémon para los concursos, además de que son deliciosos o al menos lo son para los pokémon – explicó Soul. Silver omitió cualquier respuesta y se acostó en el suelo. La chica frunció un poco el seño – Ya sé lo que haremos en cuanto lleguemos a Pueblo Primavera, comprarte una bolsa para dormir.

- No necesito una – clarificó Silver cerrando los ojos. Soul lo observó durante un rato. Después regresó su atención a los dos pokémon que seguían disfrutando de los poffins como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

El enorme Monte Plateado le hacía recordar al Monte Corona; alto, imponente y transmitía esa misma sensación de estarlo observando todo. Llevó su taza de té a sus labios y tomó un trago. Miró a su alrededor. Un poco alejada de ella se encontraba una enorme tienda instalada por sus compañeros, dentro de la cual estaban la gran parte de ellos descansando. Los únicos que seguían afuera eran Pearl, Red y Green, quienes tenían mucho más interés en la búsqueda que realizarían al día siguiente que en dormir. Regresó su mirada al Monte Plateado.

- Buenas noches, señorita – saludó Diamond llamando su atención. Giro para ver al chico.

- Pensé que ya estabas dormido – dijo Platinum.

- Un poco – admitió Diamond. Acto seguido, sacó un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos – Con todo lo que ha pasado se me olvidó dárselo – Platinum cogió el pedazo de papel y lo desdobló. La firma del profesor Oak resaltaba, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

- Muchas gracias, Dia – agradeció Platinum mirando al chico.

- No tiene que agradecerme – señaló Diamond con alegría – Fue un placer.

* * *

_- Detengámonos un momento – ordenó Giovanni sin razón aparente. Silver volteó a ver a su padre con interrogación, al mismo tiempo que el líder del Equipo Rocket bajaba de la camioneta que los llevaba a Ciudad Verde. Regresaban de visitar una base secreta del Equipo Rocket. Silver descendió igualmente de la camioneta y se acercó a Giovanni. El hombre observaba con tranquilidad las Cataratas Tohjo, cuya increíble hermosura dominaba todo el paisaje. Silver miró durante un rato las cataratas sin comprender por qué se habían detenido._

_- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? – inquirió Silver._

_- A veces es bueno detenerte un momento y relajarte – respondió Giovanni._

La falta de ruido lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Se dio la media vuelta, descubriendo con sorpresa que no sólo Soul había desaparecido, también Weavile y Arcapeon. Silver lanzó un bufido y regresó sobre sus pasos. No tardó en encontrar a los tres, sentados a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen? – preguntó Silver tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- Descansar – respondió Soul mientras acariciaba el lomo de Arcapeon – y disfrutar del paisaje.

"¿Disfrutar del paisaje?" repitió Silver mentalmente. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde los otros tres observaban. Para su sorpresa, se encontraban frente a las Cataratas Tohjo. ¿Por qué no lo notó cuando pasó por ahí? No, si lo había notado; por eso su memoria trajo a su cabeza ese recuerdo.

- Bien, ahora sigamos – ordenó Silver.

- Podemos comer aquí y después seguimos – propuso Soul fijando su mirada en él.

- Podemos comer mientras caminamos – señaló Silver completamente en contra de la idea de permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar.

- Necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿no lo crees? – soltó Soul cruzándose de brazos.

- Me relajare cuando sólo exista un Equipo Rocket y esté bajo mi mando, así que muévete – puntualizó Silver – Además, sólo son unas estúpidas cataratas.

- Son hermosas – corrigió Soul regresando su mirada al frente – Que existan cosas así de hermosas es una prueba de que la vida también lo es, ¿no lo crees?

- De todas las cosas estúpidas que he oído en mi vida, esa es la mayor – señaló Silver con burla – Creo que tú también te has dado cuenta de ello, la vida es una porquería y nada puede cambiar ese hecho.

- La vida no es una porquería – negó Soul poniéndose de pie – y si en verdad lo piensas, que lastima me das.

Sin decir nada más, Soul reinició su camino, seguida de cerca por Arcapeon. Por su parte, Silver se quedó mirando al suelo, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

* * *

- Esto es realmente extraño – comentó Petrel con la boca llena - ¿No lo creen?

- Puedes hacerme el favor de no hablar mientras comes, asqueroso - pidió Ariana sin quitar su mirada de la gigantesca pantalla frente a ellos, donde se podía observar a Silver acompañado de la que ellos creían era Crys.

- Pensé que habías dicho que el hijo de Giovanni estaría con la chica – habló Protón aburrido.

- Parece que nos equivocamos – señaló un hombre sentado detrás de un gran escritorio. Era un hombre de cabello azul verdoso y ojos del mismo color, vestido con un uniforme color blanco del Equipo Rocket - ¿Dónde estará esa niña?

- Si no está con el detestable hijo de Giovanni, debe estar con el otro chico – aventuró Ariana.

- Búsquenla – ordenó el hombre – Es la última vez que esa maldita flauta se nos escapa.

* * *

_- La vida no es una porquería – negó Soul poniéndose de pie – y si en verdad lo piensas, me das lastima._

Las últimas palabras que la doble de Crys había pronunciado durante la tarde taladraban segundo a segundo la cabeza de Silver, en especial por el hecho de que, después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, su acompañante se sumió en un total silencio. Eso, por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de agradarle, lo molestaba. Sentado en el suelo, recargado en un árbol cercano, bajó su mirada hacia la chica, quien dormía tranquilamente metida en su bolsa de dormir no muy lejos de él. La observó durante un largo rato, tratando de explicarse cómo era posible que esa muchacha lo sacara tan rápidamente de sus casillas. Él no era así; si algo había aprendido al lado de Mascara de Hielo era que jamás debías dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Apartó sus ojos de Soul y los clavó en el oscuro firmamento. Estaba cansado, sin embargo, sabía que esa noche le sería imposible descansar. No era algo nuevo para él; a través de los años se había acostumbrado a dormir poco, gracias a lo propenso que era a tener pesadillas.

- Yo también tenía problemas para dormir – murmuró una voz. Silver bajó su mirada, mas no encontró a su interlocutor. Solamente estaba Soul dormida – Después me di cuenta de que todo era cuestión de sentirme acompañada – continuó la voz. Se trataba de Soul, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados – Cuando tienes compañía todo es más fácil y tus miedos ya no parecen tan horribles – hubo un pequeño silencio – Perdón por lo de hace un rato – se disculpó aún sin abrir sus ojos. Silver se preguntó si la chica estaría hablando dormida o simplemente no deseaba verlo a la cara -, pero me enoja que las personas no vean lo maravillosa que es la vida.

- Cada quien tiene su opinión – indicó Silver. Soul abrió los ojos un poco soñolienta.

- Estoy segura de que si pones en una balanza todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que te ha sucedido en la vida, siempre pesará más lo bueno – expresó Soul. Silver lanzó una pequeña y sarcástica carcajada.

- Lo dudo – dijo Silver.

- Deberías intentarlo – aconsejó Soul cerrando los ojos – Podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

Quedaron una vez más en silencio, por lo cual Silver creyó que la castaña al fin se había quedado dormida.

- Si quieres puedes probar dormirte cerca de mí – murmuró Soul asustando a Silver – Tal vez eso te ayude. No es muy bueno pasar toda la noche en vigilia.

Silver esperó unos cuantos minutos en espera de que Soul dijera algo más, pero la muchacha no volvió a hablar. La observó por un momento. A continuación, impulsado quien sabe porque, se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y se acostó al lado de su bolsa de dormir, aunque estableciendo una considerable distancia. Le echó un último vistazo a su acompañante, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Esto era el colmo, el colmo. Se levantó de su cama mirando con aprehensión el reloj de su pokégear a la cama vacía a un lado de la suya, únicamente separadas por una mesita de noche. Agarró la peluca castaña y se la puso, para después salir del cuarto en busca de Gold. Era casi medianoche y el muy inconsciente seguía afuera. Pasó por el recibidor del Centro Pokémon, vacío desde hace algunas horas, y se asomó por las ventanas. El edificio se localizaba prácticamente al centro de Ciudad Cerezo, hecho que le permitía observar con detenimiento cada calle de la pequeña ciudad. Recorrió con su mirada todo, hasta que una silueta en una de las calles cercanas llamó su atención. No se trataba de Gold, pues la persona era varios centímetros más alta que el criador. De repente, la silueta comenzó a moverse exactamente en su dirección. Tal vez era un entrenador pokémon que necesitaba urgentemente de un Centro Pokémon. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó más, Crys desechó esa teoría. No era cualquier entrenador, sino uno de los generales del Equipo Rocket, Protón, si no le fallaba la memoria. El hombre la observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo. La chica se dio la media vuelta con la intención de ir por las pokébolas de Soul, mas chocó contra algo.

- Hey, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? Pensé que ya estarías en el séptimo sueño, súper seria – dijo Gold con su conocida calma tomando de los hombros a Crys, que estuvo a punto de caerse por el impacto y la sorpresa.

- ¡No hagas eso! – lo regañó Crys molesta - ¡Tú eres el que ya debería de estar acostado y no afuera haciendo quien sabe qué cosa!

- Estaba jugando billar – informó Gold – y por cierto me fue muy bien – Crys rodó los ojos y regresó su atención a las ventanas. Las calles estaban vacías – Creo que no le agradó ver que tienes compañía.

- ¿Lo viste? – interrogó Crys viendo a Gold.

- Si – asintió Gold poniendo su palo de billar detrás de su nuca – Algo me dice que mañana será un día muy divertido.

Crys jamás creyó que podría sentir algún tipo de envidia por Gold, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, no podía evitar estar enojada con el chico. Envidiaba la tranquilidad con la que Gold tomaba el hecho de que eran perseguidos. Tal vez no los habían visto hasta ahora, pero estaban seguros de que el Equipo Rocket los seguía desde que salieron de Ciudad Cerezo, tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

* * *

- ¿Hacia dónde van? – inquirió el hombre de cabello azul cómodamente respingado en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Se encontraba en la oficina principal de su base secreta, una inmensa habitación cuyas cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas con gigantescas pantallas. A algunos metros de su escritorio, Ariana, sentada en una silla, hojeaba un robusto expediente del Equipo Rocket.

- Si lo supiéramos, no los estaríamos siguiendo, Archer – puntualizó Ariana, intercambiando su mirada del expediente a la pantalla enfrente de ellos, donde resaltaban ese detestable Dex Holder llamado Gold y la estúpida chica de la flauta. Arceus, tan sólo ver a esa chica la enfurecía – Quiero a esa niña.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Archer un tanto divertido.

- Tenemos asuntos pendientes – respondió Ariana – A mí nadie me dice que no sin recibir su justo castigo – Archer sonrió con placer.

- Si lo sabré perfectamente bien – dijo Archer – No te preocupes, te regalaré a la chica después de conseguir la flauta. Sólo invítame al espectáculo.

- Más que un espectáculo, tengo planeado un divertido juego – señaló Ariana con una tétrica sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cerraba el expediente. Un sonido proveniente de un comunicador colocado en el escritorio llamó la atención de ambos generales del Equipo Rocket. Archer oprimió un botón.

- ¿Listos? – inquirió Archer.

- Preparados – respondió la voz de Petrel desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Un sonido detrás de ellos los hizo detenerse en seco.

- Vaya, parece que al fin se va a poner interesante esto – dijo Gold mientras sacaba una pokébola. Crys imitó el movimiento del muchacho. Ambos giraron pensando que se toparían con soldados del Equipo Rocket, mas el camino permanecía completamente vacío.

- Esto no me agrada – murmuró Crys.

- ¡Vamos, si van a atacarnos, háganlo ya! – exclamó Gold.

- Si tanto lo quieres, no vamos a negarnos a hacerlo – dijo una voz, antes de que una lluvia de ataques cayera sobre los dos Dex Holders.

* * *

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Pueden dañar la flauta! – exclamó Ariana poniéndose de pie.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Ariana y de Archer, los dos chicos salieron ilesos del ataque, protegidos por el Mismagius de Soul, e inmediatamente comenzaron el contraataque usando a todos sus pokémon. A pesar de ser una batalla dispareja, dos contra diez, los Dex Holders demostraban cierta superioridad, incluso delante de Petrel, quien estaba al frente de la operación. Ariana observó la imagen por un momento, sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña. Algo había ahí que no le gustaba.

- Congela la imagen y acerca a la cara de esa tonta – ordenó Ariana como si ella fuera la jefa y no Archer. El hombre oprimió un botón de un gran teclado puesto sobre su escritorio y se detuvo la imagen. A continuación, oprimió otro botón hasta conseguir un total acercamiento a la cara de "Soul". Ariana miró a la muchacha con un deseo inmenso de matar a alguien – Malditos estúpidos – murmuró Ariana - ¡Detén esto! ¡Esa no es Soul Berlitz!

* * *

- ¡Alto! – exclamó Petrel. Al instante, todos los ataques se detuvieron, hecho que extrañó a Gold y a Crys. Petrel acomodó el pequeño transmisor que tenía en la oreja, antes de dar un chasquido con los dedos y desaparecer junto con sus acompañantes.

- Demonios, tenemos que impedir que hagan eso cada vez que los encontremos – señaló Gold molesto.

- ¿Por qué se fueron así? - murmuró Crys con suspicacia. Giró a ver a Gold con preocupación – Lo saben.

* * *

Silver miraba a los habitantes de Pueblo Primavera que caminaban por las calles. Se encontraba a fuera de una tienda, recargado en una de sus paredes y esperando a que Soul saliera con las provisiones para lo que quedaba del camino. El timbre de su pokégear desapareció el pequeño letargo en el que estaba. Sacó el instrumento del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y oprimió un botón. Al instante, la cara de Gold apareció en la pantalla.

- ¿No estaba prohibido hablarnos? – preguntó Silver.

- Si, pero tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos – habló Gold – Descubrieron el engaño.

- No me digas – dijo Silver, rodando los ojos en tono sarcástico.

- Oye, funcionó lo suficiente – defendió Gold – Crys y yo ya estamos cerca de Ciudad Violeta.

- ¿Cómo saben que lo descubrieron? – inquirió Silver.

- Al salir de Ciudad Cerezo nos atacaron – señaló Gold – Estábamos dándoles un paliza cuando de repente Petrel ordenó que se detuvieran y, así como aparecieron, se fueron. Crys cree que se marcharon porque se dieron cuenta de que ella no era Soul.

- No importa – dijo Silver – Continuemos con el resto del plan. Si vamos a esta velocidad, Soul y yo llegaremos a Ciudad Violeta mañana al medio día.

- Bien, mientras tanto nosotros preparamos todo – apoyó Gold – Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

La imagen de Gold desapareció de la pantalla. Silver guardó su pokégear de nuevo en su bolsillo, al tiempo que pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Podía estar seguro de que en el camino a Ciudad Cerezo los esperaba una emboscada. Bajó su mirada hasta chocar con la mochila de Soul colocada a sus pies, la chica prefirió dejarle su mochila para que la cuidara. Una vez más, su pokégear sonó. El pelirrojo tomó el aparato y volvió a oprimir el botón, sólo que esta vez no se asomó ninguna cara en la pantalla; en su lugar, una gran "R" roja abarcaba el espacio.

- Astuto plan de cambiar a las chicas, fue realmente inesperado – lo felicitó una voz de mujer, la cual supuso pertenecía a Ariana.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron mi número? – preguntó Silver con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Tenemos nuestros métodos – respondió Ariana –, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que tú tienes algo que nos interesa. Mira, sé que no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo con la chica en nada, sin embargo, estoy segura de que podemos hacer un trato contigo que beneficie a ambas partes. ¿No lo crees?

* * *

- Listo – habló Soul al salir de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa seguida de Tupeón y Weavile.

- Bien, vámonos – dijo Silver regresándole su mochila. Soul la colgó a su hombro, mientras Silver comenzaba a caminar. Los tres lo siguieron.

- No compré muchas cosas, sólo lo necesario para la cena – informó Soul – Para la hora de la comida habremos llegado a Ciudad Cerezo y podremos comer ahí.

- Gold llamó – indicó Silver sin voltearla a ver – El Equipo Rocket descubrió que tú eres Soul, así que no hay necesidad de usar más la peluca.

- Esas son malas noticias – señaló Soul –, aunque por otra parte – se quitó la peluca, dejando ver su castaño cabello suelto – esta cosa me daba mucho calor – sus ojos se posaron sobre un puesto de helados no muy lejos de ellos – y hablando de calor… Quiero un helado.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Silver girando su cabeza para verla, mas Soul ya estaba enfrente del puesto de helados pidiendo uno al dependiente. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del muchacho y de los dos pokémon. Minutos después, Soul regresaba con un cono de helado en una mano. La imagen, por alguna extraña razón, hizo sentir a Silver extraño, como si se encontrara una vez más en un dejavú. Él ya había visto a esa chica con un helado en la mano, ¿pero dónde? Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar que había conocido a Soul antes de encontrarla en la Torre de Radio.

- No te pregunté si querías – señaló Soul - ¿Quieres que te compre uno también?

- No, gracias – negó Silver reiniciando el camino.

- Me encantan estos helados – expresó Soul a Tupeón – Cuando vivía aquí, mis padres me traían todos los días a comprar uno, por eso siempre que pasó por aquí tengo que comprar uno – "¡Claro!" exclamó Silver en su cabeza. La primera vez que pasaron por Pueblo Primavera junto con Gold y Crys, Soul insistió en comprar un helado. Por eso la recordaba con un helado en la mano.

Salieron de Pueblo Primavera y recorrieron con rapidez la ruta 29. Tal y como Soul lo predijo, llegaron a Ciudad Cerezo justo a la hora de la comida, por lo que se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante para comer.

- Sabes algo, no me agrada que tú pagues todo en este viaje – indicó Soul en cuanto salieron del restaurante con rumbo a la ruta 30. Por primera vez desde que su viaje comenzó, ambos se encontraban solos, sin pokémon que los acompañaran.

- Tengo demasiado dinero, un poco más o un poco menos no importa – señaló Silver.

- Yo también tengo mucho dinero – puntualizó Soul – No eres el único millonario por aquí. La próxima vez, dividiremos la cuenta.

- No habrá una próxima vez – soltó Silver –, mañana ya estaremos en Ciudad Violeta.

- Siempre hay una próxima vez – corrigió Soul con una gran sonrisa. Silver se detuvo en seco, reacción que Soul tomó como respuesta a su último comentario, hasta que se dio cuenta de la gran camioneta con el escudo del Equipo Rocket que les impedía el paso. La muchacha se acercó más al Dex Holder, al mismo tiempo que bajaron de la camioneta Petrel y otro hombre, al cual Silver reconoció inmediatamente. Era Archer, uno de los generales más importantes del Equipo Rocket antes de que su padre muriera.

- Se tardaron un poco en llegar – señaló Archer.

- Así que tú estás de tras de todo esto – dijo Silver.

- Pero eso seguramente ya lo sabías – puntualizó Archer - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

- ¿Preguntas? – repitió Soul extrañada.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron la información sobre Arceus? – preguntó Silver - Según Sird, esos datos eran confidenciales.

- La primera búsqueda por Arceus la llevó a cabo Madame Boss – explicó Archer – La información la obtuvo Ariana cuando fue despedida del Equipo Rocket; fue como el último pago por sus servicios.

- ¿Para qué quieren a Arceus? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Esa es fácil: para dominar al mundo – respondió Archer – Una vez que aparezca en la tierra, lo atraparemos. Con su poder de nuestra parte, no habrá nadie que impida el asenso del Equipo Rocket.

- Arceus jamás seguiría las ordenes de ustedes aunque lo atraparan – intervino Soul.

- ¿Cómo piensan atraparlo? – continuó con el interrogatorio Silver. Archer pensó un momento su respuesta.

- Tenemos preparadas redes especiales para impedir su movimiento, una vez que no pueda defenderse, usaremos una Masterball – explicó Archer

- Saben que se necesita a alguien especial para tocar la flauta, ¿cómo lo van a encontrar? – preguntó Silver.

- Las viejas leyendas dicen que el nombre del elegido está escrito en la flauta – indicó Archer.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – miró Silver de reojo a Soul.

- Si. Mis padres siempre pensaron que era en una forma metafórica, pues la única inscripción que tiene la flauta es "Soul Silver" – asintió Soul en tono bajo para que sólo Silver la escuchara.

- Bien, esas eran todas mis preguntas – concluyó Silver dando algunos pasos atrás para quedar a la altura de Soul – Les aconsejo que se la lleven rápido, no creo poder detenerla por mucho tiempo - Acto seguido, agarró la mochila de Soul, colgada en el hombro de la muchacha, y se las lanzó a los dos generales del Equipo Rocket.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Soul antes de hacer el ademán de recuperar su mochila, sin embargo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Silver la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda - ¡SUELTAME!

- Vaya, vaya, debo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo, Silver – admitió Archer mientras Petrel sacaba de la mochila de Soul la caja que contenía la Flauta Azur y revisaba su interior – Sí te pareces a tu papá.

- ¡SUELTEN ESA CAJA AHORA O SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! – gritó Soul intentando inútilmente librarse del agarre de Silver.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – soltó Archer. Ambos hombres subieron a la camioneta, la que comenzó a alejarse prontamente con los gritos desesperados de Soul como fondo. En cuanto Silver vio que la camioneta ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, soltó a la chica que salió en estampida en dirección a ésta. El muchacho siguió con la mirada a Soul, quien no recorrió mucho camino antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Se acercó a ella

- ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ, MALDITOS! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas y lágrimas en los ojos Soul - ¡REGRESENME MI FLAUTA!

- Soul… - comenzó Silver al llegar a su lado. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más. Demostrando una rapidez impresionante, Soul se puso en pie y le asestó un puñetazo en el estomago. Silver cayó al suelo sin poder respirar a causa del golpe, situación que Soul aprovechó para propinarle una fuerte patada en su costado izquierdo, dejando al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo casi en estado de shock.

- ¡ERES UNA PORQUERÍA!... ¡UNA BASURA!... ¡UN INSECTO DESPRECIABLE! – le espetó Soul sin dejar de llorar - ¡VENDISTE MI FLAUTA POR UNAS MALDITAS PREGUNTAS!... ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – una vez más se dejo caer al suelo - ¡Y JUSTO CUANDO COMENZABAS A CAERME BIEN! – Silver se recostó sobre su espalda tratando de normalizar su respiración - ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Te odio. Te…

Finalmente, el llanto pudo más con su voz y Soul se echó a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos. Silver se sentó en el suelo con cierta dificultad y fijó su mirada en la desconsolada chica a su lado. Si, era un desgraciado, sólo un desgraciado haría llorar de esa manera a una chica tan alegre como Soul.

- Soul… - trató de hablar una vez más Silver.

- ¡VETE AL DIABLO! – gritó Soul sin destaparse la cara.

Silver metió su mano derecha debajo de su abrigo, sacó la Flauta Azur de allí y la puso sobre el regazo de la muchacha. Esta quito sus manos de su cara y observó el objeto como si fuera una ilusión.

- Te tardaste mucho en la tienda – explicó Silver mientras se agarraba su brazo izquierdo que comenzaba a dolerle. Realmente esperaba que Soul no le hubiera rotó algo – Tuve el tiempo suficiente para cambiar la flauta original por una que compré en la tienda de música de Pueblo Primavera – la castaña levantó la cabeza para ver a Silver – Al parecer jamás habían visto la flauta, de no ser así, no se habrían ido tan felizmente – giró la cabeza para encarar a la chica – Lamento haberte engañado, pero si te lo hubiera dicho, no habría sido tan convincente.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un largo rato, hasta que Soul le lanzó un nuevo golpe a Silver, esta vez dirigido a su único brazo ileso y de menor intensidad.

- No vuelvas a planear algo sin decírmelo – murmuró Soul. Posteriormente, se puso de pie y camino hacia el punto donde su mochila fue tirada por Archer y Petrel. Tomó la mochila, metió la flauta en ella, se la colgó al hombro y regresó donde Silver, a quien le ofreció su mano – Regresemos al Centro Pokémon para que te revisen.

- Estoy bien – mintió Silver cuyo dolor de brazo iba en aumento.

- Con tu último jueguito, perdiste el mando en este equipo – señaló Soul con una resplandeciente sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro – Así que de ahora en adelante se hará lo que yo diga y yo digo que regresaremos al Centro Pokémon – después de considerarlo un momento, Silver estrechó su mano con la de Soul y se puso de pie con su ayuda – Perdón por los golpes… otra vez.

- Me los merecía – aceptó Silver mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso a Ciudad Cerezo.

Una vez que llegaron al Centro Pokémon, inmediatamente la enfermera Joy se encargó de revisar a Silver. Para evitar cualquier tipo de regaño hacia Soul, Silver mintió cuando le preguntaron el por qué de su estado diciendo que habían sido unos tipos que intentaron robarles. Por suerte, la enfermera les creyó, pues no volvió a preguntar nada al respecto.

- No me digas que te rompí el brazo – exclamó Soul al ver salir a Silver de la sala de revisión con un cabestrillo.

- No – negó Silver sentándose enfrente de ella en una de las tantas mesas colocadas en la recepción del Centro – pero tengo que tener el brazo inmovilizado por tres días.

- Lo siento – dijo Soul con culpabilidad – Soy una salvaje.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – dijo Silver. A él le parecía poco, considerando como la había hecho llorar.

- No está bien – negó Soul – Te lo compensaré.

- Si quieres compensármelo, respóndeme una pregunta – aprovechó Silver.

- Te encanta hacer preguntas, ¿verdad? – sonrió Soul - ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Por qué es tan importante esa flauta? – inquirió Silver – Entiendo que podrían ocurrir cosas terribles si esos imbéciles consiguen contactar a Arceus, sin embargo, no es para que alguien se ponga como tú lo hiciste.

Soul bajó la mirada mientras su sonrisa disminuía.

- Es lo único que me queda – respondió Soul con voz queda – Es lo único que ellos me dejaron – levantó su mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de Silver – Ellos dieron su vida por esto, por las flautas, por la simple esperanza de algún día estar enfrente de Arceus. Soñaban con ese día y lograron que yo también soñara con él – sonrió un poco más – Para todos es una simple flauta que sólo sirve cada cien años, para mi… para mí son mis padres, su vida, su legado – "mis padres" "su vida" "su legado", esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Silver una y otra vez – Es lo único que me dejaron para recordarlos – "recordarlos" – Por eso, cuando comencé mi viaje, no pude abandonarla en mi casa. Era como si los abandonara a ellos.

¿Por qué no disolvió al Equipo Rocket?, la eterna pregunta de sus amigos y que él mismo se hacía constantemente al fin tenía respuesta. ¿Por qué? Porque el Equipo Rocket es más que una simple organización criminal… es su padre, su vida, su legado. Lo único que Giovanni le dejó para recordarlo, lo único que le quedó de ese hombre que el destino no quiso que disfrutara más. Por eso no pudo destruirla, pues eso significaba destruir a su padre. También por eso le enfurecía tanto que Archer y los otros usaran ese nombre sin su consentimiento… sin el consentimiento de Giovanni. Observó a Soul con nuevos ojos. Ya no le parecía la insoportable chica de hace unas horas. No, ahora la entendía y es más, la respetaba. Los dos habían perdido a quienes amaban, mas Soul aún tenía esperanzas en la vida, algo que él ya había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Soul sintiéndose extraña por la mirada de Silver. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- Te juró algo Soul – habló Silver con determinación – Haré todo lo posible para que la Flauta Azur jamás caiga en las manos del Equipo Rocket.

Soul pestañeó un tanto sorprendida por la repentina aseveración de Silver, para después sonreír con dulzura. Tal vez él ya no creía en el futuro ni en un tiempo mejor, pero haría todo lo posible para que Soul siguiera creyendo y esa hermosa sonrisa nunca desapareciera de su boca.

* * *

- ¡Al fin llegamos! – exclamó Gold alegre en cuanto entraron a Ciudad Violeta, minutos después de que el sol desapareciera en el horizonte – Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Crees que tu mamá tenga comida?

- Supongo que si, a menos de que siga de compras en Ciudad Goldenrod, que no me sorprendería – respondió Crys. La peluca castaña había desaparecido de su cabeza, hecho que la chica agradeció durante todo el día, pues el calor fue insoportable.

- Bueno, en ese caso, tendríamos la casa para nosotros solitos – soltó Gold con cierto tono que hizo ruborizar a Crys – Eso sería perfecto, así podríamos instalar una base secreta en contra del Equipo Rocket.

- Claro, lo que tú digas – dijo Crys tratando de desaparecer el rojo de sus mejillas. Gold la miró de reojo y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Como le encantaba ruborizar a Crys.

* * *

- Soul… Silver – pronunció Blue al mismo tiempo que releía uno de los tantos papeles que contenía la caja con las investigaciones de los Berlitz – "El nombre del elegido está escrito en la flauta" – leyó en voz alta – pero lo único que dice la flauta es "Soul Silver" – dejó el papel sobre la mesa y buscó entre los tantos folder desperdigados a lo largo de ésta. Cogió uno, lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido. Se trataba de la leyenda – "Sólo aquel con corazón de oro podrá llamarlo; sólo aquel con alma de plata podrá invocarlo" – leyó. Dejó el folder encima de la mesa y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Corazón de oro… Heart y Gold. Alma de plata… Soul y Silver. Silver, Gold y Soul, pero…

- Tres días de búsqueda y nada – soltó Green entrando a la tienda. Los Dex Holders permanecía en el Monte Plateado buscando algún indicio que los pudiera llevar a la Flauta Azur de oro, mas, hasta ahora, no habían conseguido ningún avance.

- Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, Green – saltó Blue.

- ¿De qué tú y Platinum son unas perezosas? – aventuró Green tomando asiento en la mesa.

- No – negó Blue con los ojos entrecerrados. Si Green creía que iba a meterse en la montaña a dañar sus hermosas manos estaba loco.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Green con cansancio.

- Me di cuenta de que Silver es Silver, Gold es Gold y Soul es Soul – anunció Blue.

- Y yo soy Green y tú eres Blue – continuó Green – Impresionante, Blue.

- ¡No me refiero a eso, tonto! - exclamó Blue – Mira – le tiró el folder con la transcripción de la leyenda – La historia dice que sólo el que tenga Corazón de oro y Alma de plata podrá invocar a Arceus. Además, encontré otro papel – le dio el documento – Éste dice que el nombre del elegido está puesto en la flauta, pero lo único grabado en la flauta es "Soul Silver".

- Alma de plata – tradujo Green.

- Exactamente, sin embargo, si te das cuentas, conocemos a dos personas con esos nombres, Silver y Soul – continuó Blue – Luego, en el caso de la otra flauta, sería "Heart Gold", Corazón de oro, es decir, Gold.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que los elegidos podrían ser Gold, Silver y Soul? – clarificó Green.

- No exactamente – corrigió Blue señalando el primer folder – Ahí dice que las flautas fueron concedidas a dos guardianes y que ellos las protegerían para que los portadores pudieran tocarlas. Yo creo que, en el caso de la Flauta Azur de plata, tanto Silver como Soul pueden ser el elegido y el guardián.

- Tu teoría es muy buena exceptuando el hecho de que tanto Silver como Soul ya probaron tocar la flauta y no consiguieron nada – señaló Green – Además, tenemos a un Gold, mas no conocemos a ningún o ninguna Heart.

- Lo sé, esas son las únicas dos cosas que no encajan – apoyó Blue – Algo nos falta. Es como si hubiera un hueco en algún lugar. Es decir, ¿para qué necesitarían dos guardianes? No debería el mismo elegido ser el protector de la flauta.

- Deja eso – dijo Green poniéndose de pie – Yellow y Dia hicieron la cena. Come, duerme y mañana sigues con tu investigación. No sé si tengas razón, pero si llegas a encontrar alguna forma de hallar a los elegidos antes de que el Equipo Rocket lo haga, te perdonaré que te hayas pasado todos los días asoleándote en lugar de ayudar.

- Oye, no me he asoleado, estoy investigando – corrigió Blue ofendida. Green rodó los ojos y salió de la tienda de campaña. Blue se puso de pie y siguió a Green al tiempo que murmuraba – Necesito encontrar a un Heart.

* * *

Hola. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Ahora si tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar así que lo haré más seguido. Quiero garadecer a Naomi-chian, a Keiian y a Mr. D por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes. Espero les guste y que dejen sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos.

Adiós ;)


	8. La cámara de oro

**8**

**La cámara de oro**

- Es muy temprano – se quejó una vez más Gold al terminar su desayuno. Eran las 8 de la mañana y Crys lo levantó desde las siete.

- Siempre es lo mismo con esta niña – apoyó la mamá de Crys sentada a la mesa también desayunando – Es tan estricta con sus horarios.

- Exactamente, debería de disfrutar más de la vida, ¿no lo cree? – añadió Gold. Crys, quien ya había desayunado una hora antes, rodó los ojos mientras preparaba una mochila.

- Al fin y al cabo, sólo se es joven una vez – señaló la mamá de Crys.

- Deja de quejarte y vámonos – ordenó Crys – Tenemos que hablar con Falkner y revisar la Torre Bellsprout.

Acto seguido, Crys salió de su casa con la mochila colgada al hombro.

- Me encanta su hija – soltó Gold poniéndose de pie y tomando su gorra del respaldo de su silla. La madre de Crys lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el muchacho salió de la casa.

- Tal para cual – pensó en voz alta la extravagante mujer.

Ya afuera de la casa, Gold se puso su conocida gorra y alcanzó a Crys.

- Regresaste a tu antigua ropa – indicó Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Crys había dejado a un lado su cambio de look y ahora llevaba puesta su ropa habitual, con excepción de su inseparable bata de laboratorio.

- La ropa que trae Soul es la única de ese estilo que tengo – mintió Crys. En verdad, su madre le compró mucha ropa del mismo estilo.

- Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué el cambio de look? – preguntó Gold. La pregunta estuvo presente en su cabeza desde la primera vez que vio a la muchacha en la cúpula del Pokeathlon, pero había preferido no hacerla.

- Un cambio no está mal de vez en cuando – respondió Crys. Por supuesto que esa no era la razón. La única culpable era su mamá, quien insistía en que debía de vestir un poco más femenina si deseaba llamar la atención de los chicos.

- Apoyó eso – dijo Gold – Aunque en tu caso, te ves mucho mejor con tu ropa normal.

- Entonces antes no me veía bien – saltó Crys con enojo.

- Tú siempre te ves bien – puntualizó Gold causando sonrojo en las mejillas de Crys – Sólo digo que esto es más tú, más Crys. Lo otro era… raro.

- Ah – soltó Crys.

- ¡Hey, Falkner! – exclamó Gold. Estaban cerca del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Violeta y Falkner se encontraba a fuera de este hablando con alguien. El líder de gimnasio los volteó a ver y los saludo con la mano. Los chicos llegaron hasta Falkner justo cuando éste terminó de hablar con uno de los chicos que entrenaba en el gimnasio.

- Hola, Gold, Crys, ¿Cómo están? – los saludó Falkner con una sonrisa.

- Con sueño, pero ya me acostumbré – respondió Gold ganándose una mirada asesina de Crys.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda en algo, Falkner – reveló Crys.

- Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata? – inquirió Falkner.

- Mira, estamos buscando un objeto que se llama la Flauta Azur, que sirve para invocar a Arceus – comenzó Gold.

- ¿Arceus existe? Pensé que era un mito – expresó Falkner sorprendido.

- Todos lo creíamos – apoyaron al unísono Gold y Crys.

- En fin, el punto es que cabe la posibilidad de que la flauta se encuentre en la Torre Bellsprout o las Ruinas Alfa – continuó Crys -, por eso queríamos pedirte si puedes hablar con los monjes de la Torre con el fin de que nos permitan revisarla.

- Con gusto lo haré – asintió Falkner -, es más, si quieren, puedo ayudarlos a buscar. En cuanto a las Ruinas Alfa, podemos hablarle a Bugsy. Él es un experto en las ruinas, las conoce como la palma de su mano.

Tras una breve plática de Falkner con el líder de los monjes de la Torre Bellsprout, la búsqueda inició. Con el objeto de apresurar la inspección, cada uno se hizo cargo de un piso.

Tres horas después de revisar metro por metro el tercer piso y de caer en más de diez trampas, Gold llegó al último salón de la torre. Completamente exhausto, se sentó en el suelo y sacó un dulce que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. El salón no era tan amplio, pero tenía un gran altar en su centro. El criador observó detenidamente el altar hasta que algo llamó su atención. Se puso de pie y se acercó a éste. En medio de un gran número de velas se hallaban dos pinturas, mejor dicho, dos símbolos, uno de los cuales le parecía muy familiar a Gold.

- El primer y el segundo piso están limpios – anunció Crys al entrar en el cuarto acompañada de Falkner y del líder de los monjes.

- Éste también – añadió Gold – Me habló Silver hace unos minutos. No van a llegar hoy, tuvieron un pequeño percance – informó sin quitar su mirada del símbolo.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Crys.

- ¿Te acuerdas del puñetazo que le dio Soul a Silver? – regresó la pregunta Gold.

- Si – asintió Crys sin entender que relevancia tenía eso.

- Multiplícalo por diez – dijo Gold – Casi le rompe el brazo.

- ¿Qué le hizo Silver? – inquirió Crys preocupada.

- No lo sé, me reí tanto con la noticia que Silver me colgó antes de que pudiera preguntarle – confesó Gold causando una gota de sudor en Crys y Falkner - ¿Qué es este símbolo?

Crys y Falkner se aproximaron al altar para ver mejor las dos pinturas.

- Es el mismo símbolo que estaba en la Flauta Azur de plata – señaló Crys sorprendida.

- Es el símbolo del pokémon legendario Lugia – indicó el sabio – y el otro es el de su contraparte, Ho-oh.

Los tres miraron la otra pintura. En ella, se podía observar una especie de corazón dorado hecho de plumas.

- Lugia y Ho-oh – habló Crys – pero, ¿qué tienen ellos que ver con las flautas?

- Esa es una gran pregunta – señaló Gold sacando su pokégear. Oprimió algunos botones y esperó. Segundos más tarde, la cara de Soul apareció en la pantalla.

- Hola, Gold – saludó Soul con una sonrisa

– Tengo dos preguntas para ti: la primera, ¿qué te hizo Silver para que le rompieras el brazo? – soltó Gold inmediatamente.

- No me rompió el brazo y no es de tu incumbencia – respondió la voz de Silver.

- Digamos que me jugó una broma muy pesada – respondió Soul – Hablando de eso, acabamos de salir de Ciudad Cerezo, así que estaremos en Ciudad Violeta en la mañana.

- Muy bien, segunda pregunta – continuó Gold - ¿Qué relación hay entre Lugia, Ho-oh y Arceus?

- No lo sé – respondió Soul - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada en particular – expresó Gold – Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Trata de tenerle paciencia a Silver; está un poco loquito, pero es un buen chico.

Soul no pudo responder nada, pues inesperadamente la comunicación fue cortada, Gold supuso que por Silver.

- Debe de haber alguna conexión – pensó en voz alta Crys.

- Si la hay, no la descubriremos con el estomago vacio – puntualizó Gold – Vamos por algo para comer y seguimos con las Ruinas Alfa.

* * *

- ¿Te ofendió lo de loquito o lo de buen chico? – preguntó Soul al tiempo que Silver le regresaba su pokégear. Ambos muchachos caminaban por la ruta 30 tranquilamente. Pronto sería medio día, hecho que enojaba a Silver por la pérdida de tiempo, en especial porque él era el culpable, aunque las verdaderas culpables serían las píldoras para el dolor que la enfermera Joy le dio el día anterior con el objeto de que pudiera descansar durante la noche; no sólo le quitaron el dolor, sino que también le ayudaron a recuperar todas las horas de sueño perdidas en los últimos días.

- Gold es lo que me molesta, no lo que dice – aclaró Silver, que aun llevaba puesto el cabestrillo.

- ¿Por qué habrá preguntado lo de Lugia y Ho-oh? – soltó al aire la pregunta Soul - ¿Tendrán algo que ver con las flautas?

- La flauta de plata tiene el símbolo de Lugia grabado, al igual que su caja – informó Silver.

- ¿La cosa con forma de pájaro? – inquirió Soul incrédula – Pensé que sólo era un adorno.

- ¿Tus padres no lo sabían? – preguntó Silver extrañado.

- No o por lo menos no hay ninguna anotación sobre eso en sus investigaciones – aseguró Soul - ¿Cómo lo supiste tú?

- Conozco muy bien el símbolo de Lugia – admitió Silver un poco incomodo. No planeaba contarle a Soul toda su historia con el legendario pokémon.

- No creo que tenga gran importancia, sino mis padres lo habrían investigado – señaló Soul – En fin, ya veremos cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Violeta.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué? – saltaron Gold y Crys al unísono. Los dos Dex Holders, Falkner y Bugsy se encontraban en la casa de Crys comiendo de un delicioso banquete preparado especialmente por la madre de la chica.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó Bugsy. El líder de gimnasio acababa de llegar a la ciudad y con no muy buenas noticias.

- ¿No hay alguna forma de que nos permitan entrar? – inquirió Crys.

- Hablaré con el encargado de las ruinas, sin embargo no les aseguro nada – dijo Bugsy – La restauración de las Ruinas Alfa está programada desde hace meses y no creo que les agrade detenerla.

- Diles que es muy importante, algo de vida o muerte – indicó Gold.

- Tampoco hay que ser dramáticos – expresó Crys – Aunque entremos no podemos estar seguros de que encontremos la flauta de oro ahí.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – apoyó Bugsy – Las Ruinas Alfa han sido investigadas muchas veces y hasta ahora lo único que se ha encontrado sobre Arceus es una pintura en uno de los muros.

- Puedes decirle al encargado que sólo registraremos esa parte – propuso Crys.

- Eso no estaría mal, únicamente se trata una parte pequeña – habló Bugsy – Bueno, iré ahora mismo.

- ¿No te quedas a comer, querida? – le preguntó la mamá de Crys con una amplia sonrisa. Crys y Falkner se sonrojaron y Gold por poco se ahoga con la comida que tenía en su boca.

- Eh… soy un chico – corrigió Bugsy quitándole importancia – y comí en el camino, gracias – Acto seguido, el chico salió de la casa dejando a la mayoría con un evidente sonrojo.

- Bueno, ya no me siento tan mal – comentó Gold mientras regresaba a su comida. Crys lo volteó a ver incrédula.

* * *

- En vista del éxito obtenido, mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Ciudad Violeta – anunció Green al resto de los Dex Holders. Todos estaban reunidos a las afueras de su tienda de acampar. La alegría fue general, exceptuando a Blue, quien, sentada en una mesa colocada por Pearl y Dia esa mañana en el exterior, se encontraba demasiado interesada con los informes de los investigadores Berlitz.

- Nunca había visto a Blue leyendo algo con tanto interés – comentó Yellow a Red en cuanto los demás comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar.

- Quiere tener una buena excusa para su holgazanería – puntualizó Green.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – saltó Blue de repente, para después regresar su atención a los papeles.

- ¿Qué buscas? – inquirió Red acercándose a la mesa y sentándose a ella.

- He visto todos los expedientes, uno por uno, y es como si faltara algo – respondió Blue dejando un folder encima de la mesa.

- ¿Algo? – repitió Yellow.

- Es decir, aquí está todo, la leyenda, los indicios, los registros de cada excursión, todo, pero falta algo – dijo Blue – no hay un solo registro sobre la excursión en la que los padres de Soul encontraron la Flauta Azur de plata, únicamente hay algunas anotaciones sobre que el lugar donde la encontraron fue el Monte Corona. Tampoco hay algo sobre los guardianes.

- ¿Los que protegen la flauta para los elegidos? – preguntó Yellow.

- Esos mismos – asintió Blue – No hay nada sobre ellos, solamente la mención que se hace en la leyenda.

- Tal vez no son tan importantes – aventuró Red.

- Y miren – habló Blue abriendo un folder – "La flauta sonara mientras exista unión entre ella y el medallón". ¿Alguien me puede explicar eso?

- ¿Unión entre el medallón y la flauta? – inquirió Red sin entender – Es imposible que haya una conexión entre dos cosas, ¿o si?

- No querrá decir que se necesita algo más que encontrar al elegido para poder usar la flauta – opinó Yellow en voz alta.

- Se debe de cumplir una especie de condición con el objeto de que las flautas funcionen – intervino Green sentándose también a la mesa.

- Y por si eso no fuera poco, tengo una teoría incompleta – concluyó Blue - ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a algún Heart?

- Aquí va otra vez – murmuró Green rodando los ojos.

- Yo conozco a alguien que se llama Heart, pero no es un "algún" es una "alguna" – habló Emerald que pasaba por el lugar. Los cuatro Dex Holders de Kanto lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Quién? – interrogó Blue con precipitación.

- Crys – reveló Emerald – Es su segundo nombre.

- Crys – repitieron al unísono los cuatro incrédulos.

* * *

El sol comenzaba su ascenso en el cielo, iluminado con sus primeros rayos a Ciudad Violeta y las Ruinas Alfa. Luego de una cansada platica con los encargados de la restauración de las Ruinas Alfa, en la que intervinieron Gold y Crystal, al fin consiguieron el permiso de explorar una de las salas, donde se hallaba la antes mencionada, por Bugsy, imagen de Arceus. Sin embargo, la autorización exclusivamente duraría un día, razón por la cual debían aprovechar cada minuto.

- ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¡Las cinco! – no paraba de quejarse un adormilado Gold guiado en el descenso a la sala por Ataro.

- Creo que lo mejor sería dividirnos – propuso Bugsy. En vista del poco tiempo con el que contaban, el líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea llamó a su grupo de arqueología para ayudar - La sala es la más pequeña de todas, pero tiene un gran número de cámaras.

- Me parece bien – asintió Crys al tiempo que llegaban a una gran y alargada sala, en cuyas paredes se encontraba un incontable número de puertas.

- Mira eso, Crys – la llamó Gold, quien repentinamente había perdido su mal humor. Todos giraron para verlo. El chico y Ataro contemplaban una monumental imagen de Arceus pintada en la pared de la izquierda.

- Es increíble – expresó Crys maravillada.

- Bienvenidos a la sala de Arceus – habló Bugsy – o al menos así la llamamos. Bueno, pues comencemos

- Si está es la sala más pequeña, no quiero ver cómo es la más grande – murmuró Gold a Ataro mirando con cansancio la inmensa sala.

* * *

Abrió los ojos molesto con los rayos del sol. Buscó su pokégear en el interior de su bolsa para dormir (comprada por Soul en Ciudad Cerezo) y vio la hora que marcaba la pantalla. 11:00 a.m.

- Demonios – maldijo Silver sentándose. Una vez más esas malditas pastillas lo habían tumbado. Definitivamente no volvería a tomarlas, además, ya no sentía dolor en su brazo. Registró con su mirada su alrededor. Estaba solo, al lado de la pequeña fogata que la noche anterior hicieron para calentar la comida. Solo. Buscó con la mirada las cosas de Soul. Nada – Soul – la llamó, mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta – Soul – aumentó el tono. Una vez más, nadie le respondió. Se puso de pie rápidamente – ¡Soul! – exclamó Silver con preocupación.

- ¿Qué? – respondió la chica llegando al lugar acompañada de Parapeon.

- ¡No te desaparezcas así! – la regañó Silver.

- Pero no me desaparecí, fui a recoger unos Apricorn – señaló Soul extrañada por la reacción del pelirrojo.

- Pues la próxima vez avísame – indicó Silver sentándose sobre su bolsa de dormir – No puedes estar por ahí sola.

- Tampoco estaba sola, Parapeon me cuida, ¿verdad? – corrigió Soul al tiempo que acariciaba al pokémon en su caparazón.

- Estoy seguro de que en este momento ya se dieron cuenta del engaño y vendrán pronto por la flauta – puntualizó Silver – Debemos tener cuidado.

- No te preocupes – habló Soul – Mejor te preparó el desayuno.

- Prefiero llegar de una vez a Ciudad Violeta – expresó Silver mientras tomaba su chamarra negra tirada en el suelo y se la ponía.

- Como quieras, amargado – se burló Soul lanzándole su cabestrillo. Silver cogió el objeto entre sus manos.

- Ya no lo necesito – dijo Silver.

- La enfermera Joy dijo tres días – recordó Soul – Así que póntelo antes de que lo necesites otra vez.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó Silver con escepticismo.

- Es un poco estúpido amenazar al jefe del Equipo Rocket – señaló Soul con una sonrisa burlona – Llamémoslo advertencia.

- Que graciosa – habló con sarcasmo Silver poniéndose de pie. Soul sonrió más.

- Sabes algo, Silver – comenzó Soul al tiempo que Silver doblaba su bolsa para dormir – Desde que te conozco, nunca te he visto sonreír. ¿No sonríes muy a menudo, verdad? – Silver se detuvo por un momento, sorprendido por las palabras de su acompañante.

- No tengo razones para hacerlo – expresó Silver continuando con su tarea – ¿No te prohibí hacerme preguntas?

- Perdona, tengo muy mala memoria – se disculpó Soul con diversión.

* * *

Con lentitud y sin hacer ningún sonido, salió de la cámara que estaban inspeccionando.

- Arceus, voy a morir aquí – soltó Gold mientras comenzaba a caminar a lo largo de la extensa sala – No entiendo como hay personas a las que les gusta tanto trabajar.

Pasadas siete horas desde el comienzo de la búsqueda, el grupo de investigación llevaba revisadas la mitad de las cámaras, sin obtener ningún descubrimiento. Llegó hasta el final de la sala y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la amplia pared que delimitaba el lugar. Una sala de cuatro paredes, que era el vestíbulo de 50 cámaras más pequeñas. ¿Para qué necesitaban tantas cámaras?

- Gold – lo llamó Crys desde la puerta de la cámara de la que acababa de huir – No es momento para descansar.

- Allá voy – dijo Gold con cansancio, mientras se ponía de pie, para lo cual apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared.

Un extraño movimiento sacudió la sala entera y tiró a Gold al suelo en el proceso. El muchacho se sentó en el suelo y, al instante, sus ojos se fijaron al frente. La pared en la que estuvo recargado hace unos segundos se había dividido en dos partes iguales, que en ese momento se movían en dirección contraria. El movimiento siguió hasta que las dos paredes se detuvieron, dejando a la vista unas escaleras que descendían.

- Genial – habló Gold al tiempo que Ataro, Crys y el resto del equipo se acercaban a él.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo lo abriste? – interrogó Bugsy emocionado.

- No lo sé, sólo la toqué – señaló Gold poniéndose de pie.

- Esto es increíble, de todas las veces que vinimos a esta sala, jamás encontramos está puerta secreta – reveló uno de los arqueólogos.

- Debiste activar algo, Gold – indicó Crys sorprendida.

- Pues veamos si vale la pena – dijo Gold antes de entrar por la puerta. Instantáneamente, el camino se iluminó, opacando las linternas que el grupo de expedición traía. El criador contempló incrédulo tanto las escaleras como las paredes. Ambas brillaban con un resplandor dorado, parecido al…

- Oro – murmuró Crys con la boca abierta.

- Rachit, ¿es oro? – inquirió Bugsy a uno de los arqueólogos. Un hombre de barba grisácea, algo bajito y flaco se adelantó para valorar el material.

- En efecto – admitió Rachit con entusiasmo tras unos minutos de reconocimiento - Oro puro.

- Gold, recuerdas lo que dijo Soul, la otra flauta fue encontrada en una cámara de plata – recordó Crys emocionada.

- Parece que ya la encontramos – indicó Gold con triunfo.

Acto seguido, bajó las escaleras con gran rapidez, seguido por Ataro, sin importarle las palabras de precaución de Crystal y los demás. Finalmente, las escaleras terminaron frente a otra puerta, la cual daba acceso a otra cámara. Se introdujo en ella y observó cada rincón perplejo. Oro, en todas partes, en las paredes, en el piso, en el techo, en el altar sobre el que estaba una caja de madera… Sus ojos se detuvieron en la caja colocada sobre un pequeño altar ubicado en la pared enfrente de él. Se acercó a ella. La similitud con la caja de la Flauta Azur de plata era increíble. En lo único que se diferenciaba era el grabado en sus tapas: en lugar del símbolo de Lugia, se hallaba el símbolo de Ho-oh, un corazón formado por plumas.

- No puedo creerlo, realmente la encontramos – murmuró Crys a su lado.

- Bueno, aún no es un hecho – indicó Gold tomando la caja entre su manos con el fin de abrirla. Una vez abierta, ambos Dex Holders se quedaron viendo su contenido: la Flauta Azur de oro y un medallón muy parecido al que Soul usaba – Muy bien, ahora si es un hecho – Alargó su mano y cogió el instrumento. Una extraña sensación se extendió por su cuerpo inmediatamente. Miró el objeto con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Crys con preocupación al ver la cara de Gold.

- No, nada – negó Gold ofreciéndole la flauta. Crys la asió y la examinó. La flauta era idéntica a su hermana, lo único diferente era el cambio del material, el símbolo y las palabras "Heart Gold"

- ¿No sentiste nada? – inquirió Gold extrañado.

- No, ¿debería sentir algo? – regresó la pregunta Crys.

- Oigan, chicos, miren – llamó su atención Bugsy. Los dos giraron para ver al chico, quien señalaba la pared de la derecha. Pusieron su mirada sobre ésta. Grabada en la pared, se apreciaba la silueta de una mujer, de pie, en cuyo cuello destacaba un medallón – y de este lado – señaló Bugsy al lado contrario. Los Dex Holders se dieron la vuelta. Esta vez se toparon con la silueta de un hombre, con una espada en una mano y la flauta en la otra.

- La guardiana y el elegido – aventuró Crystal.

- Y Ho-oh – añadió Gold viendo al frente. Crys miró la pared de enfrente. Arriba del altar, se encontraban labradas varias líneas de unos extraños símbolos y, sobre ellas, la magnífica figura de Ho-oh dominaba toda la pared.

- Tal vez la relación de Ho-oh y Lugia está aquí – aventuró Crys señalando los símbolos debajo de Ho-oh.

- Este es un idioma muy antiguo – indicó Bugsy observando las palabras -, pero sin duda podremos traducirlo.

- En ese caso, volveré cuando ya tengan la traducción, para no hacer dos viajes – bromeó una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres giraron rápidamente. Ahí, al pie de la escalera, se encontraba Protón y dos soldados del Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exclamó Crys metiendo la flauta en la caja.

- ¿Acaso creyeron que los dejamos de seguir? – soltó Protón – La próxima vez que hagan una expedición en busca de un tesoro ancestral, investiguen a sus acompañantes. Uno nunca sabe donde puede estar un traidor.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Bugsy.

- No te preocupes por ellos, mis soldados les están dando un trato especial – respondió Protón. Acto seguido, fijó su mirada en Crys – Por qué no nos ahorramos todo el espectáculo y me entregan la flauta.

- En tus sueños – dijo Gold sacando una pokébola – Si quieres esta flauta, tendrás que quitárnosla.

- Con mucho gusto – aceptó Protón lanzando una pokébola, de la cual salió un Weezing. Gold siguió el ejemplo de su contrincante, con lo que Explotaro apareció ante ellos.

- Voy a alejarlo de la puerta – murmuró Gold a Crys lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara – Tú llévate la caja.

- De acuerdo – asintió Crys.

- Se les olvida que yo también estoy aquí – intervino Bugsy con una pokébola en la mano.

- Claro que no, tú detén a los otros dos – habló Gold.

- ¿Ya terminaron? Porque me estoy aburriendo – expresó Protón con cansancio.

- Perdona la tardanza – se disculpó Gold - ¡Explotaro, pantalla de humo! - al instante, una densa nuble de humo abarcó toda la cámara - ¡Ahora tacleada!

Protón y los otros dos solados, tomados por sorpresa, no pudieron hacer nada ante el inminente ataque de Gold que los tiró al suelo, despejando la salida de la cámara. Inmediatamente, Crys echó a correr y subió las escaleras sin que nadie la detuviera, por lo menos hasta llegar a la sala siguiente, donde un grupo del Equipo Rocket tenía sometidos a los demás miembros del equipo de arqueología. Crys metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, sacó una pokébola y la lanzó al aire. El Mismagius de Soul se colocó entre Crys y los soldados del Equipo Rocket, quienes comenzaban a rodearla.

* * *

- La mamá de Crys me cae bien – expresó Soul. Minutos atrás, ella y Silver al fin llegaron a Ciudad Violeta y el primer lugar que visitaron fue la casa de Crys, donde fueron informados de que Gold y Crystal se habían ido desde temprano a las Ruinas Alfa, lugar al que se dirigían ahora - ¿No crees que pudimos aceptar su comida? No has comido nada desde la mañana.

- Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar en este momento – señaló Silver, quien, sin ganas de pelearse otra vez con Soul, aceptó ponerse el cabestrillo.

- Si tú lo dices – habló Soul antes de levantar su brazos y saludar a alguien - ¡Falkner, hola! – Silver levantó la mirada hacia el líder de gimnasio. Éste le sonrió a Soul.

- Hola, Soul – regresó el saludo Falkner en cuanto llegaron hasta él. Volteó a ver a Silver y con cara de pocos amigos dijo – Silver – regresó su atención a Soul – No esperaba verte por aquí y menos acompañada de él.

- Estamos en una especie de misión – indicó Soul - ¿Sabes algo de Gold y Crys?

- Los vi pasar en la mañana de camino a las ruinas – respondió Falkner – Están ahí desde las cinco.

- ¡¿Tan temprano? – exclamó Soul incrédula, al mismo tiempo que Silver abría sus ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo despertaron a Gold a las cinco de la mañana? – inquirió Silver.

- Bueno, las ruinas están en restauración y… - comenzó Falkner.

- ¡FALKNER! – gritó alguien llamando la atención de los tres. Un hombre vestido con atuendo de excursionista corría en su dirección - ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET ESTÁ EN LAS RUINAS!

Con gran velocidad, Silver se quitó el cabestrillo, lo tiró al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a las Ruinas Alfa.

- ¡SILVER, ESPÉRAME! – lo llamó Soul siguiéndolo junto con Falkner.

* * *

El último de los soldados del Equipo Rocket que obstruía su camino cayó al suelo junto con su pokémon, permitiéndole salir de la "sala de Arceus" acompañada de Cici, el Mismagius, el Staraptor, el Pachirisu y el Leafon de Soul. No tardó en salir a la luz, a la explanada de las Ruinas Alfa. El lugar lucía muy tranquilo, sin embargo no dejó de correr con la caja en sus brazos.

* * *

- Maldita sea, Protón en verdad es un imbécil – señaló Archer. Los tres restantes generales del Equipo Rocket observaban por sus grandes pantallas como Crystal corría lejos de la sala sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

- Tanta incompetencia me da asco – habló Ariana acercándose al escritorio de Archer – Primero el engaño del estúpido hijo de Giovanni y ahora esto.

- En mi defensa… - inició Petrel.

- ¡Cállate o, en lugar de la estúpida niña Berlitz, tú serás mi conejillo de indias! – lo interrumpió Ariana mientras oprimía un botón del gran teclado colocado sobre el escritorio de Archer – Protón, regresa a tu pokémon.

* * *

El general del Equipo Rocket sacó su pokébola y regresó a su Weezing, ante la sorpresa de Gold, Bugsy y los otros soldados del Equipo Rocket. A continuación, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, desapareció, dejando perplejos a todos.

- Que demonios – soltó Bugsy.

- Crys – murmuró Gold antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, pasando a los soldados del Equipo Rocket, que lo siguieron inmediatamente.

* * *

Corría tan rápido, que la inesperada aparición de Protón enfrente de ella la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

- ¿Creías que escaparías de mi? – preguntó Protón con diversión.

- ¿Cómo… - indicó Crys desde el suelo incrédula.

- Ahora, dame esa caja – ordenó Protón con cara de pocos amigos.

- De ninguna manera – negó Crys poniéndose de pie.

- Bien, si no quieres a la buena, entonces será a la mala – dijo Protón – Ustedes, Dex Holders, ya me están colmando la paciencia – tomó su pokébola y la lanzó al aire - ¡Weezing, explosión!

Crys y los pokémon de Soul sólo vieron un resplandor antes de ser lanzados por el aire en diferentes direcciones. Sin embargo, a pesar del impacto, Crys no soltó la caja en ningún momento. Tirada en el suelo, intentó levantarse en cuanto sintió los pasos del General del Equipo Rocket acercarse a ella, pero éste fue más rápido y agarró a Crys del cabello, jalándoselo al mismo tiempo que la levantaba.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó Crys con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder soltarse del agarre del hombre.

- Entrégame la caja y con mucho gusto lo haré – propuso Protón.

- Ni muerta – habló entre dientes Crys.

- Bien – asintió Protón.

Acto seguido, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Crys. La chica, incapaz de respirar por el golpe, cayó al suelo soltando la caja en el proceso. Protón se agachó para recoger la caja con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

- ¡NADIE LE PONE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI CHICA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! – grito Gold al mismo tiempo que un furioso Explotaro arremetió contra Protón, haciéndolo volar y caer unos metros lejos de donde estaba Crys y la caja. El criador corrió hacia Crys y se puso a su altura - ¿Estás bien, Crys? – La muchacha asintió mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración – Ataro, quédate con ella – el Ambipom asintió. Protón se sentó en el suelo sólo para observar a un Gold que se acercaba a él con fuego en los ojos – Vas a pagar por esto, imbécil, y lo vas a pagar caro. ¡Explotaro!

Sin prestar atención a la batalla entre Gold y Protón que acababa de reiniciar a unos metros de ella, Crystal se acercó lentamente a la caja e hizo el ademán de cogerla, sin embargo, un Arbok fue más rápido que ella. El pokémon agarró la caja con su cola y se la entregó a su dueña, Ariana.

- ¿Has oído esa frase que dice que si quieres algo bien hecho lo hagas tú mismo? – inquirió Ariana con una tétrica sonrisa. Ataro se adelantó en forma protectora. Ariana sacó una pokébola y la lanzó al aire. Instantáneamente, una nube de polvo color amarillo cayó sobre Crys y Ataro.

- Paralizador – murmuró Crys al sentir su cuerpo entumecido. Un gran Villeplume los observaba con crueldad.

- Soy de la firme creencia de que así debe ser – continuó Ariana mientras abría la caja. Asió la flauta de oro y la observó más de cerca – Es realmente hermosa. Si no fuera necesaria, la fundiría y me haría un nuevo collar – Regresó su mirada a la caja, donde únicamente quedaba el medallón – Lo demás no me importa, puedes quedártelo, querida – y tiró el embalaje. En ese momento, sintió un extraño viento rozar su mano. Vio su mano vacía, donde segundos atrás estuviera la flauta - ¡Pero qué demonios!

- Si no te di la otra flauta, ¿qué te hace pensar que te dejaré irte con esta? – habló Silver llamando la atención de Ariana. Al lado del chico se encontraba Weavile con la flauta de oro en su patas.

- Hablando de eso – inició Ariana al tiempo que su Arbok y Villeplume se colocaban entre ella y Silver – Odio que se burlen de mí, mocoso. Aún no se me ocurre un buen castigo para ti, pero en cuanto piense en uno bueno te avisaré.

- Estaré esperando con ansias – respondió Silver sarcásticamente.

- Ya lo creo – añadió Ariana - ¡Tráiganme esa flauta!

Ante la orden de su dueña, Arbok y Villeplume se lanzaron contra Silver y Weavile. El pelirrojo arrojó una pokébola al cielo de la cual salió Feraligatr, que contraatacó al Arbok, mientras Weavile se encargaba de Villeplume, no sin antes entregarle la flauta a Silver. Por su parte, Crys y Ataro observaban todo completamente incapaces de moverse.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una voz a su lado. Crys miró de reojo, encontrándose con Soul, quien la veía con preocupación.

- No puedo moverme – susurró Crys.

- No te preocupes, ellos lo solucionaran – la tranquilizó Soul intercalando su mirada entre la batalla de Gold y la de Silver.

En ese momento, aparecieron Falkner y Bugsy, cada uno de una dirección diferente. El primero seguido por los entrenadores del Gimnasio Pokémon; el segundo, por el resto de los arqueólogos de las Ruinas Alfa. Al percatarse de la superioridad numérica, Ariana echó un vistazo hacia Protón y Gold. El furibundo criador tenía prácticamente sometido al general del Equipo Rocket, a su Weezing y a su Golbat. Miró a Silver y después a la flauta en sus manos. Luego, clavó sus ojos en Crys y Soul. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, un movimiento. Metió su mano derecha en un bolsillo de su falda y con una rapidez impresionante, sin que Silver o sus pokémon pudieran reaccionar, agarró entre sus manos una pistola, apuntó a su objetivo y disparó. Silver, que notó el movimiento, esperaba el golpe de la bala, mas éste nunca llegó; en su lugar, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, tirándolo al piso y haciéndolo soltar la flauta. Lo mismo ocurrió con Feraligatr y Weavile. La mujer corrió hacia el caído Dex Holder, levantó la flauta y, sin parar de correr, apuntó hacia Gold y le disparó de la misma manera. Gold y Explotaro se derrumbaron.

- ¡Archer, sácanos de aquí! – ordenó Ariana.

La reacción de sorpresa fue general cuando los dos generales desaparecieron junto con sus pokémon y la Flauta Azur de oro en su poder.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo más que espero les haya gustado. A todos los GoldxCrys, el siguiente capítulo les encantará :). Quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Leo Sayato Evans, a BlueWindow, a Farz 882 y a vali por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)

¡8 días para Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, parte 2!


	9. Las caras del amor

**9**

**Las caras del amor**

_- ¡NADIE LE PONE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI CHICA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! – gritó Gold._

Poco a poco la sensación de entumecimiento desaparecía de su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo de la habitación del Centro Pokémon en la que se encontraba acostada sobre una camilla. En ese momento, estaba sola; la enfermera Joy la había dejado por un momento para curar a los pokémon lastimados.

_- ¡NADIE LE PONE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI CHICA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! – gritó Gold._

¿Por qué su mente no paraba de repetir esa línea? "Mi chica". Eso sonaba tan… irreal y, a la vez, tan increíble. "Estúpido Gold, siempre se las ingenia para confundirme".

- Ahí estás - dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. Crys giró su cabeza, descubriendo que ya podía mover su cuello. Parado en la puerta se encontraba Gold con su incomparable sonrisa. El chico entró en el cuarto a paso lento - ¿Cómo estás, súper seria?

- Bien – respondió Crys, observando a Gold de pies a cabeza. Toda su ropa mostraba rastros de quemaduras - ¿Y tú? – La última vez que recordaba haber visto al muchacho fue cuando cayó al suelo, aturdido por la descarga eléctrica lanzada por Ariana. Después de eso, ella perdió el conocimiento a causa del paralizador.

- Furioso y con ganas de matar a alguien, pero lo disimuló muy bien – soltó Gold con burla – Ahora, si te refieres a la descarga eléctrica, sigo un poco mareado. ¿Quién diría que esa tipa traía una pistola de descargas eléctricas?

- Que bueno – habló Crys sonriendo.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu sonrisa? – inquirió Gold en tono seductor. Crys se sonrojó y el triunfo se dibujó en la expresión de Gold. La peliazul miró al chico a los ojos.

- Desde que empezamos con todo esto no paras de decirme cosas así – señaló Crys. La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Gold - ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la verdad – respondió Gold con naturalidad.

- ¿Y por qué de repente se te ocurrió decirlas? – preguntó Crys nerviosa.

- Bueno, porque… - comenzó Gold serio.

- ¡Mi niña! – exclamó la mamá de Crys al entrar en la habitación. La mujer prácticamente empujó a Gold para abrazar a su hija, quien recibió el abrazo con sorpresa – Pero, ¿qué te hicieron esos desgraciados?

"Salvado por mi futura suegra" pensó Gold con alivio, mientras observaba a Crys ser estrujada por su madre.

* * *

Jugaba con la Flauta Azur de plata en sus manos. Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Si Gold quería matar a Protón, él quería asesinar a Ariana, a Protón y a los otros dos imbéciles. ¿Cómo demonios permitió que se llevaran la otra flauta? La tuvo en sus manos y se la quitaron con gran facilidad. Tiró a la basura todo el trabajo de Gold, Crys, Bugsy y el resto de los arqueólogos. ¡Maldita Ariana!

- ¡Lo conseguí! – exclamó alegremente Soul sentándose a su lado. Estaban en la área común del Centro Pokémon – Y esto se te cayó – añadió entregándole el cabestrillo. Silver rodó los ojos y tomó el objeto para después colocárselo. No tenía ánimos de pelearse con la castaña.

- ¿Qué conseguiste? – inquirió Silver.

- Que me permitieran entrar en la cámara donde encontraron la flauta – anunció Soul con una gran sonrisa – Me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo es.

- Seguramente es igual que donde hallaron la flauta de plata – aventuró Silver quitándole importancia.

- Por eso quiero conocerla – admitió Soul – Mis padres sólo me dijeron que era una habitación completamente hecha de plata, sin embargo, en sus investigaciones no hay nada, ni una foto, ni descripciones – Silver se extrañó ante las palabras de la chica – Por cierto, ¿conoces este símbolo? – Soul le entregó la caja de la Flauta Azur de oro, la cual no había soltado ni un solo minuto desde que la recogió del suelo, acabada la batalla. Silver vio el símbolo tallado sobre la tapa de la caja: un corazón hecho de plumas.

- Es de Ho-oh – respondió Silver un tanto incomodo.

- Ho-oh – repitió Soul – Lugia… ¿Qué tienen que ver con Arceus? Supongo que si mis padres no lo descubrieron, yo tendré que hacerlo – volvió a coger la caja y la abrió – Bueno, por lo menos dejaron el medallón.

- No es realmente importante – dijo Silver observando a Soul que admiraba el medallón de oro. Este era prácticamente idéntico al de la muchacha, salvo el material y el símbolo en su centro.

- Cierto – apoyó Soul al tiempo que devolvía el objeto a su lugar. Acto seguido, fijó sus ojos en Silver - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió Silver.

- La recuperaremos, ya lo verás – aseguró Soul con tranquilidad. Por extraño que pareciera, la simple aseveración de Soul lo hizo calmarse y olvidar por un momento su enojo.

- Hey, ¿qué te pasó, amargado? – preguntó Gold llegando al lugar. Los dos miraron al frente; Gold se acercaba a ellos lentamente – La descarga no fue tan fuerte.

- Tiene que usarlo por tres días – explicó Soul.

- Así que ese es el brazo que casi te rompe la bipolar – se burló Gold al llegar a su lado. Silver rodó los ojos y Soul sonrió.

- Eso le enseñará a no hacerme bromas pesadas – añadió Soul.

- Llegaron en el momento justo – dijo Gold sentándose al otro lado de Silver.

- Aunque no sirvió de nada – señaló Silver mientras observaba la flauta en sus manos. Gold bajó su mirada hacia el objeto y, sin previo aviso, se lo arrebató a Silver, quien lo volteó a ver extrañado. El criador sostuvo el instrumento por un momento para después regresárselo a Silver.

- Sentí algo extraño – confesó Gold – cuando toqué la flauta de oro.

- ¿Extraño? – repitió Soul con curiosidad, al tiempo que Silver lo miraba expectante. Tal vez sintió lo mismo que él sentía cada vez que la flauta estaba en sus manos. Esa rara energía que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

- No lo sé – respondió Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Seguramente sólo fue mi imaginación. Hablando de cosas extrañas, ¿dónde están los demás? Pensé que llegarían antes que nosotros.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – apoyó Silver sacando su pokégear.

* * *

Silver, Gold, Crys y Soul. Ellos eran la clave, estaba segura de eso. Pero, ¿cómo comprobarlo? Miraba sin poner atención el paisaje. Iban en camino a Ciudad Violeta tal y como habían llegado al Monte Plateado, divididos en dos camionetas. Esta vez a ella le tocó ir en el transporte conducido por Sird, a petición de Green y muy a su disgusto. Por suerte, escuchar los tontos chistes de Pearl y Dia le hacían olvidarse de que aún lado de ella estaba sentada Sird. El timbre de su pokégear llamó la atención de todos los tripulantes de la camioneta. Buscó en su bolsa, sacó su pokégear y oprimió uno de los botones. Al instante, la cara de Silver apareció en la pantalla.

- ¡Hola, Silver! – lo saludó Blue con alegría.

- Hola – regresó el saludó Silver - ¿Dónde están? Creímos que llegarían antes que nosotros.

- A Green se le ocurrió hacer una escala en el Monte Plateado, por si acaso – explicó Blue – Por supuesto que no encontramos nada.

- Pues nosotros si – indicó otra voz, que Blue supuso era la de Gold.

- Gold y Crys encontraron la Flauta Azur de oro en las Ruinas Alfa – informó Silver con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Eso es genial! – festejó Emerald desde el asiento trasero junto con Dia, y Pearl. Platinum simplemente sonrió.

- Y luego llegó Ariana y me la quitó de las manos – añadió Silver deteniendo en seco la alegría de los Dex Holders.

- Eso es malo – dijo Blue.

- Ni tanto, mientras no tengan al elegido y a la otra flauta – intervino Gold – La recuperaremos antes de que intenten algo.

- ¿Cuándo llegaran? – inquirió Silver.

- Al ritmo que vamos, mañana en la tarde – señaló Blue.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – habló Silver, antes de terminar con la comunicación.

- No está muy feliz – puntualizó Blue mientras guardaba su pokégear.

* * *

- Deberíamos de planear algo – propuso Gold al tiempo que Silver regresaba su atención a la flauta - ¿Dónde crees que estén?

- Lo más seguro es que estén usando alguna de las bases secretas del Equipo Rocket – aventuró Silver.

- Eso no sería un poco tonto – habló Soul.

- Hay demasiadas como para revisar una por una – indicó Silver – Además, Archer y Petrel eran generales de alto rango cuando mi padre estuvo a cargo. Ese tipo de generales conocían a la perfección el sistema de seguridad de cada base, así que pudieron entrar en una, sabotear el sistema e impedir que diéramos con ellos. Buscarlos no será tan fácil.

- Pero no es imposible – señaló Gold – Ese Protón me debe una y se la voy a cobrar con intereses.

* * *

Con la noche sobre Pueblo Primavera e instalada en un pequeño cuarto de una posada, Blue abrió nuevamente la caja con las investigaciones de los Berlitz. Hacía unos minutos que había regresado de cenar con los demás en el pequeño restaurante ubicado al lado de la posada y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esos estúpidos papeles. Necesitaba una explicación, una razón para tantas lagunas. Sacó uno por uno los folders y los revisó, sin encontrar nada, únicamente las notas que ella misma había escrito arriba de cada folder. Una vez vacía la caja, en medio de un arranque de rabia, la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto. La caja cayó boca abajo.

- Para ser grandes investigadores, los Berlitz no hicieron muy bien su trabajo – masculló Blue con los brazos cruzados.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la caja. La tomó, la cargó y la puso aún lado de los papeles para meterlos nuevamente. Sin embargo, justo antes de meter el primer folder se dio cuenta de algo, de un pequeño cambio en el fondo de la caja: ya no era plana, ahora estaba inclinada, hundida de un lado. Blue bajó la mirada. La base de la caja seguía igual, completamente plana. Regresó sus ojos al interior de la caja. Tal vez… Metió su mano y jaló el fondo de la caja hasta lograr desprenderlo. Un doble fondo. Observó con incredulidad lo que acababa de encontrar: debajo del cartón se hallaba un pequeño sobre. Inmediatamente, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo hubiera abierto ahí mismo de no ser por qué al frente de éste se podían leer las siguientes palabras: "Para nuestra Soul. Mamá y papá." Blue admiró el sobre por un momento carcomida por la curiosidad. Podría abrirlo, nadie se enteraría… un pequeño vistazo no lastimaría a nadie… ¿oh si? Lanzó un suspiro y regresó el sobre a su lugar. Era para Soul y sólo para ella, no tenía ningún derecho a violar su privacidad, a pesar de que, posiblemente, ahí se encontraran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

* * *

Sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa de Crys observaba a esta, a Soul y a la madre de Crys platicar en la cocina. Después de que el efecto del paralizador desapareciera de Crys y de Ataro, regresaron a la casa de la chica con el fin de descansar, si eso era posible. Para él no lo era.

- ¿Y? – lo hizo saltar Gold apareciendo de la nada. El criador se sentó a su lado en el sillón – Exceptuando el brazo que casi te rompe, ¿ya te cae mejor Soul?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, casi me rompe un brazo – señaló Silver. Si, la chica ya no le parecía desagradable, pero no pensaba decírselo a Gold.

- Vaya, yo pensé que mi plan había funcionado – dijo Gold.

- ¿Cuál plan? – preguntó Silver sin esperar una buena respuesta.

- Quería que se enamoraran – confesó como si nada Gold. Silver lo miró incrédulo – Harían una linda pareja. Tú un completo amargado y ella una fuente de felicidad.

- Estás loco – aseveró Silver con fastidio – Para tu información, Soul no es mi tipo.

- Claro, se me olvidaba – asintió Gold –, tu tipo es Blue.

- Cállate – exigió Silver en voz baja.

- Pues deberías de decírselo – propuso Gold – así los dos tendremos novia: tú a Blue y yo a Crys.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Silver sorprendido.

- Voy por comida – anunció Gold, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, con la mirada de su amigo sobre él en todo momento.

Silver prefirió no volver a preguntar. Cuando se trataba de Gold, lo mejor era saber lo menos posible. Regresó su atención a las mujeres. Enamorarse de Soul. Sólo en la enferma cabeza de Gold cabía eso. ¿Quién se enamoraría en una semana de alguien? Para querer a una persona se necesitaban meses, incluso años de conocerla. Además, enamorarse de Soul sería una estupidez, pues, una vez que todo terminara, no volvería a ver a la castaña nunca más. Por alguna extraña razón, pensar en eso lo hizo sentir incomodo.

* * *

- Bueno, ya tenemos una flauta – habló Petrel. Los cuatro generales del Equipo Rocket estaban reunidos una vez más - ¿Y ahora?

- Necesitamos la otra flauta – indicó Archer tranquilamente sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – preguntó Protón. En su cara se podían vislumbrar diversos moretones y cortadas, todos obra de Gold.

- Que curioso que lo preguntes tú, Protón – señaló Archer – Te daremos una oportunidad para reivindicarte por lo de esta tarde.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Protón con interés.

- Vamos a negociar con los Dex Holders de manera que no puedan negarse a entregarnos la flauta – respondió Archer – y de paso, nos divertiremos un rato.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Petrel con una ceja levantada – Esos mocosos son más duros que una roca, en especial el hijo de Giovanni.

- No cuando hay vidas de por medio – puntualizó Ariana con una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios.

- Protón, tú te encargaras de secuestra a Soul Berlitz – ordenó Archer. Petrel y Protón abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo quieren que lo haga? Esa niña siempre está acompañada por sus pokémon o por el estúpido de Silver – indicó Protón.

- Ese es tu problema – señaló Ariana.

- Ni Silver, ni sus pokémon pueden cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día – intervino Archer – Sólo debes esperar el momento preciso.

- Protón consigue a la niña, ¿y luego? – inquirió Petrel.

- Sera cuestión de tiempo para que los Dex Holders nos den la flauta – respondió Archer – a menos de que quieran ver a su tonta amiguita muerta.

* * *

Era muy temprano cuando salió del cuarto que compartía con Gold, tan temprano que le extrañó no hallar al mencionado tirado en su cama durmiendo. Por acto reflejo, se acercó al cuarto donde dormían Crys y Soul, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. La abrió un poco y se asomó. Adentro, sólo se encontraba Crys, tranquilamente dormida en su cama. Seguramente Soul estaría en la cocina. Se encaminó allí, mas no había nadie ahí, ni en el comedor, ni en la sala. Una sensación de preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

- Buenos días, amargado – saludó Gold entrando a la casa.

- ¿Dónde está Soul? – interrogó Silver volteándolo a ver. Gold se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

- Fue a las Ruinas Alfa – respondió Gold. Sin decir nada, Silver lo pasó y salió de la casa. Gold observó la puerta – Será mi imaginación o mi plan en serio funcionó.

* * *

Sola, sin un solo pokémon, ni el inútil hijo de Giovanni detrás de ella. Si llevara su mochila consigo, sería perfecto, pero únicamente traía una cámara en sus manos. La siguió hasta que salió de la ciudad y, en cuanto ya no hubo nadie cerca de ella que pudiera escucharla en caso de que gritara, decidió actuar.

* * *

- ¡Soul! – la llamó una voz. Se detuvo, se giró y le sonrió a Silver.

- Buenos días – saludó Soul.

- ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas sola? – explotó Silver con furia - ¡No puedes estar por ahí sola!

- Silver, cálmate – dijo Soul en tono tranquilizador - Vine sola porque Cici y los demás están muy cansados por la batalla de ayer – ladeó su cabeza - No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto que esté sola. El Equipo Rocket quiere la flauta, no a mí.

- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Silver al notar la falta de la mochila de la chica.

- La escondí bien – respondió Soul – ¿Y tú cabestrillo? – Silver rodó sus ojos exasperado.

- No pienso ponérmelo – puntualizó Silver.

- Como quieras, si te pasa algo, será tu culpa – concluyó Soul mientras comenzaba a caminar. Silver rodó los ojos una vez más, para después seguir de cerca a la chica.

* * *

- Maldita sea – murmuró Protón desde su escondite – Ese estúpido será una problema.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Silver sentía algo completamente nuevo para él, algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar. Lo único que sabía era que le encantaba ver a Soul saltando de un lado al otro como una pequeña niña de cinco años en una dulcería. Apenas entraron a la llamada "Sala de Arceus", Soul se dedicó a fotografiar cada parte con un entusiasmo inhumano, ni que decir cuando llegaron a la "Cámara de oro"; la castaña por poco y sufre un ataque cardiaco. Ahora se encontraban ahí: Soul tomaba fotografías al tiempo que hablaba con los arqueólogos como si ella fuera una; y él, recargado en una de las paredes, no podía quitar sus ojos de la muchacha ni un solo segundo.

* * *

- Buenos días, Bella Durmiente – la saludó una voz en cuanto ingresó a la habitación que comprendía a la cocina, el comedor y la sala. Giró su cabeza y encontró a Gold afuera de la casa, asomado en la ventana. Crys volteó a ver el reloj más cercano. No era tan tarde - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió Crys - ¿Qué haces afuera?

- Veo como preparan todo para el "Festival Bellsprout" – respondió Gold – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que hacen una súper fiesta todos los años en tu ciudad?

- Tal vez porque nunca estoy aquí cuando sucede – señaló Crys asomándose por la ventana. En efecto, los habitantes de Ciudad Violeta alistaban todo para la fiesta anual, un festival en honor a Bellsprout, organizado por los monjes de la Torre. Todo iniciaba con una solemne ceremonia, tras la cual se daba pie a la venta de alimentos y la plaza principal se convertía en una pista de baile inmensa.

- Pues ahora vendremos todos los años – aseguró Gold.

- ¿Para qué avergüences el nombre de los Dex Holders en público? – aventuró Crys – No, gracias.

- Por favor, ¿cuándo los he avergonzado? – saltó Gold fingiendo estar indignado. Crys prefirió no responder esa pregunta. Se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una manzana y salió de la casa. No dejaría a Gold merodear por ahí solo – ¿Entonces?

- Cuando tomas pierdes la conciencia de lo que haces – señaló Crys antes de morder su manzana.

- Bueno, pero hace mucho que no lo hago, como un año – indicó Gold – Desde la fiesta de Blue.

- Si, cómo olvidarlo – murmuró Crys con fastidio.

- Esa vez no estuvo tan mal – opinó Gold - Sólo baile sobre una mesa, corrí como idiota por el jardín, cante canciones de desamor y termine tirado en una escalera. Pudo ser peor.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – inquirió Crys, boquiabierta de que el muchacho omitiera, quizá, lo más importante.

- Silver – respondió Gold. Así que Gold ignoraba su repentina y vergonzosa confesión de amor. Eso era bueno, ¿o no?

- ¿Tú te acuerdas de todo lo que hice en la fiesta, verdad? – indagó Gold con calma.

- Por lo menos hasta que me fui a dormir – admitió Crys.

- Que bueno, así ya no tengo que declararte mi amor de nuevo – se alegró Gold. Crystal se paró en seco – Aunque mejor lo hago. Sera mucho más creíble si lo hago sin una sola gota de alcohol encima.

Acto seguido, tomó a Crys de la cintura, la acercó a él y unió sus labios con los de la chica, desapareciendo cualquier espacio entre los dos. Crys, completamente tomada por sorpresa, tardó un poco en comprender lo que pasaba y, cuando al fin lo hizo, respondió al beso. Al contrario de sus expectativas, Gold la besaba con una dulzura extraña en él, una dulzura que simplemente la desarmó por completo. Tan inesperado como comenzó, así terminó. Gold se separó de ella, la soltó y se encaminó a una tarima colocada para la ceremonia que se realizaría más tarde. Un poco confundida, Crys miró como Gold hablaba con el encargado de sonido y sintió como un deja vú en el momento en que el hombre le entregó un micrófono al criador.

- Buenos días, habitantes de Ciudad Violeta – comenzó Gold – Necesito su atención puesta en mi – todos, sin excepción lo voltearon a ver – Tengo algo que confesar: estoy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de este planeta – señaló a Crys con su mano. Los espectadores fijaron su atención en Crys – Crystal, te amo. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo; frente a ti, todas las demás son un asco. Eres increíblemente inteligente y sabes detenerme cuando estoy a punto de hacer una estupidez… la mayoría de las veces. Sé que me equivoque hace un año y si me perdonas, ¿quisieras ser mi novia y hacerme el idiota más feliz del mundo?

Crys se quedó sin palabras. No podía responderle, ni siquiera podía creer que esto en verdad estuviera ocurriendo. Gold acababa de declarársele enfrente de toda la ciudad, no en medio de una turba de adolescentes borrachos, y, aún más importante, lo había hecho sin una sola gota de alcohol en su sistema. Arceus, esto era más de lo que jamás pidió.

- Bueno, luego les digo la respuesta – habló Gold por el micrófono – Continúen con sus actividades.

Le regresó el micrófono al encargado de sonido, bajó de la tarima y se acercó a Crys.

- Lo hice de nuevo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gold rascándose la cabeza.

- Si – asintió Crys.

- Perdón, no volveré a hacerlo – aseguró Gold – Es sólo que no pude evitarlo.

- Si – repitió Crys.

- No te preocupes, no volveré a decir nada sobre esto – señaló Gold. Crys rodó los ojos y tomó a Gold de la cara.

- Si – repitió Crys para después darle un rápido beso en los labios a Gold. El chico se le quedó viendo un rato.

- Genial – murmuró Gold antes de unir otra vez sus labios con los de Crys en un beso más largo y profundo.

* * *

- No puedo creer que en verdad haya funcionado eso – soltó Silver incrédulo. Los dos chicos estaban recargados en la fachada de la casa de Crys, desde donde se podía apreciar la organización del Festival Bellsprout. En cuanto Soul concluyó su sesión de fotos, los dos regresaron a la Ciudad, encontrándose con la inesperada noticia de que Gold se le declaró a Crys en público y ésta aceptó ser su novia.

- Soy irresistible, nadie puede decirme que no – indicó Gold con autosuficiencia.

- Pobre, Crys – se compadeció Silver.

- Oye – se ofendió Gold.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya no me tengo que preocupar para la próxima fiesta de Blue – expresó Silver.

- ¿Y tú qué? – inquirió Gold - ¿Cuándo le dirás a Soul que la amas?

- Número uno, no la amo – comenzó Silver -; número dos, gracias a cierto chico psíquico, sabes perfectamente bien de quien estoy enamorado; y número tres, a penas la conozco.

- Sí, claro, por eso te pusiste como histérico esta mañana – lo molestó Gold – Eso era amor, no puedes negarlo.

- Estaba preocupado por la flauta, eso es todo – mintió Silver. En verdad, jamás pensó en la flauta; lo único que le preocupó en ese momento fue Soul. ¿Por qué?

- Si tú lo dices – jugó con el Gold. Silver rodó los ojos.

* * *

- Aún no puedo creerlo – habló Crys mientras ella y Soul ayudaban a la mamá de la primera a preparar su puesto de comida.

- Era de esperase – señaló Soul – Parecen una pareja de casados.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Crys con cierta vergüenza. Soul asintió divertida.

- Tal para cual – añadió Soul.

- Si, eso creo – aceptó Crys – Sabes, jamás pensé que Gold se fijaría en mí.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Soul extrañada.

- Es que no tenemos nada en común – indicó Crys.

- En ese caso, era lógico que lo hiciera – dijo Soul – Los opuestos se atraen, no al revés – puso su mano sobre su barbilla – Tal vez por eso me gusta Silver, porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¡¿Te gusta Silver? – saltó incrédula Crys. Si bien Silver era muy guapo, con su actitud apagaba cualquier simpatía que alguien, además de sus amigos, pudiera sentir por él.

- Si, es guapo – confesó Soul – Además, me gusta como es; bueno, tal vez le vendría bien sonreír un poco y ser más positivo.

- Vaya – dijo Crys sorprendida.

- Si no le cayera tan mal, lo intentaría – expresó Soul como si nada.

- No creo que le caigas mal, Silver es así con todos – corrigió Crys – Gold me contó que antes de hacerse amigos se la pasaban peleando.

- Realmente no importa, soy muy enamoradiza – señaló Soul con diversión – Veo un chico guapo y no puedo evitar enamorarme de él. Con decirte que una vez me acerqué a un chico, que se veía triste, para animarlo sólo porque me gustó.

- Eso me recordó algo – soltó Crys con determinación en los ojos – Regresó en un momento.

La peliazul se dirigió hacia Gold y Silver, bajó la mirada curiosa de Soul.

- Gold, tenemos que hablar – puntualizó la chica al llegar ante los dos muchachos.

- Ya se arrepintió – se burló Silver antes de dejar solos a la pareja, ganándose una mirada gélida de parte de Gold.

- ¿De qué, Crys? – preguntó Gold.

- Oh, tú sabes muy bien de que – señaló Crys cruzándose de brazos – Es necesario poner algunas condiciones a este noviazgo.

- ¿Condiciones? – repitió Gold un tanto nervioso.

- Si vamos a ser novios, más te vale dejar de coquetear con cuanta chica linda aparezca enfrente de ti – indicó Crys. Gold abrió la boca. Se esperaba esto, pero no tan pronto – y tampoco quiero que te distraigas con alguien mientras yo esté contigo.

- Vamos, Crys, es imposible distraerme contigo a mi lado – dijo en su defensa Gold. Crys lo miró escéptica. Bueno, tal vez si podía distraerse un poco – Está bien, está bien, prometo que seré el novio más fiel del mundo.

- Eso espero o sino… - se acercó peligrosamente a Gold – desearas jamás haberme pedido ser tu novia – Gold tragó saliva lentamente. Crys se alejó del criador – Seguiré ayudando a mamá.

Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y regresó al puesto donde su mamá y Soul se encontraban.

- Este va a ser el noviazgo más corto de la historia – aseguró Silver asomado por la ventana de la casa. Gold giró para encarar al pelirrojo.

- Que buen amigo eres – expresó con sarcasmo Gold.

Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez y pronto llegó el momento de realizar la ceremonia en honor a Bellsprout. Después de casi una hora de paz y solemnidad, la fiesta dio inicio e, inmediatamente, Gold y Soul se encargaron de probar cada uno de los manjares que se ofrecían en los diferentes puestos, vigilados por las aprehensivas miradas de Silver y Crys.

- ¡Buenas noches, Ciudad Violeta! – saludó el encargado de sonido a través del micrófono una vez que el sol desapareció del cielo y la ciudad se vio iluminada únicamente por las luces colocadas por el festival - ¡Que comience el baile!

Al instante, la música llenó el lugar y las personas convirtieron la plaza principal en una gigantesca pista de baile.

- Señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza y todas las que siguen? – inquirió Gold ofreciéndole su mano a Crys.

- Con mucho gusto – sonrió Crys tomando la mano de Gold. Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la pista de baile, dejando solos a Silver y Soul.

- Bailemos, Silver – propuso Soul con una esplendida sonrisa.

- No, gracias, yo no bailo – negó Silver.

- Oh, vamos, será divertido – trató de convencerlo Soul.

- No – repitió Silver.

- Sólo un baile – dijo Soul, mientras levantaba su dedo índice para enfatizar.

- No – repitió Silver. Soul lanzó un resoplido.

- Divertirte de vez en cuando no te vendría nada mal – expresó Soul. Silver rodó los ojos.

- ¡Silver! – lo llamó una voz detrás de ellos. Los dos giraron encontrándose con el resto de los Dex Holders.

- ¡Comida! – exclamaron Red y Dia para después correr hacia el puesto de comida más cercano. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de todos.

- ¿Por qué es la fiesta? – preguntó Blue en cuanto estuvieron junto a ellos.

- Es el festival Bellsprout – respondió Soul.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada sobre esto? – inquirió Blue ofendida – Espero que Crys tenga una buena explicación. ¿Dónde está?

- Ahí – señaló Emerald con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos. Todos voltearon hacia el punto señalado por el Dex Holder de Hoenn. Gold y Crys se besaban en medio de la pista de baile, sin prestar atención alguna a la música.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – preguntó Green incrédulo.

- Gold se le declaró a Crys y ella aceptó ser su novia – sintetizó Silver.

- No puede ser – soltó Blue.

- Buenos, era de esperarse, ¿no? – dijo Yellow.

- Rubi y Sapphire no me lo van a creer – aseguró Rald aún con cara de sorpresa.

- Olvidando la falta de conciencia de Crys, ¿qué ocurrió ayer? – inquirió Green fijando su vista en Silver. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de responder, mas fue interrumpido al momento.

- Estamos en medio de una fiesta – puntualizó Blue – Descansemos por hoy y mañana interrogas a quien quieras, Green.

- Hay cosas más importantes que una fiesta – aclaró Green – Buscaré a Falkner para que nos permita quedarnos en su Gimnasio. Jake, Pearl, ayúdenme con las cajas.

A continuación, los tres chicos se internaron en medio de la gente en busca del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta.

- Este hombre no conoce el descanso – masculló Blue, para después añadir con entusiasmo – Bueno, relajémonos y disfrutemos del momento.

- Bien dicho – apoyó Soul – Vamos a bailar, Plati – tomó a Platinum de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

- Yo iré a comer, me muero de hambre – habló Emerald antes de dirigirse al puesto que estaba siendo casi devorado por Red y Dia.

- Yo evitaré que Red termine con dolor de estomago – informó Yellow y siguió a Rald. Blue sonrió y dirigió su atención a Silver. El chico miraba con atención e intensidad un punto en medio de la gente. Se guió por la mirada de Silver con el fin de saber que le interesaba tanto. Soul y Platinum bailaban agarradas de las manos no muy lejos de ellos. Volvió sus ojos hacia Silver y, después de que el muchacho no quitara su mirada de las dos muchachas por un buen rato, sonrió como quien acaba de descubrir un gran secreto.

La fiesta se alargó hasta muy entrada la noche.

Con el permiso de Falkner, los recién llegados se instalaron en la casa del líder de gimnasio. La casa comprendía de dos pisos. En el primer piso, la primera habitación al ingresar en la casa era la sala de estar; tenía una pequeña televisión y tres sillones distribuidos enfrente de ella. A la derecha, se hallaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Falkner y dos habitaciones para invitados. Y, por último, al fondo se encontraba la cocina-comedor, lugar que, a la mañana siguiente, se transformó en la base de los Dex Holders. Al centro de la habitación se localizaba una mesa de mediano tamaño de madera, cuyo número de sillas no era suficiente para el grupo entero. A la derecha, el refrigerador y la alacena y a la izquierda, una estufa y un lavabo.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan? – preguntó Rald una vez que Gold, Silver, Crys y Soul terminaron de contar los sucesos de los últimos días. Estaban alrededor de la mesa, algunos sentados y otros de pie, en cuyo centro se hallaba la Flauta Azur de plata.

- Recuperar la flauta, por supuesto – indicó Red.

- Mientras tengamos una de ellas, no hay mucho de qué preocuparse – reiteró Green – Lo que es importante ahora es proteger la flauta de plata. El Equipo Rocket hará lo que sea para conseguirla.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – apoyó Silver.

- Pero tampoco podemos olvidarnos de la otra flauta – señaló Soul.

- Ya sé, dividámonos en dos – planteó Red – una parte se quedará a cuidar la flauta y la otra buscará la base secreta del Equipo Rocket. ¿Qué les parece?

- No suena mal – dijo Gold.

- He pensado que tal vez estén ocultos en alguna de las bases secretas del Equipo Rocket – indicó Silver – Sólo es cuestión de acceder al sistema de cada una. A la que no podamos entrar, esa es la que están usando.

- Ese suena como un buen plan – dijo Blue – Hagámoslo.

- Después de conocer la Cámara de Oro – saltó Red de su asiento emocionado.

Al mismo tiempo que la mayoría se entretenía conociendo la descubierta Cámara de Oro, Green, Silver y Sird comenzaron a revisar el sistema de cada una de las bases del Equipo Rocket; y Blue, acompañada de Crys, continuó con su incansable búsqueda de respuestas. Sabía que las respuestas yacían en el sobre escondido, sin embargo, aún no estaba segura de cómo hacer que Soul lo abriera. Tal vez si lo encontraba accidentalmente.

- Estoy cansada de esto – soltó Blue exasperada. Las dos chicas se hallaban en la cocina sentadas a la mesa – No importa cuánto busquemos, no encontraremos nada.

- Creo que lo mejor sería descansar – indicó Crys causando sorpresa en Blue.

- Has pasado mucho tiempo cerca de Gold, Crys – pronunció Blue con una sonrisa picara.

- Claro que no – aseguró Crys – Sólo digo que sería mejor olvidarnos de los documentos. Aquí no hay nada importante, tú misma lo dijiste.

- Lo sé – admitió Blue. En ese momento, vio bajar de las escaleras y salir de la casa a Silver – Tienes razón, Crys, descansemos.

Se puso de pie y salió tras el pelirrojo.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente con Cici pegada a su lado. Miró el cielo. Realmente era extraña la forma en la que funcionaba su cabeza. Desde que le contó a Crys sobre sus sentimientos hacia Silver, sólo podía pensar en el muchacho, hecho bastante raro para ella. Si, era enamoradiza, sin embargo, jamás había pensado tanto tiempo en un chico.

- ¿Y si se lo digo? – inquirió Soul al aire. Cici la volteó a ver – Probablemente eso es lo que necesito – el pequeño Cyndaquil ladeó la cabeza confundido – Si, le diré a Silver que me gusta y a ver qué pasa.

* * *

- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí solito? – preguntó la melodiosa voz de Blue sentándose a su lado en una pequeña banca situada en la parte trasera del Gimnasio.

- Relajarme – respondió Silver con voz seca.

- En ese caso, ya somos dos – dijo Blue – Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Blue, tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – clarificó Silver.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Soul que te gusta? – inquirió Blue con diversión. Silver se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Tú también – se lamentó Silver – La estupidez de Gold es contagiosa – lanzó un suspiro - No me interesa Soul.

- Pues eso no parecía ayer – señaló Blue en tono pícaro – No le quitaste los ojos de encima en toda la noche, Silver. Te encanta, no puedes negarlo.

- Puedo y lo hago – puntualizó Silver con los brazos.

- A mi me parece que harían una gran pareja – expresó Blue – Es divertida, alegre, bipolar, igual que tú. No puedo imaginarme a alguien mejor para ti.

- Yo conozco a alguien mejor – refutó Silver.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Blue con curiosidad.

- Tú – confesó Silver sin pensarlo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender lo que acababa de decir. Fijó sus ojos en Blue. Por primera vez en toda su vida, la Dex Holder se había quedado totalmente sin palabras.

* * *

- Crys – saludó Soul entrando en la cocina, donde Crys leía uno de los tantos papeles desperdigados sobre la mesa - ¿Sabes dónde está Silver?

- Hace un rato salió – respondió Crys.

- Bien – sonrió Soul. Acto seguido, salió de la casa seguida por Cici.

* * *

- ¿Yo? – dijo Blue en cuanto su cabeza reaccionó. ¿Silver acababa de confesarle su amor?... No… ¿O sí? El muchacho bajó la mirada con su cara tan roja como su cabello. Arceus, ¿cómo pudo escapársele su mayor secreto de esa manera? Años de fingir a la perfección, de ocultarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello y termina diciéndoselo así.

- Olvídalo – pidió casi suplicante Silver.

- Me conoces, yo no me olvido de nada – clarificó Blue - ¿Te gusto, Silver? – el silencio reinó durante un tiempo.

- En serio, Blue, olvídalo – suplicó Silver incapaz de encarar a la chica. Blue observó durante un rato a Silver en silencio.

- Tú también me gustabas – reveló Blue. Silver levantó la mirada incrédulo – y, sabes, siempre quise hacer algo.

Sin previo aviso, juntó sus labios con los del chico. La sorpresa paralizó a Silver. No podía creerlo, estaba besando a Blue, bueno, ella lo estaba besando a él, pero eso no importaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Blue y por sus instintos. Después de años de soñar con ese momento, finalmente ocurría. Sin embargo, en nada se sentía a cómo lo había soñado. Cierto, la sensación era maravillosa, mas le faltaba algo, algo que Silver no lograba precisar.

* * *

Se recargó en la pared más cercana, lejos de la mirada de Silver y Blue. Miró a Cici, quien le regresó la mirada.

- Creo que decírselo a Silver no es una opción – aseveró Soul encogiéndose de hombros. Se enderezó y regresó sobre sus pasos.

* * *

El beso llegó a su fin gracias a la falta de aire. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento sin decir nada.

- ¿Te gusto, Silver? – repitió la pregunta Blue rompiendo el silencio.

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente Silver. Segundos atrás sus sentimientos eran muy claros, pero ahora…

- Que curioso, pensé que el beso te lo dejaría en claro – bromeó Blue.

- ¿Te gustaba? – inquirió Silver recordando las palabras previas al beso.

- Si, antes de conocer a Green – admitió Blue con calma – Y tú estabas enamorado de mí antes de que conocieras a Soul.

- No siento nada por Soul – repitió Silver exasperado – Mira, es probable que ya no esté enamorado de ti, sin embargo, eso no significa que sienta algo por Soul.

- Por favor, Silver, ¿qué te cuesta aceptarlo? – preguntó Blue con apremio.

- Es estúpido, apenas la conozco – señaló Silver con los brazos cruzados – Nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido.

- Yellow se enamoró de Red por una sola vez que lo vio – rebatió Blue. Silver rodó los ojos.

- ¿Podemos dejar el maldito tema en paz? – pidió Silver – Lo único que me interesa de Soul es la flauta y la información que sabe. No me importa lo que le pase a ella – lanzó un suspiro – Mejor explícame una cosa.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Blue.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – interrogó Silver.

- Te lo dije, siempre quise hacerlo – respondió Blue como si nada – Además esperaba que con eso te dieras cuenta de quién te gusta en verdad.

Silver posó su mirada al frente. El beso no había sido lo que esperaba y, sorprendentemente, no le dolía saber que Blue prefería a Green. La flauta y la información… no… eso era una mentira si lo pensaba bien; también le interesaba la seguridad de Soul. Y no sólo eso. Podía quedarse horas viendo a la chica, disfrutaba verla sonreír y, en cierto modo, le encantaba que ella pudiera ver ese lado positivo que él era incapaz de notar. ¿Enamorado? No, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, así fuera verdad. ¿Por qué? Porque aceptarlo sólo le causaría dolor en un futuro y no planeaba volver a sufrir nunca más en su vida.

* * *

Entró en la casa, ganándose de inmediato la mirada de Crys, quien permanecía en la cocina.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Crys antes de regresar su mirada a las investigaciones de los Berlitz.

- Si, estaba con Blue – respondió Soul – No quise interrumpirlos – se sentó en frente de Crys – No sabía que Silver tuviera novia.

- No, Blue sólo es su amiga – corrigió Crys.

- Pues los amigos no se besan – argumentó Soul con gracia. Crys abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fijó su vista en Soul.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Crys incrédula.

- Los encontré besándose – clarificó Soul divertida con la cara de Crys - ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

- No, nada – negó Crys aún sin poder creerlo.

- Oye, voy a caminar por ahí – informó Soul poniéndose de pie – Aprovecharé que Silver está distraído para tener un momento a solas. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que estuve sin guardaespaldas.

- Está bien – asintió Crys en comprensión.

- Nos vemos en un rato – se despidió Soul. La chica caminó hacia la puerta seguida de Cici. Al llegar a la puerta, Soul volteó a ver al pequeño pokémon con una gran sonrisa – Tú quédate, Cici, necesitas descansar. Aún no te recuperas del todo.

El pokémon no estaba de acuerdo con dejarla ir sola, mas no le quedó otra opción. Sabía cuando Soul necesitaba estar sola y ésta era una de esas veces.

* * *

Escondido en la parte alta de las escaleras, vio como Soul salía de la casa. "_Los encontré besándose_" repitió en su cabeza. Era de esperarse. Blue y Silver se conocían desde niños, lógicamente algún día esa amistad se transformaría en algo más. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y regresó al cuarto, donde estaban revisando los sistemas de seguridad de las bases secretas. Era lógico, ¿no? Y entonces… ¿por qué sentía un vacío en el pecho?

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por los bordes de Ciudad Violeta. Paz y silencio, eso era lo que su mente exigía en ese momento. Semanas atrás su vida era simple, la de una muchacha cualquiera con un único objetivo, ganar medallas y entrar en la Liga de Johto. Ahora estaba metida en un problema mucho más grande que ella o que cualquiera de los Dex Holders. Sus padres se lo dijeron varias veces: si Arceus cae en manos equivocadas, el mundo como lo conocemos desaparecerá. Cogió el medallón de plata entre sus manos y lo quitó de su cuello.

- ¿Qué hago? – interrogó al objeto, como si él pudiera responderle. Solía hacer eso, cuando se sentía tan perdida como en ese momento.

De la nada, una mano con un pañuelo le tapó la boca y la nariz, al tiempo que otra la asía de la cintura. Tomada por sorpresa, tiró el medallón de plata y gritó, gritos que fueron opacados por el pañuelo. Trató de liberarse del agarre, mas poco a poco su fuerza y su conciencia se esfumaron hasta perder totalmente el conocimiento.

Protón sonrió con triunfo mientras se cargaba al hombro a la desmayada chica.

- Hacerle caso al hijo de Giovanni habría sido un buen inicio – se burló el hombre, antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con Soul.

* * *

¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo, aquí está otro capítulo más que espero les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración no llegó hasta ahora. Quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Andy Elric, a vali, a Courage Princess, a sweet-autumn-mao y a moniRhapsodos por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes. Espero poder actualizar pronto, si la escuela y mi cabecita me lo permiten.

Adiós ;)


	10. Cuando el amor mata

**10**

**Cuando el amor mata**

- ¿Qué tal, hermosa? – la saludó Gold al entrar a la casa con Ataro detrás de él.

- Trató de encontrar algo que se le haya pasado a Blue – informó Crys, mientras Gold se dirigía al refrigerador y lo abría – ¿Tengo que recordarte que no estás en tu casa?

- Falkner dijo que nos sintiéramos como en nuestra casa – señaló Gold sacando un refresco del aparato – Yo sólo le tomo la palabra. Crys movió negativamente su cabeza. Gold se sentó a la mesa, a lado de Crys. Su mirada viajó por la habitación hasta parar en Cici, que dormía tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala - ¿Y Soul?

- Salió a pasear un rato – respondió Crys.

- ¿Sola? Silver enloquecerá – indicó Gold con diversión.

- Lo dudo – negó Crys – En este momento, debe estar preocupado con cosas más importantes.

- Pues a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que Silver se enamoró de Soul – expresó Gold llevándose la botella del refresco a la boca.

- Yo no lo creo – dijo Crys – Soul vio a Silver y a Blue besándose hace un rato.

Gold apenas y pudo girar la cabeza lejos de los importantes papeles antes de escupir el líquido que acababa de beber.

- ¿¡QUÉ! – exclamó Gold sorprendido - ¡Eso es imposible!

- No, no lo es – clarificó Crys con cierto asco por la reacción de su novio – Soul me lo contó.

- No puede ser – estableció Gold incapaz de dar crédito a las palabras de la peliazul.

- Pensé que tu sabrías algo sobre esto – habló Crys regresando su atención al folder que revisaba anteriormente a que Gold llegara.

- No tenía ni idea – se quejó Gold ofendido – Maldito, Silver, no me contó nada.

- Conociéndote, es obvio porque no lo hizo – señaló Crys ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Gold.

- Eres mi novia, apóyame – le espetó Gold.

* * *

- Perdóname por el beso, si te incomodó – se disculpó Blue. Ella y Silver caminaban de regreso a la casa.

- No te preocupes, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Silver con calma.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que querrías otro – bromeó Blue con tono seductor.

- Blue – la regañó Silver.

- Está bien, hagamos como que nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso Blue.

- Me parece – aceptó Silver.

- ¡Blue! – la llamó una voz. Al frente de ellos, en la puerta de la casa de Falkner, estaban Red, Yellow y Jake. Yellow se le acercó emocionada – Hubieras ido, la Cámara de Oro es impresionante.

- Aunque no tiene comparación con tus hermosos cabellos de oro – soltó Jake.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? – lo provocó Red con los brazos cruzados y mirada escéptica.

- Por lo menos es algo, a ti se te ocurre una frase cursi cada milenio – puntualizó Jake con autosuficiencia.

- Ya la conoceré más tarde – señaló Blue haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Red y Jake.

- Voy a dentro – avisó Silver.

Acto seguido, entró en la casa rápidamente, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

- ¡Ahí está el hombre del día! – exclamó Gold en cuanto puso un pie en el interior del lugar. Silver se armó de paciencia para soportar las estupideces que Gold estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Por? – inquirió Silver en un intento de apresurar la escena.

- Número uno, estoy enojado contigo por no contarme nada – comenzó Gold y añadió con tono pícaro – y número dos, muy bien hecho, Silver.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Silver completamente perdido, acercándose a la mesa de la cocina, donde Crys parecía estar mucho más entretenida con los papeles.

- Te vi – señaló Gold. Esa simple frase hizo que Crys levantara su mirada hacia el criador – Besando a Blue.

Silver se congeló. Arceus, realmente deseaba enterrar ese momento en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y ahora Gold lo sabía. Eso sólo significaba que en menos de un minuto el resto de los Dex Holders se enteraría, sino es que no ya lo había hecho.

- ¿Y? Vamos cuéntame todo – lo apremió Gold con curiosidad. Silver lanzó un suspiro.

- No hay nada que contar, sólo fue un beso – explicó Silver.

- Ningún beso es sólo un beso – corrigió Gold.

- Este lo fue, así que olvídate del tema – concluyó Silver terminantemente. Se dio la media vuelta e hizo el ademán de dirigirse a las escaleras, mas algo lo detuvo: Cici, tranquilamente dormida, en uno de los sillones - ¿Y Soul? – interrogó, sin quitar su mirada del pequeño Cyndaquil.

- Fue a caminar un rato – informó Crys.

- ¿Sola? – inquirió Silver cerrando sus puños con fuerza. La reacción no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos.

- Si, quería un momento de soledad – asintió Crys.

Eso fue todo lo que Silver necesitó para salir de la casa hecho una furia.

- Te lo dije – soltó Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Crys rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada a los papeles frente a ella.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando a Soul, lo único que sabía era que, por cada minuto transcurrido, le era más difícil respirar. Ya había recorrido los bordes de la ciudad más de tres veces con la ayuda de Weavile y Honchcrow, cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza. Tal vez se encontraba en la Cámara de Oro. Si, ahí debería de estar. Enfiló sus pasos hacia las Ruinas Alfa, casi corriendo. Debía estar ahí…, tenía que estar ahí.

Algo en el suelo lo hizo resbalarse y caer. Weavile se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Furioso, inspeccionó el piso en busca del culpable de su caída. Al hallarlo, lentamente el enojo y todas sus fuerzas comenzaron a desaparecer. Se agachó, recogió del suelo un medallón de color plateado y, con un horror indescriptible, observó el tétrico símbolo de Lugia grabado en él.

* * *

- Jamás había visto tanto oro en mi vida – expresó Pearl aún incrédulo. Los Dex Holders de Sinnoh y Rald estaban sentados en la sala, mientras que los demás se encontraban en la cocina – Y eso que somos amigos de Platinum.

- Tengo que llevar fotos de esto – dijo Emerald – Los chicos se morirán de envidia cuando se los cuente, en especial Ruby.

- Después de escuchar tanto alboroto, creo que yo también iré a conocer la famosa Cámara de Oro – comentó Falkner sentado a la mesa del comedor.

- Iremos mañana – se apuntó Blue – Tal vez ahí estén los cabos sueltos que tanto busco.

- Pues no hay gran cosa, salvo una inscripción en uno de los muros, que estamos traduciendo – señaló Bugsy – Parece ser una especie de rezo, seguramente dirigido a Arceus.

En ese momento irrumpió en la casa Silver totalmente pálido y casi sin aliento.

- Jake…, busca a Soul – ordenó Silver.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron el aludido y algunas voces más.

- ¡BUSCA A SOUL! – exigió Silver con un tono que heló a todos los presentes. Cici, quien estaba ahora en el regazo de Platinum, lo volteó a ver con preocupación.

- Está bien – aceptó Jake un tanto asustado. Al instante, todas las miradas se clavaron en él. Después de poco menos que un minuto, Jake habló – No siento su presencia.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Silver, mientras el pánico comenzaba a cundir en los ahí reunidos. Silver fijó sus ojos en Crys, quien sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda - ¿Desde qué hora se fue?

- No hace mucho – respondió Crystal – Unos diez minutos antes de que regresaras.

- ¿De cuánto es tu rango, Jake? – inquirió Red poniéndose de pie.

- 50 kilometros más o menos – respondió Jake – Puedo aumentarlo con mis pokémon.

- Hazlo, no debe de estar muy lejos – dijo Red en tono tranquilizador. Jake asintió y salió de la casa.

- No te preocupes, Silver – trató de calmarlo Blue.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios no quieres que me preocupe? – preguntó Silver mostrándoles el medallón de plata. La preocupación se posesionó de todos, en especial de Platinum, quien se puso de pie para inspeccionar el objeto.

- Soul jamás se quita este medallón – aseveró Platinum pálida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Green bajando las escaleras seguido por Sird.

- Soul no aparece – informó Red.

- ¿Y la flauta? – preguntó Green.

- ¡¿Qué demonios importa la estúpida flauta? – exclamó Silver sorprendiendo a todos e, incluso, a él mismo.

- Eh, chicos – llamó su atención Jake desde el umbral de la puerta – No la encuentro.

- Bien, no nos alteremos, no es posible que le haya pasado algo en tan poco tiempo – señaló Red.

- Es posible – rebatió Green ganándose miradas asesinas de parte de Red y de Blue – Cada vez que están acorralados, el Equipo Rocket logra escapar en cuestión de segundos.

- No importa – habló Gold – Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarla nosotros mismos. No podemos depender de los poderes raros de Jake, sin ofender.

- No hay problema – dijo Jake.

- Gold tiene razón – apoyó Red – Busquémosla.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo un fuerte malestar en todo su cuerpo. Tardó algunos minutos en enfocar la vista y, cuando lo logró, se paralizó. Estaba esposada a una pared, con sus brazos abiertos y sus pies a unos centímetros del suelo. Enfrente podía ver una celda y a su lado una mesa, detrás de la cual se encontraba sentado un hombre muy conocido. Recordaba que Silver le había dicho su nombre: Archer, uno de los autonombrados generales del Equipo Rocket.

- Vaya, miren quien despertó – dijo Archer con voz cansina – Bienvenida a nuestra base secreta, señorita Berlitz.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – inquirió Soul mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Archer. Éste sonrió tétricamente.

- Estamos listos para comenzar el espectáculo – dijo en un tono más alto el hombre. En seguida, entraron al lugar los restantes generales del Equipo Rocket.

- Lo que sea que estén planeando, no funcionara – aseguró Soul. Ariana, que acaba de dejar un maletín sobre la mesa, se le acercó.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, querida? – preguntó Ariana con una voz que provocó escalofríos en la espalda de la chica – Te dije que te arrepentirías de ese día por el resto de tu vida, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Es un poco difícil que me arrepienta de algo – dijo Soul.

- Ya veremos – habló Ariana con burla, mientras se alejaba de ella y se unía a los demás generales. Archer tomó un teléfono, que se encontraba colocado en la mesa, marcó un número y esperó.

* * *

- Nada – informó Pearl en cuanto él, Dia y Platinum entraron en la casa. Después de horas de búsqueda el resultado era el mismo que al principio: ninguno.

- Demonios – masculló Silver sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

- Cálmate, Silver – intentó tranquilizarlo Blue, mientras le tomaba su mano.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de entrar en pánico – dijo Gold.

- ¡Gold! – lo regañaron todos al unísono.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó llamando la atención de todos. Falkner se acercó al aparato y lo cogió.

- Bueno – saludó Falkner.

* * *

- Supondré que hablo con el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta, ¿no? – comenzó Archer – Mucho gusto, soy Archer, uno de los cuatro generales del Equipo Rocket. ¿Podrías ponerme en el altavoz, por favor?

* * *

Falkner caminó hacia la cocina, oprimió uno de los botones del teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- Ya estás en altavoz – anunció Falkner.

* * *

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó Archer. Silver se puso de pie al tiempo que todos se acercaban a la cocina.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Soul? – interrogó Silver mirando asesinamente al teléfono.

* * *

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé? – inquirió falsamente ofendido Archer. Petrel y Protón ahogaron una risa, mientras Soul rodaba los ojos.

* * *

- ¡No juegues conmigo, idiota! – le advirtió Silver.

* * *

- Necesitas relajarte, Silver – habló Archer – Soul está en perfectas condiciones, ¿no es así, Soul?

- Estoy bien, chicos, no se preocupen – afirmó Soul.

- La señorita Berlitz es nuestra invitada y a los invitados se les trata bien – señaló Archer, para después tomar asiento – Los llamamos para proponerles un negocio muy beneficioso.

* * *

- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que nos interesa hacer negocios con ustedes? – preguntó escéptico Green.

* * *

- Algo me dice que les interesara – aventuró Archer - ¿Se encuentra Sird por ahí?

* * *

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la última de las Bestias del Equipo Rocket, quien se hallaba recargada en la pared cerca de la estufa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Archer? – inquirió Sird.

* * *

- Sird, que placer escucharte – dijo Archer – Me encantaría tu ayuda en algo. ¿Recuerdas el experimento 946?

* * *

Sird cerró los ojos, sin que nadie dejara de verla por un segundo.

- Lo recuerdo, un completo desastre – asintió Sird abriendo los ojos.

* * *

- ¿Me harías el favor de explicárselos a nuestros queridos Dex Holders? – pidió Archer con sus ojos fijos en el maletín sobre la mesa. Soul observó el portafolio con curiosidad.

* * *

Sird rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

- Era un experimento para poder controlar a cualquier pokémon sin tener que atraparlo – comenzó Sird -; sólo era cuestión de inyectarles un suero, sin embargo, nunca funcionó. La solución lograba su cometido, pero a cambio provocaba un dolor insoportable en los pokémon. La mayoría morían sin poder soportarlo.

- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Blue - ¡Son unos desgraciados!

* * *

- Muchas gracias, Sird – agradeció Archer y añadió – Sin duda alguna el hecho de que murieran los pokémon no era beneficioso. Mas, Ariana, una de las mejores científicas que el Equipo Rocket haya tenido, descubrió un uso muy interesante – entrelazó sus manos – Tras años de estudios, consiguió aislar esa sustancia que causaba tanto sufrimiento a los pokémon, creando dos sueros: uno con su uso original y el otro con la capacidad de provocar el dolor más inimaginable.

Ariana abrió el portafolio, dejando al descubierto una serie de jeringas con un líquido trasparente en su interior.

- El negocio que quiero proponerles es simple – indicó Archer - Si en este momento nos ponemos de acuerdo de dónde y a qué hora nos entregan la flauta de plata, les regresaremos a Soul sana y salva. Pero, si no hay un acuerdo, le inyectaremos a Soul el suero. Ustedes deciden.

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar entero. Falkner tapó la bocina del teléfono para que no pudieran ser escuchados.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Crys.

- Denles la flauta – pidió Platinum totalmente pálida.

- No podemos creer lo que dicen – señaló Green – No tenemos ninguna prueba de que estén diciendo la verdad. Les daríamos la flauta por nada.

- ¿Quieres probar? ¿Qué tal si en verdad tienen ese suero? – soltó Blue – No podemos arriesgarnos.

* * *

Archer, Petrel y Protón miraban con expectativa al teléfono, al tiempo que Ariana preparaba con sádica alegría una de las jeringas. Soul rodó los ojos exasperada.

- ¡Óiganme bien! – llamó la atención de todos Soul – ¡Ni se les ocurra por un minuto entregarles mi flauta! ¿Oyeron? – dirigiéndose a sus captores - ¡No me importa que me hagan, jamás van a tener esa flauta!

Los generales se vieron entre si complacidos.

- Sabíamos que esa sería tu respuesta, querida – dijo Ariana.

- ¿Están de acuerdo con su amiguita? – inquirió Archer.

* * *

Nadie se atrevía a hablar. La voz de Soul había sido lo suficientemente clara. No sólo les prohibió darle la flauta al Equipo Rocket, sino que también les confirmó la existencia del suero.

* * *

Ante la falta de respuesta, Archer sonrió.

- Ya que las cosas serán de ese modo, queremos comentarles algo – habló Archer – Para que esto no fuera una simple tortura, lo convertimos en un juego: los cuatro apostamos por cuantas inyecciones aguantará nuestra invitada. Protón apostó por una; Petrel, por dos; y Ariana y yo, por tres. Veamos quién gana.

Ariana, jeringa en mano, se aproximó a Soul nuevamente. Ambas se quedaron viendo por un momento.

- Esto te enseñará que a Ariana nadie le dice que no – murmuró la mujer, antes de inyectarle la sustancia en el brazo.

Soul mantuvo la conexión visual con Ariana hasta que un incomodo cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo, cosquilleo que inmediatamente dio paso a una sensación insoportable. Dolor. En todo su cuerpo. Demasiado dolor, tanto, que no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar, al mismo tiempo que, en un intento vano de huir, se agitaba incontrolablemente.

Pasados unos minutos, que para Soul fueron horas, el efecto decayó, quedando la chica en un estado de inconsciencia. Ariana posó una de sus manos en el cuello de Soul con el fin de sentir su pulso.

- Sigue con vida – anunció Ariana.

- Lo lamento, Protón – bromeó Petrel dándole palmaditas en la espalda al perdedor.

- Bueno, Dex Holders, como ya oyeron, no estamos jugando – concluyó Archer – Les hablaremos más tarde, para ver si ya cambiaron de parecer.

* * *

El sonido que marcaba el final de la conversación era lo único que se oía en la habitación, aunado a los sollozos de Yellow, quien abrazaba fuertemente a Red, y de Platinum, que terminó sentada en el suelo, siendo consolada por Dia y Pearl. Los demás, simplemente observaban el teléfono incapaces de reaccionar.

- Sird – una macabra voz rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de todos. Silver, pálido y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, volteó a ver a la mujer, causando pánico en los presentes, incluso en Blue y Gold. En su mirada no había furia ni enojo, sino un claro deseo homicida. Con voz ronca y casi en un murmullo ordenó – Reúne a todos, que investiguen cada sistema de cada base secreta. Quiero saber dónde están escondidos y lo quiero saber ¡YA!

Sird, quien difícilmente se asustaba con algo, recordó haber visto esa misma mirada en otra persona, en Giovanni, y que desobedecer en un momento como ese sólo le traería problemas. Sacó su pokégear y salió de la habitación.

- Voy a matarlos – aseguró Silver en un susurro, bajando la mirada - uno por uno.

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que hagan? – preguntó Ariana a Archer. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina principal de la base secreta solos – Porque me encantaría seguir jugando con la mocosa esa.

- Conociendo a los Dex Holders, vendrán a aquí – aventuró Archer tranquilamente respingado en su silla – Tal vez puedas divertirte con todos ellos. Dudo que puedan ganarle a nuestro dragón.

Ariana sonrió con crueldad.

* * *

Admiró el sobre que estaba en sus manos. Abrirlo no cambiaría la situación actual, sin embargo, la información que estuviera allí sin duda le ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los gritos de Soul. Dejó el sobre en la mesa, cuidando que el nombre de Soul quedará escondido. Levantó la mirada. La mayoría se encontraba en la sala, tratando de calmar a Platinum, la cual, por primera vez en su vida, era incapaz de mantener su inmutable semblante. Los únicos que faltaban eran Silver, Gold, Green y Jake quienes estaban en el piso superior registrando los sistemas de seguridad. Blue lanzó un suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada una vez más en el sobre.

* * *

- ¿No has pensado que tal vez no están escondidos en ninguna de las bases secretas del Equipo Rocket? – aventuró Gold.

- Están ahí, yo lo sé – dijo terminantemente Silver sin quitar sus ojos de la computadora. Gold, sentado encima de una cama, exhaló.

- No puedes estar seguro – señaló Gold.

- ¡Tienes alguna mejor idea! – exclamó Silver mirándolo fríamente.

- Démosles la flauta – propuso Gold – Ya después la recuperaremos. Son el Equipo Rocket, los hemos vencido muchas veces.

- ¡Ellos no son el Equipo Rocket! – corrigió Silver.

- Ahí están – alzó la voz Green. Silver regresó sus ojos a la pantalla, al tiempo que Gold y Jake se acercaban a ellos – Es la base secreta de Ciudad Azulona, la que está debajo del casino.

- Eso es imposible, la líder de gimnasio se habría dado cuenta – intervino Jake.

- Si sólo se teletransportan, lo dudo – dijo Green sacando su pokégear – Llamaré a Erika.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Gold al ver que Silver se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. El pelirrojo no le respondió. En ese momento, obstruyendo la puerta, apareció Sird con su pokégear en mano.

- Tenemos un pequeño problema – anunció la mujer – Los soldados ya terminaron de revisar todos y cada uno de los sistemas y hay cuatro bases secretas hackeadas.

- ¿Cuatro? – dijeron al unísono Gold y Jake.

- La de Ciudad Azulona, la de Pueblo Caoba, la de Isla Inta y una en el Monte Plateado – enumeró Sird.

- Es esa, la del Monte Plateado – aseveró Jake. Los tres lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Acabamos de estar ahí y no vimos nada extraño – indicó Green.

- Pero se siente algo extraño – señaló Jake – No le tomé importancia, porque sólo lo sentí pocas veces, mas se percibe energía muy pesada en ese lugar.

Eso fue todo lo que Silver necesitó para salir del cuarto, bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa.

- Les avisamos si encontramos algo – aseguró Gold antes de ir detrás de su amigo.

- ¿Gold, qué paso? – preguntó Blue desde la cocina en cuanto llegó al primer piso.

- Que Green les explique – respondió Gold sin detenerse.

- ¡Espera! – lo llamó Crys infructuosamente – Siempre es lo mismo – se quejó, para después coger su recién preparada mochila, que se hallaba en la mesa de la cocina – Iré con ellos. No se preocupen, los mantendré comunicados.

Y acto seguido, salió de la casa ante la mirada atónita de todos. Bastaron unos segundos para que Green descendiera del segundo piso con Jake y Sird detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – repitió la pregunta Blue.

- Hay cuatro bases hackeadas, una en Ciudad Azulona, otra en Pueblo Caoba, otra en Isla Inta y la última en el Monte Plateado – explicó Green – Jake dijo que sintió una energía muy pesada en el Monte Plateado y por eso Silver seguramente va para allá.

- Nosotros también vamos – determinó Platinum poniéndose de pie.

- Espera un minuto, Platinum, no podemos lanzarnos así como si nada – la detuvo Pearl – Son cuatro bases, nada nos asegura que tengan a Soul en el Monte Plateado. Primero tenemos que saber exactamente cuál es la base que buscamos.

- Pearl tiene razón, señorita – apoyó Dia.

- Voy a llamar a Erika y alguien más llamé a Clair y a Morty; son los más cercanos a Pueblo Caoba – dijo Green.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de eso – habló Falkner al tiempo que Bugsy asentía con su cabeza.

- ¿Y en Isla Inta? – inquirió Red.

- Bill está ahí – informó Green con cara de pocos amigos – Alguien háblele.

- Yo lo hago, celosito – se ofreció Blue con diversión.

Tras poner sobre aviso a Erika, Morty, Clair y Bill, el resto de los Dex Holders se prepararon para lo que, sin lugar a dudas, sería otra batalla. Sin embrago, había una persona que simplemente no podía pensar en una batalla.

Blue se sentó a la mesa del comedor completamente sola. Green seguía en el segundo piso y el resto había ido a casa de Crys, invitados por su mamá, con el fin de cenar y de despejar su mente, si eso era posible. Era demasiado curiosa, además de impaciente. Cogió el sobre una vez más y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió. Metió la mano y, con cierto asombro, sacó su contenido. Se trataba de una pequeña memoria USB de color rojo. Blue se puso de pie y subió corriendo hasta el segundo piso. Entró al cuarto en el que estaba Green sentando enfrente de la computadora.

- Quítate – ordenó Blue impaciente. Green giró la cabeza para verla con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Green.

- Oh, vamos, esto es importante – puntualizó Blue antes de empujar al chico fuera de la silla y sentarse en ella.

- ¿Enloqueciste o qué? – la regañó Green mientras Blue insertaba la memoria en el primer puerto USB que encontró.

- Cállate y siéntate – lo contuvo Blue al mismo tiempo que revisaba el dispositivo. Green hizo el ademán de responderle, mas la reciente lista de archivos que aparecieron en la pantalla llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Green apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

- Si tengo suerte, respuestas – respondió Blue antes de abrir el primer archivo.

Al instante, apareció una carta en la pantalla o al menos eso creyeron, pues comenzaba con un "Nuestra adorada Soul:"

- Blue, ¿qué es esto? – repitió con más apremió Green, al mismo tiempo que Blue cerraba el documento.

- Es una memoria USB que encontré en un sobre que estaba escondido en la caja de las investigaciones de los Berlitz – informó Blue apenada.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿era un sobre dirigido a Soul? – aventuró Green masajeándose su sien izquierda.

- Puede ser – dijo Blue.

- ¡No puedes violar la privacidad de alguien! – le espetó Green – Ni aunque ese alguien esté secuestrada.

- Ya lo sé, pero necesitaba saber si aquí había alguna respuesta – se disculpó Blue abriendo el siguiente archivo.

- No, lo que tú quieres es encontrar algo que justifique tus ridículas teorías – clarificó Green comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro – Ni Silver, ni Gold, ni ninguno de nosotros tiene algo que ver con Arceus o con esas flautas.

- ¿Puedes callarte, sentarte y escuchar? – pidió Blue viendo con emoción la pantalla de la computadora. Green lanzó un bufido y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Blue comenzó a leer – "Aquí tienes un pequeño resumen de todos nuestros descubrimientos, Soul. Existen algunas cosas que no pudimos explicarnos del todo, pero la mayoría está muy clara. Te anexamos más adelante los manuscritos de los cuales sacamos la información. En primer lugar, basados en la leyenda más antigua que encontramos y en los testimonios de los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo que se ubicada al pie del Monte Corona, se trata de dos elegidos, uno el del Corazón de Oro y el otro el del Alma de Plata. A estos dos elegidos se unen las dos guardianas, mujeres que fueron escogidas para proteger las flautas. Debo admitir que al principio no creímos que tuvieran un papel importante, mas eso cambió cuando encontramos la Flauta Azur de plata" Mira esto, Green – el chico se acercó a la computadora donde se veía la foto de un grabado hecho en plata con la forma de un hombre, espada en una mano y en la otra una flauta. Blue bajó un poco más encontrándose con otra foto, otro grabado, esta vez de una mujer. Siguió bajando para ver las últimas dos imágenes: la primera era un grabado de Lugia y la segunda eran líneas de extraños símbolos. Blue continuó leyendo el texto debajo de las fotos – "Hallamos la 'Cámara de Plata' en el Monte Corona. Tuvimos que tirar la pared que daba acceso a ella, pues sólo el elegido puede abrirla." – Blue se detuvo y volteó a ver a Green – Gold abrió la Cámara de Oro. Eso quiere decir que él es el elegido.

- Lo que tú digas – le dio por su lado Green. Blue rodó los ojos y prosiguió.

- "La primera foto es de un grabado que se encuentra en la pared de la izquierda de la cámara; es la imagen del elegido. A la derecha, está la guardiana, y al frente Lugia. Nos costó trabajo descubrir cuál era la unión entre Lugia y Arceus, pero, cuando traducimos las líneas que ves en la cuarta foto, las cuales se ubicaban debajo del grabado de Lugia, nos quedó muy claro. No te pondré la traducción aquí, la puedes encontrar en el archivo 5" – Blue hizo una nota mental de revisar después el archivo 5 – "Lo importante es que Lugia es el pokémon que protege a la flauta o, en otras palabras, es el pokémon de la guardiana. Las líneas, que inicialmente creímos que eran un himno en honor a Arceus, son una invocación hacia Lugia. Si la guardiana pronuncia esas palabras, el pokémon legendario aparecerá con el fin de ayudarla…"

- No puede ser – murmuró Green incrédulo.

- "La guardiana necesita protección porque es indispensable. Para que la flauta funcione debe de haber una conexión entre la flauta y el medallón. Si la guardiana no existe, la conexión tampoco." – Blue se detuvo – pero, ¿qué tipo de conexión?

- Sigue leyendo – la instigó Green.

- "Así mismo, después de releer tantas veces la leyenda y de oír como hablaban los habitantes del pueblo, llegamos a la conclusión de que Corazón de Oro y Alma de Plata únicamente eran un juego de palabras. Guiándonos por las palabras inscritas en la flauta de plata (Soul Silver) entendimos que no se refiere a alguien que tenga real o metafóricamente el alma de plata, sino que Soul y Silver son los nombres del elegido y la guardiana." – Blue giró su cabeza para ver a Green con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

- Cállate y sigue leyendo – habló Green un poco sonrojado. Blue regresó su atención a la pantalla.

- "No estamos seguros de quien es quien, pero sin duda son sus nombres. Tampoco sabemos cuál es la conexión de la que hablan y lamentamos dejarte esos enigmas por resolver." Eso es todo – concluyó Blue.

- Bueno tu teoría era cierta – admitió Green muy a su pesar – Sin embargo, esto no cambia nada.

- Tiene que haber algo – dijo Blue.

- Revisa los demás archivos – propuso Green poniéndose de pie – Aunque no creo que encuentres algo más.

- En los archivos no, pero en la cámara tal vez – puntualizó Blue poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido, salió del cuarto. Green suspiró derrotado, antes de seguir a Blue.

- ¿Y qué esperas encontrar? – inquirió Green mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- No lo sé – respondió Blue – Pero voy a encontrar algo – Abrió la puerta principal topándose con Red y Yellow, quienes estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Adónde van? – preguntó Red extrañado.

- A la Cámara de Oro – anunció Blue pasando a la pareja.

- Pero son las doce de la noche – señaló Yellow.

- Toda hora es buena para resolver misterios – indicó Blue con un puño en alto y sin dejar de caminar. Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de Red, Green y Yellow.

- Acompañémosla, antes de que se meta en problemas – dijo Yellow.

- Dudo que pueda meterse en más problemas – comentó Green al tiempo que los tres comenzaban a caminar detrás de la impetuosa chica.

* * *

Posó sus pies sobre el suelo pedregoso del Monte Plateado y soltó las patas de Honchcrow, al cual regresó a su pokébola. Registró con su mirada el lugar. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para buscar la entrada de la base secreta. Minutos después, llegaron a su lado Gold y Crys.

- Ya es muy noche, descansemos unas horas, por lo menos hasta que amanezca – propuso Gold cansado, al mismo tiempo que él regresaba a Mantaro a su pokébola y Crys hacia lo mismo con Tupeon

- Descansen ustedes – dijo Silver comenzando a caminar.

- Silver, Gold tiene razón – apoyó Crys mientras seguían al pelirrojo – Sin luz no podremos ver nada. Seremos una presa fácil.

- Sin luz ellos tampoco nos pueden ver – señaló Silver.

- Sabemos que estás preocupado por Soul y todos lo estamos, pero tenemos que pensar con la cabeza – habló Crys.

Un extraño sonido los hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió Crys nerviosa.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí? – exclamó Silver.

La respuesta llegó en forma de una resplandeciente bola de energía que los golpeó de lleno, tirándolos en diferentes direcciones y dejándolos inconscientes.

* * *

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, aparece – decía una y otra vez Blue inspeccionando cada rincón de la Cámara de Oro.

- Esto es estúpido, Blue – señaló Green molesto – Las respuestas no aparecen sólo porque lo pidas.

- ¿Cuál es la conexión? – preguntó Blue a un ente invisible.

- Está loca – aseveró Green llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- No lo creo – negó Red divertido con la imagen de Blue – Únicamente quiere ayudar y esta es la manera que ella encontró para hacerlo.

- Es una ridiculez, Red, no la defiendas – habló Green.

Apartó su mirada de Red, quien intentaba calmar a Green, y la posó en Blue. La castaña no paraba de decir la palabra conexión, ahora enfrente del altar y sin apartar su vista de la imagen de Ho-oh. Un murmullo la hizo volver la cabeza hacia atrás, sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Miró de nuevo a Red y a Green y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a escuchar el mismo sonido, esta vez más fuerte. Se giró y puso sus ojos sobre la pared donde se hallaba el grabado de la guardiana. Lo observó un rato hasta comprender que el murmullo provenía de ahí. Echó una mirada a sus acompañantes, mas ninguno parecía percatarse del susurro. Se acercó al muro y, conforme lo hacía, la voz se oía más fuerte. Al estar a unos palmos de ella, podía escucharla perfectamente, pero no podía entenderle nada. Alargó una de sus manos hacia la pared y la tocó con las yemas de sus dedos. Instantáneamente, sintió como si alguien le tomara su mano y la jalara con gran fuerza en dirección a la pared. Cerró los ojos en espera del golpe, mas este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que había frente a ella. Ya no estaba en la Cámara de Oro. Mucho menos en Ciudad Violeta. Se encontraba en medio de un gigantesco balcón, cuya vista era espectacular. Una hermosa ciudad antigua, con calles finamente trazadas, palacios de un lado y de otro, jardines de un hermoso color verde, pequeñas fuentes de un incomparable color azul. La simple visión la dejó sin palabras.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó una voz a su izquierda, provocando que saltara del susto. Volteó para encarar a su interlocutor. Inmediatamente, la sorpresa se apoderó de ella. Una muchacha de cabello azul oscuro, ojos azul claro, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco sin tiras, la observaba con curiosidad. Si no fuera porque aparentaba ser mucho más grande, habría asegurado que se trataba de Crystal.

- Hola – saludó Yellow nerviosa – Me llamó Yellow, ¿y tú?

- Heart – respondió la chica sin mover un solo músculo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh… bueno… no lo sé – admitió Yellow rascándose la cabeza arriba de su sombrero – Terminé aquí.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – inquirió Heart aún sin moverse.

- Antes estaba en las Ruinas Alfa – manifestó Yellow - ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Aquí? – dijo Heart – Esta es nuestra cárcel.

- ¿Cárcel? – repitió Yellow.

- Es lo que nos merecemos por romper el pacto – explicó Heart aproximándose al barandal del balcón – Es nuestro castigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yellow, caminando en dirección a la muchacha, pero Heart no respondió. Entonces, Yellow recordó las teorías de Blue - ¿Tú eres la elegida, verdad?

Heart la volteó a ver con tristeza.

- Hace doscientos años – asintió Heart.

- Eso quiere decir que estoy en un lugar hace 200 años – aventuró Yellow deteniéndose a unos metros de Heart.

- No, estás en el recuerdo de lo que fue mi ciudad – corrigió Heart admirando el paisaje –, antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre ella. Te presentó a la Ciudad de Sinjoh.

- ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por qué la desgracia cayó sobre ella? – inquirió Yellow.

- Porque rompimos el pacto – respondió Heart – Fue nuestro castigo por no llamar a Arceus.

- ¿Hace doscientos años no llamaron a Arceus? – preguntó Yellow – Pero dice la leyenda que deben hacerlo cada cien años.

- Pues nosotros no lo hicimos – puntualizó Heart aún sin ver a Yellow.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Yellow. Heart la volteó a ver con furia y odio.

- Por su culpa – respondió Heart enojada.

- ¿De quién? – interrogó Yellow sin entender el cambio de humor.

- ¡DE ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE SÓLO PENSÓ EN ÉL Y NADA MÁS QUE EN ÉL! – gritó desgarradoramente Heart desapareciendo del lugar. Yellow se llevó una mano al pecho asustada – Todo estaba listo – habló una vez más Heart. La rubia se giró. Heart se encontraba detrás de ella, admirando una vez más apaciblemente el paisaje – La ciudad entera estaba lista para recibir a Arceus y a nosotros nos trataban como héroes – fijó su mirada en Yellow – La flauta es extraña; no sólo necesita a una persona específica para ser tocada, también necesita que exista algo más.

- Una conexión – dijo Yellow – entre la flauta y el medallón.

- Exacto – asintió Heart.

- ¿Y cómo funciona eso? – preguntó Yellow – Es que, de todo lo relacionado con las flautas y Arceus, es lo único que no comprendemos.

- Es muy simple – habló Heart – Debe existir una conexión entre la flauta y el medallón, es decir, entre el elegido y la guardiana.

- Entiendo, pero, ¿qué tipo de unión? – inquirió Yellow.

- Amor – respondió con simpleza Heart – Si hay amor, la flauta sonará; sino, sólo será un pedazo de metal.

- Eso le encantará a Blue saberlo – pensó en voz alta Yellow - ¿Y qué pasó? – Heart una vez más se enojo.

- Él rompió la conexión y por eso no pudimos llamar a Arceus – informó Heart con impotencia.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Yellow.

- Silver – pronunció con veneno cada letra.

- ¿Silver? – repitió Yellow - ¿Cómo?

Heart entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente. Acto seguido, su entorno cambió. Ahora se hallaba en medio de un pasillo, enfrente de una puerta doble de madera. Oyó pasos a su derecha y volteó. Alguien muy conocido se acercaba con paso decidido a ella. Cabello rojo, ojos plateados, con una armadura digna de cualquier caballero antiguo. Llegó a su lado y, sin prestar atención en ella, observó por un rato la puerta. Yellow trató de tocarlo, mas su mano lo atravesó. El hombre, que podía tener unos años más que ella, tocó la puerta tres veces.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

- Silver – respondió el hombre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello café, ojos plateados y una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios, que no dudo en abrazar efusivamente al pelirrojo. Éste no se inmutó. La chica lo soltó y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, del cual tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

- Estoy emocionada – expresó la castaña entrando de nuevo a su cuarto, seguida por Silver y la invisible Yellow – No puedo creer que mañana al fin sea el día – se sentó en su cama, mientras Silver cerraba con seguro la puerta - ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Vamos a conocer a Arceus!

- Sinceramente, no – negó Silver desde la puerta. La muchacha sonrió divertida.

- Ya lo verás, mañana será el mejor día de nuestras vidas – aseguró sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Y qué haces aquí? No voy a negar que me encanta que me visites, pero es extraño.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Soul – señaló Silver aproximándose a la chica.

- Tú habla, yo escucho – dijo Soul con alegría. Silver se colocó frente a ella y la miró en silencio durante un largo rato. Después tomó asiento a su lado en la cama, la tomó de la cara y la beso. Yellow veía la escena sintiéndose como una entrometida, mas pronto supo porque Heart la había mandado justamente a ese momento. Con horror observó cómo Silver, usando su mano libre, sacaba un cuchillo de entre su ropa y lo apuntaba al costado de Soul.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – gritó Yellow en el preciso instante en que el hombre apuñalaba a Soul sin compasión alguna. La muchacha abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dolor y los posó sobre los rojos y vidriosos ojos de su atacante. Yellow contuvo la respiración hasta que la débil voz de Soul rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Soul en un hilo de voz sin despegar su mirada de Silver.

- Porque no quiero amarte – respondió Silver con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – y si mueres, ya no tendré que hacerlo.

Soul sonrió amargamente, para después caer muerta sobre los brazos de su asesino. Entonces, una vez más todo cambió alrededor de Yellow y de nuevo se encontró en el balcón, acompañada de Heart, quien seguía viendo, melancólica, el paisaje.

- A la mañana siguiente, yo descubrí el cuerpo de Soul y Silver había desparecido de la ciudad – habló Heart – Nos confinó a esto, a no poder descansar, a vagar por este palacio y recordar cada día nuestra falta – miró a Yellow – Arceus está furioso – informó la peliazul – Hace doscientos años que no lo llaman. Si este año no lo hacen, el mundo como lo conoces desaparecerá.

- ¿Este año? – repitió Yellow.

- El día 15 del decimo mes – señaló Heart – Si los elegidos no lo invocan, el vendrá y lo destruirá todo.

Yellow quiso preguntar más, sin embargo esa misma fuerza que la trajo a ese sitio, agarró una vez más su mano y la jaló con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos topándose con los rojos y preocupados ojos de Red. Éste, completamente pálido, lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

- Al fin despiertas, Yellow – dijo Blue. La muchacha se encontraba a su lado derecho, apoyada en el respaldo del sillón sobre el que estaba acostada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – inquirió Yellow confundida.

- En casa de Falkner – respondió Red, quien ya había recuperado un poco de color – Te desmayaste.

- Nos preocupaste mucho – dijo Blue.

- No le habría pasado si cierta persona actuara con sensatez – señaló Green sentado en uno de los sillones más cercanos.

- Lo sé, lo lamento – se disculpó Blue – Me olvidaré de las flautas, los elegidos y todo eso.

Al escuchar eso, Yellow se sentó con una velocidad tal que por poco golpea a Red y tira a Blue en el proceso.

- No me desmaye – clarificó Yellow – Estuve con Heart, la guardiana de hace doscientos años.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono los tres Dex Holders.

- Ella habló conmigo y me contó que hace doscientos años el pacto se rompió – comenzó Yellow alarmada – No invocaron a Arceus y, como tampoco lo hicieron hace cien años, Arceus está furioso. Me dijo que si no lo llamamos este año, él vendrá y acabará con todo.

- Espera un minuto, Yellow – habló Red tomándola de las manos – Cálmate y explícanos desde el principio.

Yellow inició el relato, desde los murmullos que había escuchado en la Cámara de Oro hasta la última advertencia de Heart.

- ¿Y la mató así nada más? – preguntó Blue incrédula.

- ¿Quién mata a alguien que ama? – inquirió Red sentado al lado de Yellow en el sillón.

- Alguien loco, te lo aseguro – señaló Blue – Y no la amaba. Cuando se ama no se hace daño.

- ¿En serio? – intervino Green con escepticismo – De toda la historia, ¿sólo les llamó la atención eso?

- Si – asintieron Red y Blue al unísono. Green negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a un calendario que estaba colgado cerca de la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué día te dijo Heart que se debía llamar a Arceus? – interrogó Green enfrente del calendario.

- El día 15 del decimo mes de este año – respondió Yellow.

- ¿El 15 de octubre? – habló Blue.

- Chicos – los volteó a ver Green un tanto preocupado – Falta un mes para el 15 de octubre.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Al fin todo el misterio se ha resuelto, ahora sólo es cuestión de que llamen a Arceus antes de un mes. No estoy segura si cambiar el rating del ficc después de todo lo ocurrido, así que eso lo dejo bajo su decisión. Quiero agradecer a Harlett, a Naomi-chian, a Malfoy-son, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a vali, a Andy Elric y a Lyndt por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	11. Escape del Monte Plateado

**11**

**Escape del Monte Plateado**

_Observó a través de una ventana el interior del cuarto. Recostado en una cama de hospital se encontraba Giovanni, quien tranquilamente revisaba unos papeles. Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde que, antes de salir en uno de sus acostumbrados viajes, el jefe del Equipo Rocket sufrió un ataque al corazón que lo hizo ingresar de emergencia al hospital. Lanzó un suspiro y entró al cuarto con determinación. Al instante, la mirada de Giovanni se posó sobre él. El hombre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mas él no pudo regresársela._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó controlando magistralmente su enojo y su preocupación._

_- Tienes que ser más específico, Silver – señaló Giovanni dejando a un lado sus papeles._

_- Estás enfermo – clarificó Silver._

_- Eso ya te lo había dicho – aseveró Giovanni._

_- Si, sólo que omitiste el pequeño detalle de que es una enfermedad terminal – recriminó Silver._

_- No pensé que fuera algo importante especificártelo – habló Giovanni con calma._

_- ¿¡No te pareció importante decirme que en cualquier momento te puedes morir! – exclamó Silver incapaz de ocultar más su enojo._

_- Que tú lo supieras no habría cambiado nada – puntualizó Giovanni._

_- ¿Por eso me buscabas? ¿Por qué te vas a morir? – inquirió Silver._

_- No, te busqué desde el momento en que desapareciste – respondió Giovanni – Mi enfermedad no tuvo nada que ver con ello, aunque me alegro de haberte encontrado antes de morir._

_- ¡Pues hubiera sido mejor que no lo hicieras! – aseguró Silver. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto dando un portazo._

- ¡Silver! – lo llamó una voz - ¡Silver, despierta! – esta vez, aunado a la voz, sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba.

Abrió sus ojos con gran lentitud, hallándose con la cara de Crys, quien sonrió aliviada y desapreció de su rango visual. Instantáneamente, sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Gold, despierta, por favor! – escuchó la voz suplicante de Crys a su lado. Giró la cabeza. A unos centímetros de él, Gold estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Se sentó lentamente y revisó el lugar donde estaban. Tres paredes de concreto y una reja enfrente de ellos. Genial, los habían atrapado.

- Cinco minutos más, Crys – masculló Gold dándose la vuelta.

- ¡GOLD, DESPIERTA! – gritó Crys. El fuerte grito provocó que Gold despertara de golpe y se oyera un gemido de dolor.

- Perdón – se disculpó Crys volteando a ver los barrotes o, mejor dicho, a quien estaba fuera de los barrotes. Gold y Silver se pusieron en pie ante la visión de Soul, esposada a la pared de enfrente, fuera de la celda en la que se encontraban ellos. La chica tenía la cabeza agachada sobre su pecho y parecía estar dormida.

- ¡SOUL! – exclamó Gold emocionado. Un nuevo gemido de dolor salió de la boca de la chica.

- No grites, los sonidos fuertes le hacen daño – lo regañó Crys con voz baja.

- Perdón – se disculpó Gold.

- Está bien – susurró Soul entreabriendo los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Gold.

- ¿Cómo crees? – le regresó la pregunta Crys con enojo.

- Bien – respondió Soul, sin lograr que nadie le creyera. Por su parte, Silver trataba de controlar la furia que crecía a cada segundo dentro de su pecho. Ver a Soul así, esposada a la pared, incapaz de levantar su cabeza para verlos, lo enfurecía y no podía evitar culparse por esto. Si no la hubiera dejado sola, nada de esto habría pasado.

- Demonios, nos quitaron todo – dijo Gold revisando sus bolsillos – Ni siquiera me dejaron mi palo de billar.

- Saben que puedes usarlo como un arma – señaló Crys – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¿Y cómo? – inquirió Gold – Estamos encerrados y sin pokémon. A menos de que alguien tenga una llave para salir de aquí, no lo haremos pronto.

- Si lo haremos – corrigió Silver al recordar algo – Una vez vine a este lugar con mi papá; cuando entramos a la parte de la prisión, él me explicó que todas las celdas tienen una forma de escapar: en todas hay un barrote falso, si lo quitas, puedes salir de aquí.

- ¡Tú padre fue un genio malévolo! – festejó Gold.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos cuál es el barrote falso? – preguntó Crys.

- El que suene hueco – indicó Silver poniéndose de pie. Se acercó al primer barrote de la derecha y lo golpeo causando que emitiera un sonido metálico. Gold se puso de pie y siguió el ejemplo del pelirrojo del lado izquierdo. Los dos siguieron hasta que uno de los barrotes que tocó Gold emitió un sonido sordo.

- ¡Es éste! – celebró Gold. Los tres se volcaron sobre el barrote - ¿Y ahora?

- Hay que quitarlo – respondió Silver.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Crys. Gold sujetó el barrote con sus dos manos y lo jaló con todas su fuerzas, sin lograr nada.

- Para ser falso está muy bien pegado – se quejó Gold.

- Necesitamos más fuerza – añadió Silver.

- Viene alguien – informó Soul en un murmuro. Todos la voltearon a ver, para después dirigir su mirada a una puerta ubicada al fondo del cuarto, a la izquierda de ellos. A través de una pequeña ventana polarizada que tenía la puerta, se observaban las sombras de un grupo de personas. Los tres se alejaron de la reja al mismo tiempo que entraban al lugar Archer, Ariana (con un portafolio en las manos), Petrel y Protón.

- Que bueno es ver a nuestros invitados despiertos – fingió alegría Archer.

- ¿Saben que esto no les funcionara, verdad? – puntualizó Gold – Sus planes nunca funcionan, así que ahórrense la destrucción de su "base secreta" y suéltennos.

- Eres demasiado bocón como para ser un prisionero – se burló Protón causando la cólera de Gold.

- Nada más espera a que salga de aquí y te quitaré esa maldita sonrisa – lo amenazó Gold.

- Muy bien, basta de tratos hostiles – intervino Archer – Estamos aquí para hacer negocios, no para insultarnos – posó sus ojos sobre Soul – Espero que hayan cambiado de opinión, no quisiéramos hacer sufrir a Soul otra vez.

- La verdad, si queremos – corrigió Petrel con diversión, mientras Ariana dejaba el portafolio sobre una mesa, la cual se hallaba a unos centímetros de Soul.

- Subamos la recompensa – propuso Archer – En este momento, ustedes le hablan a sus amiguitos, se ponen de acuerdo en hora y lugar para que nos entreguen la flauta y nosotros los dejamos ir libres, a los cuatro. ¿Qué dicen?

- Decimos… púdrete – respondió Soul levantando la cabeza y fijando sus ojos, impregnados de odio, sobre Archer.

- ¿Por qué será que todos ustedes no tienen instinto de autopreservación? – lanzó al aire Archer, antes de voltear a ver a los Dex Holders – Supondré que ustedes están de acuerdo con la señorita suicida.

- No tienen que estarlo – concluyó Soul sin permitir que ninguno de los chicos diera su opinión – Es mi flauta y yo decido sobre ella.

- Para mí eso es suficiente – soltó Ariana mientras abría el portafolios, dejando ver las jeringas llenas del suero.

- Les daremos la flauta – aseguró Gold, ganándose la mirada de todos – Sólo dennos un maldito pokégear.

- ¡No pueden! – negó Soul alarmada – ¡Se los prohíbo!

- ¿Quieres que te torturen? – preguntó Crys – Esto es lo mejor.

- Es una lástima, Soul, pero en una democracia las mayorías siempre ganan – se burló Archer sacando un pokégear de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se lo dio a Gold, quien lo tomó entre sus manos.

- ¡Lo juraste, Silver! – exclamó Soul mirando al chico a los ojos. Todos fijaron su mirada en Silver; éste observaba a Soul detenidamente con los puños cerrados y pálido – Lo juraste.

Silver bajó la mirada. "_Te juró algo Soul. Haré todo lo posible para que la Flauta Azur jamás caiga en las manos del Equipo Rocket_" Si, lo había jurado, pero en ningún momento pensó que eso implicaría que Soul fuera torturada enfrente de su ojos. Volteó a ver a Gold y estiró la mano hacia él. El criador lanzó un suspiro y le entregó el pokégear. Acto seguido, Silver lanzó el aparato a los pies de Archer.

- Hagan lo que quieran, no tendrán esa flauta mientras yo pueda impedirlo – aseveró Silver con determinación y viendo a los ojos a Archer. Soul sonrió al tiempo que Archer ponía cara de pocos amigos.

- Ariana – dijo Archer. La mujer sonrió sádicamente, cogió una de las jeringas y se acercó con ella a Soul.

- Trata de no morirte, quiero ganar la apuesta – le susurró Ariana antes de inyectarle la sustancia en el brazo.

Silver bajó la mirada, mientras Crys abrazaba a Gold y escondía su cabeza en el pecho del chico; por su parte, Gold mantuvo la cabeza arriba, viendo con odio a Archer. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Soul comenzara a gritar y a agitarse en desesperación. Minutos después los gritos disminuyeron y Soul quedó inconsciente, al tiempo que le escurría sangre de la nariz. Silver levantó la cabeza, aterrorizado con el pensamiento de que Soul ya no siguiera con vida. Ariana posó su mano derecha en el cuello de Soul en busca de su pulso.

- Sigue viva – informó Ariana.

- Demonios – soltó Petrel.

- ¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí, todos ustedes van a pagar muy caro esto! – señaló Gold abrazando a Crys quien sollozaba silenciosamente - ¡Cuando se meten con uno de nosotros, se meten con todos!

- Nos veremos más tarde – habló Archer – para llegar a un acuerdo o despedirnos de su amiguita.

Ariana cerró el portafolio, lo recogió y salió del cuarto seguida por los de más Generales.

- Rápido, hay que salir de aquí – apresuró Silver una vez que las sombras de los cuatro Generales desaparecieron de la ventana de la puerta. De inmediato, los tres agarraron el barrote falso y lo jalaron con todas sus fuerzas. Tras unos minutos de intentarlo, el barrote al fin se venció ante la fuerza y lograron zafarlo de su lugar, dejando un hueco en la reja para que alguien pudiera salir.

- Es muy pequeño, ¿no creen? – puntualizó Gold - No creo que todos quepamos por ahí.

- Nosotros no, pero Crys si – indicó Silver. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la peliazul. Crys lanzó un suspiró, se colocó de lado y traspasó la reja lentamente hasta llegar al otro lado. Al instante, se aproximó a Soul.

- Soul, despierta – le pidió Crys posando su mano en el hombro de la chica - ¡Soul! – la zarandeo suavemente. La chica lanzó un pequeño gemido y abrió un poco los ojos - ¡Está despierta! – celebró Crys girando para ver a Gold y a Silver.

- Bien, ve a la puerta y asómate por la ventana para ver si hay alguien vigilando – indicó Silver. Crys asintió, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por la ventana discretamente, encontrándose con dos sombras, una a cada lado de la puerta.

- Hay dos guardias – informó Crys regresando hasta los chicos.

- ¿Alguna idea? – inquirió Gold.

- Seguramente ellos deben de tener la llave que abra esta estúpida celda – aventuró Silver – Si se las quitamos, salimos de aquí y buscamos una computadora.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Gold curioso.

- Accedemos al sistema, buscamos un mapa de toda la base secreta… - comenzó Silver.

- Encontramos la salida más cercana y nos largamos de aquí – concluyó Gold.

- Pero no nos podemos ir sin nuestras cosas – intervino Crys.

- Y sin la flauta – añadió Gold.

- Deben de tenerlo todo en el cuarto de control – señaló Silver.

- Muy bien, salimos de esta cárcel, buscamos una computadora, después el cuarto de control y nos vamos – enumeró Gold.

- No, es demasiado – negó Silver – Tenemos que sacar a Soul de aquí ya.

- Tengo una idea – saltó Crys ganándose la atención de los dos muchachos – Cuando encontremos la computadora, mandamos un mensaje de ayuda a los demás; así, si llegan a darse cuenta de que nos intentamos escapar, lo cual ocurrirá, estarán muy preocupados tratando de controlar a todos allá afuera. Nosotros podemos aprovechar eso para salir de aquí sin ningún problema.

- Es un buen plan – asintió Silver.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo Gold antes de plantarle un beso en la boca a Crys. Silver rodó los ojos.

- Podemos concentrarnos – pidió Silver.

- Oh créeme, Silver, yo puedo hacer más de una cosa a la vez – aseguró Gold separándose de Crys, quien estaba completamente roja – Y para que lo veas, tengo una gran idea para salir de aquí.

* * *

- Odio esto – se quejó uno de los guardias con fastidio - ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer este tipo de cosas? Como si esos estúpidos niños pudieran huir de aquí.

- Deja de quejarte – lo regañó su compañero – No querrás que te escuche Ariana, ¿o sí? He oído cosas terribles sobre ella.

- Dudo que sea peor que Sird – opinó el hombre.

- Tal vez en eso tienes razón – apoyó su compañero.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! – escucharon gritos que provenían del interior del cuarto. Ambos se vieron entre sí - ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA! ¡SOUL NO RESPIRA! – uno de ellos sacó una llave de uno de sus bolsillos, la insertó en la ranura, abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto seguido del otro guardia.

- ¿Qué tanto dicen, mocosos? – preguntó el guardia. Acto seguido, ambos hombres cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Crys se les quedó viendo con el barrote falso en sus manos, objeto con el que acababa de golpear a los guardias.

- Oh, Arceus, ¿no los maté? – se preocupó Crys agachándose a su nivel.

- Sólo están inconscientes – la tranquilizó Gold viendo a los guardias como respiraban.

- Cierra la puerta y busca las llaves, Crys – ordenó Silver. Crys se puso de pie y cerró la puerta.

- Creo que no tendrás que buscar mucho – señaló Gold apuntando con su dedo al juego de llaves que uno de los guardias llevaba en su mano.

- Genial – festejó Crys arrebatándole las llaves al inconsciente hombre. Después intentó abrir la reja, consiguiéndolo tras usar cuatro llaves diferentes. De inmediato, Silver se aproximó a Soul, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

- Las llaves, Crys – la apremió Silver. Crys le dio las llaves. El pelirrojo buscó en cada uno de los grilletes la cerradura, hallándolo en el de la muñeca derecha. Introdujo tres llaves hasta lograr abrir la cerradura, con lo cual los demás grilletes se abrieron, dejando caer a Soul, quien terminó en los brazos de Silver.

- Interesante sistema – comentó Gold. Mientras Silver ayudaba a sentarse a la semiconsciente Soul en el suelo.

- Así sólo necesitas abrir una sola cerradura – explicó Silver, al tiempo que se quitaba la chamarra y usaba una de las mangas para limpiar la cara de Soul. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en los de Silver.

- Y supongo que también tiene su truco – aventuró Gold. Silver asintió - Bueno, ahora tenemos que llegar hasta una computadora.

- Soul, ¿crees poder caminar? – inquirió Crys sentándose al lado de la chica. Ésta dejó de ver a Silver, bajó la mirada y trató de pararse, sin éxito.

- Creo que no – respondió Soul en un tono de voz muy bajo.

- No importa, nosotros te ayudamos – habló Gold, ofreciéndole su mano a Soul – Tal vez ninguno de nosotros te pueda cargar, pero podemos repartirnos el peso.

- Exacto – apoyó Silver ofreciéndole igualmente su mano.

- Sólo prométanme que no me dejaran caer – pidió Soul.

- Prometido – asintió Gold. Soul sonrió levemente y tomó las manos de ambos chicos, quienes la ayudaron a levantarse lentamente.

- Vamos – dijo Crys.

Justo en ese momento un fuerte ruido, al que identificaron como una alarma, comenzó a sonar, aturdiendo a Soul, que se llevó las manos a las orejas.

- ¿Se habrán dado cuenta? – aventuró Crys alejándose de la puerta. La respuesta llegó de inmediato, cuando vieron pasar de largo a un grupo de personas por la ventana, sin hacer el menor intento de entrar al cuarto.

- Creo que los chicos se nos adelantaron – habló Gold.

- Si es así, hay que aprovechar la confusión – indicó Silver – Revisa si no hay alguien afuera.

Crys asintió, se acercó a la puerta, seguida por los demás, y se asomó. El pasillo estaba vació. Abrió la puerta y salió, haciendo una señal para que la siguieran.

- No pueden ser tan idiotas – soltó Silver una vez afuera llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Gold.

- Si no me equivoco, la siguiente puerta es el cuarto de control – respondió Silver. Crys y Gold se vieron entre si incrédulos. La chica se aproximó a la puerta más cercana, que estaba a algunos metros de ellos, la abrió y les hizo una seña para que entraran.

- Si, son muy idiotas – aseveró Gold en cuanto entraron a un inmenso cuarto cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas por pantallas.

- Aquí están nuestras cosas – señaló Crys enfrente de un gran escritorio. Los dos chicos ayudaron a Soul a sentarse en el suelo cerca del escritorio; a continuación, Gold cogió sus cosas y Silver se sentó en la silla del escritorio enfrente de la computadora, en la cual comenzó a buscar un mapa - ¿Creen que aquí esté la flauta? – inquirió Crys.

- En la pared del fondo, detrás del televisor del centro, hay una caja fuerte – informó Silver, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla. Gold y Crys fueron hacia el punto mencionado. El pelinegro cogió el televisor y sin mucho problema lo zafó de la pared, dejando ver una caja fuerte con un pequeño teclado al lado.

- Necesitamos una contraseña – manifestó Crys.

- 2412S – pronunció Silver. Crys tecleó el código en el teclado y, tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta se entreabrió. Gold abrió la caja y sacó de su interior la Flauta Azur de oro.

- Son unos imbéciles – dijo Silver al ver la flauta – Tomaron una de las bases pero no se preocuparon en cambiarla. Dejaron todo tal y como Giovanni lo dejó. Ni siquiera consideraron la posibilidad de que yo pudiera conocer todas las formas de romper la seguridad.

- Es el Equipo Rocket, ¿qué esperabas? – comentó Gold guardando la flauta en su chamarra – Ni con tu padre al frente fueron tan brillantes. Pero, ¿cómo supiste la contraseña de la caja de seguridad? - preguntó mientras regresaba la pantalla a su lugar

- No importa cuántas veces cambies las contraseñas de todo, el sistema se abre con una contraseña maestra: 2412S – explicó Silver – Aquí está el mapa – Gold y Crys se acercaron a la computadora donde se mostraba el mapa de la base secreta – Esa es la ruta de salida más rápida – puntualizó Silver al oprimir uno de los botones del teclado. Al instante, la ruta apareció sombreada en el mapa.

- Son muchos pasillos – habló Crys al notar lo intrincado de la estructura.

- Es como un laberinto – apoyó Gold - ¿Y si simplemente rompemos paredes hasta salir de aquí?

- Son de acero inoxidable, nos tardaremos demasiado – negó Silver.

- Déjenme verlo – pidió Soul con voz queda. Todos la voltearon a ver. La muchacha no se había movido un ápice y miraba hacia el suelo.

- Por supuesto, con tu súper memoria puedes aprenderte cada pasillo – aventuró Gold emocionado. Soul asintió levemente. Silver oprimió algunos botones del teclado de la computadora causando que el mapa apareciera en la pared del fondo.

- Ahí está – dijo Silver. La castaña levantó la mirada e inmediatamente el horror se posesionó de su rostro, asustando a los Dex Holders - ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Silver poniéndose de pie.

- ¿E…e… estamos en el Monte Plateado? – inquirió Soul asustada. Todos voltearon a ver el mapa: efectivamente, hasta arriba se podía leer "Base secreta del Monte Plateado". Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, Soul se puso de pie, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡¿A dónde vas? – exclamó Silver bloqueándole el paso a la chica.

- Me largo de aquí – respondió Soul nerviosa – No quiero estar aquí y no voy a pasar otro minuto dentro de este lugar.

- Eso haremos, sólo necesitamos que te aprendas la ruta – intervino Gold.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! – exclamó Soul cayendo al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse más en pie.

- Nos vamos a ir de aquí, pero necesitamos saber cómo hacerlo – indicó Crys al tiempo que Silver se ponía al nivel de Soul, que había comenzado a llorar.

- Quiero irme de aquí – repitió Soul con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres irte de aquí? Entonces voltea a esa maldita pantalla y apréndete la ruta de salida, porque de otra manera estarás encerrada aquí – habló Silver tomándola de los hombros. Soul lo miró a los ojos por un momento y después giró la cabeza para ver la pared. Tras unos minutos, asintió.

- Listo – murmuró Soul.

- Bien, vámonos de aquí – dijo Silver levantándose del suelo y sacando dos de sus pokébolas. Lanzó las dos pokébolas, liberando a Feraligatr y a Weavile – Feraligatr, llévate a Soul.

* * *

El Monte Plateado se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Los Dex Holders, después de perder contacto con Gold, Silver y Crys prefirieron aventurarse hacia la gigantesca montaña y el explosivo recibimiento que tuvieron les indicó que no se equivocaron al hacerlo. Mientras Red, Green, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl y Jake enfrentaban a los soldados del Equipo Rocket, que intentaban proteger la base, Blue, Yellow y Platinum buscaban, junto con Sird, una forma de entrar al lugar.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Petrel. Los cuatro generales del Equipo Rocket estaban reunidos en un pequeño cuarto. Protón, Petrel y Archer observaban con detenimiento la pantalla de una computadora, en la que se podía vislumbrar la batalla desatada en las faldas del Monte Plateado.

- ¿Cómo van? – inquirió Archer volteando a ver a Ariana, quien estaba un tanto alejada de ellos mirando un pequeño monitor portátil con enojo.

- Van camino a la puerta cinco – informó Ariana con sus ojos clavados en Gold, Silver, Crys y Soul que recorrían los pasillo sin problema alguno acompañados de sus pokémon.

- Irnos de aquí – respondió Archer la pregunta de Petrel.

- ¿Así nada más? – preguntó Protón incrédulo.

- Sinceramente, no veo por qué tengamos que desgastarnos en este momento – explicó Archer – Sería mucho más útil preparar la siguiente etapa del plan.

- ¿En serio? – soltó Petrel – Pero tienen la flauta.

- De nada nos sirve esa estúpida flauta sin saber quién puede tocarla – puntualizó Archer – Con seguridad no falta mucho para que nuestros queridos Dex Holders encuentren a los elegidos. Cuando lo hagan, nosotros entraremos en acción.

- ¿Y entonces para que fue todo esto? – cuestionó Protón con los brazos cruzados.

- Ariana quería divertirse un rato – señaló Archer. Ariana levantó la mirada, aventó el monitor al suelo y salió del cuarto hecha una furia – y yo quería probar mi nueva adquisición.

Petrel y Protón se vieron entre si, al tiempo que Archer sacaba un pokégear de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El general marcó un número y esperó.

- ¿Desea algo, mi señor? – inquirió una voz.

- Termina con esa bola de entrometidos – ordenó Archer.

- De inmediato, señor – aceptó la voz. Archer oprimió un botón del pokégear apagándolo.

- Protón, ve con Ariana – habló Archer. Protón asintió antes de salir del cuarto detrás de la mujer

- ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó Petrel recogiendo el pequeño monitor del suelo.

– No va a descansar hasta ver a esa niña muerta – respondió Archer – Sólo espero que su obsesión no afecte nuestros planes.

* * *

- A la izquierda – indicó Soul, quien se encontraba en brazos de Feraligatr. El grupo dio vuelta en el pasillo de la izquierda, topándose con la puerta que buscaban.

- Genial – celebró Gold adelantándose a la puerta seguido de Ataro y Explotaro.

- ¿Cómo la abrimos? – cuestionó Crys acompañada por Mega y Arcapeon.

- Tenemos que tirarla – respondió Silver – Esta puerta sólo se abre desde el cuarto de control.

- ¿Y no pudiste acordarte de eso cuando estuvimos ahí? – lo molestó Gold. Silver rodó los ojos.

- Cállate – dijo Silver sacando su pokégear.

* * *

- Todas las puertas están vigiladas – informó Sird, después de que su Starmie diera un viaje de reconocimiento.

- En ese caso, ataquemos la más cercana – dijo Blue. En ese momento, su pokégear comenzó a sonar. La chica sacó el aparato y se sorprendió al leer en la pantalla de quien se trataba – Silver.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron Yellow y Platinum. Blue oprimió uno de los botones del pokégear.

- Silver, ¿eres tú? – inquirió Blue.

- Por su puesto – respondió el muchacho – Necesito que vayan a la puerta cinco ahora.

- ¿A la puerta cinco? – repitió Yellow.

- ¿Cuál es la puerta cinco? – preguntó Blue a Sird.

- Por aquí – señaló Sird.

* * *

- No dejan de aparecer – se quejó Pearl ante la insistencia de los soldados del Equipo Rocket – Son como cucarachas.

Las faldas del Monte Plateado estaban repletas de soldados y pokémon inconscientes, hecho que parecía no importarles al resto de los soldados que se unían a la batalla conforme sus compañeros caían al suelo.

- ¡Esto me está hartando! – exclamó Green hacia Red. Ambos chicos no estaban tan lejos uno del otro, rodeados por sus pokémon que no paraban de luchar.

- ¡Creo que deberíamos de ser más directos! – aseveró Red.

- ¡Pienso igual! – apoyó Green. Acto seguido, giró hacia Jake, quien peleaba a algunos metros de ellos - ¡Jake!

- ¡¿Qué? – soltó el peliazul sin voltear a ver a Green.

- ¡Haz un campo de fuerza alrededor de Red y de mí! – ordenó Green.

- ¡Un "por favor" no te haría daño, ¿o sí? – dijo Jake.

- ¡Sólo hazlo! – gritó Green exasperado. Jake asintió, fijó su atención en Red y Green y, en cuestión de segundos, un campo de fuerza rodeo a los dos entrenadores y a sus pokémon.

- ¡Rald! – lo llamó Red. El Dex Holder de Hoenn lo volteó a ver - ¡Ven acá y trae a Sceptile!

- ¡Diamond, Pearl, apártense! – exigió Green. Los aludidos se alejaron, junto con sus pokémon, de sus contrincantes, al mismo tiempo que Emerald y sus pokémon entraban en el campo de fuerza, que los soldados del Equipo Rocket intentaban por todos los medios tirar.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – inquirió Rald.

- Ataque final – respondió Red con una sonrisa. Emerald asintió con la misma sonrisa.

- Sceptile – dijo Emerald.

- Saur – dijo Red.

- Charizard – dijo Green. Los tres pokémon se pusieron en línea, encarando a sus enemigos.

- ¡Planta feroz! – exclamaron Red y Emerald.

- ¡Anillo ígneo! – exclamó Green.

Los tres ataques en conjunto golpearon a los soldados del Equipo Rocket. El impacto fue de tal magnitud que lanzó a algunos por los aires y dejó a la mayoría inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¡Increíble! – saltó Pearl emocionado con el impresionante ataque, mientras Jake desaparecía el campo de fuerza - ¡Tienen que enseñarme a hacer ese ataque!

- Muy bien, ahora vamos con las chicas para ayudarles – habló Red. Justo en ese instante, un ataque hizo caer a Red, Green y Emerald.

- ¿Tan rápido se van? – cuestionó una voz muy conocida por Red y Green. Todos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con su atacante

- No puede ser – murmuró Red.

* * *

- Ya estamos aquí – comunicó Blue a través del pokégear. En el suelo se podían observar a los soldados derrotados que custodiaban la puerta hace unos segundos.

* * *

- Muy bien – habló Silver – Lancen sus ataques más poderosos hacia la puerta, nosotros haremos lo mismo.

- Si lo que quieren es salir, me encantaría ayudarlos – llamó su atención una tétrica voz. Gold, Silver y Crys giraron a tiempo para ver a Ariana sonreír con autosuficiencia y a su Arbok y a su Vileplume listos para atacar - ¡Giga impacto!

Dos bolas de energía golpearon de lleno a los Dex Holders y a la puerta, rompiendo esta última. Todos, incluyendo a Blue, Yellow, Platinum y Sird fueron lanzados por el aire y cayeron al suelo dispersados.

- Te dije que te arrepentirías por el resto de tu vida – habló una voz arriba de ella.

Soul, mareada por el efecto del suero y de la caída, únicamente atinó a levantar un poco la cabeza del suelo. Ariana se encontraba agachada enfrente de ella con una jeringa en su mano.

- Con esto me vengo de ti y hago sufrir un rato al hijito de Giovanni – le dijo Ariana.

Un doloroso pinchazo en su brazo fue lo último que Soul sintió antes de perder la consciencia.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – exigió Silver levantándose del suelo. Ariana se incorporó y volteó a ver a Silver con la jeringa vacía en la mano. El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado observando el objeto.

- Parece que gane yo la apuesta, querido – sonrió con crueldad Ariana.

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! – exclamó Silver.

- Yo que tú no me haría enojar – le aconsejó Ariana – Ya ves lo que pasa cuando lo hacen.

Y sin más, Ariana desapareció acompañada de sus pokémon. Inmediatamente, todos se dirigieron hacia Soul, quién permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Silver puso boca arriba a la chica, descubriendo dos hilillos de sangre que salían uno de su nariz y otro de su boca.

- Por Arceus – murmuró Yellow con una mano en su boca.

- ¡Soul, despierta! – le suplicó Silver cogiendo entre sus brazos a Soul.

- Soul – la llamó Platinum, a un lado de Silver, completamente pálida. Blue, se colocó al lado contrario de los dos, tomó la muñeca de Soul y buscó el pulso.

- ¡Tiene pulso! – señaló Blue.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital rápido! – saltó Gold.

- Estamos en el Monte Plateado, el hospital más cercano se encuentra en Ciudad Verde – puntualizó Crys.

Silver sacó una de sus pokébolas y la lanzó al aire, liberando a Honchkrow.

- ¿Puedes con mi peso y con el de Soul? – preguntó Silver. Honchkrow asintió.

- ¿Estás loco? No puedes irte volando con Soul – espetó Gold.

- ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? – le inquirió Silver enojado.

- Yo si – intervino Blue, mientras lanzaba una pokébola al aire; de ésta salió un pequeño Abra – Abra, lleva a Silver y a Soul al hospital de Ciudad Verde.

El pequeño pokémon asintió y, en menos de un segundo, Silver y Soul desaparecieron enfrente de la preocupada mirada de todos.

- Tengo que ir allá – aseveró Platinum poniéndose de pie.

- Muy bien – aceptó Blue – Gold, Crys y Platinum vayan adelantándose, Yellow y yo veremos cómo van los demás. Tú, Sird,… - la mujer la volteó a ver con mirada altanera – haz lo que quieras.

En ese momento, una fuerte explosión llamó la atención de los Dex Holders, quienes giraron la cabeza para ver una columna de humo, cuyo origen no estaba muy lejos de allí.

- Algo me dice que nos necesitan más aquí que en el hospital – comentó Gold.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el punto de la explosión, hallando una escena nada agradable. Red, Green, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond y Jake, al igual que sus pokémon, estaban tirados en el suelo, aunque no inconscientes.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? – preguntó alarmada Blue.

Su respuesta vino en forma de ataque: una bola de energía hizo caer al suelo a casi todos. Yellow, protegida por un campo de fuerza, permaneció de pie mirando con incredulidad a su adversario,

- Lance – murmuró Yellow.

- No sabía que podías hacer campos de fuerza, Yellow – habló el entrenador de pokémon dragones, que acababa de descender de su Dragonite. Lance no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vieron, un año atrás, mas Yellow podía asegurar que esa no era la misma persona.

- No puedo – aclaró Yellow en cuanto el campo de fuerza desapareció de su alrededor - ¿Qué haces aquí, Lance?

- Cumplo las órdenes de mi amo – respondió Lance rodeado de sus inseparables Dragonair.

- ¿Cuál amo? – preguntó Yellow sin comprender. En ese momento, Red se colocó enfrente de Yellow.

- Está del lado del Equipo Rocket – respondió Red sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lance.

- No pensé que necesitarás de protección, Yellow – dijo Lance una tanto decepcionado - ¿Qué ha pasado con esa niña que se atrevió a vencerme?

- ¡Lance, tú eres nuestro amigo! – intervino Gold - ¡No puedes estar de parte del Equipo Rocket! ¡Ni siquiera es el Equipo Rocket de verdad!

- ¡Sólo existe un Equipo Rocket y está al mando del gran señor Archer! – exclamó Lance.

- Le lavaron el cerebro – soltó Gold con la boca abierta.

- Lance, no sé qué te hayan hecho ellos, pero el Equipo Rocket no es bueno – expuso Yellow adelantando a Red, quien la cogió del brazo para detenerla. Yellow encaró a Red con una sonrisa – Sé lo que hago – Red dudó un momento antes de soltarla. Yellow fijó sus ojos en los de Lance – El Equipo Rocket sólo lastima a los pokémon. A ti no te gusta eso, siempre has estado en contra de que dañen a los pokémon.

- El Equipo Rocket creara un mundo mejor para los pokémon – indicó Lance.

- Sabes que no es cierto – negó Yellow aproximándose al hombre – Ellos quieren contactar a Arceus para usar su poder y dominar el mundo.

- Eso no es cierto – corrigió Lance con cierta duda.

- A esos tipos no les importa nada – añadió Yellow – Son capaces de controlarte y de matar para conseguir sus objetivos. No puedes creerles, Lance. Sé que jamás nos hemos llevado muy bien, sin embargo, tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesite y por eso no te dejaré ahora – le ofreció su mano – Créeme, nosotros queremos hacer el bien. Yo, al igual que tú, no quiero ver a ningún pokémon sufrir.

Lance observó con detenimiento la mano de Yellow confundido. Una parte de él le decía que Yellow tenía la razón, mas, otra parte, la más predominante en su interior, le aseguraba que la única verdad la poseía Archer, su amo.

- Tú únicamente intentas engañarme – recriminó Lance dándose la media vuelta para subir de nueva cuenta a su Dragonite.

- No, yo quiero ayudarte – declaró Yellow dando un paso al frente.

- ¡Cállate! – exigió Lance al tiempo que su Dragonite emprendía vuelo y los Dragonair abrían su bocas listos para atacar.

- ¡Lance, espera! – lo llamó Yellow.

Sin escuchar a la muchacha, Lance hizo una seña con el fin de que sus pokémon atacaran. Red agarró a Yellow y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que los Dragonair lanzaban sus ataques. Red, Yellow, Blue, Gold, Crys y Platinum fueron lanzados por el impacto algunos metros lejos, cayendo al suelo, situación que Lance aprovechó para irse del lugar.

- ¡Señorita! – exclamó Diamond levantándose del suelo y encaminándose a toda velocidad hacia Platinum, que comenzaba a incorporarse.

- Ahora no sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por Arceus, sino también por el imbécil de Lance – se quejó Green mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Jake.

- ¿Están bien? – inquirió Emerald acercándose a Gold y los demás.

- Bien – respondió Gold sentándose en el suelo - ¿Crys?

- Bien – repitió Crys mientras revisaba sus brazos y piernas en busca de alguna herida.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios le pasó a Lance? Se supone que ya no teníamos problemas con él – profirió Blue molesta.

- ¿Y Soul? – preguntó Pearl llegando hasta donde se encontraba Diamond revisando a Platinum de pies a cabeza.

- Silver la llevó al hospital – respondió Gold incorporándose rápidamente – Tenemos que ir con ellos.

- Creo que no es la única razón por la que tenemos que ir al hospital – indicó Jake con su mirada fija en Red, cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de sangre, que no paraba de brotar de su hombro, y una Yellow aterrorizada.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero les guste. Por fin el siguiente capítulo los elegidos sabran que el mundo como lo conocen depende de ellos (eso suena a mucha presión XD). Quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a Lyndt, a Harlett, a Davicito22, a Caigdimo 1998, a vali, a Hiromi-one-chan y a Nekos Dream por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar en los próximos días.

Adiós ;)


	12. Corazón de oro, Alma de plata

**12**

**Corazón de oro, Alma de plata**

La puerta principal del hospital de Ciudad Verde se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un conocido grupo de muchachos llenos de polvo, moretones y heridas de poca importancia, en su mayoría.

- Buenas tardes, señorita – saludó Gold acercándose rápidamente a la enfermera recepcionista del hospital. La mujer, sentada detrás de un amplio mostrador observó por un momento a los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió preocupada y poniéndose de pie.

- Larga historia - respondió Gold – Ahora necesitamos dos cosas: número uno, una camilla y un doctor para Red.

- La camilla es innecesaria – señaló Red pálido y apoyado en Green. Yellow había improvisado un torniquete alrededor del hombro del campeón con la bufanda de Pearl. La enfermera abrió los ojos como platos, cogió el teléfono y llamó a un medico.

- A penas y puedes estar en pie, idiota – puntualizó Green. En ese momento, irrumpieron en el lugar tres doctores que se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Red.

- Lo segundo que necesitamos es saber información sobre Soul Berlitz – habló Crys al lado de Gold mientras se llevaban a Red a la zona de emergencias. La enfermera asintió y buscó en la computadora que se encontraba sobre el mostrador, al tiempo que Platinum, Pearl y Dia se acercaban ella.

- El doctor Sakano la está revisando, aún no tenemos informes – declaró la enfermera volteando a ver a los chicos.

- ¿Y Silver? – preguntó Blue abrazando a Yellow, quien estaba muy nerviosa.

- El joven se retiró en cuanto ingresaron a la paciente – informó la mujer. Todos se vieron entre si.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – soltó Blue al aire.

- Voy a buscarlo – anunció Gold antes de salir del hospital.

* * *

_Después de una hora de caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Ciudad Verde, regresó al hospital listo para pedirle una disculpa a su padre. Se había extralimitado con sus últimas palabras, sin embargo, realmente le había costado no explotar ante el hecho de que esa alegría que sintió durante los últimos meses se podría acabar en cualquier momento._

_Llegó al cuarto de su padre, se asomó por la ventana y entró asustado al lugar. Vacío. Giovanni no se encontraba en su cama. Hasta donde recordaba, no había ninguna razón para que su padre no se hallara en su habitación a esa hora. Salió del cuarto y se encaminó a la sala de espera, donde Sird, tranquilamente sentada, leía un libro._

_- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – inquirió Silver con cara de pocos amigos. Realmente despreciaba a la mujer enfrente de él. No podía entender porque Giovanni le perdonó tan fácilmente el que lo hubiera convertido en piedra._

_- En su cuarto, supongo – respondió Sird bajando su libro para encarar a Silver._

_- No, no está ahí – negó Silver. En ese instante, su pokégear sonó. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era Gold. Rodó los ojos y oprimió uno de los botones – No es el mejor momento, así que te hablo más tarde._

_- ¡Espera! – exclamó la voz de Gold – Pensé que te interesaría saber que tu papá está aquí teniendo una batalla pokémon con Red._

_- ¡¿Qué? – saltaron Silver y Sird al unísono._

Levantó la mirada y observó el horizonte, al sol que comenzaba a desaparecer tras los tupidos árboles del Bosque Verde. Recordaba la escena perfectamente. Recordaba ese cielo entre naranja y rojo. Se recargó en el árbol bajo el que estaba sentado, uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban al hospital de Ciudad Verde. También recordaba la preocupación, el nerviosismo, la angustia… la falta de aire… todo lo que sintió mientras se dirigía junto con Sird a Pueblo Paleta.

_Bajó de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que el Pikachu de Red caía derrotado al suelo. Giovanni, vestido con su mejor traje, sonrió victorioso, al tiempo que Red lanzaba una suspiro de derrota. La batalla había terminado con Giovanni como ganador. Los espectadores, prácticamente todos los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta, paseaban su mirada de Red a Giovanni en espera de algo._

_- Fue una gran batalla – rompió el silencio Red con Pikachu en su brazos._

_- Lo mismo digo – apoyó Giovanni – Después de tantos años, al fin estamos a mano._

_- Ni crea que me quedaré tan tranquilo – habló Red – Quiero la revancha._

_- Cuando quieras – aceptó Giovanni ofreciéndole su mano a Red, quien la estrechó con una sonrisa._

_- ¿¡Estás completamente loco o qué! – exclamó Silver llegando hasta los dos entrenadores pokémon._

_- Te perdiste de una gran batalla, hijo – dijo Giovanni con calma._

_- ¿Una gran batalla? ¡Deberías de estar en cama! – puntualizó Silver._

_- Estoy bien – señaló Giovanni observando la camioneta en la que habían llegado Silver y Sird y la ambulancia que la acompañaba – Son muy exagerados._

_- Señor, sería mejor si nos fuéramos – propuso Sird al lado de Silver._

_- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Red – se despidió Giovanni iniciando su camino hacia la camioneta. Sin embargo, no hubo recorrido un gran tramo cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas. Inmediatamente, Silver, Red, Gold y Sird se acercaron al hombre que se agarraba el pecho y respiraba con dificultad._

_- ¡Eres un idiota! – le espetó Silver. Giovanni sonrió levemente y abrazó a Silver. El muchacho se quedó estático. No era la primera vez que su padre lo abrazaba, pero sin duda esta vez era diferente… muy diferente._

_- Te amo…, hijo – murmuró Giovanni casi sin aire. Con lentitud, Silver abrazó a su padre._

_- Yo también – expresó Silver con lágrimas en los ojos._

Un movimiento a su lado lo regresó al presente. No necesitó voltear para saber quien se acababa de sentar a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Gold. Silver no respondió.

- No tengo ganas de oír cualquier sermón que tengas ensayado, Gold, así que lárgate – habló Silver con voz queda. Gold se recargó en el árbol.

- Es que no entiendo algo y esperaba que me lo explicarás – comenzó Gold - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No hago nada – respondió Silver – Ahora, vete.

- Ese es el punto, no estás haciendo nada – continuó Gold sin hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo – Estás perdiendo el tiempo magistralmente.

- ¿Y según tú, que debería estar haciendo? – inquirió Silver aceptando el hecho de que Gold no se iría de ahí tan rápidamente.

- No lo sé – habló Gold – Tal vez en tu casa buscando al Equipo Rocket o reuniendo un ejército para la siguiente batalla. Cualquier cosa, pero no perdiendo el tiempo. Por eso, ¿qué haces aquí? – el pelirrojo se mantuvo callado – Pues, yo tengo una teoría. Creo que estás aquí sentado porque estás aterrorizado y no puedes soportar estar adentro esperando a que el doctor salga y nos diga que Soul está muerta – Silver volteó a ver al lado contrario de Gold – ¿Sabes algo, Silver? Puedes engañar al mundo e incluso a ti mismo, pero jamás podrás cambiar la realidad. La realidad es que amas a Soul y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Así que deja la autocompasión, levántate de aquí y haz algo productivo por tu vida.

Gold se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hospital, con la mirada de Silver sobre él.

* * *

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Jake. Yellow sentada en la sala de espera, al igual que todos, no paraba de ver la puerta por la que Red había desaparecido – Siento su presencia y está bien.

- Gracias – sonrió Yellow al chico sentado a su lado.

- Ya hable con Clair – informó Green entrando a la sala de espera – Según ella, la última vez que vio a Lance fue hace un mes y parecía normal.

- ¿Hace un mes? – repitió Blue – Justo cuando comenzó todo esto.

- ¿Y quién es este tal Lance? – preguntó Pearl.

- Tuvimos problemas con él, pero hace un año nos ayudó cuando lo necesitamos – explicó Green.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – inquirió Blue al ver llegar a Gold.

- Si – asintió Gold sentándose junto a Crys.

- ¿Y dónde está? – cuestionó Blue.

- Por ahí – respondió Gold. Blue se recargó en el respaldo de su silla derrotada.

- Voy a hablarle a Falkner – informó Green haciendo el ademán de salir de la sala de espera, mas se detuvo al ver entrar a Silver. El muchacho se recargó en una de las paredes sin voltear a ver a nadie. Gold sonrió y Blue lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

- Pídele que traiga la flauta de plata y la caja con las investigaciones de los Berlitz – pidió Blue. Green asintió.

- Dile que a primera hora de la mañana llegará un helicóptero por él – añadió Silver con los ojos pegados al suelo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió y salió de ahí un doctor bastante familiar para la mayoría: un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, corto y relamido y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Yellow sonrió al reconocer al doctor que hacía un año la trató, el doctor Nakamora.

- Pensé que había dicho que no quería volverlos a ver – bromeó el doctor mirando a Yellow.

- ¿Cómo está Red? – preguntó la pequeña Dex Holder poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien, sólo fue una cortada pequeña, aunque muy escandalosa – expuso el doctor relajando un poco a los Dex Holders – Se dislocó el hombro, por lo cual usará un cabestrillo durante algunos días. También le hicimos una trasfusión por la sangre que perdió. En unas horas estará como nuevo.

- Que bueno – se alegró Yellow - ¿Puedo verlo?

- No puedo dejarte entrar a emergencias, sin embargo, en unos minutos terminaran de hacerle la trasfusión y podrá venir aquí con ustedes – respondió el doctor.

- Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció Yellow.

- De nada, sólo espero no volverlos a ver por aquí el próximo año – se despidió el doctor antes de ingresar de nuevo a la sección de emergencias.

- Nosotros también – dijo Yellow regresando a su lugar.

- Ahí viene Sakano – advirtió Gold poniéndose de pie. Silver cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que todos giraban la cabeza para ver a un hombre de cabello gris, ojos azules y penetrantes, y rasgos faciales muy duros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es él? – inquirió Crys.

- Es el mismo doctor que atendía a Giovanni, ¿no, Silver? – aclaró Gold. Silver mantenía la cabeza baja.

_Caminaba de un lado al otro preocupado. Después del abrazo, Giovanni había perdido el conocimiento. Fue cuestión de segundos para que los paramédicos lo subieran a una camilla y de ahí a la ambulancia. Ahora estaba ahí, en la sala de espera, aguardando noticias._

_- Cálmate, Silver – le dijo Gold recargado en una de las paredes. Reunidos en la sala se encontraban ellos dos, Red, Green y Sird._

_- No me pidas que me calme – habló Silver tratando de modular su voz._

_- Silver – lo llamó una voz áspera, pero amable. El pelirrojo volteó para encarar al doctor Sakano, el médico de su padre._

_- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Silver._

_- Lo siento, Silver – se disculpó el doctor – No pudimos hacer nada; fue un infarto fulminante._

_Silver bajó la mirada casi sin poder respirar. No podía creerlo… no era cierto… Giovanni no podía estar muerto… no… no…_

- Buenas noches – saludó el doctor Sakano ganándose la atención de Silver, que levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está Soul? – inquirió Platinum acercándose al doctor inmediatamente.

- Estable, por el momento – respondió Sakano – Llegó a tiempo: estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, sin embargo pudimos evitarlo. Le estamos limpiando la sangre en este instante; estaba completamente intoxicada.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Platinum.

- Sinceramente, no podría darle un diagnóstico – declaró Sakano – La sustancia que le inyectaron es extraña y no sabemos qué tipo de efectos pueda tener.

- Hágale todos los estudios posibles – ordenó Platinum con su conocido tono autoritario – Y quiero que sea su mayor prioridad.

- No necesita repetírmelo, señorita – sonrió Sakano – El señor Silver ya especificó todo eso.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Silver.

- Aún así, me ayudaría mucho saber más sobre el suero – indicó el doctor.

- Le haré llegar toda la información lo más pronto posible – intervino Silver con voz queda. Sakano asintió.

- ¿Puedo verla? – inquirió Platinum.

- En unos momentos será trasladada a un cuarto – señaló Sakano – En cuanto se encuentre ahí, mandaré a una enfermera por usted.

- Gracias – agradeció Platinum. Acto seguido, el doctor dio la media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Efectos? – repitió Pearl – ¿No es un efecto suficiente causar un insoportable dolor?

- Debe tener efectos secundarios, eso explicaría por qué todos los pokémon morían con el suero – señaló Green.

- Pues Soul no tenía nada raro mientras estuvo consciente – comentó Gold.

- Estaba muy mareada y no soportaba los ruidos altos – corrigió Crys.

- Y tuvo un raro momento de locura – añadió Gold recordando.

- ¿Locura? – repitió Emerald.

- Si, cuando supo que estábamos en el Monte Plateado enloqueció – manifestó Gold.

- Eso no fue por culpa del suero – aclaró Platinum tomando asiento entre Pearl y Diamond – Soul detesta el Monte Plateado: ahí murieron sus padres - todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la Dex Holder de Sinnoh – Estaban escalando y hubo un problema con los arneses. Cayeron de un risco; también por eso Soul le teme a las alturas.

"Todas las personas tienen miedo a algo y cada miedo es válido para cada persona. Es una estupidez comparar miedos y, aún más, exigirle a alguien que los supere en menos de un minuto" recordó Silver sintiéndose aún más culpable, si es que eso era posible.

- Señor – lo llamó Sird arribando al lugar con un gran folder en sus manos. La atención de todos se asentó en la última Bestia del Equipo Rocket – Aquí está el informe sobre el experimento 946.

- Sird, ¿cuáles son los efectos secundarios del suero? – preguntó Gold.

- Que siga viva es un verdadero logro – respondió Sird ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Blue – Los pokémon presentaban problemas en el oído, los cuales conllevaban falta de equilibrio; se aumentaban las sensaciones, como frió, calor, dolor; en el peor de los casos, destruía todo tipo de tejido, causando heridas internas imposibles de controlar y finalmente morían.

- No me cansaré de decir que son unos desgraciados – habló Blue con los brazos cruzados.

- Dale el informe a Sakano – ordenó Silver. Acto seguido, se enderezó, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala de espera bajó la mirada expectante de todos.

- Creo que deberíamos de ir a descansar - opinó Gold – Me estoy cayendo de sueño.

- Era de esperarse, estuvieron secuestrados varias horas – apoyó Emerald.

- Vamos a la casa de Silver – dijo Gold poniéndose de pie.

- No puedes autoinvitarte a la casa de Silver – señaló Crys.

- No me estoy autoinvitando – corrigió Gold – Nos estoy autoinvitando. ¿Quién viene?

- Yo – habló Emerald levantándose de su lugar.

- Yo esperaré a Red – expresó Yellow.

- En ese caso, iré a tu casa por ropa – indicó Jake al incorporarse de su lugar – De otro modo, te la pasarás vestida con la sangre de Red encima.

- ¿Y ustedes? – inquirió Gold viendo a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh.

- No me moveré hasta ver a Soul – concluyó Platinum.

- Nosotros nos quedamos con la señorita – añadió Dia al mismo tiempo que Pearl asentía.

- Bueno, entonces sólo somos nosotros tres – soltó Gold ofreciéndole su mano a Crys. Ésta negó con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Gold y se puso de pie – Cualquier cosa nos avisan.

- De inmediato – sonrió Blue.

Gold, Crys, Emerald y Jake se marcharon del lugar, minutos antes de que una enfermera apareciera en la sala de espera.

- ¿Familiares de la señorita Berlitz? – voceó la enfermera.

- Aquí – saltó Platinum.

- Sígame, por favor – pidió la enfermera para después comenzar su camino. Al instante, Platinum, Pearl y Dia la siguieron.

- Voy a ir a Pueblo Paleta – anunció Green ganándose la atención de Blue y Yellow, las únicas que quedaban en la habitación - ¿Quieres algo?

- Nada – negó Blue con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la sección de emergencias y entró a la sala de espera. De inmediato, su atención se posó sobre Yellow. La pequeña rubia se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jake, quien también parecía estar dormido. Se acercó a los dos muchachos y se sentó al otro lado de Yellow, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en su hombro.

- Te mueres de celos, ¿verdad? – se burló Jake con los ojos cerrados. Red sonrió divertido.

- No realmente – señaló Red.

- Lo cual es bastante sorprendente – comentó Jake abriendo los ojos.

- Quería agradecerte – expresó Red. Jake subió una de sus cejas – Por proteger a Yellow con tu campo de fuerza.

- Ah, por eso – dijo Jake sin darle importancia – No fue nada. Aunque debo de admitir que me superaste. Usarte como escudo humano… si, definitivamente eso es mejor que un campo de fuerza.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, escuchando la lenta y dulce respiración de Yellow.

- Hace días que he estado pensando en algo – rompió el silencio Red. Jake lo volteó a ver – Creo que es un poco tonto tratarnos como si fuéramos enemigos.

- Somos enemigos, Red – señaló Jake en broma.

- Pues eso debería de cambiar – habló Red – Al fin y al cabo, salvo el hecho de que quieres robarme a la novia, eres una buena persona.

- Y lo estoy logrando – indicó Jake con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Amigos? – propuso Red ofreciéndole su mano sana. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Jake.

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Jake.

- No se supone que puedes leerme la mente – le espetó Red. Jake sonrió sinceramente, como pocas veces, y estrechó la mano de Red.

- Tú tampoco eres una mala persona – opinó Jake – Y hace mucho que acepte que Yellow no es para mí – una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Red – Sinceramente, me gusta ver tu cara cada vez que estoy cerca de ella. No tiene precio.

- Que gracioso – dijo Red recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

* * *

- ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselos? – cuestionó Green mientras él y Blue se sentaban en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería del hospital, ambos con una bandeja de comida.

- No es el mejor momento – señaló Blue. La noticia de que Gold, Silver, Crystal y Soul protagonizaban la leyenda de Arceus (aparentemente) ya era de dominio público. Los único que faltaban por enterarse eran los directamente afectados – Esperaré a saber cómo está Soul.

- ¿En verdad crees que las flautas funcionen? Porque si no funcionan estaremos en un gran problema – inquirió Green.

- Por supuesto, no cabe la menor duda de que Gold y Crys se aman y Silver y Soul igual – aseguró Blue.

- Lo de Gold y Crys no lo discuto, sorprendentemente, pero Silver y Soul… - comenzó Green.

- Es un hecho – declaró Blue – Yo sé de estas cosas y nunca me equivoco.

- Pues yo no lo creo – habló Green – Si Silver estuviera enamorado de Soul, no te habría besado.

Blue abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y bajó con lentitud el vaso de agua que estaba a punto de poner en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Blue.

- Esa es la parte interesante – apuntó Green – Soul los vio y se lo contó a Crys. Yo lo oí accidentalmente.

- ¡¿Soul nos vio besarnos? – exclamó Blue alarmada.

- ¿Cómo esperas que ocurra algo entre esos dos cuando hay algo entre tú y Silver? – le reprochó Green.

- No hay nada entre Silver y yo – explicó Blue – Sólo fue un beso, nada importante. Espero que eso no afecte el funcionamiento de la flauta – Green rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer. Por alguna extraña razón, saber que el beso no significaba nada para Blue le quitó un peso de encima – Hablaré con Soul y se lo explicaré todo. Le diré que el que me interesa eres tú.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Green viendo a Blue con desconcierto.

- ¿Que de qué? – regresó Blue con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Green.

- Que le diré que tú sabes quién me interesa – dijo Blue con calma.

Green se le quedó viendo por un momento para después regresar a su comida. Blue sonrió divertida, mientras se llevaba su vaso de agua a la boca.

* * *

Observaba con preocupación a Soul. La chica se encontraba acostada en una cama con varios cables conectados a sus brazos y el respirador puesto sobre su boca y nariz. Le costaba un poco de trabajo verla así. Soul siempre había sido la impetuosa y, en cierto punto, rebelde de la familia; era incapaz de mantenerse quieta, por eso era difícil verla así y pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a ser la misma de antes. Sintió un repentino calor en su espalda, proporcionado por una pequeña manta que Diamond acababa de poner en sus hombros. Volteó a ver al muchacho y le sonrió ligeramente.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Platinum.

- No es nada – dijo Diamond – Pearl y yo creemos que debería de ir a descansar. Nosotros podemos cuidar a Soul.

- No, quiero hacerlo yo – negó Platinum.

En ese momento, un murmulló captó la atención de los dos Dex Holders. Giraron su cabeza hacia Soul, quien murmuraba algo ininteligible entre sueños.

- Ve por el doctor – pidió Platinum acercándose a Soul. Diamond asintió y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Soul, me escuchas? – inquirió Platinum. Sin embargo, la muchacha simplemente no la escuchaba y continuaba mascullando. Platinum acercó su cabeza a la de Soul con la esperanza de poderle entender algo.

- Sil… ver – articuló Soul.

- Silver – repitió Platinum.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a alumbrar Ciudad Verde cuando despertó. No era algo ordinario en él levantarse tan temprano, sin embargo, pensar en Soul y en cómo estaría tampoco lo dejaba descansar mucho. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para saciar a su ruidoso estomago. Entró a la cocina y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- ¡Red! – soltó Gold al ver al campeón de Kanto sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina comiendo aparentemente cereal con leche. El aludido alzó la cabeza de su desayuno y le sonrió a Gold - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió Red observando su brazo inmovilizado – Nada que no me haya pasado antes.

- Que bueno – festejó Gold abriendo el refrigerador – Oye, ¿sabes algo de Soul?

- Lo último que supe fue que había despertado y que le iban a hacer todos los estudios inimaginables – informó Red regresando a su desayuno – Eran como las doce de la noche. No supe nada más porque traje a Yellow a que durmiera aquí.

- Ya – dijo Gold sacando un envase de leche. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, puso la leche en la mesa y se dirigió a la alacena - ¿Y Crys? ¿La has visto?

- No, debe de seguir durmiendo – respondió Red.

Un fuerte ruido perturbó la tranquilidad y el silencio de la casa. Ambos chicos se vieron entre si, para después salir de la cocina hacia el jardín, donde un helicóptero estaba aterrizando. Una vez en el suelo y con sus aspas completamente quietas, la puerta se abrió y salieron del transporte Falkner y Bugsy.

- ¡Hey! – los saludó Gold acercándose a ellos. Mas se detuvo al ver a Silver, salido de quien sabe dónde, que lo adelantó y llegó hasta los líderes de gimnasio más rápido.

- La flauta – exigió Silver. El pelirrojo tenía claros signos en su rostro de no haber descansado nada en la noche, además de que observaba a Falkner amenazantemente. Falkner entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

- Hasta donde sé, la flauta pertenece a la familia Berlitz, no a ti – señaló Falkner.

- Dame la maldita flauta – ordenó Silver con tono peligroso.

- Dásela, Falkner – intervino Gold tratando de evitar un futuro enfrentamiento. El líder de gimnasio entró de nueva cuenta al helicóptero, saliendo minutos después con la flauta Azur de plata y la caja de la flauta de oro en sus manos. Silver cogió los dos objetos y se fue del sitio, encerrándose en su despacho.

- Ese chico tiene serios problemas – comentó Bugsy.

- ¿Tienen hambre? Estamos desayunando – invitó Gold.

- No nos vendría mal – aceptó Bugsy – Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para desayunar.

- Sólo les aviso que nada más hay cereal con leche – señaló Red, mientras los cuatro iban hacia la cocina.

* * *

Pearl vigilaba el pasillo por donde surgiría el doctor Sakano en cualquier momento con cierta exasperación. Llevaban por lo menos cinco horas realizándole a Soul cualquier tipo de examen y ni siquiera habían tenido la cortesía de mandar a una enfermera a mantenerlos informados sobre su estado. Lanzó un bufido por milésima vez y volteó a ver a la sala de espera. "Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno resultó de todo esto" pensó al tiempo que miraba a Platinum dormida y recargada en el hombro de Dia, quien comía una caja repleta de donas. Inspeccionó la habitación, deteniendo su mirada en sus superiores, Blue y Green. Ninguno de los dos se había movido del hospital en toda la noche, razón por la cual se encontraban dormidos, recargados uno en el otro.

- Buenos días – saludó el doctor Sakano con su grave voz haciendo saltar a todos del susto.

- ¡No haga eso! – exclamó Pearl con una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakano sin entender.

- Olvídelo – dijo Pearl.

- ¿Cómo está Soul? – cuestionó Platinum acercándose al doctor, mientras Dia paró de comer y Blue y Green fijaron sus atención en el doctor.

- Tras todos los estudios hemos determinado que fisiológicamente no tiene ningún problema – informó Sakano – Sin embargo, la paciente percibe con mucha más fuerza cualquier sonido y sensación, es como si sus sentidos hubieran aumentado. También sufre de un fuerte mareo que no se detiene a pesar de las medicinas y su fuerza en brazos y piernas es prácticamente nula.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Blue.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los síntomas desaparezcan y, en caso contrario, realizar otros exámenes más exhaustivos para precisar la razón exacta – manifestó el doctor.

- ¿Pero está bien? ¿No tiene daños internos o algo así? – preguntó Blue.

- Por ahora no, mas preferiría tenerla en observación por unos días, en caso de que algo ocurra – habló Sakano – Según los informes, algunos pokémon presentaban problemas días después de ser sometidos al suero.

- ¿Para cuándo cree que podríamos estar seguros de que no tiene nada malo? – inquirió Green.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé – confesó el doctor – Todo es cuestión de tener paciencia.

- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó Platinum.

- ¡Ah no! – saltó Pearl – Prometiste que después de saber el resultado de los estudios iríamos a descansar.

- Sólo quiero verla – señaló Platinum defensivamente.

- Le dimos un tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir, así que estará inconsciente durante algunas horas – indicó el doctor.

- Lo ves – dijo Pearl.

- Señorita, Pearl tiene razón, tiene que descansar – apoyó Diamond desde su lugar.

- Si, Platinum, vayan a descansar y nosotros nos quedamos aquí – dijo Blue – Cualquier cosa les avisamos.

- Está bien – cedió Platinum no muy convencida.

* * *

Acostado en el suelo contemplaba el techo de su despacho, mientras con una mano jugueteaba con el medallón plateado de Soul y con la otra aún sostenía el teléfono que acababa de colgar. Estaba bien… ningún daño fisiológico… estaba bien… por ahora. Aprovechó toda la noche para leer perfectamente el informe sobre el experimento 946 y estaba consciente de que aún era muy pronto para alegrarse. Soltó el teléfono y cogió con su otra mano el medallón. ¿Qué haría? Se quedaría ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de hacer algo, en especial de levantarse del suelo. Quería estar solo, ahí, tirado, sin pensar. No era su estilo, sin embargo, ya estaba harto de luchar… cansado de levantarse… una y otra vez… ¿con que fin?... para ser tirado otra vez… y otra vez. Prefería estar ahí.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Enfocó una mirada fría hacia la puerta; seguramente era Gold o Blue o los dos juntos. Otra serie de golpes lo hizo sentarse en el suelo irritado. Esperó un momento, con la esperanza de que se fueran, mas otra vez golpearon a la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

- ¡¿Joven Silver, está ahí? – inquirió una voz suave desde el otro lado de la puerta. Silver la identificó como Platinum - ¡¿Podría abrirme?

Silver lanzó un bufido y se puso en pie de inmediato. Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una Platinum con cara de pocos amigos y un visible cansancio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó secamente Silver. Platinum entrecerró sus ojos ante el tono.

- Nada realmente – respondió Platinum – Sólo pensé que le interesaría saber que la primera palabra que dijo Soul al despertar fue su nombre.

Y sin más, la Dex Holder se fue de ahí. Silver se recargó en el dintel de la puerta. Consideró seriamente volver al suelo, mientras admiraba el medallón de plata en sus manos.

* * *

- Voy por un café, ¿quieres uno? – ofreció Green. Blue, cuya atención estaba pegada en la pantalla de una laptop, cortesía de Green, lo volteó a ver y le sonrió.

- Muy cargado – pidió Blue. Green se puso de pie y se marchó.

Blue simplemente sintió cuando Green se fue, pues la información enfrente de ella era demasiado interesante como para dejar de verla. Continuaba revisando las investigaciones de los Berlitz, en busca de algo importante, algún detalle que se les escapara. Un movimiento a su lado le indicó que Green había regresado… muy rápido por cierto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Silver en una voz muy baja y ronca. Blue cerró la laptop de golpe y giró para ver a un Silver bastante extrañado, con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche y los ojos rojos.

- ¡Silver! – soltó Blue recuperándose del susto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – repitió Silver. Era raro ver a Blue nerviosa y, normalmente cuando lo estaba, únicamente podían significar problemas.

- Las investigaciones de los Berlitz – respondió Blue.

- ¿No eran una bola de papeles? – inquirió Silver.

- Los papeles ya no sirven, Silver – respondió Blue en tono maternal –, es momento de actualizarnos – Silver rodó los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Blue sonrió – Soul está bien.

- Lo sé – admitió Silver – Sird me mantiene informado.

- Así – dijo Blue con fastidio – ¿Y cómo? No la he visto por aquí.

- Está en comunicación con Sakano – indicó Silver -, mientras busca a Archer y los demás - Blue negó con la cabeza.

- Aún no entiendo porque confías en ella – expresó Blue – Nadie me quita de la cabeza que espera el momento indicado para traicionarte.

- Claro – apoyó Silver con indiferencia – Porque la porquería siempre es porquería.

Blue abrió la boca y en sus ojos se asomó la culpa.

_- Quiero que lo conozcas – formuló Silver titubeante. Los dos se encontraban en Pueblo Paleta, sentados en el pórtico de la nueva casa de Blue – No es tan malo como piensas._

_- Lo siento, Silver, pero sabes exactamente lo que pienso de él – rechazó Blue con los brazos cruzados._

_- Es mi padre, Blue – puntualizó Silver._

_- Eso no cambia que sea un desgraciado – aclaró Blue._

_- Ya lo sé – aceptó Silver – Pero él me prometió que dejará todo eso - Blue lanzó una carcajada muy fuerte._

_- ¿Y tú le creíste? – soltó con cierto tono de burla, para después regañarlo – Silver, tú no eres ningún ingenuo. Sabes perfectamente que Giovanni no va a cambiar. La porquería siempre es porquería._

_- ¡¿Por lo menos podrías hacer el maldito esfuerzo? – exclamó Silver poniéndose de pie y encarando a la chica – ¡Yo me alegre por ti cuando encontraste a tus padres y tú no puedes dejar tus ridículos prejuicios por mi!_

_- ¡No son ridículos! – aseveró Blue - ¡Te va a lastimar, Silver! ¡Ese desgraciado no sabe ni siquiera el significado de la palabra amar!_

_Silver hizo el ademán de responderle, mas no lo hizo. En su lugar, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la casa._

Blue bajó la cabeza, posando su mirada sobre la laptop. Había sido injusta y egoísta, la peor de las personas, no tenía justificación alguna, a pesar de que intentara proteger a Silver.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Blue. Silver la miró confundido – Por lo de Giovanni – El muchacho intentó parase, pero la mano de Blue sobre su brazo lo retuvo en la silla.

- Blue, en serio, no tengo ganas de hablar de Giovanni ahora – exteriorizó Silver.

- Pero yo sí y si no lo hacemos ahora, lo dejaremos pasar y pasar – señaló Blue. Silver lanzó un suspiro. Blue lo soltó – Lamento no haber estado a tu lado. Tú te merecías me apoyo y yo no te lo di.

- En serio, Blue, eso ya no importa – dijo Silver viendo a Blue.

- Por supuesto que importa – corrigió Blue – Realmente lo siento, debí creer en tu buen juicio y no tratarte como un tonto. Perdóname.

- Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto esto hace un año – habló Silver – No tengo nada que perdonarte, Blue. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría actuado igual – Blue sonrió levemente y suspiró.

- ¿Sabes? Si tú confías en Sird, entonces yo también – afirmó Blue. Silver llevó su mirada la frente y ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

- Hace un año, cuando me pasé a la recamara que era de Giovanni, encontré una fotografía – relató Silver – En esa fotografía, estaba yo, era un bebe, y me cargaba una mujer.

- No me digas que… - inició Blue emocionada.

- La mujer era Sird – reveló Silver. Blue abrió la boca perpleja.

- ¿Sird… es… tu… ma… má? – preguntó Blue incrédula.

- No – negó Silver – Hice un examen de ADN y salió negativo. Sird no es mi madre…, pero lo parece.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Blue.

- No lo sé – expresó Silver – No sé por qué Sird está en esa foto. No sé por qué me carga como si fuera mi madre. Sólo sé que gracias a esa foto confío en ella y también que, detrás de esa foto, está la razón por la que ella sigue aquí, a mi lado.

Blue bajó su mirada sin palabras, notando el medallón de plata que Silver sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos.

- Si quieres ver a Soul, está dormida, le dieron un tranquilizante para que pudiera descansar – informó Blue. Silver dirigió sus ojos hacia el medallón. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir al cuarto de Soul, mas la voz de Blue lo frenó - ¿Dónde está la foto? – Silver la volteó a ver con cierta tristeza.

- No lo sé – respondió Silver – La tenía en mi bolsillo, junto al pañuelo de Giovanni, pero ya no están; lo más seguro es que Archer y compañía los tengan – Blue suspiró – Blue, no le digas esto a nadie, por favor.

- Ya me conoces, Silver – lo tranquilizó la muchacha – Soy una tumba.

El pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y reinició su camino hacia el cuarto de Soul, justo en el momento en que Green regresaba con los dos cafés en sus manos.

- Así que al fin se digno a venir – comentó Green entregándole su vaso de café a Blue.

- No lo presiones – dijo Blue cogiendo el caliente envase entre sus manos.

- Estamos presionados, Blue – puntualizó Green - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselos? Soul está bien.

- Quiero que pase un poco más de tiempo – expuso Blue.

- ¿Cuánto? ¿Hasta el 15 de octubre? – preguntó Green – Sólo te aviso que si tú no lo haces pronto, yo lo haré. No estamos como para perder el tiempo.

Blue negó con la cabeza mientras abría de nuevo la laptop.

* * *

Dio vuelta en el pasillo donde se hallaba la habitación de Soul tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que tardó varios segundos en procesar la escena frente a él: Soul estaba ahí, sosteniéndose de la pared, con la cara pálida y sus ojos llorosos clavados en él.

- ¡SOUL! – exclamó Silver sin pensar. La chica se llevó las manos a sus oídos, perdiendo su soporte, y cayó al suelo. En cuestión de segundos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Silver se aproximó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse, cuidando mucho no lastimar a la castaña - ¿¡Estás loca o qué!

- ¡No grites! – suplicó Soul entre llanto sin quitar sus manos de sus orejas.

- Perdón – se disculpó Silver en un tono más bajo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu cama. No se supone que te dieron un calmante.

- No me lo tomé – confesó Soul sin parar de llorar.

- Ven, vamos a tu cama – habló Silver ofreciéndole su mano. Soul negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero mi flauta – chilló Soul – Quiero mi flauta.

Silver agachó la cabeza. Odiaba ver a Soul así, odiaba escucharla llorar. Alzó la mirada y colocó el medallón de plata entre las manos de Soul con cuidado. La muchacha observó el medallón y después a Silver.

- Lo encontré tirado – explicó Silver – Tú flauta está bien, la tengo en un caja de seguridad en mi despacho junto a la flauta de oro.

- La quiero – expresó Soul - ¿Puedes traérmela, por favor?

- Sólo si prometes regresar a tu cama y no moverte de ahí – negoció Silver. Soul movió negativamente la cabeza.

- No quiero parame – habló Soul – Todo se mueve y me voy a caer otra vez.

- Y no te pasó nada, ¿o sí? – señaló Silver. Le ofreció su brazo una vez más – Anda, te prometo que llegarás a tu cama sin caerte.

Soul meditó la propuesta dudosa, mas terminó tomando del brazo a Silver. El muchacho pasó su otro brazo por la cintura de Soul y, con el esfuerzo de ambos, lograron ponerse de pie. Caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, Soul prácticamente abrazada a Silver, con los ojos cerrados, y Silver cuidando cada paso que daba. Finalmente, alcanzaron la cama y Silver ayudó a Soul a sentarse.

- Ahora acuéstate, voy por la flauta – señaló Silver. Soul asintió más tranquila, aunque sin parar de llorar.

- No te tardes – pidió Soul.

- Y tú no te muevas – subrayó Silver en la puerta del cuarto.

Corrió hasta la sala de espera. Al entrar, Blue y Green lo voltearon a ver, Blue alarmada y Green con su habitual calma.

- Vayan a la habitación de Soul y vigilen que no salga de nuevo – ordenó Silver rápidamente para después continuar con su trayecto en dirección a su casa.

- ¿Qué no salga de nuevo? – repitió Blue confundida. Green rodó los ojos exasperado, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Soul – ¡Espérame! – saltó Blue de su lugar con la laptop en sus brazos.

* * *

- Me agradaría ver la cara de los "generales del Equipo Rocket" ahorita – comentó Gold. Él, Crys y Emerald estaban enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Silver, listos para ir al hospital a visitar a Soul.

- Deben de estar muy enojados – se burló Emerald. Gold posó su mano en la manija de la puerta, justo en el mismo momento en que ésta se abría de par en par golpeando a Gold directamente en la cara. Silver ingresó a la casa como una bala en dirección a su despacho.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó Gold con enojo y una mano en su cara.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – inquirió Crys preocupada viendo a Gold.

- Nada – aseguró Gold molesto - ¡Silver está loco! A todo esto, ¿cuándo salió de la casa?

- Ahí viene – indicó Emerald alejándose de la puerta. Gold y Crys hicieron lo mismo antes de que Silver saliera una vez más de la casa sin notar la presencia de sus amigos.

Los tres chicos se vieron entre si para después seguir al pelirrojo.

* * *

- Tranquila, Soul – dijo Blue mientras abrazaba a la llorosa muchacha en un intento de calmarla.

- Aquí está el doctor – anunció Green arribando al lugar acompañado de Sakano y de una enfermera.

- Vaya, vaya, señorita Berlitz, así que es del tipo de personas que no se toma su medicamento – habló el doctor con el entrecejo fruncido – Necesita descansar, demasiada actividad podría ser dañina para su salud. Enfermera – la mujer, bajita y algo regordeta, asintió y se acercó con una bandeja, en la que reposaba una jeringa. Soul empujó a Blue, cogió una de sus almohadas y se la tiró a la enfermera, quien dejó caer la bandeja asustada.

- ¡SOUL! – la regañaron Blue y Green. Sakano entrecerró sus ojos molesto.

- ¡NO NECESITO NINGUN ESTÚPIDO TRANQUILIZANTE! – gritó Soul llevándose las manos a sus oídos - ¡QUIERO MI FLAUTA!

- ¡Aquí… está! – proclamó Silver casi sin aliento en la puerta del cuarto, la flauta de plata en su mano. Soul sonrió con alegría, mientras se destapaba las orejas. Silver se acercó y le entregó la flauta, la cual Soul tomó entre sus manos.

- Gracias – agradeció Soul parando de llorar. Un dulce calor y una indescriptible paz recorrió el cuerpo de Silver al ver a Soul sonreír como siempre.

- Ahora descansa o yo mismo ordenaré que te pongan un tranquilizante – advirtió Silver. La sonrisa de Soul aumento. Incapaz de soportar más la sensación que la alegría de Soul le provocaba, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el cuarto, pasando de largo a Gold, Crys y Emerald, que acababan de llegar. Soul se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y cerró sus ojos, oprimiendo con fuerza contra su pecho la flauta. Sakano negó con la cabeza; acto seguido, le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que se retiraran.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Crys entrando al cuarto seguida por Gold y Emerald. Green lanzó un bufido y Blue sonrió.

* * *

- Buenos días – saludó Yellow desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Red, Falkner y Bugsy la voltearon a ver - ¿A qué hora llegaron?

- Hace unas horas – respondió Bugsy.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? – inquirió Red con una sonrisa.

- Bien, supongo – contestó Yellow - ¿Podemos hablar, Red?

- Claro – asintió Red poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su novia al jardín - ¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó Red notando la inexplicable y rara molestia en los ojos de Yellow.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? – preguntó Yellow.

- Bien – garantizó Red con su dedo pulgar en lo alto.

- Me alegro – dijo Yellow bajando su mirada. No era buena para reclamar cosas, mucho menos a Red; el simple hecho de verlo la hacía olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, era hora de establecer algunos puntos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yellow? – inquirió Red confuso.

- ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera una inútil? – preguntó sin miramientos la rubia, tomando por sorpresa a Red.

- No te trató como si fueras una inútil – refutó Red.

- Si lo haces – reiteró Yellow enojada – Me tratas como si no fuera capaz de cuidarme por mi misma. Desde que todo esto empezó no me has dejado luchar ninguna batalla sola; siempre terminas ayudándome o protegiéndome. No sé si lo hayas olvidado, pero vencí a Lance una vez; merezco que confíes en mis habilidades.

Red se llevó una mano a la nuca avergonzado y agachó la cabeza.

- Perdón – se disculpó el campeón de Kanto – No era mi intención hacerte enojar.

- No lo entiendo – continuó Yellow – Jamás fuiste así conmigo.

- Si… bueno… es que… - comenzó Red. Levantó su cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de Yellow – casi te pierdo – la pequeña Dex Holder ladeó la cabeza desconcertada – hace un año.

- Red – dijo Yellow comprendiendo al fin todo.

- No quiero que te pase nada – confesó Red – No quiero verte en un hospital, postrada en una cama con miles de porquerías conectadas – se acercó a la chica y descansó su mano sana en la mejilla de Yellow – No podría soportarlo. No otra vez.

- Pero eso no volverá a pasar – señaló Yellow en tono tranquilizador.

- Eso no lo sé – contradijo Red – y no puedo evitar pensar que si te quitó la mirada un solo minuto de encima te pasará algo malo.

- Lo entiendo, Red – le sonrió con dulzura Yellow – pero lo que pasó fue un accidente.

- Quiero evitar otro "accidente" – indicó Red poniendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra. No importaba que todos e incluso Yellow aseguraran que fue un accidente; él seguía y seguiría culpándose por lo ocurrido. Si no se hubiera alejado de ella, nunca habría terminado en el hospital.

- ¡No pienses eso! – lo regañó Yellow - ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió!

- Por supuesto que s… - comenzó Red, mas se detuvo al percatarse de algo - ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?

- No sé – respondió Yellow extrañada. Simplemente había oído sus pensamientos, como si fuera cualquier pokémon – Pero no importa.

- Claro que si – habló Red emocionado – Puedes leer la mente de las personas.

- No trates de cambiarme el tema, Red – cruzó sus brazos divertida.

- Está bien – aceptó Red derrotado – Trataré de ser menos sobreprotector, mas no prometo nada – Yellow lo vio escéptica.

- Y dejaras de culparte por algo que no es tu culpa – remarcó Yellow.

- Eso será un poco más difícil – señaló Red rodeando a Yellow con su brazo – sin embargo, podemos negociarlo.

- ¿Negociarlo? – repitió Yellow algo aturdida por la cercanía del Dex Holder.

- Aja – dijo Red antes de unir sus labios con los de Yellow en un apasionado beso, que sólo se rompió hasta que ninguno de los dos podía respirar.

- Eres malo – apuntó Yellow tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Red con una gran sonrisa.

- Porque sabes cómo terminar una discusión – le recriminó Yellow regresándole el beso.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron pausadamente y sin ningún problema después del pequeño incidente con Soul. La chica había optado por dormirse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, vigilada por Gold, Crystal y Emerald, quienes fueron relevados por los Dex Holders de Sinnoh más tarde. La paz era buena, sin embargo, debía romperla en cualquier momento. Green tenía razón, no era momento para perder el tiempo. Sacó su pokégear decidida, marcó el número de Silver y esperó enfrente de la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasó, Blue? – cuestionó la voz de Silver. En la pantalla, en lugar de la cara de Silver, se podía ver lo que ella creía era el techo de su despacho.

- ¿Estás tirado en el suelo? – preguntó Blue con tono maternal.

- ¿Qué pasó, Blue? – repitió Silver tras una ligera pausa.

- Necesito que vengas al hospital – manifestó Blue – y trae la flauta de oro.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió Silver con cierto fastidio.

- Sólo hazlo – concluyó Blue – Y deja de acostarte en el suelo, te vas a enfermar.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, colgó el teléfono. A continuación, se dedicó a llamar al resto de los Dex Holders para que se juntaran en la sala de espera. Fue cuestión de minutos para que todos estuvieran reunidos ahí, con excepción de Silver, quien tardó varios minutos más en llegar con la flauta de oro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el resto de los Dex Holders ahí, con excepción de Platinum.

- ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? – apremió Gold.

- ¿De qué se trata esto? – cuestionó Silver depositando la flauta en una pequeña mesa de cristal ubicada en medio de la sala, al lado de la flauta de plata, que Blue le había pedido prestada a Soul.

- Es una intervención – respondió Blue con seriedad. Silver arqueó una ceja, mientras Gold y Crys abrían la boca sorprendidos – para ti.

- Ya era hora – profirió Gold con los brazos levantados.

- Yo no necesito una intervención – aclaró Silver molesto. Ante la cara de Silver, Blue se echó a reír, seguida pronto por el resto de los Dex Holders, salvo Green, que conocían bien la razón de la junta.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Crys desconcertada.

- Perdón, perdón, es que no pude evitarlo – se disculpó Blue con lágrimas en los ojos. Silver lanzó un gruñido e hizo el ademán de irse - ¡No, espera! ¡Esto es importante! – lo detuvo Blue.

- Entonces no hagas chistes estúpidos – reclamó Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- No fue un chiste estúpido – opinó Gold – Es algo que deberíamos de intentar – Silver se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Ven acá y siéntate – exigió Green. Silver se paró en seco – y basta de ridiculeces. Estamos con el tiempo contado.

- ¿El tiempo contado? – repitió Gold confundido, mientras Silver giraba para verlo.

- Bueno, algo así – minimizó Blue – Es sobre las flautas – pensó en sus siguientes palabras – Mientras ustedes estaban en el Monte Plateado, encontré información muy importante. Bueno, realmente la había encontrado antes, pero fue hasta ese momento que la revise.

- Al grano – la apuró Green.

- Se trata de una parte oculta de las investigaciones de los Berlitz, que llena muchas lagunas en sus informes – continuó Blue omitiendo el comentario de Green – Allí aseguran que existen dos elegidos y por lo tanto dos flautas. Y con ellos están las dos guardianas, las mujeres que fueron escogidas para proteger la flauta de cualquier peligro.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, Blue – señaló Silver aún de pie.

- No me interrumpas – lo regañó Blue, para después continuar – Dada su importancia, las guardianas tienen a sus propios pokémon acompañantes que las ayudan: Ho-oh, en el caso de la flauta de oro, y Lugia, en el de la de plata.

- No juegues – habló Gold.

- Por eso sus símbolos están grabados en las flautas y en los medallones – comprendió Crys.

- ¿Se acuerdan de los jeroglíficos en la Cámara de Oro? Es una invocación para Ho-oh – reveló Blue.

- Un misterio menos – celebró Gold.

- Sin embargo la guardiana no sólo existe con el fin de cuidar la flauta, sin ella la flauta no funciona – prosiguió Blue – Debe existir una unión entre el medallón de la guardiana y la flauta para que ésta suene – Gold hizo el intentó de hablar, mas la fría mirada de Green lo contuvo – Y, por último, los Berlitz, al igual que yo, descifraron el misterio de quienes son los elegidos – cogió la flauta de plata entre sus manos – Es un juego de palabras, no algo literal. Nadie puede tener el alma de plata, pero cualquiera puede llamarse "Soul" o "Silver".

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Gold. Silver descruzó sus brazos imaginado las siguientes palabras de Blue.

- Los nombres del elegido y la guardiana están grabados en la flauta – explicó Blue – Soul y Silver – señaló posando sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo.

- Eso es una tontería – refutó Silver cruzando una vez más sus brazos – Tanto Soul como yo ya tocamos esa flauta y no funcionó.

- Y ahí es donde Yellow toma la palabra – apuntó Blue volteando a ver a su pequeña amiga. La aludida se ruborizó un poco ante la repentina atención sobre ella.

- Cuando Blue descubrió todo esto, decidió ir a la Cámara de Oro a investigar sobre la conexión entre el medallón y la flauta – comenzó Yellow – Red, Green y yo la seguimos y, una vez ahí, tuve una especie de visión. Hablé con una de las guardianas de hace 200 años; su nombre era Heart.

- ¿De Heart Gold? – aventuró Gold emocionado. Yellow asintió.

- Ella me explicó a que se refería lo de la conexión – continuó Yellow – Es una metáfora: la unión no es entre el medallón y la flauta, sino entre el elegido y la guardiana.

- Amor – expuso Gold ganándose la atención de todos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Yellow. Gold se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo más lógico, ¿no? – expresó Gold – Las flautas sólo funcionan si hay amor entre la guardiana y el elegido. Por eso no sirvió cuando la tocó Silver, porque en ese momento Silver odiaba a Soul.

La expresión de sorpresa era general ante la rápida comprensión de Gold sobre el tema.

- Todo eso suena increíblemente conveniente – espetó Silver - ¿Y después qué? Heart Gold se refiere a Gold, aquí presente y a Heart, aquí… a no, espera. ¡No conocemos a ningún Heart!

- Yo me llamó Heart – desveló Crys, causando asombro en Gold y Silver. Gold sonrió aún más emocionado, al tiempo que Silver aún trataba de negar la situación a toda costa.

- Entonces, esto debería funcionar – dijo Gold asiendo la flauta de oro con una mano. Llevó la boquilla a sus labios y sopló. Un dulce sonido emergió de la flauta sobresaltando a todos los presentes, en especial a Silver - ¡Esto es increíble! – festejó Gold con la flauta en su mano - ¡Crys me ama!

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de todos, mientras la cara de Crys se teñía de todos los tonos rojos posibles.

- ¡Y soy el elegido! – exclamó Gold poniéndose de pie y agitando la flauta como si fuera una espada.

- Se le va a subir – murmuró Emerald.

- Gold, siéntate, aun no hemos terminado – indicó Green.

- Oh, claro, falta la parte en la que Silver se come sus palabras – habló Gold sentándose de nuevo y fijando su atención en Silver. Éste le dedicó una gélida mirada.

- Muy bien, sirvió con Gold y con Crys, pero conmigo no – expresó Silver – Yo no amo a Soul.

Blue le ofreció la flauta de plata retándolo con su mirada. Si realmente era cierto, si en verdad él era el elegido y Soul la guardiana, si funcionaba... Se aproximó a Blue, cogió la flauta y la contempló por un momento indeciso. Posó la boquilla sobre sus labios y sopló. El inesperado sonido causó que Silver tirara el objeto y Gold saltara jubiloso.

- ¡Amas a Soul! – exclamó Gold - ¡Lo sabía!

- No cabe duda de que jamás me equivoco – comentó Blue con la palabra triunfo escrita en cada una de sus facciones.

Silver veía a la flauta en el suelo como si fuera una peligrosa arma. No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo… era imposible… Él no podía amar a Soul, era ilógico, apenas y la conocía. Nadie puede enamorarse en tan poco tiempo.

- Ahora vayamos a lo importante – intervino Green calmando los ánimos de todos.

- ¿Eso no era lo importante? – inquirió Crys.

- En su visión, Heart le dijo a Yellow que hace 200 años se rompió el pacto – declaró Green – Cada 100 años Arceus debe ser invocado con la finalidad de mantenerlo informado sobre la situación en el mundo. Hace 200 años no lo hicieron y tampoco hace 100. Arceus está furioso y, si no lo contactan esta vez, regresará a la tierra y destruirá todo. La fecha del pacto es el 15 de octubre de este año.

- Eso es malo – opinó Gold.

- Tienen que tocar la flauta en las ruinas Sinjoh el 15 de octubre o todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá - concluyó Green.

- Pero faltan menos de dos meses – señaló Crys alarmada – Además no sabemos dónde se encuentran las ruinas Sinjoh, ni la canción que se debe tocar, porque lo más seguro es que se necesite una canción especifica.

- Si, esos son nuestros pequeños inconvenientes – apoyó Blue.

- Primero que nada, ustedes dos aprenderán a tocar esas flautas – puntualizó Green – En cuanto a la ubicación de las ruinas, Blue aún no termina de revisar los informes de los Berlitz y algo puede haber ahí. Y sobre la melodía, es muy posible que Soul sepa algo.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que aprendamos a tocar una flauta? – preguntó Gold.

- Nosotros les enseñaremos – intervino Pearl – Dia… quiero decir Diamond y yo no sólo somos grandes comediantes, también sabemos tocar la guitarra y la flauta.

- Vaya – dijo Gold – En ese caso, pido a Dia como maestro – el Dex Holder de Sinnoh sonrió detrás del emparedado que estaba comiendo.

- De ninguna manera – negó Crys con sus manos en sus caderas – Tú necesitas un maestro duro e inflexible. Pearl es el indicado para ti.

- ¿Soy duro e inflexible? – inquirió Pearl a Dia.

- Un boco – admitió Diamond con la boca llena. Pearl le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- No hables con la boca llena enfrente de nuestros superiores – lo regañó Pearl.

- Si, Pearl es perfecto para Gold – apoyaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Por qué rompieron el pacto hace 200 años? – cuestionó Silver recogiendo la flauta del piso. El silencio se apoderó del lugar al momento, extrañando a Gold y Crys.

- La flauta de plata no sirvió porque el Silver de hace 200 años rompió su conexión con Soul – respondió Yellow. Inevitablemente, todos los ojos se posaron sobre Silver.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Silver con gran interés, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

- Eso no es realmente importante – interrumpió Blue.

- ¿Cómo? – repitió Silver sin dejar de ver a Yellow. Yellow bajó la cabeza recordando la escena entre Silver y Soul hace 200 años.

- La mató – reveló Yellow. Gold abrió la boca incrédulo y Crys se llevó una mano a la boca. Silver, por su parte, fijó su mirada en la flauta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que asustó a todos.

- Así que si no tocamos la flauta esta vez, Arceus nos destruirá – resumió Silver – La vida en este planeta depende de Gold y de mi – añadió con realización – En ese caso, – volteó a ver a los demás – tienen prohibido explicarle a Soul por qué funciona la flauta.

- ¡¿Qué? – inquirieron Blue y Gold al unísono.

- Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre decírselo, no tocaré esta flauta – concluyó Silver.

- Podemos obligarte – indicó Green.

- Y yo puedo encargarme de que esta cosa no vuelva a sonar nunca más – amenazó Silver.

- ¿Podrías ver al mundo caerse a pedazos con tal de no aceptar tus sentimientos enfrente de Soul? – preguntó Green incrédulo al igual que el resto de los Dex Holders. En ese instante, Yellow lo comprendió

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Soul en un hilo de voz sin despegar su mirada de Silver._

_- Porque no quiero amarte – respondió Silver con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – y si mueres, ya no tendré que hacerlo._

Silver amaba a Soul, mas era incapaz de aceptarlo. Tocar la flauta enfrente de todo el reino de Sinjoh era una abierta representación de sus sentimientos, de esos sentimientos que él mismo aborrecía. Al matarla, terminaba con todo, con la flauta, con su unión, con su cercanía. Al matarla, ya no importaba lo que él sintiera, porque ahora podía enterrar esos sentimientos en lo más hondo de su corazón y olvidarlos. Olvidarla.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Yellow sorprendiendo a los Dex Holders, incluso a Silver – No le diremos nada a Soul.

La sala de espera se quedó en silencio hasta que Gold se puso de pie y se acercó a Silver.

- Vamos a darle la sorpresa a Soul – propuso Gold – Me muero por ver su cara cuando escuche las flautas.

Acto seguido, el criador se encaminó al cuarto de la castaña. Silver presionó la flauta en su mano y lo siguió.

- Se va a enterar – señaló Gold una vez que estuvieron lejos del campo visual y auditivo de sus amigos – Tarde o temprano.

- Lo sé – admitió Silver sin verlo.

- Y tampoco es que importe – añadió Gold – Yo nunca necesite una flauta para saber que Crys me ama. Esas cosas se notan.

Gold tenía razón. A pesar de todos sus intentos, a pesar de esa promesa a él mismo, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Soul. Amaba a la muchacha, su forma de ser tan diferente a él; su imborrable sonrisa, su optimismo, ese maldito brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo veía. La amaba y no cabía la menor duda de que era correspondido. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido en su vida era que amar únicamente conducía al dolor, a la perdida, a la soledad. Si, la amaba, mas eso no cambiaba nada. No se ilusionaría con ridículas ideas de un futuro mejor; eso no existía. Todo seguía igual. En cuanto llamaran a Arceus y derrotaran al Equipo Rocket, cada quien continuaría con su vida. Soul se iría y habría sido como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Eso era lo mejor para él… para Soul. Suspiró vencido, reprimiendo a una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza que no paraba de preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez: "¿Realmente quieres eso?"

* * *

Aquí está otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Sinceramente, estaba planeado que fuera más largo, pero me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado, así que lo dividí en dos diferentes capítulos. Bueno, Gold, Silver y Crys ya saben la gran verdad detrás de las flautas; ahora hay que ver cómo evolucionan las cosas, en especial con Silver. Trataré de actualizar pronto, sobretodo porque el siguiente capítulo me encanta. Muchas gracias a franc14, a Naomi-chian, a Violett Shadow, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a Lyndt, a Nekos Dream, a MFerchu94, a Hiromi-one-chan y a Davicito22 por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, este capítulo es para ustedes.

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo (atrasado) a todos!

Adiós ;)


	13. Con el corazón en la mano

**13**

**Con el corazón en la mano**

Sus intentos por dormir eran inútiles. Después de que Blue la despertara con el objeto de pedirle prestada la flauta de plata, no había podido dormirse. El incesante ruido emitido por la máquina que medía sus signos vitales le taladraba la cabeza. Aunado a eso, el maldito mareo no la dejaba en paz y le hacía sentir como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer al vacío. Oprimió con más fuerza el medallón de plata entre sus manos. Sólo debía relajarse. Según el doctor era cuestión de tiempo para que el aumento en su capacidad sensitiva desapareciera; aunque también había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que eso no ocurriera. No, prefería aferrarse a la perspectiva buena.

- ¡Soul! – la llamó la atronadora voz de Gold desde la puerta. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a sus adoloridos oídos, al tiempo que Platinum regañaba con la mirada a Gold y Silver lo golpeaba en el brazo con la flauta de plata.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – lo regañó Silver en un murmullo.

- Perdón, se me olvidó – se disculpó Gold apenado

- No hay problema – mintió Soul con una leve sonrisa, abriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Ya se lo dijeron? – inquirió Blue, con un tono de voz moderado, llegando al lugar junto con Crystal.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Soul curiosa.

- Mi querida, Soul – comenzó Gold situándose al pie de la cama – Silver y yo hemos venido aquí para deleitarte con una hermosa sinfonía.

- ¿Podrían hacerlo otro día? – propuso Soul deseosa de silencio. Nunca había ansiado tanto el silencio en su vida.

- Oh no, debe ser ahora mismo – negó Gold. Le hizo una seña a Silver para que se acercara. El muchacho rodó los ojos y se puso al lado del criador – Esperamos que lo disfrutes.

Gold colocó la flauta de oro en sus labios, tras lo cual volteó a ver a Silver. Éste suspiró e imitó al pelinegro. A continuación, ambos soplaron a través de las flautas, las cuales produjeron un dulce sonido. Casi por acto reflejo y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, Soul se incorporó, gateó hasta el borde de la cama y se quedó viendo las dos flautas anonadada. La acción fue tan rápida e inesperada, que todos dieron un paso atrás asustados.

- ¡Háganlo otra vez! – exigió Soul expectante. Los dos chicos se vieron entre si y repitieron la acción, consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Soul abrió la boca impresionada, al tiempo que un descomunal brillo aparecía en sus ojos – Funcionó… no puedo creerlo… ¡Funcionó!

- ¿Soul, te sientes bien? – inquirió Platinum preocupada.

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Soul girando para ver a Platinum emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo, quiero tirar esa maldita porquería por la ventana – señaló la máquina que no la dejaba dormir -, estoy terriblemente mareada y la cabeza me va a explotar del dolor! ¡¿Y qué importa? – regresó su mirada a las flautas - ¡SONARON! ¡SONARON!

- ¡¿Verdad que es increíble? – celebró Gold - ¡Somos los elegidos!

- ¡Son los elegidos! – exclamó Soul – Pero, ¿cómo?

- Primero acuéstate – dijo Silver preguntándose si no habría sido mejor decírselo hasta el día siguiente.

- No – negó Soul testarudamente mirando a Silver directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Lo intentaste cuando nos conocimos y no lo lograste.

- Yo puedo explicarlo – señaló Blue acercándose a la cama.

- Comienza – le exigió Soul sentándose en la cama con toda su atención sobre Blue.

- ¡No! – denegó Silver llamando la atención de todos - ¡Acuéstate en esa maldita cama primero! ¡No puedes actuar como si nada! ¡Estás en un hospital!

Blue, Gold, Crys y Platinum miraron sorprendidos a Silver por su inesperado arranque de ira. Por su parte, Soul fijó sus ojos en los de Silver. Tenía razón, estaba en un hospital y según el doctor cualquier actividad, por mínima que fuera, podía causarle problemas; aunque en la mañana se paró de la cama y no le pasó nada malo. Sin embargo, viéndolo en retrospectiva, la última vez que no prestó atención a las advertencias de Silver terminó secuestrada y torturada. Si, definitivamente debía acostarse. Acomodó sus almohadas, se recargó en ellas para quedar medio sentada y se tapó con sus cobijas. Silver asintió en conformidad y se sentó en un sillón ubicado a un metro del pie de la cama. Platinum, con la boca abierta, no podía creer la escena. Era imposible obligar a Soul a hacer cualquier cosa, así fuera por su propio bien, y con un simple regaño Silver lo consiguió.

- ¿Y bien? – instó Soul sacando a todos de su estado de shock.

- Ah sí – reaccionó Blue. Se sentó en la cama y le ofreció a Soul un sobre. La castaña lo tomó entre sus manos y lo revisó, encontrando su nombre escrito al frente por la inconfundible letra de su madre – Encontré esto hace unos días. Estaba ocultó en la caja que contiene las investigaciones de tus padres, en un doble fondo.

- ¿Un doble fondo? Nunca se me ocurrió algo así – dijo Soul abriendo el sobre, del cual sacó la pequeña memoria USB.

- Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero abrí el sobre y revise la USB – continuó Blue algo avergonzada – Tiene mucha información, no he terminado de verla toda, pero aclara muchas lagunas en los informes de tus padres. Fue gracias a eso que descubrimos quienes son los elegidos – señaló a Gold y Silver detrás de ella.

- ¿Tienen una computadora? – preguntó Soul entusiasmada.

- No es necesario, Blue puede explicártelo todo – indicó Silver.

- Prefiero verlo por mi misma – expresó Soul con una sonrisa – Gracias por encontrar esto, Blue.

- No fue nada – minimizó Blue – Perdón por abrirlo.

- No te preocupes – habló Soul – Sólo tráeme una computadora.

- Necesitas descansar – estableció Platinum cogiendo la memoria USB de manos de Soul – Te la daré mañana, cuando estés menos mareada. En tu estado, no vas a poder leer nada.

- Platinum tiene razón – apoyó Crys – descansa esta noche y mañana ya lo verás todo – Soul lanzó un bufido y cruzó sus brazos.

- Mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a festejar – señaló Gold.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Pearl en el marco de la puerta – Sus clases comienzan en este mismo instante. No hay tiempo que perder.

- ¿De qué hablan? – inquirió Soul.

- Bueno, resulta que hace 200 años se rompió el pacto con Arceus – explicó Blue.

- ¿No lo llamaron? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Soul alarmada. Todos miraron a Blue con interés, esperando las próximas palabras de la Dex Holder.

- No tenemos idea – mintió Blue con gran facilidad – El punto es que Yellow tuvo una visión y ahí una de las guardianas de hace 200 años le informó que el pacto no se llevó a cabo y por lo mismo hace 100 años tampoco. Si no lo hacemos esta vez, Arceus vendrá y lo destruirá todo; está muy molesto.

- ¿Cuándo es el día? – preguntó Soul.

- El 15 de octubre – respondió Blue.

- ¡¿El 15 de octubre? – saltó Soul - ¡Faltan menos de dos meses!

- Tiempo suficiente para enseñarles a estos muchachos a tocar la flauta azur – aseguró Pearl.

- Se nota que no conoces a Gold – señaló Crys.

- Oye – dijo Gold ofendido.

- Te tardaste dos meses en aprender el ataque final de Explotaro – indicó Crys.

- Si… pero esto es algo muy diferente – señaló Gold girando su cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

- Hablando de eso, Soul, ¿tienes alguna idea de que canción debe ser tocada para llamar a Arceus? – inquirió Blue.

- No – negó Soul, mas recordó algo – Había una canción que mi mamá tocaba en el piano todas las noches y siempre me decía que era muy importante que la recordara.

- ¡Debe de ser esa! – aventuró Blue subiendo el tono de su voz, hecho que provocó un doloroso zumbido en los oídos de Soul.

- Blue – la regañó Silver notando la mueca de dolor en la cara de Soul.

- Perdón – se disculpó Blue.

- Está bien – dijo Soul – Recuerdo la melodía, pero jamás me dijo el nombre.

- Tal vez se encuentre entre las partituras que tu mamá usaba – aventuró Platinum – Le pediré a mi papá que las mande.

- Y mientras llega, les enseñaremos lo básico para tocar una flauta – propuso Pearl con determinación.

- Me parece un gran plan – apoyó Gold pasando uno de sus brazos detrás del cuello de Pearl – después de la fiesta.

- Ninguna fiesta – manifestó Pearl – No vamos a perder ni un solo minuto más. A entrenar – se zafó del abrazo de Gold, agarró al criador del brazo y lo jaló fuera del cuarto.

- ¡Más respeto! ¡Soy tu superior! – exclamó Gold mientras era arrastrado al exterior. Soul se llevó las manos a sus oídos una vez más.

- Esos dos van a terminar muy mal – presagió Crys.

- Es probable que se peleen un poco, pero Gold aprenderá a tocar la flauta – aseguró Platinum – Pearl es del tipo de persona que nunca se rinde.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos y te dejamos descansar – habló Blue poniéndose de pie. Silver siguió su ejemplo.

- Esperen un momento – pidió Soul – aún hay algo que no me han dicho. ¿Cómo lograste hacer que sonara la flauta, Silver?

Esta vez todos los ojos se posaron sobre Silver.

- No lo sé – mintió con simpleza el pelirrojo.

- Adoro los misterios – indicó Soul entusiasmada.

- Tendré que quedarme con tu flauta para practicar – puntualizó Silver – Espero que no tengas ningún problema con eso – Soul negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo cuídala bien – pidió Soul.

Silver asintió y salió del cuarto. Regresó a la sala de espera, la cual ahora se encontraba prácticamente vacía. El único que permanecía ahí era Diamond, comiendo lo que parecía ser un emparedado diferente al que le había visto hace unos minutos durante la junta. Realmente habría preferido a Pearl, por lo menos él parecía mucho más serio. Se acercó al muchacho y se paró enfrente de él.

- Comencemos – pronunció Silver. Diamond lo volteó a ver, le sonrió y le ofreció un pequeño cuaderno abierto en una sencilla partitura.

- Ya hable con las enfermeras y nos van a dejar practicar aquí – informó Diamond - Pearl llevó a Gold a tu casa y, la verdad, prefiero estar lo más lejos posible de la ira de Pearl.

Silver dudó por un momento. Odiaba ese hospital, pero sin duda el también prefería estar lo más lejos posible de la estupidez de Gold. Cogió el pequeño cuaderno, se sentó al lado de Dia y revisó la primera hoja. Era una serie de dibujos que ilustraban como se obtenían cada una de las notas musicales.

- Comienza – lo instó Diamond antes de dar otra mordida a su emparedado.

* * *

- ¡ES DEMASIADO SIMPLE! – gritó Pearl exasperado.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – vociferó Gold con furia. Ambos muchachos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Silver, la cual, a estas alturas, parecía un campo de batalla.

- ¡ES QUE NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTAS! – le recriminó Pearl.

- ¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE LO QUE ES INTENTAR! – exclamó Gold para después lanzarle un cojín en la cara a Pearl.

- ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – declaró Pearl. Acto seguido, se lanzó contra Gold, quien comenzó a huir por toda la sala.

Crys, que iba pasando por el lugar en su camino hacia la cocina, admiró la escena un momento, rodó sus ojos y prosiguió con su camino. Había transcurrido una semana desde que el entrenamiento de Gold y Silver comenzó y los estragos ya se notaban en la casa del pelirrojo. No sólo la sala estaba prácticamente destruida, también el comedor y cada uno de los pasillos. Y es que mientras Silver ya podía tocar perfectamente cada nota e incluso interpretar una pequeña y sencilla melodía, Gold a penas y podía tocar cuatro notas sin equivocarse. Por supuesto que sus constantes peleas tampoco ayudaban en nada. Tanto Gold como Pearl eran de poca paciencia y fácilmente explotaban ante cualquier provocación del otro. Entró a la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de agua. En ese momento, su trabajo era evitar que Gold y Pearl no se mataran. Todos se turnaban para vigilar a los Dex Holders. Sacó una lata de refresco, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y salió de la cocina. Regresó a la sala, donde Pearl estaba golpeando a Gold con un cojín en el suelo. Suspiró, sacó una de sus pokébolas y la tiró en el aire. Tupeon apareció a su lado.

- Sepáralos otra vez, por favor – pidió Crys. Tupeon suspiró con fastidio antes de aproximarse a los chicos.

* * *

- No – negó Platinum. Blue, Dia, Yellow, Red y Emerald suspiraron decepcionados, al tiempo que Green se desesperaba más. Hacía tres días que un paquete, cuyo contenido eran por lo menos 20 libros de partituras, llegó desde Sinnoh a la casa de Silver. Desde entonces, aprovechaban los momentos libres de Diamond para buscar la canción indicada, pues el chico era el único capaz de tocar un instrumento. Con ayuda de una guitarra, cortesía del profesor Oak, y la súper memoria de Soul, desecharon cinco libros enteros, sin embargo, en ese momento atravesaban por un inesperado problema. A pesar de la mejoría que la muchacha mostró durante la semana, ese día despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, un mareo constante y sus oídos otra vez escuchaban todo con mayor intensidad. A causa de ello, Platinum había tomado el lugar de su prima. No poseía la afamada memoria Berlitz, pero su memoria era muy buena y también recordaba la canción que su tía tocaba cada noche antes de mandarlas a la cama.

- ¿Acaso no podían dejar la maldita canción en un lugar sencillo? – se quejó Green, acomodándose en su silla. Se hallaban en la cafetería del hospital de Ciudad Verde.

- Si lo hubieran hecho, esto no sería tan emocionante – señaló Blue. Green lanzó un bufido, mientras Diamond se preparaba para tocar la siguiente canción.

* * *

_Los dos chicos salieron de la casa de Gold y comenzaron a caminar sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Silver no quería hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y se alegraba de que Gold no sacara el tema a relucir. Transitaron con calma hasta el centro del pueblo. De repente, Gold se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención de su amigo._

_- Quiero un helado – expresó Gold mirando el puesto de helados cercano al supermercado._

_- Tu madre nos mandó por la comida – puntualizó Silver._

_- ¿Quieres uno? – preguntó Gold._

_- No – negó Silver._

_- Te traeré uno de chocolate – zanjó Gold. Acto seguido, se dirigió al puesto de helados. _

_Silver suspiró derrotado y se sentó en una banca ubicada no muy lejos del puesto. Admiró por un instante sus vendadas manos, recordando su arranque de ira contra el árbol la noche pasada. __El molesto timbre de voz de Gold lo mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de sus pensamientos, pero, cuando éste se callaba o simplemente lo dejaba solo, no podía evitar pensar y en lo único que pensaba era en su padre. Por un inocente momento le había hecho caso a Gold con que salirse de su casa y pasar un tiempo en la de él iba a ser suficiente para alejarse de toda esa aura de muerte que Giovanni había dejado tras su partida. Pero no era suficiente. ¿Cómo demonios se encariñó tan rápido de él? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su muerte? ¡Sólo convivieron un año y medio! ¡Eso no es tiempo suficiente para sufrir tanto por una persona! Y aún así no podía evitar sentirse vacío, solo, abandonado, como si volviera a ser ese niño atemorizado por la locura y crueldad de Mascara de Hielo. Levantó la mirada para ver a Gold. También era impresionante la rapidez con que el criador se había convertido de un simple compañero en su mejor amigo. El muchacho esperaba a que el encargado de la tienda de helados le diera su pedido y. mientras lo hacía, no paraba de ver, de arriba abajo, a la chica al lado de él que también esperaba a ser atendida. Agradeció que Crys no estuviera ahí u otra batalla verbal ya estaría ocurriendo en ese momento. Regresó su mirada al suelo y continuó pensando en su padre._

_- Hola – lo saludó una voz. Silver levantó la mirada de nuevo para ver a una chica, tal vez un par de años menor a él, de cabello castaño, suelto, que le rozaba los hombros, y ojos café claro. Iba vestida con un pantalón azul algo holgado y una blusa de manga larga roja. En una mano, llevaba un helado y, en uno de sus hombros, colgaba una mochila amarilla. Una completa extraña. ¿Por qué lo saludaba? De seguro lo había confundido con alguien. La chica le sonrió. Tal vez fuera extraño decirlo, pero esa simple sonrisa le hizo olvidar a Silver que estaba enfrente de una desconocida, es más, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida – No sé porque estás triste, pero la vida siempre es más fácil si sonríes._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba de nuevo en su oficina, tirado en el suelo. Repasó el recuerdo una vez más. No podía equivocarse. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa. La extraña era Soul. Negó con su cabeza enojado con el mismo. Tan mal estaba por la chica que ya la insertaba en sus recuerdos sin darse cuenta.

_- Muy bien, establezcamos los límites – habló Silver con seriedad mirando a Soul a los ojos – No hablaremos, así que no intentes comenzar ninguna plática y mucho menos me hagas preguntas de cualquier tipo. Irás a mi paso y yo decido cuando nos detenemos y cuando continuamos. ¿Entendido?_

_- Entendido – repitió Soul rodando los ojos. Acto seguido, sonrió de una manera que extrañó a Silver, como si ya la hubiera visto antes - No sé porque eres así, pero la vida siempre es más fácil si sonríes._

Se sentó en el suelo con lentitud. _No sé porque eres así, pero la vida es más fácil si sonríes_. La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La sonrisa de la extraña y la de Soul impregnadas en su cabeza. Se puso en pie, salió del cuarto y después de la casa. Caminó casi automáticamente hacia el hospital y, una vez ahí, se orientó a la habitación de Soul sin detener sus pasos. Necesitaba saber… simple curiosidad, ¿no? Irrumpió en el cuarto de Soul, olvidando por completo el informe de esa mañana de Sird que señalaba la recaída de la castaña. Sin embargo, al verla dormida, se detuvo en la puerta. Se quedó parado ahí, contemplando a la muchacha. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, ni le interesaba saberlo. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la sensación de calma que le provocaba la imagen de Soul. Arceus, hace días que no se sentía tan tranquilo. Se recargó en la pared al lado de la puerta y cerró sus ojos. Si, sin duda ese era un mejor lugar para dormir que el suelo de su despacho.

- ¿Aún tienes problemas de sueño? – le inquirió un murmullo apenas audible. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los adormilados ojos de Soul. Se enderezó, la racionalidad regresando a su cerebro de inmediato.

- Quería preguntarte algo – señaló Silver.

- Ah – fue lo único que dijo Soul con cansancio - ¿Qué?

- ¿Tú y yo nos conocíamos antes? – preguntó Silver – ¿Antes de que Gold nos presentara?

- En la torre de radio de Ciudad Goldenroad – respondió Soul cerrando los ojos – Chocamos en la entrada.

- No, me refiero a antes de eso – aclaró Silver. Soul abrió los ojos una vez más y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Te tardaste mucho en recordarlo – se burló Soul – En Pueblo Primavera, cerca del puesto de helados, hace un año.

Silver miró a la chica sorprendido. Soul era la extraña que se le acercó hace un año para animarlo. No podía creerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Silver - ¿Por qué me hablaste?

- Porque te veías muy triste – confesó Soul sinceramente – No has cambiado mucho desde entonces.

- Tú tampoco – señaló Silver. Cruzó sus brazos y volteó a ver a otra parte – Sigues igual de loca. Sólo una loca le habla a un desconocido.

- Es que me pareciste muy guapo – expresó Soul como si nada. Silver fijó su mirada en ella – A decir verdad, ahora eres más guapo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento. Le acababa de decir guapo. ¿Por qué demonios le complicaba tanto la vida?

- Mejor me voy – dijo Silver haciendo el ademán de marcharse.

- No – soltó Soul – Quédate, por favor. Hasta que regrese Plati – giró para verla, notando cierto temor en sus ojos – Estoy muy mareada y siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento. Quédate.

- Estás en tu cama, no te puedes caer – indicó Silver.

- Por favor – pidió Soul – Mientras regresa Plati.

Silver lo pensó. Había evitado durante toda la semana magistralmente a Soul y ahora estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, por culpa de su estúpida curiosidad. Suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en una silla colocada a lado de la cama. Soul sonrió de nuevo.

- Me quedaré si prometes dormirte – apuntó Silver.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Soul – Sólo tengo un último comentario.

- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Silver exasperado.

- Si no te cayera tan mal y no tuvieras novia, haríamos una gran pareja – habló Soul divertida. Silver la miró incrédulo. ¡¿Acaso se le estaba declarando? Soul lanzó una diminuta carcajada.

- ¿Cuántos medicamentos tienes encima? – preguntó Silver esperanzado con la idea de que la muchacha no estuviera en sus cabales.

- Ninguno – respondió Soul. Silver tragó saliva con dificultad. Si, se le estaba declarando.

- Soul… - comenzó Silver.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Soul para después cerrar sus ojos.

Silver la admiró por un rato sin poder pensar en nada. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto escucharla? Era más que un hecho que Soul estaba enamorada de él, sino la flauta jamás funcionaría. Mas escucharlo de ella, sin duda era demasiado. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Esa pequeña voz que iba en contra de su buen juicio había crecido con el paso de los días, tanto, que ya era un hecho que amabas partes, su razón y sus sentimientos, eran del mismo tamaño. "Espera un minuto…" pensó Silver extrañado.

- ¿Novia? – repitió Silver cayendo en cuenta de las palabras exactas de Soul.

- ¿Blue no es tu novia? – preguntó Soul abriendo sus ojos. ¿Blue? ¿Su novia?

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – inquirió Silver.

- Los vi besándose – respondió Soul.

Silver intentó comprenderlo, sin embargo eso no coincidía con la versión de los hechos de Gold. Aunque… era una situación muy conveniente.

- Si, lo es – engañó Silver.

- Lastima – murmuró Soul cerrando sus ojos.

El silencio una vez más reinó en la habitación. Poco a poco, el cansancio de los últimos días se fue apoderando del cuerpo de Silver, causando que el muchacho se quedara dormido.

* * *

- Esperemos que mañana Soul se sienta mejor – habló Blue. Ella y Platinum recorrían los pasillos con rumbo al cuarto de Soul.

- Si es así, creo que lo mejor sería aprovechar todo el día – propuso Platinum – Usar sólo dos horas al día es muy poco.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Blue – A pesar de que me encanta ver la cara de Green enojado.

Las dos entraron al cuarto, deteniéndose al instante ante la imagen de Silver dormido en la silla que normalmente usaba Platinum. Blue sonrió con triunfo para después hacerle una seña a Platinum de que se retiraran. Mas Platinum se acercó a Silver y, posando su mano sobre su hombro, lo movió levemente. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se despertó y giró la cabeza, encarando a Platinum.

- Dia te está buscando – informó Platinum estoicamente, mientras Blue se llevaba una mano a la frente exasperada. Sin decir ni hacer nada, el chico salió de la habitación bajo la mirada incrédula de Blue.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reprochó Blue tratando de modular su tono de voz con el fin de no despertar a Soul.

- No me agrada – confesó Platinum sentándose en la silla que Silver había desocupado – Mi prima se merece a alguien mejor que él.

- Silver es una gran persona – lo defendió Blue.

- Si lo fuera, estaría aquí a su lado todo el tiempo, no sólo cuando está dormida – contradijo Platinum – Ni tampoco pondría sus egoístas intereses antes que la seguridad del mundo entero.

Blue abrió la boca para rebatir, no obstante era un poco difícil hacerlo.

- No es justo que lo juzgues – señaló Blue – A penas y lo conoces.

- Exactamente – apoyó Platinum – Pero, hasta ahora, a mí sólo me parece un cobarde muy similar al de hace 200 años – tomó la mano de Soul – Es mi hermana y no voy a esperar a que la lastime y estoy casi segura de que lo hará.

- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que Silver es un buen chico – dijo Blue antes de retirarse del sitio.

* * *

Llegó a su casa maldiciéndose internamente. Debía evitar a toda costa a Soul, sin importar lo que sintiera al lado de ella. Se dirigió a su despacho y se introdujo en él.

- ¡Cierra la puerta! – exclamó una voz. Silver saltó espantado, en especial por el hecho de que la oficina estaba completamente vacía. Gold asomó su cabeza detrás del escritorio - ¡Cierra la puerta! – repitió con apremio. Silver rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Silver impaciente.

- Me escondo de Pearl – respondió Gold desapareciendo de su vista – ¿Te acuerdas que dije que el más insoportable de los Dex Holders era Ruby? Después de esta semana, puedo decir que amo a Ruby ¡Por lo menos él no está loco!

- Regresa a tus clases – lo instó Silver aproximándose a una pequeña caja fuerte ubicada detrás del escritorio, a un lado de Gold.

- Te lo cambio, quédate con él y yo voy con Diamond – planteó Gold. Silver tecleó un código en el teclado de la caja fuerte, logrando que esta se abriera.

- ¿Quién me vio besando a Blue? – inquirió Silver mientras sacaba la Flauta Azur de plata de la caja – Soul me dijo que fue ella.

- Ah sí, fue ella – asintió Gold mirando a su amigo – Se lo contó a Crys y ella a mí.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – preguntó Silver cerrando la caja fuerte. Acto seguido, volteó a ver a Gold.

- No lo sé – respondió Gold – Aunque después me alegre de haberlo hecho, porque de no ser así te habrías sentido más culpable cuando la secuestraron.

Silver bajó la cabeza. Por supuesto, eso podría ser una explicación a por qué la castaña decidió ir a caminar sola ese día. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Gold exhausto.

- Lo ves, ahora te sientes más culpable – dijo Gold.

- Cállate – pidió Silver recargando su frente en sus rodillas. Si, se sentía terriblemente culpable, sin embargo, eso era poco comparado a lo cansado que se sentía. Llevaba una semana sin poder dormir bien y justo cuando lo conseguía, debía ser al lado de Soul. Realmente odiaba a esa chica y todo lo que le provocaba.

- Una vida sin dolor no vale la pena – rompió el silencio Gold. Silver levantó la cabeza con el objeto de ver a Gold. El criador le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa – Es como la felicidad o las cosas que te hacen enojar; son indispensables y por eso son importantes. Si realmente quieres una vida sin dolor, lo único que conseguirás es deprimirte y hundirte más – posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - Aprovecha lo bueno, Silver, porque te puedo apostar que el remordimiento de no hacerlo será mucho peor que el dolor que sentirás cuando termine – Silver volvió a ocultar su cara detrás de sus piernas.

- Te odio – declaró Silver.

- Yo también te quiero mucho – habló Gold con su característica sonrisa.

Un efusivo golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Silver! ¡¿Gold está ahí? – cuestionó la voz de Pearl del otro lado de la puerta. Gold le hizo señas a Silver para que lo apoyara, mas una sonrisa oscura se formo en los labios de Silver.

- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Silver con malicia poniéndose de pie.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muy airado Pearl.

- ¡Tú! – señaló a Gold que había salido de su escondite.

- ¡Me vas a pagar ésta! – exclamó Gold a Silver antes de lanzarse sobre Pearl en un acto desesperado de huir, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue tirar al rubio al suelo y que este lo derribara de igual manera agarrándolo del pie. Silver pasó de largo a los dos Dex Holders que se batían en el suelo y se alejó del sitio en busca de Diamond.

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando Platinum se marchó del hospital, como cada día, para descansar. Ingresó al lugar y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Soul. Una vez allí, se percató de la presencia de Diamond y Pearl, quienes cuidaban a la castaña.

- Demonios – maldijo por lo bajo.

- Hola – lo saludó Blue detrás de él. Por segunda vez en el día, Silver saltó espantado.

- ¡Blue! – la regañó Silver.

- ¿Quieres que me deshaga de esos dos? – ofreció Blue con tono pícaro.

- No – negó Silver.

- Está bien – asintió Blue.

A continuación, Silver observó anonadado como Blue irrumpió en el cuarto, intercambió algunas palabras con los Dex Holders de Sinnoh y después sutilmente los echó fuera de la habitación.

- Listo – le dijo Blue. Agarró a Pearl y a Diamond de sus bufandas y los llevó consigo, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Pearl.

Silver se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué no había matado a Blue y a Gold hasta el momento? Esa era una pregunta que le haría a Arceus cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Entró al sitio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y vio a Soul. La chica estaba dormida o por lo menos eso esperaba; la castaña tenía una capacidad impresionante para sorprenderlo. Se acomodó en la silla, cerró sus ojos y no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido. Tras algunos minutos, Soul abrió los ojos y miró a Silver con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No podía explicarse exactamente el por qué, pero la presencia de Silver la hacía sentir protegida. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a descansar como no lo había hecho todo el día.

* * *

Lanzó la taza llena de café que sostenía en sus manos hacia el soldado enfrente de ellos. El soldado se agachó a tiempo, evadiendo el certero golpe en su contra.

- ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! – exigió Ariana furiosa. Petrel y Protón se vieron entre si un tanto asustados con la reacción de la mujer. De todos era bien sabido que hacer enojar a Ariana significaba problemas. Archer posó su taza de café encima de la mesa a la que estaban sentados los cuatro generales - ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – exclamó Ariana comenzando a caminar alrededor de la mesa. El cuarto de control de su nueva base secreta no distaba mucho del anterior.

- Ahora si nos vieron la cara esos mocosos – comentó Petrel.

- Los nombres de los elegidos están en las flautas – habló Archer – En la flauta de oro resaltaban las palabras "Heart Gold". Bastante lógico, no entiendo cómo no lo vimos antes.

- ¿Y ahora? – inquirió Protón.

- Ahora – repitió Ariana deteniéndose con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios – Ahora voy a hacerle desear al maldito engendro de Giovanni jamás haber nacido – pateó la silla en la que minutos atrás estuviera sentada – Y sé exactamente cómo hacerlo pedazos.

- ¿Y no podrías posponer tu venganza para después de llamar a Arceus? – propuso Petrel, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Ariana. El general tragó saliva con dificultad.

- No – intervino Archer – Será mejor que Ariana le destruya el espíritu primero, así será más fácil controlarlo y no pondrá tanta resistencia.

- ¿Y el otro tipo? – cuestionó Protón.

- Él será más difícil – señaló Archer tomando su taza entre sus manos, una mueca de autosuficiencia en su rostro – pero podemos hacerle lo mismo que a Lance y, en cuestión de segundos, será nuestro fiel y obediente perro.

* * *

Tras un día entero de revisar los numerosos libros de partituras de la familia Berlitz, finalmente dieron con la canción indicada. Se trataba de una melodía sin título, no muy larga, aunque sí con cierto grado de dificultad. De inmediato, Silver y Diamond se avocaron a aprenderla y practicarla. Por su parte, Pearl y Gold avanzaban con gran lentitud, mas ya sin pelearse por cualquier cosa. La aparente paz entre los dos Dex Holders se debía en parte a Green, quien había amenazado a ambos con sujetarlos a dos grandes rocas y usarlos como blancos para sus entrenamientos, y por otra parte a Crys, que amenazó a Gold con terminar su noviazgo si no paraban.

A lo largo de las semanas, Silver había adoptado la rutina de "cuidar a Soul durante las noches", si bien lo hacía con el fin de poder dormir tranquilamente; por supuesto que eso nunca lo aceptaría ante nadie. Mientras tanto, Soul disfrutaba las visitas nocturnas del muchacho, de las cuales según todos ella no estaba al tanto, y revisaba con interés sobrehumano la nueva información descubierta por Blue. Sakano se oponía totalmente a darla de alta, en especial al hecho de que ciertos días amanecía bien y otros ni siquiera podía soportar la presencia de nadie en su cuarto.

Diamond veía maravillado a Silver, haciendo a un lado el plato repleto de pastel del que estaba comiendo hace un rato. Silver concluyó con la última nota y levantó la mirada en dirección al Dex Holder de Sinnoh.

- _Wow_ – dijo Dia encantado - ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Ya estás listo, Silver!

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Silver.

- Totalmente – asintió Diamond levantando sus dos pulgares.

- Bien – habló Silver relajándose en su silla.

- Ahora sólo falta Gold – señaló Diamond cogiendo su pastel de nuevo – ¿Crees que lo consiga en dos semanas?

Silver lanzó un suspiro, sus ojos clavados en Soul. La chica había conseguido permiso para salir a caminar al pequeño jardín trasero que el hospital tenía. Era más que notoria la dificultad que tenía para hacerlo, por eso Platinum iba a su lado, pues, a pesar de que la castaña no le permitía ayudarle, ésta vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio. No habían vuelto a hablar después de la incómoda (para él) declaración de Soul y en cierto modo se sentía aliviado por ello. Miró de reojo a Diamond, sentado al lado de él en una de las pocas bancas del pequeño jardín. El moreno, al igual que él, veía a las chicas. Después de casi dos meses de conocerlo, Silver se había dado cuenta, en muy poco tiempo, de la innegable atracción que el muchacho sentía por Platinum y simplemente no podía explicárselo. ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de alguien así? Bueno, si hablamos de gustos, el suyo por Soul tampoco era lógico.

- Si – aseguró Silver poniéndose de pie – De eso me encargo yo.

- Suerte – le deseó Diamond al tiempo que Silver ingresaba al hospital.

* * *

Respiraba lenta y pausadamente con una mano en su frente. En cualquier momento explotaría y si no lo había hecho hasta ahora era por la calculadora mirada de Green sobre ellos. Nunca se había desesperado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera con Diamond; por lo menos él si lo entendía.

- ¡Ya estoy harto! – se quejó Gold quitando la flauta de su boca - ¡Es imposible que aprenda a tocar esta porquería! ¡No nací para esto! ¡Soy un criador pokémon!

- Y también el elegido – indicó Green – Lo cual significa que si naciste para esto. Sigue practicando.

- Me encantaría verte intentarlo – lo retó Gold cruzándose de brazos.

- Y a mí me encantaría verte atado a una roca – señaló Green.

- La roca no será necesaria – intervino Silver entrando a la sala de su casa, lugar donde se encontraban reunidos Gold, Pearl y Green.

- ¿Algún mejor plan? Quisiera oírlo – dijo Green mirando escéptico al pelirrojo.

Silver se sentó, sobre la mesa de centro, enfrente de Gold, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los tres sillones de la sala.

- Sígueme – ordenó Silver llevándose la flauta a la boca y colocando sus dedos en la parte correcta para empezar.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – inquirió Pearl.

- Si, ¿cuál es? – preguntó Gold.

- ¡Hazlo! – exigió Silver.

Gold se encogió de hombros y copió a su amigo. A continuación, Silver comenzó a tocar la canción lentamente, lo suficiente para que Gold pudiera seguir sus movimientos. Las caras de sorpresa de Green y Pearl eran dignas de ser fotografiadas. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a sus ojos ni a sus oídos. Sin contar algunos errores evidentes y varias desafinaciones, Gold consiguió ejecutar la melodía sin problemas desde el principio hasta el final. Al terminar, Green y Gold estaban estupefactos y Pearl se golpeó una vez más en la frente molesto.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió eso? – exclamó Pearl.

- Porque no lo conoces tan bien como yo – espetó Silver sonriendo triunfante.

- A ver, a ver, a ver – saltó Gold incrédulo - ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? – le recriminó Green tan perdido como Gold.

- Gold es el tipo de persona que necesita ver las cosas para aprender a hacerlas – explicó Silver – Con un poco de práctica, estaremos listos para el 15 de octubre.

- Amigo, te abrazaría en este momento – comenzó Gold posando su mano sobre el hombro de Silver – pero, como no me han dejado comer nada desde el desayuno, tendrás que esperar.

El criador se puso de pie, lanzó la flauta hacia el sillón y corrió hacia la cocina bajo la mirada de Green, Silver y Pearl.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas? – cuestionó Pearl.

- Esa pregunta me la he hecho desde que lo conozco – respondió Silver.

- Una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos – habló Green poniéndose de pie – Pearl, busca a Platinum y a Diamond y descansen el resto del día. Mañana comenzamos con su entrenamiento.

- ¡Genial! – festejó Pearl antes de salir de la sala emocionado.

- ¿Entrenamiento? – inquirió Silver con una ceja levantada.

- Los ataques finales – señaló Green – Algo me dice que necesitaremos más que una canción para aplacar la ira de Arceus.

Silver vio salir del cuarto al castaño. Cogió la flauta de oro con su mano libre y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Gold. Si querían estar listos para dentro de dos semanas, era mejor empezar desde ahora.

Los días siguientes pasaron relativamente tranquilos. Red, Green y Blue se encargaban de entrenar a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh; Gold y Silver perfeccionaban la canción de Arceus; y Sird utilizaba todo el alcance del Equipo Rocket para hallar las Ruinas Sinjoh, sin conseguir ningún resultado hasta hora, hecho que causaba gran intranquilidad en los Dex Holders. De nada servía si los elegidos estaban listos para interpretar la melodía, sino descubrían el lugar exacto en donde debían hacerlo.

- ¿Para qué es la reunión? – preguntó Emerald en cuanto arribó a la sala de espera del hospital. En el lugar, se encontraban Red y Yellow. Gold había citado a todos hacía unos minutos mediante mensajes en su pokégear.

- Es una gran pregunta – dijo Red con su brazo derecho alrededor de Yellow. Su brazo izquierdo estaba casi totalmente curado. Emerald se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la silla más cercana.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Falkner llegando al lugar acompañado de Bugsy, Morti y Clair. Los últimos dos habían llegado a la ciudad el día anterior, Morti para ayudar en la búsqueda de las Ruinas Sinjoh y Clair en la del Equipo Rocket. La mujer estaba completamente furiosa pues ni ella, usando sus propios medios, ni Sird al frente del Equipo Rocket, habían logrado encontrar al otro Equipo Rocket y, por lo tanto, a Lance.

- ¿Para qué nos llamaron? – cuestionó impaciente Clair.

- No sabemos – respondió Red. Bugsy, Falkner y Morti se sentaron, mientras Clair permaneció de pie, recargada en una de las paredes.

- ¿Alguien sabe qué quiere Gold? – inquirió Crys entrando a la sala de espera junto con Soul, quien la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo. La muchacha había demostrado una ligera mejoría: por lo menos ya no sufría problemas en sus sentidos, sin embargo, el mareo no desaparecía.

- No – negaron todos al unísono.

- Pues espero que sea algo bueno – comentó Soul con la mirada en el piso. A penas y podía mantenerse en pie a causa del mareo y la hacían salir de su cama. Si se sintiera bien, golpearía a Gold hasta el cansancio.

- Ven, siéntate aquí – habló Red poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Soul. Ésta agarró la mano de Red, quien la guió hasta la silla en la que segundos atrás él estaba sentado. Yellow le dedicó una dulce mirada.

- Gracias – agradeció Soul a Red. El campeón de Kanto le sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de Yellow, mientras Crys tomaba asiento al lado de Soul.

- En verdad, Gold es un desconsiderado – manifestó Crys – Mira que sacarte de tu cuarto sabiendo que te sientes mal.

- Ya me las pagará – advirtió Soul cerrando los ojos. Si bien no ayudaba mucho a su estado, por lo menos la tranquilizaba no ver el suelo moverse debajo de sus pies – Oye, Yellow, me gustaría hablar contigo después.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó Yellow extrañada.

- Fuiste tú quien habló con Heart, ¿no? – inquirió Soul.

- Si – asintió Yellow.

- Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas – declaró Soul.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamó Gold arribando al lugar seguido de Silver, Blue, Green, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum y Jake.

- Más te vale que sea algo muy bueno – amenazó Soul abriendo sus ojos con una mirada asesina. Gold tragó saliva asustado, mientras los demás, con excepción de Silver, se sentaban a lo largo de la sala de espera.

- No te enojes, bipolar – dijo Gold – A ti más que a nadie te va a encantar esto.

Silver lo agarró del cuello de su chamarra y lo acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

- ¿La sacaste de su cuarto, idiota? – le susurró Silver molesto para que nadie además del criador lo escuchará - ¡Despertó sintiéndose mal!

- Tranquilo, amargado, tranquilo – habló Gold dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mano a Silver – Después de esto ya no se sentirá mal. Es más, se sentirá tan bien que se te lanzará encima y te besará apasionadamente.

- ¡Eres un… - inició Silver.

- ¡¿Podemos empezar? – exclamó Soul cruzándose de brazos. Todas las miradas estaban sobre los dos Dex Holders de Johto – Quiero regresar a mi cama… ¡ya!

- Ok, ok, ok – la trató de calmar Gold tras ser soltado por Silver – Quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro primer y único recital gratis. Los que siguen, en especial el de las Ruinas Sinjoh, tendrán un módico precio que aún no decido.

- ¡GOLD! – lo regañaron todos al unísono.

- Está bien – soltó Gold antes de llevar la flauta de oro a su boca. Silver imitó a su amigo.

Una dulce y embriagante melodía salió de ambos instrumentos. Poco a poco fue inundando la sala de espera y todos podían asegurar que al hospital entero. La simetría entre Gold y Silver era perfecta, ni una sola nota equivocada o desafinada. Pero eso no fue lo que llamaba la atención de todos o lo que hizo a Soul olvidarse por completo de su mareo y ponerse de pie. No, lo impresionante era la canción en si. Misteriosamente, cada compás causaba una sensación diferente en los que escuchaban, aletargándolos, desapareciendo, tan sólo por un instante, cualquier problema de su cabeza, cualquier idea. Era como si el mundo se desvaneciera, como si sólo existieran ellos y nada más que ellos. Era… inexplicable. Era…

La canción terminó y con ella el efecto adormecedor. Algunos pestañearon rápidamente, otros, como Green y Jake, movieron su cabeza de un lado al otro en un intento de recuperarse.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? – inquirió Gold con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de todos, frunció el seño – No me digan que nos equivocamos.

- Eso fue… - expresó Soul casi sin aliento, ganándose la atención de Gold, Silver y aquellos que ya habían despertado del efecto de las flautas. La castaña, totalmente pálida y con lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas, mostraba una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios – Eso fue… hermoso.

Y sin más, se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Soul! – exclamó Silver soltando la flauta y precipitándose hacia la chica.

- Creo que en serio no debí de haberla sacado de su cuarto – comentó culpable Gold acercándose a Soul, que ya estaba en brazos de Silver, junto con Crys y Platinum.

- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó sarcástica y alarmada Crys poniéndose al nivel de Silver y de Soul, al igual que Platinum. El resto de los Dex Holders y líderes de gimnasio observaban igualmente alarmados.

- ¡Llamen a Sakano! – exigió Silver sin quitar su mirada de la chica.

- ¡Enseguida! – exclamó Pearl antes de salir del lugar en busca del doctor.

- Si le pasa algo, te voy a… - comenzó Silver en tono amenazador dedicándole una oscura mirada a Gold.

Una leve risa dirigió la atención de todos hacia abajo. Soul, con ojos cansados, sonreía divertida.

- Estoy bien – manifestó Soul en un murmuró apenas audible para Silver, Crystal y Platinum – Sólo estoy muy mareada.

- Arceus – pronunció Crys aliviada.

Soul se incorporó, con un poco de ayuda de Silver, y se sentó en el suelo.

- Eso… eso fue increíble – señaló Soul sin parar de sonreír – Los dos son increíbles.

- Oh, eso ya lo sabemos – admitió Gold con arrogancia, mas las asesinas miradas de Silver, Crys y Platinum lo hicieron dar un paso atrás asustado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestionó Sakano llegando al lugar acompañado de Pearl y dos enfermeras - ¿Se puede saber que hace fuera de su cuarto, señorita Berlitz? – se dirigió a la muchacha con aprensión.

- Cumplo mis sueños – respondió Soul con simpleza – Y le anunció que no importa lo que piense, me voy a ir de aquí el 15 – fijó su ojos en Silver. El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante la gran cercanía de sus rostros - No hay forma en que me pierda esto – aproximó más su cara a la de Silver, quien estaba completamente inmóvil - Y eso también va para ti.

La castaña se alejó de Silver y lentamente se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Dio algunos pasos, hasta detenerse enfrente de Blue.

- Perdón, no pude evitarlo – se disculpó Soul antes de ir hacia las enfermeras, quienes la escoltaron a su cuarto.

* * *

- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – estalló Blue. Silver miraba hacia otro lado, incapaz de ver a la cara a Blue o a cualquiera. Había estado demasiado cerca de Soul, tan cerca, que esa maldita voz en su cabeza, la misma que lo hizo abalanzarse sobre ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, prácticamente le gritó que la besará. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Eso se lo agradecería a su autocontrol eternamente.

- Ahora si te pasaste, Silv – señaló Gold divertido. Los tres, acompañados de Crys, Platinum y Pearl estaban afuera del cuarto de Soul, donde ésta pasaba por una exhaustiva revisión.

- ¡Tú cállate! – exigió Silver molesto.

- No, el único que se va a callar y escuchar aquí eres tú, Silver – puntualizó Blue furiosa - ¿Por qué le dijiste a Soul que somos novios? ¡No somos novios!

- Nos vio besarnos y no vi razón para corregirla – expuso Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Está no es una razón? – cuestionó Blue blandiendo la flauta de plata enfrente de Silver. El muchacho se la arrebató.

- La flauta funciona, así que nuestro supuesto noviazgo no le importa – indicó Silver.

- ¡Por amor de Arceus, Silver! – exclamó Blue levantando sus brazos para hacer más énfasis.

- ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema? – inquirió Silver defensivamente.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el maldito problema! – marcó Blue - ¡Si quieres arruinarte la vida, bien, pero no me metas en esto! – lo apuntó con su dedo - ¡Sé que jamás serías capaz de matar a alguien, Silver, sin embargo, eres exactamente igual que el Silver de hace 200 años!

- ¡Pues mi vida sería más fácil si pudiera clavarle un cuchillo a Soul! – afirmó Silver. Blue lo abofeteó tan fuerte que el golpe resonó en el pasillo. Silver miró a la Dex Holder con frialdad. Nunca lo había golpeado, a pesar de todos sus desacuerdos, a pesar de sus discusiones, esta era la primera vez que le ponía una mano encima. Un carraspeó llamó la atención de todos. Sakano contemplaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

- La señorita Berlitz se encuentra en perfectas condiciones – anunció Sakano – Se le bajó la azúcar, eso es todo – posó su dura vista en Silver – Quiere verlo, joven Silver. Me dijo que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta y que si usted no entraba ella salía.

Silver lanzó un bufido e ingresó al cuarto molesto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él de un portazo.

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó Silver clavando su atención en Soul. Ésta lo vio extrañada.

- Quería disculparme – dijo Soul – Lamento haberte causado problemas con Blue. No volveré a transgredir tu espacio personal.

- ¡Eso sería de mucha ayuda! - exclamó Silver.

- Si quieres hablo con Blue – propuso Soul.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le prohibió Silver. Considerando el estado de ánimo de Blue, Soul se enteraría de toda la verdad detalladamente.

- Está bien – dijo Soul sobrecogida –, pero tranquilízate. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

La dulce sonrisa de Soul causó un terrible remordimiento de culpa en su interior. _¡Pues mi vida sería más fácil si pudiera clavarle un cuchillo a Soul!_ No podía creer que había dicho eso. Ahora si entendía la cachetada de Blue.

- Perdón – pronunció Silver sin darse cuenta. La sonrisa de Soul se acentuó.

- Te perdono si tú me perdonas – indicó Soul. Silver rodó los ojos.

- Te perdono – habló Silver.

- Yo también te perdono – expresó Soul – Ahora relájate. A Blue se le pasará el enojo y volverán a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – inquirió Silver sin entenderlo.

- ¿Cómo hago qué? – regresó la pregunta Soul.

- Ser tan optimista – apuntó Silver recargándose en la puerta – Tus padres murieron, te secuestraron, torturaron y ahora estás estancada en este hospital. No lo entiendo.

- Pues es sencillo – dijo Soul – Eso ya pasó – Silver levantó una de sus cejas confundido – De nada me sirve lamentarme porque mis padres murieron o porque Archer y sus compinches tiene serios problemas mentales. La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla así. Además, si lo pienso bien, me han pasado más cosas buenas que cosas malas. Y si te das cuenta, a ti también te han pasado más cosas buenas que malas.

- Sí, claro – apoyó Silver sarcásticamente.

- Deberías de pensarlo mejor – propuso Soul acostándose en su cama – La vida siempre es más fácil si sonríes.

- Odio esa frase – proclamó Silver. Soul se echo a reír, provocando que Silver sonriera. Soul se detuvo y lo observó detenidamente - ¿Qué? – cuestionó Silver.

- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír – expresó Soul con sinceridad – Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita.

Silver volteó a ver a otra parte con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Estoy muy cansada, voy a dormirme – comunicó Soul acomodando la almohada – Nos vemos en la noche.

- ¿En la noche? – repitió Silver suponiendo las siguientes palabras de la chica.

- ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta de que vienes a dormirte aquí todas las noches? – se rió Soul. Silver negó con la cabeza. Si, esa mujer era totalmente impredecible.

- Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió Silver antes de salir del cuarto.

En el pasillo únicamente quedaba Platinum, quien le dedicó una fría mirada para después entrar al cuarto. Se quedó un rato ahí pensando. Si, se parecía al Silver de hace 200 años y realmente no era algo de lo que considerarse orgulloso. ¿En serio valía la pena todo esto? ¿En verdad ganaba algo con mentirle a Soul? Ya no podía mentirse a si mismo y, entonces, ¿para qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿No sería más fácil ceder ante sus emociones? Suspiró con pesadez.

* * *

Se masajeaba las sienes en un intento de relajarse. En ese momento, deseaba golpear a Silver y eso no era usual en ella. Normalmente siempre le tenía mucha paciencia a Silver, era su hermano, su mejor amigo; sin embargo, esta vez se había extralimitado con sus palabras. Vio la pantalla de la laptop de Green y después cambió su mirada hacia una pequeña memoria USB ubicada al lado de la computadora. Alzó la cabeza y revisó la cafetería con el fin de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie conocido allí. Nadie. Insertó la memoria USB en uno de los puertos de la computadora y esperó a que algún archivo apareciera en la pantalla.

_Después de dar una pequeña visita al cuartel subterráneo del Equipo Rocket, ubicado debajo de la casa de Silver, y cerciorarse de que Sird se hallaba ahí, se encaminó al cuarto que empleaba desde hace más de un mes y se encerró en él. Acto seguido, cogió una de sus pokébolas de su mesita de noche y la tiró al aire. Un pequeño Abra ladeó la cabeza ante la visión de su entrenadora._

_- Muy bien, Abra, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que hay que ponernos en acción – le dijo al pequeño pokémon cargándolo en sus brazos – Ahora._

_Instantáneamente, su entorno cambio. No se encontraba en su cuarto, sino en el de Sird, localizado en lo más profundo de la casa._

_- Necesita a un decorador de interiores – comentó Blue dejando a Abra en el suelo. Las paredes completamente blancas contrastaban con la alfombra negra del piso y con las sabanas negras de la cama King size de Sird – Muy bien, manos a la obra._

_Conocer sobre la existencia de la foto de Silver con Sird había provocado que su curiosidad no parara de molestarla en las últimas semanas. Necesitaba saber qué había detrás de esa foto, que había detrás de Sird y su inquebrantable lealtad hacia Silver. Inspeccionó la mesita de noche, el armario y el baño personal, mas no encontró nada digno de asombro, salvo los incontables frascos de cremas y maquillajes esparcidos cerca del lavabo. Surgió del baño desilusionada y echó una última mirada de inspección al sitio, parando en la enorme cama. Se agachó y revisó debajo de la cama. Nada. No, espera… Sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo derecho y la apuntó a la zona de su interés. En la pared, detrás de la cama, se encontraba algo, algo parecido a una puerta._

_- Abra – lo llamó Blue poniéndose de pie - ¿Puedes mover un poco la cama?_

_Abra ladeó la cabeza en respuesta y utilizando sus poderes psíquicos despegó la cama de la pared. Blue se deslizó en la abertura, descubriendo con satisfacción la parte delantera de una caja fuerte._

_- A ver si no he perdido el toque – habló Blue sentándose en el suelo enfrente de la caja. Ésta era vieja, como lo constataban lo desgastado del metal y el hecho de que debía ser abierta manualmente. Pegó su oído a la pequeña puerta y comenzó a mover la rueda de un lado al otro. Tras escuchar algunos "click", la caja se entreabrió. Blue jaló la puerta y vio el contenido con cierta decepción. Una pequeña memoria USB de color negro era lo único al interior del objeto de metal._

Una ventana apareció ante sus ojos mostrándole el único archivo dentro de la memoria: una carpeta nombrada "Silver".

- Veamos que tanto escondes, Sird – susurró Blue.

* * *

Esa noche, tuvo que esperar casi una hora más para poder ir a visitar a Soul. Estaba seguro de que, de no ser por Pearl y Diamond, Platinum no se habría movido del lado de su prima en toda la noche. Era lógico. ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría que la misma persona que hace unas horas había dicho que quería matar a su prima, ahora la cuidará? Nadie. Entró al cuarto en silencio y posó sus ojos sobre la aparentemente dormida Soul. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, desde que estuviera dormida realmente hasta que saltara en ese momento y, cumpliendo las palabras de Gold, lo besara. Sacudió su cabeza ante esa idea, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama.

- Soul, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó Silver inseguro. Después de unos minutos de no recibir respuesta o de notar algún movimiento de parte de la muchacha, asió una de las manos de Soul temeroso y la entrelazó con la suya - ¿Soul? – la llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. Al parecer, esta vez Soul en verdad estaba dormida – Te amo – murmuró Silver confiado de que Soul no lo escuchaba.

Se acomodó en la silla y, sin soltar la mano de Soul, cerró los ojos.

* * *

- Son una bola de inútiles – concluyó Sird desde su silla. Sus penetrantes ojos observaban con desgano a los soldados del Equipo Rocket que iban y venían de un lado al otro. El pequeño cuarto de control de la base secreta subterránea era una estancia no más grande que el tamaño de la sala, el comedor y la cocina juntos. Sus blancas paredes hacían juego con las losas de mármol del piso, que Giovanni había mandado a poner en uno de sus incontables arranques de excentricidad. Cerca de la puerta, la única de cristal de toda la construcción, se hallaba un inmenso escritorio, tallado de madera y en el que se podían admirar exquisitos (para Giovanni) relieves de pokémon tipo tierra. La silla, producto también de algún capricho de su antiguo jefe, estaba tapizada de terciopelo rojo, tenía un largo respaldo y cómodos reposabrazos. Frente al escritorio, cinco hileras de cinco mesas cada una, todas ellas blancas totalmente y con una computadora que en ningún modo contrastaba con el resto de la decoración. Sird debía admitir que el tono monocromático la enfermaba. La puerta se abrió, ingresando al lugar la molesta amiga de su jefe y Dex Holder, Blue.

- Necesitó hablar contigo, Sird – expresó Blue al llegar ante el escritorio. "¿Por qué no te dejaron hecha piedra?" se preguntó Sird sin mover un músculo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió Sird.

- Sobre Silver – indicó Blue.

- No es que no me interese lo que me vaya a decir – comenzó Sird. "Realmente, me importa muy poco" pensó – pero si a estos estúpidos no los vigilas, no hacen nada.

Blue posó las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio, causando que Sird se enderezara. "¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa estúpida?" le dedicó una oscura mirada a Blue, quien sonrió satisfecha.

- Pensé que te gustaría estar preparada para cuando venga Silver a cuestionarte sobre su mamá – soltó Blue. Sird escudriñó en los ojos de Blue. "No puede saber nada, a menos de que…"

- Quita tus sucias manos del escritorio – exigió Sird fríamente. Blue hizo caso y salió del cuarto.

- Podría convertirla en piedra otra vez – murmuró Sird para ella misma al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y seguía a la castaña - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sird una vez que estuvieron afuera, lejos del oído curioso de cualquier soldado.

- La madre de Silver es Ariana – declaró Blue. Si no fuera por su gran habilidad para mantener su rostro impávido, en ese momento Blue la estaría viendo boquiabierta e incrédula.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – cuestionó con su reconocida calma Sird.

- Deberías de guardar mejor la información que no quieres que alguien descubra – respondió Blue. "Si, se metió a mi cuarto" pensó Sird furiosa "Nadie me podría culpar sin la mató ahora, ¿o sí?"

- ¿Y qué harás con esa información? – preguntó Sird como si no le importara.

- Se lo voy a decir a Silver – manifestó Blue antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

- Si en verdad aprecias al señor Silver, te quedarás callada – habló Sird. Blue se detuvo. No podía definir si el tono de Sird era el de una amenaza.

- Porque lo aprecio, se lo diré – puntualizó Blue continuando con su marcha.

- Lo único que lograrás es lastimarlo – aseveró Sird para después regresar al cuarto de control. Blue volteó a ver hacia atrás, preguntándose a si misma si en verdad sería una buena idea hablar con Silver.

* * *

El sol de medio día iluminaba a Ciudad Verde y al Bosque Verde de extremo a extremo. Volvía del hospital para comer algo un poco más decente que la comida de la cafetería. Entró al comedor, donde Gold, tirado en una de las sillas esperaba impaciente su almuerzo. Era el único que comía en la casa, sin contar a Silver que se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho.

- ¿Acaso no estoy viendo a la chica súper seria más guapa del mundo? – soltó Gold con esa mirada que podía apostar derretiría a un glaciar.

- Lo que tu digas – le dio por su lado Crys tomando asiento enfrente de él - ¿Qué hay para comer hoy?

- Sabía que te cansarías de esa asquerosa comida – apuntó Gold con triunfo – Le pedí al chef que me hiciera un pollo rostizado.

- ¿Tienes a un súper chef gourmet y le pides un pollo rostizado? – inquirió Crys.

- Soy un hombre simple, Crys – señaló Gold guiñándole un ojo.

- De eso no cabe la menor duda – apoyó Crys

- ¿Y qué tal está Soul? Habría ido a visitarla, pero me asusta Platinum y después de lo de ayer seguro que me hará algo – cuestionó Gold.

- Está bien, sigue leyendo los informes de sus padres. Ya casi los termina – respondió Crystal – Y Platinum está entrenando en el gimnasio de Green, así que puedes ir a visitarla sin problemas.

- ¿Quién se quedó con ella? No me digas que la dejaron sola porque a cierto pelirrojo no le va a agradar escuchar eso – habló Gold.

- Rald está con ella – informó Crys – Se llevan bastante bien.

- Que bueno – dijo Gold. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Crys - ¿Y ahora si me dirás qué te pasa o tendré que sacártelo a indirectas como a Silver?

- No me pasa nada – negó Crys viendo al criador nerviosa.

- Entonces será con indirectas – puntualizó Gold – Te conozco, súper seria; estás preocupada.

- Por supuesto que estoy preocupada, igual que todos – aceptó Crys.

- No, hay algo más – determinó Gold. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un rato, hasta que Crys desvió la mirada.

- Me preocupas – confesó Crys sonrojada.

- Eso ya lo sé, no paras de decírmelo desde que nos conocemos – estableció Gold – Debes ser más específica.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué todo este asunto de los elegidos me emociona como a ti? Pues no – expresó Crys – Me asusta. Es demasiada responsabilidad para unos chicos de 16 años.

- Bueno, siempre hemos tenido mucha responsabilidad sobre nosotros – señaló Gold – Y Soul tiene catorce.

- ¡Eso no mejora las cosas! – exclamó Crys – Apenas tiene catorce años y ya la torturaron. ¿Para qué? Para conseguir la flauta. ¿Qué crees que les harán a ti y a Silver cuando se enteren de que son los elegidos?

- Y ahí está el problema – dijo Gold.

- ¿No crees que es muy extraño que el Equipo Rocket no haya dado señales de vida en estas semanas? – cuestionó Crys.

- Hay dos opciones: o se dieron cuenta de que son unos inútiles y se rindieron – comenzó Gold – o están planeando algo muy feo.

- Exactamente – saltó Crys - ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

Gold tomó el rostro de Crys entre sus manos, causando que la peliazul dejara de respirar, y le plantó un dulce besó en la nariz.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve preocuparme? – preguntó Gold para después darle un beso en su mejilla izquierda – Eso se los dejo a ustedes que les encanta vivir angustiados – le dio otro beso en la mejilla derecha – A mí me gusta vivir en paz – unió sus labios con los de Crys en un pequeño beso – Deberías intentarlo, súper seria.

- Gold – pronunció Crys – Eres un tonto.

El moreno volvió a unir sus labios con los de Crys en un beso más largo y profundo.

- Gold, tengo que hablar con alguien y… - interrumpió Blue entrando al comedor. Crys rompió el beso y giró para ver a la Dex Holder que le devolvió una mirada apenada – Regresó más tarde.

- No es necesario, voy a lavarme las manos – indicó Crys totalmente roja – Ustedes hablen.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor ante la mirada de Blue y Gold.

- Esta me la vas a pagar – avisó Gold, cruzando su brazos detrás de su cabeza, molesto - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- No era mi intención interrumpirlos – se disculpó Blue tomando el lugar de Crystal en la mesa – Es que descubrí algo muy grande y no sé qué hacer con esa información.

- Habla – la instó Gold.

- Sé quién es la mamá de Silver – anunció Blue.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – inquirió Gold olvidando su enojo por completo.

- Ariana – respondió Blue. El entusiasmo en la cara de Gold desapareció.

- Dime que estás bromeando, Blue – pidió Gold.

- No – negó Blue – Sird tenía escondido un expediente sobre Silver, desde su concepción hasta que desapreció. Ahí está el nombre de Ariana como su madre.

- Esto es malo – expresó Gold atónito.

- Pensaba decírselo a Silver, pero no sé si hacerlo – continuó Blue – Sird me dijo que si apreciaba a Silver, no lo hiciera.

- No lo hagas – concluyó Gold – Yo no sé que haya pasado entre Giovanni y Ariana, sin embargo sé que Giovanni siempre le decía a Silver que mientras menos supiera de su madre mejor. Si a eso le sumas el hecho de que en este momento no hay persona a la que más odie Silver que a Ariana, la respuesta es clara. No se lo digas.

- Pero Silver tiene derecho a saberlo – señaló Blue.

- Silver busca una madre, Blue – indicó Gold –, no a una mujer que lo insultó, lo electrocutó y, además, torturó al amor de su vida.

- Eso sólo lo destruiría – expresó Blue – Maldita sea. ¿Por qué le tocaron dos desgraciados como padres?

- Giovanni era una terrible persona, pero era un buen padre – apuntó Gold – Amó a Silver con todo su corazón. Lo podías notar en su mirada. Pero Ariana… ella lo ve con odio.

Blue suspiró derrotada. Silver jamás la perdonaría si no se lo decía, mas, si lo hacía, sólo conseguiría romper las pocas ilusiones que aún existían en su amigo. Y eso sería mucho peor que soportar los reclamos del pelirrojo.

- Odio mi maldita curiosidad – soltó Blue. Gold asintió en apoyo.

* * *

- Hemos terminado por hoy – comunicó Green. Pearl y Chimhiko se dejaron caer exhausto al suelo, mientras Platinum y Empoleon se sentaban en las gradas del gimnasio cerca de Diamond, que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estaba descansado. Asombrosamente, Dia no necesitó más que tres días para aprender y perfeccionar el ataque final de su Torterra, Wig. Por su parte, Pearl y Platinum aún tenía serios problemas, el primero para perfeccionarlo y la segunda para llevarlo a cabo.

- Van muy bien – comentó Diamond llevándose una galleta a la boca. Red, colocado al lado izquierdo de Diamond, cogió dos galletas de la inmensa caja que reposaba sobre el regazó del Dex Holder de Sinnoh. Una se la pasó a Yellow y la otra se la comió.

- ¡Eso no es suficiente! – exclamó Pearl rascándose la cabeza desesperado.

- Nos queda una semana de entrenamiento – señaló Red – Es tiempo suficiente para que estén preparados. Ahora vayan a descansar, ya casi son las nueve de la noche.

- Está bien – aceptó Pearl. Platinum sacó su pokébola y guardó a Empoleon en ella. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se retiró del sitio.

- Tengo hambre – expresó Diamond con una galleta en la mano, hecho que provocó gotas de sudor en la cabeza de todos.

- Pensé que estábamos comiendo – dijo Jake, sentado a la derecha de Dia, también con una galleta en su mano.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa de Silver y cenamos ahí? – propuso Red – La comida del hospital es un asco.

- ¿A penas te diste cuenta? - lo molestó Jake.

- ¿No habían hecho las paces ya? – preguntó Yellow.

- Es que la vida no es nada sin un poco de diversión auspiciada por Red – indicó Jake. Red rodó los ojos.

- Vamos a la casa de Silver – intervino Green - ¿Cierras, Jake?

- Como siempre – asintió Jake.

- ¿No vienes a cenar con nosotros? – inquirió Yellow.

- Prefiero la comida de mi abuela – respondió Jake.

- Entonces, hasta mañana – se despidió Yellow dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que el resto de los Dex Holders se despidió de Jake, éste se quedó solo en el inmenso gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Casi en automático, el peliazul se dirigió al cuarto trasero y apagó las luces. Cerró con llave el cuarto y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con la puerta principal, mas algo lo detuvo. Un pequeño pokémon, aparecido de la nada, se encontraba en la puerta. Lo reconoció como un Sableye.

- Hola – saludó Jake con amabilidad - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Los ojos del Sableye brillaron en la oscuridad, antes de que tomara posición de ataque. Jake llevó su mano hacia su cinturón, donde colgaban su pokébolas, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera coger alguna, un fuerte golpe por la espalda lo hizo caer de rodillas. Casi simultáneamente, el Sableye lanzó un ataque hacia él, tirándolo al suelo inconsciente. El negro pokémon se rió por lo bajo, mientras otro de su misma especie se acercaba a él velozmente. Ya reunidos, los dos desaparecieron del gimnasio.

* * *

Terminó de tocar la canción y observó la flauta de plata en sus manos. Estaba en el pequeño jardín trasero del hospital, aguardando a que Gold hiciera acto de aparición. Suspiró una vez más en el día. Temía ir esa noche al cuarto de Soul y descubrir que la muchacha había escuchado su confesión.

- ¿Pensando en el amor, amargado? – preguntó Gold sentándose en la misma banca en la que estaba Silver.

- ¿Podemos practicar? – inquirió Silver sin deseos de hablar de Soul.

- No le veo la razón, ayer la tocamos perfectamente – respondió Gold jugando con la Flauta Azur de oro en su manos.

- Eso no importa – señaló Silver – No quiero que haya errores en las ruinas Sinjoh.

- ¿Sabes que necesitas? – comenzó Gold – Un poco de…

- ¿Un poco de qué? – preguntó Silver sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

- Un poco de… - trató de hablar Gold, mas no pudo continuar, pues cayó dormido al suelo. Silver no tardó muchos segundos en caer también dormido.

- No cabe duda de que si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo por ti mismo – masculló una persona aproximándose a los inconscientes jóvenes. Ariana, escoltada por dos Sableye, se agachó hacia Silver y lo cogió de la cara – Creo que es hora de programar una reunión familiar, hijito querido – soltó al chico con asco y lanzó una pokébola al aire. Un Alakazam apareció enfrente de ellos. Dirigió su atención a los Sableye; cada uno sostenía una flauta en sus manos – Vámonos.

Con un simple pestañeo del pokémon, se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Debo decirles que ya estamos en la recta final, pues únicamente faltan tres capítulos más. También, aunque sé que no he hecho otra cosa más que negarlo en los comentarios, para disfrute de todos sus fans, Ruby y Sapphire aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. Me di cuenta de que si no lo hacían se perdería un poco el hilo para la siguiente historia U_U. Quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Valk Aegian, a Hiromi-one-chan, a Nekos Dream, a Violett Shadow, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a Lyndt, a Harlett y a franc14 por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo; este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	14. El pasado en el presente

**14**

**El pasado en el presente**

Diamond buscó en sus bolsillos, después en su mochila y, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, levantó su mirada hacia Pearl. El rubio estaba en el jardín de la casa de Silver hablando con Chimhiko sobre el entrenamiento. Se puso en pie y salió al jardín, abandonando a los demás Dex Holders que, reunidos en la sala, esperaban a que el chef de la casa anunciara la cena.

- Oye, Pearl, ¿has visto mi Pokédex? – inquirió Diamond llamando la atención de entrenador y pokémon.

- ¿No lo estabas usando mientras entrenábamos? – cuestionó Pearl.

- Es que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte – confesó Diamond.

- ¿No me digas que lo perdiste? – preguntó Pearl molesto.

- No – negó Diamond – Sólo no lo encuentro.

- ¡Es lo mismo! – exclamó Pearl dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Dia. Pearl lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que Diamond se llevaba sus manos a su adolorida cabeza – Tal vez lo dejaste en el gimnasio.

- Tal vez – apoyó Diamond.

- Pídele a Green que te preste las llaves – propuso Pearl.

- Buena idea – asintió Diamond – No me tardo.

Tras pedirle las llaves a Green, se encaminó hacia el gimnasio. Iba tranquilamente, comiendo las últimas galletas de su inmensa caja, hasta que llegó ante la puerta del recinto. Esta se encontraba entreabierta.

- Que raro – murmuró Diamond. Abrió la puerta e ingresó al lugar - ¡Hola! – habló Diamond en medio de la oscuridad - ¿Jake sigues a…

Un bulto tirado en el suelo lo hizo callar al instante. Dejó su caja de galletas en el suelo y se acercó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que se trataba de una persona y no cualquier persona.

- ¡Jake! – lo llamó hincándose a su lado. El "chico psíquico" estaba inconsciente y un hilillo de sangre le brotaba de la nariz.

* * *

- La cena ya está lista – anunció un soldado del Equipo Rocket entrando a la sala con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Cena! – festejó Red adelantándose al comedor.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos de esperar a Silver y a Gold? – inquirió Yellow.

- Gold me dijo que iban a estar en el hospital practicando – informó Emerald mientras todos se dirigían al comedor.

- Pero si hay que avisarle a Pearl – dijo Yellow antes de dirigirse al Dex Holder de Sinnoh que continuaba practicando con su pokémon en el jardín – Oye, Pearl, la cena ya está lista – informó Yellow al salir.

- Bueno, cenamos y continuamos, Chimhiko – indicó Pearl recibiendo un gruñido aprobatorio de su compañero. En ese momento, un sonido mandó la atención de Yellow, Pearl y Chimhiko hacia el Poké-reloj del rubio. Pearl oprimió uno de los botones - ¿Qué pasó Dia? ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu Pokédex?

- No, Lax ya lo encontró – respondió Dia tranquilamente – Estaba en las gradas.

- Esperemos que sea la última vez que se te pierde – lo regañó Pearl – Y entonces, ¿para qué llamas?

- ¡Ah sí! – exclamó Diamond alarmado - ¡Jake está tirado en el suelo! ¡Lo muevo y lo muevo pero no responde!

- ¡¿QUÉ? – preguntaron Pearl y Yellow al unísono. Yellow se dio la media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa velozmente – Vamos para allá, Dia.

Después de avisarles al resto de los Dex Holders, todos fueron de inmediato hacia el gimnasio.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Green en cuanto entraron al Gimnasio.

- No lo sé – respondió Dia sentado en el suelo aún lado de Jake. Green, Yellow y Red se precipitaron hacia el peliazul, quien seguía inconsciente, mientras los demás los rodeaban – Lo encontré así.

- ¡Jake! – lo zarandeó Green preocupado - ¡Despierta!

- ¿Lo habrán atacado? – aventuró Blue.

- O se puso a jugar con sus poderes como idiota – señaló Green cogiendo una pokébola de su cinturón. La lanzó al aire liberando a Golduck – Chorro de agua pequeño – ordenó Green. Golduck asintió y arrojó un diminuto chorro de agua hacia la cara de Jake. El chico gruñó molesto. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, tardando un poco de tiempo en enfocar su visión. Se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose algo mareado. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeo al instante.

- Auch, mi cabeza – se quejó Jake llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yellow - ¿Qué pasó?

- No sé – respondió Jake en un susurro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La dolorosa punzada en la cabeza no le permitía pensar en absolutamente nada.

- Llevémoslo al hospital – intervino Blue.

- ¿Jake, te puedes parar? - inquirió Green. Jake negó con la cabeza sin soltársela. Su respiración era muy agitada y la sangre había comenzado a salir de su nariz otra vez.

- Tú sujétalo de ese lado y yo del otro – planteó Red.

- ¡No escuchó nada! – exclamó Jake asustado deteniendo a los dos en su intento de ayudarlo

- ¿No nos oyes? – preguntó Yellow angustiada.

- ¡No siento nada! – soltó Jake a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

- ¡Llevémoslo al hospital! – gritó Blue angustiada. Red y Green ayudaron a Jake a pararse.

- Rald, busca a Gold y a Silver – ordenó Green, mientras Jake temblaba aterrado – Pearl, ve con Sird y dile que ponga un cerco de seguridad alrededor de la ciudad; y Diamond, ve, adelántate al hospital y vigila a Crys y a Soul - Sin decir nada, los tres chicos salieron rápidamente del gimnasio.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – inquirió Blue, mientras iniciaban su camino al hospital.

- Pienso que fue un ataque – expresó Green.

Tardaron mucho en arribar al hospital, en especial porque, a la mitad del camino, Jake entró en una especie de parálisis inducida por el dolor y el miedo. Tuvieron que usar al Machamp de Green para cargar al peliazul hasta la sala de emergencia del hospital.

- Listo – dijo Pearl entrando a la sala de espera – Sird ya movilizó a los soldados.

- Bien – soltó Green. Circulaba de un lado al otro preocupado, algo muy extraño en él.

- Green, pones a Yellow más nerviosa – lo regañó Red. La pequeña chica estaba abrazada a Red con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas húmedas.

- Perdón – se disculpó Green sentándose en la silla más cercana a él. Sin duda ver a Jake en ese estado lo había perturbado.

- Aquí está el video – anunció Blue llegando al sitio con un CD en la mano – Voy por tu computadora, está en el cuarto de Soul.

- Ni una palabra de esto, Blue – le advirtió Green. Blue asintió antes de correr en dirección al cuarto de Soul.

- ¿Crees que haya sido el Equipo Rocket? – preguntó Red,

- No cabe la menor duda – respondió Green.

- Pero, ¿por qué atacarían a Jake? – inquirió Pearl confundido – Ni siquiera es un Dex Holder.

- Porque es lo único que los detiene de acercarse aquí – aclaró Green – Gracias a los poderes de Jake hemos podido detener tres incursiones del Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Tres? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Pearl sorprendido.

- Algunos días después de que llegamos aquí – informó Green – Eran pequeñas comitivas, así que únicamente mandamos a los soldados del Equipo Rocket de Silver a combatirlas. Debieron preguntarse cómo los habíamos descubierto – cerró sus puños – Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo descubrieron que se trataba de Jake.

- Lance – aventuró Yellow en realización – Él lo sabía.

- Maldito, Lance – habló Green.

- No es su culpa – lo defendió Yellow limpiándose las lágrimas – Lo están controlando.

- No los encuentro – informó Emerald irrumpiendo en la sala. Todos lo voltearon a ver alarmados – Los busqué en el jardín y alrededor del hospital.

- ¿Iban a estar aquí? – inquirió Red.

- Si, Silver citó a Gold aquí – asintió Emerald.

- Habla con Sird – ordenó Green poniéndose de pie – que busqué en toda la ciudad. No me importa si la pone de cabeza, pero que aparezcan.

Emerald regresó sobre sus pasos velozmente.

- No crees que se los hayan llevado, ¿o si? – preguntó Red.

- Si lo hicieron, no sólo tienen a los elegidos, también a las flautas – indicó Green reiniciando su andar.

- Listo – dijo Blue regresando a la sala con la laptop de Green en sus manos.

- Ponlo – la apresuró Green.

- ¿Qué pasó con el Green frío y calculador? – cuestionó Blue divertida al mismo tiempo que ponía la laptop sobre una mesa e insertaba el disco en ella.

- Cállate – exigió Green.

- Oh, tranquilo, me gustas más así – soltó Blue observando la ventana que acababa de abrirse en la pantalla - ¿Cuál abro? – inquirió Blue al ver la inmensa lista de archivos, todos nombrados con una fecha.

- El que tenga la fecha de hoy – respondió Green sentándose al lado de Blue. Red, Yellow y Pearl se acercaron a ellos para poder mirar la pantalla. Blue buscó el archivo titulado "10 de octubre". Le dio doble click y un video inició enfrente de ellos – Adelántale hasta el final – apremió Green.

Blue obedeció, deteniendo el video justo en el momento en que Jake se quedaba sólo en el gimnasio. Observaron al muchacho ir al cuarto trasero, seguramente a apagar las luces, pues en unos segundos la imagen se torno de un color verduzco, señal de que la cámara especial para la oscuridad se había puesto en funcionamiento. Vieron a Jake salir del cuarto trasero, cerrarlo con llave y dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Yellow al notar una pequeña figura parada cerca de la puerta.

- Es un Sableye – respondió Green – Y hay otro atrás – apuntó. Detrás de Jake se encontraba otro Sableye dispuesto a atacar.

A continuación, el Sableye de atrás envió un ataque hacia Jake, quien cayó de rodillas casi al mismo tiempo que el Sableye restante le disparaba el mismo ataque. El peliazul terminó en el suelo y los dos pokémon desaparecieron juntos. Blue detuvo el video.

- ¿Qué ataque fue ese? – preguntó Blue.

- Energía oscura – respondió Pearl.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Red.

- Por la posición que tomaron antes de lanzarlo – respondió Pearl.

- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué Jake no los sintió? – cuestionó Red.

- Porque son tipo siniestro – explicó Green – Los poderes de Jake no funcionan con pokémon tipo siniestro.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron al unísono Red y Blue.

- Funciona como un pokémon psíquico – añadió Pearl sorprendido.

- Algo así – apoyó Green.

- Estoy a punto de darles tarjetas de descuento – dijo una voz llamando la atención de todos. El doctor Nakamora les sonreía rendido.

- ¿Cómo está Jake? – preguntó Yellow.

- En cuanto lo dejaron, enloqueció. Tuvimos que ponerle un tranquilizante y ahora está dormido – informó Nakamora – No paraba de repetir que no oía ni sentía nada, pero sus oídos se ven normales y sus reflejos en piernas y brazos también.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Red.

- Tendremos que esperar a que despierte y tranquilo nos explique lo que siente – respondió Nakamora – No pudimos hacer nada más que detener el sangrado de la nariz y darle un analgésico para la cabeza.

- Entendemos – expresó Green – Gracias.

- Les avisaré cuando despierte – aseguró Nakamora antes de marcharse.

- Va a estar bien, ya verás – aseveró Red dándole un dulce beso en la frente a Yellow, que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

- No están en la ciudad, ni en sus alrededores – informó Sird a Green, Blue, Red y Yellow, que permanecían en la sala de espera del hospital. Emerald, Pearl y Diamond vigilaban el cuarto de Soul, en el que se encontraban no sólo la muchacha, sino también Crystal y Platinum. Ambas Dex Holders ya estaban avisadas de la situación, pero decidieron guardar el secreto con el fin de no alterar a Soul – Intenté ubicarlos por un chip de localización que tiene el Pokégear del señor Silver, mas fue inútil. Tiraron sus Pokégears, pokébolas y cualquier otra cosa cerca del Bosque Verde.

- Demonios – soltó Blue

- ¿Las flautas están en la caja de seguridad? – inquirió Green sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Ninguna – respondió Sird.

- Esto es malo – aseveró Yellow más tranquila.

- Faltan cinco días para que tengan que tocar en las Ruinas Sinjoh y ahora no sólo no sabemos dónde están las Ruinas, tampoco sabemos donde están ellos – habló Green comenzando a caminar por la sala de espera una vez más.

- Cuatro – corrigió Blue viendo la pantalla de su Pokégear – Ya son las 12.

- Maldita sea – murmuró Green. De repente, detuvo su marcha, dándose cuenta de algo – El Equipo Rocket planea llamar a Arceus. Lo más seguro es que hayan sabido desde hace mucho tiempo que Gold y Silver eran los elegidos, pero atacaron hasta ahora para que no tuviéramos tiempo de detenerlos.

- Los llevan a las Ruinas Sinjoh – concluyó Blue siguiendo el tren de ideas de Green.

- Exactamente – asintió Green – No me sorprendería que ellos supieran desde el principio donde se hallaban las ruinas. Apostaría lo que fuera a que están moviéndose, camuflados por ese pokémon que usaron la primera vez que los enfrentamos en Pueblo Paleta.

- Tenemos que buscarlos y alcanzarlos – señaló Red.

- Pero, ¿cómo? – cuestionó Blue. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en alguna opción.

- Morty – pronunció Yellow ganándose la atención de sus compañeros – Podemos darle las cosas de Gold y de Silver para que los busque.

- Buena idea – la apoyó Red.

- Vamos a hablar con él – instó Green – Sird, ve por las cosas de Gold y Silver que tiraron el Equipo Rocket y llévalas a la habitación de Morty en el hotel de la ciudad.

- No tengo por qué seguir sus ordenes – puntualizó Sird.

- ¡Estamos en medio de una emergencia! – exclamó Blue - ¡Todos tenemos que cooperar aquí!

- Yo sólo recibo ordenes del señor Silver – aclaró Sird – El Equipo Rocket únicamente le sirve al señor Silver. Ustedes hagan lo suyo y yo haré lo mío para hallar a mi jefe.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – soltó Blue incrédula.

- Yo siempre hablo en serio – indicó Sird antes de darse la media vuelta con el objetivo de salir de la sala.

- Pues como tu jefa te ordenó que traigas las cosas de Silver y de Gold – exigió Blue cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios. Sird se paró en seco, maldiciendo mentalmente – o me vas a decir que Silver jamás te mostró su testamento.

_- Toma – Silver le ofreció un folder. Se encontraban en el comedor de la casa de Silver solos desayunando – Quiero que lo revises._

_- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Blue abriendo el fólder curiosa. Sin embargo, las primeras líneas del documento la hicieron palidecer - ¿Testamento? – giró la cabeza bruscamente para encarar a Silver. El muchacho le regresó una mirada tranquila - ¿Para qué necesitas tú un testamento? ¡Tienes 15 años!_

_- Y una compañía que vale millones de Poké Dólares, sin contar todo el dinero en el banco – añadió Silver – Necesito asegurarme de que, en caso de que me ocurra algo, todo quedará en buenas manos._

_- ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida no ser fatalista? – inquirió Blue exasperada._

_- Hacer un testamento no es ser fatalista, es ser inteligente – corrigió Silver – Así evito que cualquier imbécil quiera aprovecharse del nombre del Equipo Rocket._

_Blue rodó los ojos y regresó su atención al papel. Alzó su mirada, sus ojos abiertos como platos, minutos más tarde._

_- Me heredas la compañía – murmuró Blue atónita - ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque eres la única persona en la que confío que sé que no la llevara a la quiebra – explicó Silver – Y eres mi hermana – señaló con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_La muchacha continuó leyendo._

_- ¡¿Y el 50% de toda tu fortuna y propiedades? – exclamó Blue – Esto es demasiado, Silver. No puedo aceptar esto._

_- Que lastima – dijo Silver continuando con su desayuno – porque ya está certificado._

- El señor Silver no está muerto – indicó Sird dándose la vuelta.

- Oh no, pero hay una pequeña clausula que dice que en caso de desaparición también aplica – especificó Blue – Si tú no quieres ayudarnos, está bien, acepto tu renuncia. Sin embargo, el resto del Equipo Rocket está a partir de este momento bajo mis órdenes.

Sird le dedicó una mirada asesina a Blue. Cuando todo esto terminara la mataría y lo disfrutaría como nunca había disfrutado nada en su vida.

- Lo que usted ordene, señorita – dijo Sird sintiendo como si cada palabra fuera ácido. Le dio la espalda a los Dex Holders y se marchó furiosa.

- ¿Testamento? – cuestionó Yellow.

- Hace unos meses Silver hizo un testamento – explicó Blue – En él, me deja como la heredera de la compañía y del 50% de su fortuna y propiedades.

- Increíble – expresó Red.

* * *

Crys vigilaba la puerta ansiosa. Hacía casi tres horas que Diamond, Pearl y Emerald habían llegado al cuarto informándoles lo ocurrido y desde entonces no tenían ninguna noticia. Los dos Dex Holders de Sinnoh y el de Hoenn permanecían afuera de la habitación resguardando el pasillo. Llevó sus ojos hasta Soul. La castaña se había quedado tranquilamente dormida después de cenar. Arceus, cómo deseaba ser ella en ese momento y no saber que Gold estaba desaparecido.

- Hey – llamó su atención Diamond asomándose por la puerta entreabierta. Crys se puso de pie de inmediato y salió del cuarto, seguida de cerca por Platinum.

- ¿Ya los encontraron? – preguntó Crys preocupada. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

- No están en la ciudad – comunicó Pearl – Green y Blue fueron con Morty para que trate de buscarlos.

- Morty los encontrará, no es la primera vez que los busca – dijo Crys en un intento de calmarse.

- ¿Y Jake? – inquirió Platinum.

- Todavía no despierta – respondió Emerald.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Jake? – preguntó Soul desde el marco de la puerta. Todos saltaron asustados por la inesperada intervención de la muchacha.

- ¿No estabas dormida? – inquirió Platinum molesta.

- No – negó Soul - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada – mintió Crystal.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan preocupada? – apuntó Soul cruzándose de brazos.

- No estoy preocupada – confirmó Crys con cierto tono de duda en su voz.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – habló Soul – Me van a decir lo que pasa o tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta - Todos se vieron entre sí.

- Gold y Silver fueron secuestrados por el Equipo Rocket malo – declaró Diamond – Atacaron a Jake y se valieron de ese momento para llevárselos sin que nadie se diera cuenta – Soul descruzó sus brazos helada – También tienen las flautas.

- ¿Po… por qué no me dijeron nada? – inquirió Soul sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansada.

- Para no preocuparte – respondió Crys.

Soul regresó al interior de su habitación y se sentó en su cama, bajo la mirada de los Dex Holders.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Soul? – preguntó Platinum acercándose a ella. Soul asintió.

- Van a estar bien – aseveró Crystal sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Tienes que creerlo, sino no funciona – indicó Soul viendo a Crys a los ojos. Crystal desvió la mirada – Van a estar bien – repitió Soul entrelazando sus manos con las de Crys – Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo.

Crys sonrió levemente y abrazó a Soul, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

- No me extrañaría que Gold estuviera planeando algo ya – comentó Crys al separarse.

- Y Silver se sorprenda porque logró usar su cerebro – completó Soul. Las dos se echaron a reír ante la idea de los dos chicos peleando como de costumbre. Pearl, Dia, Platinum y Emerald se relajaron por primera vez en la noche. Un sonido acalló las risas y mandó toda la atención hacia Emerald. El rubio buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su Pokénav.

- ¿Quién es? – inquirió Crys esperanzada con que se tratara de Gold.

- Es de Hoenn – respondió Rald. Crys suspiró decepcionada – Voy a contestar.

Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia el siguiente pasillo. Abrió su Pokénav y oprimió un botón, aceptando la llamada. La cara sonriente de Wally apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

- Hola – saludó Wally llevándose una mano a su nuca – No pensaba llamarte pero como dijiste que ibas a llamar pues me preocupé y Ruby también.

- No me metas en esto – habló una voz, la cual pudo identificar como la de Ruby.

- Bueno, Ruby no se preocupó – corrigió Wally causando que una gota de sudor apareciera en la nuca de Emerald.

- Son las doce de la noche – indicó Ruby – Necesito dormirme o mañana amaneceré con unas horribles ojeras, así que, Emerald, dile a tu novio que todo haya está bien y que únicamente se te olvidó llamar.

- A él nunca se le olvida llamar – señaló Wally volteando a ver a otra parte, seguramente a Ruby.

- La verdad es que no está bien – intervino Emerald. Wally regresó su mirada a él – Pasó algo muy malo y creo que vamos a necesitar más ayuda de la que pensamos.

* * *

Blue, Green, Falkner, Bugsy y Clair observaban expectantes a Morty. El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Iris tenía la gorra de Gold en sus manos y sobre una mesa enfrente de él un mapa de Kanto y Johto. Morty negó con la cabeza.

- No siento sus presencias – confesó Morty – Algo bloquea mi visión.

- Era de esperarse – señaló Clair – Si fuera tan sencillo, ya habríamos encontrado a Lance.

- En algún momento tendrán que bajar su guardia – opinó Green.

- Propongo que sigamos en nuestra propia búsqueda de las Ruinas Sinjoh – intervino Blue – Aún tenemos cuatro días más.

- No podemos dejar todo a la suerte – dijo Clair – Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada. ¿Qué les hace pensar que eso cambiará? Esta vez el Equipo Rocket lo tiene todo de su parte.

- Pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a rendir tan fácilmente – expresó Blue – No es la primera vez que nos arrinconan así y no vamos a permitir que sea la primera vez que nos ganen.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Falkner.

- Creo que deberíamos de reunirnos todos – expuso Bugsy – Los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto; como hace 5 años.

- Y el Alto Mando – añadió Morty.

- No me agrada la idea de trabajar con algunas personas, pero mientras más seamos mejor – habló Blue.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo sus parpados muy pesados. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba tirado en medio de una celda. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Se sentó en el suelo, al tiempo que repasaba sus últimos recuerdos. Había recibido un mensaje de Silver que le pedía reunirse en el jardín trasero del hospital. Recordaba haber salido de la casa, entrado al hospital y hablado con Silver. Lo demás era un misterio.

- No puede ser – dijo Gold con fastidio - ¿Cuántas veces me pueden secuestrar en mi vida?

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja. Afuera de la reja un pequeño pasillo, tal vez de un metro de ancho y tres de largo, terminaba enfrente de una puerta metálica. A decir verdad, todo era de metal y si no fuera por algunas lámparas que emitían una tenue luz, estaría completamente en penumbras.

Un repentino movimiento, que casi lo hace caer sino hubiera estado sujetando las barras de la reja, le indicó que se encontraba en una especie de transporte. Volvió a ver al exterior de su pequeña cárcel. No había espacio para otra celada, lo cual significaba que Silver debía estar en un diferente lugar.

- Bueno, Gold, es hora de que pienses en algo – se instó a él mismo recargando su frente en las frías rejas. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, notando por primera vez la desaparición de su inseparable gorra – Espero que no le hayan hecho nada o me las pagaran.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo alzar la mirada hacia dicho punto. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su cara cuando vio ingresar al sitio a Protón. El General del Equipo Rocket lo miró con burla.

- Parece que nuestro querido visitante ya despertó – pronunció Protón - ¿Qué te parece tu suite?

- Me parece mejor que la de un hotel 5 estrellas – respondió Gold con su característica sonrisa.

- Veamos si dices lo mismo después de cuatro días encerrado aquí – comentó Protón – Algunos especialistas dicen que la oscuridad enloquece a las personas.

- Yo ya estoy loco, así que no cambiaré mucho de idea – expresó Gold - ¿Y dónde está Silver?

- Eso es información clasificada – respondió Protón – Te traeré tu comida más tarde. Al fin y al cabo no los queremos matar… por ahora.

Con una sonrisa, regresó sobre sus pasos, dejando a Gold solo de nuevo.

- Cuando salga de aquí, tú serás el primero en mi lista – avisó Gold con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en la reja de su celda, esperaba a que algo sucediera. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía desde que despertó, tampoco sabía si era de noche o de día. De lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba en las manos de esos estúpidos autonombrados generales.

La resonancia causada por un metal golpeando a otro metal lo hizo saltar y ponerse de pie. Delante de él, fuera de la celda, Ariana golpeaba las barras de la reja con una vara de metal. No, no era una vara de metal. Se precipitó hacia ella tratando de alcanzar la Flauta Azur de plata, mas Ariana la alejó de él, una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

- Estoy planeando fundirla y hacerme un collar con ella – habló Ariana admirando la flauta – y con la de oro unos brazaletes y tal vez unos aretes – dirigió sus ojos hacia Silver – He estado pensando mucho en estos meses cómo te iba a cobrar tu engaño con la flauta de plata y se me ocurrió algo perfecto.

- Sorpréndeme – la retó Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Voy a revelarte un secreto – exteriorizó Ariana – Yo sé quien es tu mamá.

- No me digas – rodó sus ojos Silver, fingiendo que el tema no le interesaba en absoluto - ¿Quién es?

- Yo – confesó Ariana. Silver escudriñó la expresión de Ariana, buscando algo que delatará que se trataba de una mentira.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer? – preguntó Silver procurando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse relajado. Ariana acentuó su sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no has notado el parecido? – señaló Ariana divertida – Si no fuera por tus ojos, seríamos como dos gotas de agua – Silver contempló a Ariana por un instante. La mujer tenía razón, existía cierto parecido en ellos, mas eso no significaba que fuera su madre, ¿o si? – Voy a contarte una historia, una historia que estoy segura te va a encantar – comenzó Ariana recargándose en la pared – Yo era la favorita de Giovanni; no sólo era una de las Generales del Equipo Rocket, también era algo que muchas soñaban con ser: su mujer. Mi vida era perfecta, lo tenía todo e incluso la posibilidad de ser la esposa oficial de Giovanni. Pero algo pasó, algo arruinó todo – Silver no podía recordar una mirada tan llena de odio como la de Ariana en ese momento – Quedé embarazada – se enderezó – Yo nunca quise tener hijos; me parecía una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo, sin tomar en cuenta que mi cuerpo se arruinaría – se acercó a la reja, mientras Silver daba un paso atrás – Yo no quería tenerte. Si fuera por mí, tú nunca hubieras nacido – expresó Ariana, imprimiendo suficiente veneno en cada palabra. Silver enterró sus uñas en su brazos, respirando con dificultad. Ariana se alejó de la reja y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro en el pasillo, blandiendo la flauta de plata en el aire – Hice un plan: no le diría nada a Giovanni y me desharía de ti. Sin embargo, alguien fue y se lo contó a tu padre. Hubieras visto su cara cuando fue a reprocharme. Él si quería tener un hijo; la idea de un pequeño que criar, al que dejarle el legado de la familia. Yo tuve que interpretar la mejor actuación de mi vida: me arrodille ante él, llorando desconsoladamente; le aseguré que yo también deseaba a ese bebé con todas mis fuerzas, pero que me aterrorizaba la idea de criarlo sola. Tu padre fue tan ingenuo que me creyó. De un día a otro, me convertí de la amante de Giovanni a la madre de su hijo y futura esposa. Por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelé toda mi vida, mas seguía sin gustarme el precio. Hice otro plan a prueba de fallas: me casaría con Giovanni y, unas semanas después, "accidentalmente" perdería a nuestro amado hijo. ¿Sabes qué pasó? Alguien le fue con el chisme a tu padre – Se detuvo y encaró a Silver, quien, pálido, le devolvió la mirada. Se aproximó de nuevo a la reja – ¿Sabes lo que hizo tu padre? – Silver tragó saliva con dificultad – Me encerró en su casa durante ocho meses, sin poder hablar con alguien, vigilada día y noche para que no pudiera hacerle daño a su precioso bebito. ¿Sabes lo qué hizo cuando naciste? Me echó a la calle como si fuera basura – Silver descruzó sus brazos. No… no podía ser cierto – Ese día juré que los haría pedazos, a ti y al maldito de Giovanni. Juré que me encargaría de que su vida fuera una porquería – la mujer sonrió con crueldad – Y lo cumplí. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué, siendo el hijo de alguien tan peligroso como el líder del Equipo Rocket, fuiste secuestrado con tanta facilidad? – Silver negó con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en el terrible rostro de Ariana – Si, yo le dije a Máscara de Hielo sobre el desconocido y oculto hijo de Giovanni. Yo le explique cómo entrar y salir sin problemas a tu casa. Yo le pase los horarios de tu padre y de tus niñeras – El pelirrojo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared – Yo te vendí a Máscara de Hielo y créeme que el viejo Pryce pagó muy bien. Aunque mi mejor pago fue ver la cara de desesperación de Giovanni, verlo llorar y sufrir. Mi mejor pago fue verte golpeado, insultado y minimizado.

- No… no – era lo único que Silver atinaba a decir. Ariana lanzó una fuerte carcajada, que hizo eco en los oídos de Silver.

- Llevó años planeando esto, hijito – continuó la mujer – Obtener a Arceus y conquistar al mundo con él. Que en el camino pueda pisotearte es un triunfo añadido. Después de que toques está flauta en las Ruinas Sinjoh cumpliré mi más grande sueño: matarte con mis propias manos y lo disfrutaré como no tienes idea.

Se alejó de la reja y arrojó algo al piso de la celda.

- Creo que eso es tuyo – indicó Ariana.

Y sin decir nada más, se esfumó en el aire. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Silver se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Alargó la mano y tomó el objeto que Ariana tirara segundos atrás. Se trataba del pañuelo de su padre, el cual envolvía los pedazos de la destrozada fotografía en la que Sird lo cargaba en sus brazos. Oprimió el pañuelo en su puño. Su madre era Ariana. Su madre lo odiaba y nunca quiso tenerlo. Su madre lo vendió a Máscara de Hielo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, negando con todas sus fuerzas.

- No – pronunció Silver – No.

Todos esos años de tortura, de encierros, de miedo, de dolor.

- No – dijo Silver entre llanto.

Los años buscando a su padre, el poco tiempo que compartió con él.

- No – repitió Silver jalándose el cabello.

Ver a Soul torturada y tendida en una cama de hospital. Todo era su culpa. Todo era culpa de Ariana. Todo era culpa de su madre.

Gritó con todas su fuerzas, para después caer al suelo llorando, deseando, por primera vez en su vida, estar muerto.

* * *

Observaba aburrido el vapor que emitía su vaso de café. Estaba solo en la sala de espera del hospital. Blue se encontraba dirigiendo la búsqueda de las Ruinas Sinjoh, acompañada de Morty, Clair y Sird. Falkner y Bugsy convocaban al resto de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto. Green, a penas aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol, reclutó a Platinum, Pearl y Diamond para continuar con su entrenamiento. Yellow, que se quedó dormida alrededor de las tres de la mañana, estaba en casa de Silver. Y, por último, Emerald vigilaba a Crys y Soul. Llevó el vaso de café a sus labios y tomó un trago. Las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abrieron de par en par, obteniendo su atención. Un pálido y desanimado Jake emergió de la sala.

- ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió Red. Jake levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Bien – respondió Jake sentándose al lado de Red – Por lo menos ya no me duele la cabeza.

- Que bueno – dijo Red sonriendo - Nos diste un buen susto.

- No fue peor que el susto que me di – indicó Jake recargando su cabeza en la pared – Es terrorífico tanto silencio.

- Pero ya estás mejor – soltó Red. Jake movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No puedo oírte, ni sentirte – expresó Jake. Red levantó una ceja confundido.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás hablando conmigo? – preguntó Red sin entender.

- No puedo leer tu mente, ni sentir tu presencia – aclaró Jake – Los doctores dicen que estoy bien, pero… - suspiró cansado – Odio tanto silencio.

- Probablemente sea por los ataques que te lanzaron – aventuró Red – Eran de tipo siniestro.

- Mi debilidad – habló Jake fingiendo dramatismo. Red acentuó su sonrisa.

- Verás que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a la normalidad – lo animó Red. Jake sonrió levemente.

- ¿Le contaron a mis abuelos? – inquirió Jake.

- Green pensó en hacerlo, sin embargo Yellow le dijo que no lo hiciera – respondió Red.

- Que bueno – dijo Jake – Mi abuela escucha la palabra hospital y ya se imagina el féretro – suspiró de nuevo – Le va a dar un paro cardiaco cuando le diga que mis poderes no sirven. En fin, será lo que tenga que ser. ¿Pasó algo mientras dormía?

Esta vez fue Red quien suspiró.

- Te acompaño a tu casa y te cuento en el camino – propuso Red poniéndose de pie.

- Eso me suena a problemas – comentó Jake.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – preguntó el doctor Sakano entrando al cuarto de Soul seguido por una enfermera muy molesta. Crys y Emerald giraron para ver al doctor, quien fijó su mirada en la cama vacía de Soul - ¿Y la señorita Berlitz?

- Aquí – puntualizó Soul, saliendo del pequeño baño privado de la habitación vestida con sus pantalones azules holgados, su blusa de manga larga roja y un ligero suéter color crema.

- ¿Me podría explicar que hace vestida de esa manera? – inquirió Sakano frunciendo el entrecejo.

- En vista de que usted no lo va a hacer, yo me doy de alta – respondió Soul con determinación.

- Se lo dije, doctor – habló la enfermera cruzándose de brazos.

- Discúlpeme, pero usted no puede salir de este hospital – señaló Sakano – Su salud aún no es estable.

- Ya se estabilizará, no se preocupe – aseguró Soul – Muchas gracias por sus atenciones.

Acto seguido, salió del cuarto con paso decidido. Emerald la siguió de inmediato.

- Nosotros la cuidaremos – indicó Crys – Si ocurre cualquier cosa, la traemos de regreso aunque sea a la fuerza.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a la airada cara de Sakano, alcanzó a Soul y Emerald.

- Sakano tiene razón, deberías de quedarte más tiempo – la reprendió Crys.

- Silver y Gold están secuestrados, mi flauta y la flauta de oro están en manos del Equipo Rocket, aún no encontramos las Ruinas Sinjoh y la existencia del mundo entero pende de un hilo – enumeró Soul mientras dejaban atrás el hospital y se internaban en las siempre tranquilas calles de Ciudad Verde - ¿Tú podrías quedarte encerrada en un hospital?

- Sus puntos son buenos – apoyó Emerald.

- Además necesito hablar con Bugsy sobre el texto inscrito en la pared de la Cámara de Oro – manifestó Soul – Tenemos que aprendernos los poemas para invocar a Ho-oh y Lugia en caso de que sean necesarios.

- Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso, pero poner tu salud en riesgo no ayudará – expresó Crys.

- Ya me siento mejor – mintió Soul. La verdad, a pesar de que su mareo ese día era mínimo, estaba tan agotada que le sorprendía que pudiera estar en pie. Crys exhaló derrotada.

- ¡RALD! ¡CRYS! – los llamó una voz. Los tres de detuvieron y voltearon a la izquierda. Sapphire se aproximaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios y agitando los brazos en el aire. Atrás de ella, muy atrás, iba Ruby con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Sapph! ¡Ruby! – los saludó Emerald emocionado.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestionó Crystal feliz de ver a los dos Dex Holders de Hoenn.

- Rald dijo que necesitaban ayuda, así que venimos a ayudar – declaró Sapphire alcanzando a los tres.

- Pero no era necesario que vinieran tan pronto – comentó Emerald - ¿No me digan que viajaron toda la noche?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Mis horribles ojeras o el deseo que siento en este momento de matar a Sapphire? – inquirió Ruby llegando al punto de reunión.

- Eres un exagerado – indicó Sapphire – Si todo el trabajo lo hizo Pilo.

- ¡Que tú puedas dormirte sobre un pokémon en movimiento no significa que todos podamos hacerlo! – exclamó Ruby furioso - ¡¿Acaso era mucho pedir esperar hasta que amaneciera? ¡No! ¡Tenías que agarrarme y subirme a Pilo a la fuerza! ¡Eran las 12 de la noche!

- ¡Estamos en medio de una situación de emergencia! – señaló Sapphire - ¡Cada minuto cuenta!

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Soul a Crys y Rald al tiempo que los decibeles de la discusión aumentaban.

- Son Ruby y Sapphire, Dex Holders de Hoenn – respondió Crys.

- ¿Es normal que se peleen así? – inquirió Soul.

- Si – asintieron Crys y Rald al unísono.

- Ok – dijo Soul antes de continuar su camino, sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas agotada.

- ¡Soul! – exclamaron Crys y Emerald al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo la discusión de Ruby y Sapphire.

- Estoy bien – mintió Soul tratándose de poner en pie, mas un repentino mareo se lo impidió.

- Regresemos al hospital – propuso Crys hincándose al lado de la chica – No estás bien.

- Lo único que necesito es que alguien me ayude a levantarme – expresó Soul. Crys suspiró derrotada, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Soul. La castaña se levantó con cierta dificultad.

- Lo que podemos hacer es pedir una silla de ruedas al hospital, así no te cansarás tanto – expuso Emerald.

- Es una buena idea – asintió Crys.

- Voy por una – anunció Emerald antes de salir corriendo con rumbo al hospital.

- Lamentamos la primera mala impresión – se disculpó Ruby alargando su mano hacia Soul, quien la estrechó – Soy Ruby y ella es Sapphire.

- Mucho gusto – saludó Sapphire con una gran sonrisa – Rald nos ha contado sobre ti, ¿Soul, verdad?

- Si, un placer conocerlos – regresó el saludo Soul sintiéndose un poco mejor – Y no se preocupen por la pelea. Parece que es una costumbre que los Dex Holders que son novios se la pasen peleando.

- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! – negaron al mismo tiempo Sapphire y Ruby, ambos rojos como tomates.

- Ah, lo siento – se disculpó Soul – Es que realmente lo parecen.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – negaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- Está bien, tranquilos – los calmó Soul con una sonrisa divertida – Si siguen actuando así voy a creer que están enamorados secretamente uno del otro y no lo quieren aceptar.

Ruby abrió la boca incrédulo, mientras Sapphire palideció por completo.

- Voy a ver por qué se tarda tanto Rald – expresó Sapphire antes de huir del lugar.

- Nunca lo había visto así – pronunció Crys pensando en las palabras de Soul – Gold y yo también peleamos todo el tiempo y ya somos novios.

- ¿Por qué no nos adelantamos a la casa? Seguramente se tardaran mucho en conseguir una silla de ruedas – intervino Ruby ocultando su nerviosismo magistralmente – Y en el camino me explican todo lo que ha pasado.

- Me parece una buena idea – aceptó Soul mientras reiniciaban su camino.

* * *

- Listo, esos fueron todos – soltó Bugsy dejando su Pokégear sobre la superficie de la mesa. Él, Falkner y Red, que había ayudado a los dos a llamar a lo demás líderes de gimnasio, se encontraban sentados a la mesa del comedor.

- Bueno, tenemos cuatro días – dijo Red – Todos estarán aquí a más tardar mañana en la noche.

- Eso nos deja con sólo dos días para planear algo en conjunto – indicó Falkner.

- Y eso si encontramos las Ruinas Sinjoh – añadió Bugsy – Esto cada vez me parece más difícil.

- No hay que desanimarnos – habló Red – El bien siempre triunfa.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – apoyó unan voz ganándose la atención de los tres, quienes voltearon para encarar a Crys, Ruby y Soul, parados en el umbral de la puerta.

- Soul, ¿qué haces fuera del hospital? – preguntó Red sorprendido – Ruby, ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Me di de alta – respondió Soul.

- Hace diez minutos – respondió Ruby con fastidio. Red se puso en pie de inmediato con la cara iluminada.

- ¿Y Sapphire? – inquirió Red.

- Ni me la menciones – declaró Ruby cruzándose de brazos.

- Aquí estoy – indicó Sapphire arribando al sitio junto con Emerald que empujaba una silla de ruedas.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Red. Acto seguido, agarró a Ruby y a Sapphire del brazo y los jaló fuera de la casa, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos del coordinador.

- Bugsy, necesito saber si los arqueólogos de las Ruinas Alfa ya descifraron el texto que estaba en la Cámara de Oro – indicó Soul.

- Espera un minuto – dijo Bugsy tomando de nuevo su Pokégear – Déjame hacer una llamada.

* * *

- ¡MALDITO ATAQUE ESTUPIDO! – gritó Platinum después de que su último intento por conseguir el Hidrocañón no resultara. Diamond, a punto de darle una mordida a su emparedado, y Pearl, que practicaba en su mitad del gimnasio, se detuvieron en seco y giraron para ver a Platinum. Jamás habían escuchado a la chica expresarse de esa manera, mucho menos perder el control. Esto realmente estaba muy mal.

- No se preocupe, señorita, ya verá que le saldrá muy bien – la tranquilizó Diamond abandonando su lugar en las gradas y acercándose a la peliazul.

- ¡VUELVEME A HABLAR DE USTED Y LE ORDENARÉ A EMPOLEON QUE TE ATAQUE! – amenazó Platinum mirando a Diamond asesinamente. El muchacho se quedó estático, asustado.

- Está bien, calmémonos – intervino Pearl colocándose entre Empoleon y su mejor amigo – Platinum, ¿por qué no descansas un rato? Estamos entrenando desde las seis de la mañana y casi es medio día.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Chimhiko y tú ya pueden hacer el ataque – señaló Platinum tratando de calmarse – En cambio, nosotras no podemos.

- Tal vez lo estamos haciendo mal – habló Green sentado en las gradas – Tal vez necesitas otro tipo de entrenamiento.

- Intentemos hacerlo como cuando entrenábamos para tus batallas de gimnasio – planteó Pearl.

- Esto no es una pelea de gimnasio – puntualizó Platinum. En ese momento, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, entrando al recinto Red, Sapphire y un no muy feliz Ruby.

- Se me ocurrió una gran idea – comenzó Red.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – preguntó Green poniéndose de pie.

- Mataré a la siguiente persona que me haga esa pregunta – advirtió Ruby enojado. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo rastro de molestia había desaparecido de su semblante - ¿Quién es Platinum?

- Yo – respondió Platinum.

- Bien, todos con excepción de Platinum, fuera de este gimnasio – sonrió Ruby – Y no me hagan repetirlo, porque me siento tan enojado que no me importara que mis pokémon se ensucien al sacarlos a patadas.

- Este es mi gimnasio – indicó Green indignado. Red le hizo una seña para que salieran. Green rodó los ojos y salió del gimnasio seguido de Red, Sapphire, Pearl y Diamond, al cual tuvieron que arrastrar Pearl y Chimhiko, pues seguía en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué parte de tu gran plan incluye sacarme de MI gimnasio? – cuestionó Green con los brazos cruzados.

- Considerando que Ruby se parece mucho a Platinum y Sapphire a Pearl, pensé que sería una buena idea juntarlos para que ellos ayudaran a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh en su entrenamiento – explicó Red – Al fin y al cabo, Ruby y Sapphire aprendieron el ataque en menos de una hora.

- Estábamos bajo mucha presión – señaló Sapphire.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no explica por qué Ruby me sacó de mi gimnasio – apuntó Green.

- Está un poco enojado – expresó Sapphire rascándose la cabeza – Y odia que lo vean pelear.

- ¿Y dónde entrenaremos Chimhiko y yo? – inquirió Pearl.

- Pueden usar el jardín de la casa de Silver – señaló Green.

- En ese caso, estoy a su entera disposición – habló Pearl ofreciéndole su mano a Sapphire, quien la estrechó dudosa – Pearl, Dex Holder de Sinnoh – señaló a Diamond a un lado de él – Él es Diamond.

- Mucho gusto conocerlos, yo soy Sapphire – los saludó Sapphire sonriente - ¡Pues vayamos a entrenar!

* * *

- "Sol, creado por Arceus para mantener la unión entre pokémon y humanos, escucha mi ruego, oye mi súplica. Desciende de los altos cielos, pintando en tu camino el cielo con tus siete colores. Yo, con el corazón, te ruego, te suplico, ayúdame en estos momentos de dolor y desesperación. Yo, con el corazón, ruego, suplico, que mi voz llegue hasta ti" – leyó Crys en voz alta la traducción que Bugsy acababa de proporcionarle en una hoja.

- Suena como algo que sólo funciona cuando realmente necesitas ayuda – comentó Soul. Las dos chicas y Bugsy estaban adentro del despacho de Silver. Soul usaba la computadora para terminar de revisar los informes de sus padres.

- ¿Tienes la de Lugia? – preguntó Crys.

- Espera, estaba por aquí – indicó Soul buscando entre los archivos de la memoria USB.

- Tendré que repetirlo día y noche para aprendérmelo – expresó Crys releyendo el pequeño texto.

- ¿Creen que sea necesario llamar a Ho-oh y Lugia? – inquirió Bugsy.

- Hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, Bugsy – respondió Crys.

- Aquí está – declaró Soul - "Luna, creada por Arceus para proteger los océanos, escucha mi ruego, oye mi súplica. Asciende de los profundos mares, convirtiendo, en tu camino, las calmadas aguas en un remolino. Yo, con el alma, te ruego, te suplico, ayúdame en estos momentos de dolor y desesperación. Yo, con el alma, ruego, suplico, que mi voz llegue hasta ti" – leyó Soul.

- Hace cinco años conocimos a Lugia y Ho-oh – platicó Crys. Soul la miró incrédula – El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos, Máscara de Hielo, los capturó solamente para tomar sus plumas y crear una pokébola especial con la que podría atrapar a Celebi.

- Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi ¿Cuántos pokémon legendarios han conocido? – preguntó Soul asombrada.

- Varios – respondió Crys – Parece ser algo normal en nosotros.

- Increíble – murmuró Soul regresando su vista a la pantalla de la computadora – Mis padres buscaron pokémon legendarios toda su vida y jamás encontraron alguno.

- Bueno, tú podrás ver a Arceus con tus propios ojos – señaló Crys con una gran sonrisa. Soul asintió.

- Tengo que llevar mi cámara – dijo Soul – Espero que a Arceus no le moleste que le saqué una foto.

* * *

Salió de su cuarto silenciosamente. Era media noche y la casa parecía totalmente inhabitada. Dio algunos pasos hasta la puerta más cercana. Se quedó parada viendo la puerta como si fuera un nuevo y poderosos pokémon. Alargó su puño a la puerta con la intención de tocarla, mas se contuvo a medio camino. Mejor esperaría a mañana, Ruby estaría descansado, sin ojeras y con un humor más manejable. Suspiró triste. El muchacho ni siquiera le deseo una buena noche, a decir verdad, se había pasado toda la cena platicando con Platinum; los dos tenían mucho en común. Suspiró de nuevo y regresó sobre sus pasos.

- Sapphire – la llamó Ruby. La chica saltó unos centímetros en el aire y volteó a ver a Ruby. Éste, vestido con su pijama roja de seda, llevaba una taza entre sus manos - ¿Qué haces despierta? Es media noche.

- Yo… bueno… - comenzó Sapphire - ¿Y tú? Pensé que estarías en el séptimo sueño.

- Quisiera, pero no puedo, así que me preparé un té – señaló Ruby - ¿A qué venías a mi cuarto?

- No iba a tu cuarto – mintió Sapphire cruzándose de brazos – Por qué lo haría, si estuviste enojado conmigo todo el día – Ruby soltó un suspiro.

- Buenas noches, Sapphire – se despidió sin deseos de iniciar una pelea. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en argumentos.

- Perdón – se disculpó Sapphire. Ruby, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se detuvo y la volteó a ver – Por lo del viaje nocturno. Ya sabes cómo soy.

- Tan lo sé, que hice mi equipaje en cuanto Wally terminó de hablar con Rald – señaló Ruby recargándose en la puerta – No me enojó viajar sobre Pilo toda la noche, me enojó que ni siquiera me pidieras mi opinión. Pero supongo que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a eso – se llevó la taza a sus labios y dio un sorbo – En fin, no tienes porque disculparte.

- Me agradas más cuando estás cansado – expresó Sapphire. Ruby sonrió con ironía.

- Dudo que te agrade cuando me canse de… – pronunció Ruby en tono bajo, deteniéndose justo a tiempo, tras percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿De qué? – inquirió Sapphire confundida. Ruby negó con la cabeza.

- Me muero de sueño, buenas noches, Sapph – soltó Ruby. A continuación entró a su cuarto, dejando a Sapphire sola en medio del pasillo.

* * *

- Esto es increíble – expresó Red asombrado. Al igual que él, Green, Yellow y Jake observaban a Platinum y a Pearl practicar los ataques finales de Empoleon y Chimhiko contra los pokémon de Sapphire y Diamond. Pearl había logrado controlar el ataque por completo, mientras Platinum ya podía llevarlo a acabo. Ruby, sentado en las gradas junto a sus superiores, sonrió con autosuficiencia - ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- Somos buenos en lo que hacemos – respondió Ruby.

- ¿Y por qué no estás allá? – preguntó Green apuntando al campo de batalla.

- Mis pokémon se ensuciaron mucho ayer – señaló Ruby – No iba a permitir que eso se repitiera – gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de todos. Varios gritos dirigieron la atención de todos a la puerta del gimnasio, donde Brock, Misty y Erika, empapados, estaban de pie.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Platinum haciendo una reverencia junto con su Empoleon.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada – dijo Misty.

- Pero yo no – soltó Erika no muy contenta con que su ropa escurriera agua.

- ¡Misty, Brock, Erika! ¡Qué alegría verlos! – los saludó Red con entusiasmo.

- Son los primeros en llegar – indicó Green, mientras los tres se acercaban a las gradas.

- No, el Alto Mando nos ganó – corrigió Brock – Karen y Will se posesionaron de la sala de la casa de Silver.

- Vinimos a ver en que podemos ayudarlos – habló Misty.

- Por ahora, en nada – señaló Green – Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás para hacer un plan a prueba de fallas.

- Jake, tu nariz – apuntó Erika. Todos giraron para ver al peliazul, quien se llevó su mano a su nariz, descubriendo que de esta le escurría sangre. Yellow se puso en pie alarmada y corrió hacia el cuarto trasero del gimnasio.

- ¡¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? ¡Ten paciencia! – lo regañó Green.

- Para ti es fácil, tú no eres al que le quitaron sus poderes – le reprochó Jake, mientras Red le empujaba la cabeza para atrás, en un intento de parar el flujo sanguíneo que había comenzado a aumentar.

- ¡Vuelve a hacerlo y te despido! – lo amenazó Green.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que amenazar con despedirme? – cuestionó Jake – Solamente quería leer la mente de los recién llegados. Y casi lo logró.

- Pues deja de intentarlo – le advirtió Red preocupado – porque lo único que vas a conseguir es regresar al hospital.

- Toma – le ofreció Yellow una caja de pañuelos desechables.

- Gracias, hermosa – agradeció Jake guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Lo haces a propósito! – le recriminó Red fingiéndose ofendido.

- Yo si sé jugar mis cartas, pequeño Red – indicó Jake divertido tapándose las fosas nasales con papel – Que tú no le hayas sacado jugo a tu hombro dislocado no es mi culpa.

- Ya ni sé para que me preocupo – soltó Yellow negando con su cabeza.

* * *

- Ahora si estoy sorprendido – confesó Koga sentándose sobre el escritorio de madera de Giovanni. Sird levantó su fría mirada hacia él. Era la hora del almuerzo y, como nueva regla impuesta por su jefa interina, todos los soldados habían salido a comer. Estaba sola en el cuarto de control o por lo menos así era hasta hace unos segundos – Entiendo que te hayas quedado bajo las ordenes de Silver, sin embargo, obedecer las órdenes de Blue…

- Cállate, Alto Mando – exigió Sird sin muchos ánimos – Esa mugrosa lo descubrió.

- ¿Qué descubrió? – inquirió Koga curioso.

- Lo de Ariana – señaló Sird – La maldita se atrevió a meterse en mi cuarto.

- Me sorprende que Silver no lo haya hecho antes – comentó Koga - ¿Y ahora?

- Y ahora necesito quitarle cualquier tipo de prueba que tenga – indicó Sird – Por eso le sigo su jueguito de la "jefa del Equipo Rocket".

- Creo que a estas alturas lo que Blue sepa no importa – opinó Koga – Ariana tiene al muchacho.

- Jamás se lo diría, ella siempre ha sido la primera en negarlo – negó Sird.

- Pero, piénsalo, tan sólo tiene tres días para que el muchacho acepte tocar la flauta – expuso Koga – Que mejor forma de obligarlo que usando la carta de la mamá.

- Únicamente conseguiría destrozarlo – apuntó Sird – Y en dado caso, hay dos posibilidades: que se niegue rotundamente y siga sus principios o que, estando demasiado desmoralizado y deprimido como para negarse, acepte.

- Bueno, esperemos que los principios de tu hijo sean más importantes que el hecho de que su madre biológica es una desgraciada – habló Koga.

- No tienes por qué dudarlo – aseguró Sird.

* * *

- ¿Quiénes faltan? – preguntó Blue viajando su mirada por los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando sentados a la mesa del comedor. Green, sentado a su derecha levantó su mirada de su Pokégear, que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

- Chuck, Jasmine y el nuevo líder de Pueblo Caoba – respondió Red a su izquierda.

- Ya llegaron a la ciudad – informó Green.

- Oye, Blue, ¿qué se siente ser parte del Equipo Rocket de nuevo? – inquirió Will burlón sentado al lado de Red. Si no fuera por Red, que se lo impidió, estaría sentado al lado de Blue – Debe traerte hermosos recuerdos.

- Para tu información el Equipo Rocket y el Neo Equipo Rocket son diferentes organizaciones – respondió Blue con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya déjala en paz, Will – lo regañó Karen, al lado de Will, divertida - ¿No ves que a Blue no le gusta recordar a Máscara de Hielo?

- Pues eso va a estar un poco difícil – indicó Will – Considerando que…

- Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo – apoyó Karen.

- ¿De qué hablan? – inquirió Blue nerviosa.

- No les hagas caso – dijo Red.

- Nosotros solamente queríamos advertirle a Blue sobre algo – expresó Will.

- Si, algo muy importante – añadió Karen.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Blue.

- O se callan o los encerramos en las prisiones de abajo hasta que tengamos un plan – amenazó Green. Will y Karen se vieron entre sí.

- Está bien – pronunció Will.

- Pero luego no te enojes con nosotros por no avisarte – concluyó Karen.

- ¿Avisarme de qué? – inquirió Blue molesta.

- Perdonen la tardanza – se disculpó la dulce voz de Jasmine al entrar en el comedor. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta donde Chuck, Jasmine y…

- ¡MÁSCARA DE HIELO! – gritó Blue con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Green aterrorizada.

Will y Karen se echaron a reír, mientras el resto de los líderes de gimnasio y Red asumían posición de combate. Un hombre anciano de poco cabello cano, vestido con un abrigo azul, pantalón marrón y con un bastón en la mano, aceptó con calma la reacción que había provocado su entrada al lugar.

- Tranquilos todos – intervino Chuck – Entiendo el malentendido, a mí también me ocurrió, mas él no es Pryce – El anciano dio un paso al frente.

- Mi nombre es Daro, líder de gimnasio de Pueblo Caoba y hermano de Pryce – se presentó.

- ¿Hermano? – repitieron todos incrédulos.

- ¡Máscara de hielo no tenía hermanos! – exclamó Blue – Lo sé, lo investigué varias veces.

- Nunca tuvimos una relación muy agradable – señaló Daro.

- Daro es de confiar – intervino Koga – Pasó el examen para ser líder de gimnasio hace tres años, sin contar que fue investigado a fondo antes de que tomara el puesto.

- Deberías de ver tu cara, Blue – se burló Will con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- ¡Tú cállate! – le exigió Blue furiosa.

- Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, Red, llama a todos los Dex Holders – indicó Green con su imperturbable calma – Y, Blue,… suéltame.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Blue notando por primera vez su agarre sobre el castaño – Oh, perdón – se disculpó soltándolo.

- Gracias – agradeció Green.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras Dex Holders, líderes de gimnasio y Alto Mando se ponían de acuerdo con un plan que desapareciera al Equipo Rocket de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra. La discusión se alargó hasta muy entrada la noche.

- Repasemos – habló Blue como dirigente de la junta releyendo las notas que Green había hecho – Lo primordial es impedir que Arceus sea invocado por el Equipo Rocket, sin embargo, es importante que lo llamemos ese día o todos moriremos.

- Moriremos – repitieron Will y Karen en tono lúgubre.

- Así que este es el plan – continuó Blue – En cuanto a los Dex Holders, nos dividiremos a los Generales: Red, Yellow, Rald y Dia irán tras Archer; Green, Sapph y Pearl contra Petrel; Ruby, Platinum y yo acabaremos con Protón; y, como petición personal, Sird se encargara de Ariana. ¿Está bien? – todos asintieron – Luego, líderes de gimnasio se dedicaran a vencer y atrapar a los soldados del Equipo Rocket, junto con mi Equipo Rocket, que estará dirigido por mí, Sabrina, Surge y Koga.

- Será como en los viejos tiempos – comentó Surge.

- Sin Giovanni y con una insoportable Dex Holder en su lugar – señaló Sabrina.

- Te encanta romperle la ilusión a las personas, ¿verdad? – le recriminó Surge.

- ¿Podemos continuar? – inquirió Blue.

- Si, algunas personas queremos dormir – se quejó Rald con su cabeza pegada a la mesa. A su lado, Diamond ya estaba dormido, hecho que Pearl solucionó propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que despertó al muchacho al instante.

- Continua – la instó Green.

- Bueno, como último paso, Will, Karen y Bruno entraran a la base secreta del Equipo Rocket y destruirán el sistema – concluyó Blue - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Y Lance? – preguntó Clair

- Demonios, ¿cómo pudo olvidársenos eso? – soltó Blue.

- Yo puedo encargarme de él – propuso Yellow.

- No – negó Red saliendo de su somnolencia.

- Ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo – indicó Yellow.

- Lance es demasiado fuerte y si a eso le sumas los poderes del Bosque Verde la única que tiene una oportunidad contra él es Yellow – opinó Green. Cogió sus notas de manos de Blue y las revisó – Ahora, si quieres estar más tranquilo, creo que Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Platinum, Pearl y Diamond pueden encargarse ellos solos de los Generales del Equipo Rocket, ¿no?

- Por supuesto – aseguró Pearl.

- Así que mientras Yellow se encarga de Lance en persona, tú, Blue y yo, podemos apoyarla – expuso Green - ¿Te parece?

- No – negó Red rotundamente. Green rodó los ojos exasperado antes de regresarle el cuaderno a Blue.

- Bueno, eso es para detener al Equipo Rocket – prosiguió Blue – Una vez atrapados, Silver y Gold deberán llamar a Arceus y aquí es donde se dividen los escenarios: Arceus aparece y se va pacíficamente o Arceus aparece y destruye todo. Para asegurar la sobrevivencia del mundo hay que recordar que las flautas deben ser tocadas al medio día, ¿no Crys?

- Exacto – asintió la chica.

- ¿Por qué al medio día? – inquirió Brock.

- La leyenda dice que las flautas deben sonar cuando el sol esté en su cenit – explicó Crys.

- Así que debemos de actuar rápidos y precisos – dijo Blue – Lo más seguro es que todo esto comience a las doce en punto, eso quiere decir que es probable que todo esto ocurra simultáneamente. Es por ello que Crys y Soul se dedicaran a convocar a Ho-oh y Lugia para tranquilizar a Arceus, en caso de que sus planes sean destruirnos a todos. Ahí es cuando Gold y Silver, esperando que no sean zombies como Lance, entran. No hay nadie mejor que los elegidos para contener a Arceus.

* * *

Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Repetía en su cabeza las palabras de sus padres, cada plática, sin importar lo simple o ridícula que ésta fuera. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos. Blue asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta.

- Pensé que Silver era el único que se encerraba aquí días enteros – comentó Blue entrando al lugar – Deberías de descansar.

- No podré dormir hasta descubrir donde están las Ruinas Sinjoh – señaló Soul.

- Es posible que tus padres no lo hayan descubierto tampoco – aventuró Blue tomando asiento en una de las sillas colocadas enfrente del escritorio.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo antes de que descubrieras estos informes – expresó Soul – Antes creía que mis padres no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para investigarlo todo y que era mi responsabilidad terminar su trabajo. Ahora creo que ellos en verdad lo sabían todo; incluso sabían que su hija era la guardiana de una de las flautas. La respuesta está aquí.

- Está bien, pero no conseguirás nada a las cuatro de la mañana; necesitas ir a dormir – insistió Blue – A decir verdad, todos necesitamos dormir y descansar.

- ¿Ya terminó su junta? – preguntó Soul.

- ¡Por fin! – festejó Blue alzando sus brazos en el aire – Es tan difícil trabajar en equipo. Ahora entiendo porque a Silver le encanta trabajar solo – Soul sonrió.

- Espero que estén bien – habló Soul.

- Son Silver y Gold. Nacieron siendo indestructibles – puntualizó Blue con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Además se han visto en peores.

Soul posó su mano sobre el ratón de la computadora y comenzó a cerrar el sistema. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Blue se debatía internamente en hablar o mejor quedarse callada.

- Tengo algo que decirte, Soul – comenzó Blue. Soul, tras darle click al icono de apagar, la volteó a ver – Y sé que probablemente Silver se enojará conmigo cuando se entere de esto.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Soul con interés.

- Silver y yo no somos novios – confesó Blue. Soul abrió los ojos como platos – Silver lo inventó.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Soul sin comprender.

- Bueno, Silver es un poco… como decirlo… ¿inseguro? – trató de explicar Blue – No le agrada la cercanía con la personas y tú te estabas acercando mucho a él.

- Pero uno no se inventa a una novia a menos de que… - pensó en voz alta Soul - ¿Le gustó a Silver?

- ¡No! – saltó de inmediato Blue – Es decir… no lo sé. Tal vez. Lo único que sé es que harían una linda pareja.

- ¿Tú crees?, a veces siento que sería capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda – bromeó Soul para después echarse a reír. "A veces creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta" pensó Blue.

- Él es así – señaló Blue sonriendo – Era igual con Gold cuando lo conoció. No hacían nada más que pelearse y ahora son los mejores amigos del mundo.

- Blue, ¿por qué me dices esto? – cuestionó Soul.

- No sé – pronunció Blue poniéndose de pie – Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Además, creo que tú tienes la felicidad que Silver necesita. Buenas noches, Soul.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación. Soul se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla y cerró sus ojos.

- Si, haríamos una linda pareja – apoyó Soul.

* * *

- ¡¿Puedes parar con eso? – exigió Protón entrando al cuarto oscuro donde se encontraba encerrado Gold. El criador se encontraba en medio de un solo de batería con sus zapatos como baquetas y la reja de su celda como batería - ¡Te digo que pares!

- ¿O qué? – inquirió Gold sin parar. Después de tres días de encierro, Gold lucía exactamente igual – No puedes hacerme nada o tu jefe se enojará.

- ¡No juegues con tu maldita suerte, imbécil! – exclamó Protón – ¡Que no se te olvide que en cuanto nos dejes de ser útil tú te irás al infierno!

- Lo que tú digas – soltó Gold con calma.

- Señor, ya casi llegamos – anunció un soldado. Gold se detuvo y miró a Protón.

- Espero que estés listo para el espectáculo, idiota – se burló Protón antes de regresar a la parte delantera del transporte.

- Al fin – murmuró Gold poniéndose sus zapatos.

* * *

- Ya todo está listo, Archer – informó Petrel acercándose al hombre. Éste admiraba, en medio de la noche y desde las afueras, la perfección de las Ruinas Sinjoh. Parecía como si un evento natural hubiera destruido ese lugar. Casas derrumbadas y caminos intransitables que poco a poco eran comidos por la selva a su alrededor. Lo único que permanecía intacto era un santuario que dominaba el centro de la caída ciudad. Y, detrás de él, a pocos kilómetros, un pequeño y escarpado monte se alzaba majestuoso – En la punta del monte ya están preparadas las trampas para Arceus y el santuario estará protegido contra cualquier evento.

- Bien – asintió Archer. Bajó su mirada hacia el reloj en su muñeca – Vienen atrasados.

- Según el radar, ambos ya entraron al perímetro – indicó Petrel revisando una pequeña computadora portátil – Para ser más exactos, Protón llegará en…

Justo en ese momento, un gigantesco camión llegó al sitio, seguido por cuatro soldados del Equipo Rocket en motocicletas.

- Ahora – concluyó Petrel. El camión se detuvo enfrente de los dos y de este descendió Protón con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tienes que pagarme muy bien – apuntó Protón – No sabes lo difícil que es estar junto a ese mocoso sin matarlo.

- No te preocupes, mañana al medio día habrá servido de algo el suplicio – lo tranquilizó Archer.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo puedo caminar solo! – gritó Gold mientras lo bajaban del camión esposado y escoltado por dos soldados del Equipo Rocket que lo sujetaban de los brazos. Los tres generales lo voltearon a ver.

- Bienvenido, Gold – lo saludó Archer – Espero que te hayan tratado como se debe.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Gold en cuanto llegó a estar enfrente de Archer – Como un gran hotel cinco estrellas. ¿Y Silver?

- O no te preocupes por él – declaró Archer – Tu amigo no tarda en llegar… o lo que queda de él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Gold preocupado. Otro camión apareció en escena, estacionándose detrás del primero.

- El mejor viaje de mi vida – expresó Ariana bajando del camión. Protón rodó los ojos – Parece que me ganaste, Protón.

- ¿Dónde está Silver? – cuestionó Gold. Ariana, sonriendo tétricamente, se hizo aún lado, dejando pasar a Silver esposado y escoltado igual que Gold. El muchacho abrió la boca indignado. Silver tenía unas marcadas ojeras y múltiples golpes y rasguños en cara y brazos; su chaqueta no estaba y su camiseta estaba rasgada en los bordes. Pero lo que más le impactaba era el vacio en la expresión de su amigo: era como si Silver no estuviera ahí, como si hubiera desaparecido - ¡¿Qué le hicieron, infelices?

- ¿Nosotros? Nada – respondió Ariana viendo al pelirrojo – Todo se lo hizo él solito – tomó de la barbilla a Silver - ¿O no, hijito querido?

Silver se mantuvo en silencio e imperturbable. Gold miró a Ariana con odio, suponiendo el por qué del estado de Silver.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió Gold cambiando de tema.

- Cierto – tomó la palabra Archer – Quiero presentarles las Ruinas Sinjoh.

- ¿Las qué? – preguntó Gold incrédulo.

- Las Ruinas Sinjoh que, por suerte, sus amigos aún no encuentran – respondió Archer – Tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo. Mañana, 15 de octubre, se cumple el plazo.

- Espera un minuto – dijo Gold – ¿Eso quiere decir que estuvimos cuatro días encerrados?

- Y todavía les falta una noche – indicó Archer – Llévenselos.

Los soldados que los escoltaban los agarraron de los brazos y los arrastraron al interior de la base secreta, ubicada a pocos metros de donde estaban.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre niño, Ariana? – inquirió Archer divertido.

- Yo, nada – aseguró Ariana – Enloqueció después de que le dije nuestro pequeño secreto. Fue tan divertido. Lloró, gritó, se arañó y se golpeó contra la reja de su celda hasta dormirse. Después de eso fue muy aburrido: se quedó como muerto todo el viaje. Con decirte que tuvimos que obligarlo a comer. Realmente patético.

- Pues esperemos que pueda tocar la flauta – pronunció Petrel.

- Ese no es problema – señaló Archer – Con voluntad o sin ella, esos dos nos darán a Arceus.

* * *

Uno de los soldados abrió la reja de una de las tantas celdas del sótano, al tiempo que los otros tres les quitaban las esposas a Gold y Silver. Acto seguido, lanzaron a los dos al interior de la jaula y la cerraron con llave.

- Por lo menos aquí hay luz – pronunció Gold sobándose sus muñecas. Volteó a ver a Silver. El muchacho había recostado en el frío suelo – Silver, ¿qué te hicieron? – Al no recibir respuesta se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado – ¿No me digas que te enteraste? – ni una sola palabra – Silver, por favor, háblame – suspiró cansado – Silver…

- Cállate – suplicó Silver en un susurro casi inaudible, cerrando sus ojos. Gold ahogó una carcajada.

- Tantos años de conocerme y crees que me voy a callar – dijo Gold – Ay, Silver, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé – se acostó en el suelo a su lado – Entonces ya supiste que Ariana es tu madre.

Silver abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en Gold.

- ¿Lo sabías? – inquirió Silver en un tono aún muy bajo pero notablemente recriminatorio.

- Un pajarito me lo contó – respondió Gold.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Silver molesto.

- No me pareció importante – expuso Gold. Silver se sentó en el suelo furioso.

- ¿No te pareció importante? – repitió Silver ronco - ¿No te pareció importante?

- Giovanni siempre te dijo que no valía la pena saber algo de tu madre y estoy de acuerdo con él – explicó Gold - ¿Me vas a decir que te pasó?

El pelirrojo sonrió con ironía.

- Me enteré que la madre con la que tanto soñé nunca me quiso – contó Silver – Intentó deshacerme de mi dos veces y, si no fuera porque alguien alertó a mi padre, lo habría logrado – se acostó de nuevo en el suelo con la mirada de Gold sobre él – Destruí su perfecta vida y como venganza me vendió a Máscara de Hielo – se tapó sus ojos con su manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo – ¡Es su maldita culpa que mi vida sea una porquería! – respiró lentamente, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos. No quería llorar de nuevo, ya no – No tienes idea de cuánto te envidio, Gold.

- ¿A mí? – cuestionó Gold tomado por sorpresa - ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Porque tu vida es perfecta, tienes una casa llena de alegría y amor y una madre que siempre te espera con los brazos abiertos – enumeró Silver viendo hacia el techo – Por un momento pensé que yo también podría tener lo mismo.

Gold lo observó por un instante. Luego, alzó su mirada al techo, quedando ambos en total silencio. Silver esperaba que en cualquier momento Gold comenzara con sus conocidos discursos motivacionales, aunque esta vez dudaba que surtieran algún efecto. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de mutismo, raros en Gold, Silver supuso que el criador simplemente no tenía palabras que decir.

- En Pueblo Primavera, no hay persona que no conozca a mi padre – afirmó Gold sin dejar de ver el techo y con un tono tan serio que extrañó a Silver – Lo admiran y lo respetan porque es el mejor entrenador que el pueblo haya dado. Si le preguntas a alguno, te contarán maravillas de él. Si me preguntas a mí, te contaré que es un desgraciado – Silver ladeó su cabeza con el fin de ver la cara de Gold. El moreno tenía una expresión vacía, algo bastante difícil de ver considerando lo expresivo que era – No recuerdo mucho de él, tampoco es que me interese hacerlo, pero si recuerdo la última vez que lo vi: Ese día llegó a la casa furioso, nunca supe por qué. Tomó sus cosas, las empacó y se fue. Mi mamá trató de detenerlo; lo único que consiguió fue que la insultará: le dijo que era una estúpida mediocre, que jamás sería nada más que una simple ama de casa y que si él se quedaba ahí, se quedaría estancado en ese infernal pueblo toda su vida. En cuanto a mí, me dijo que había sido el peor error de su vida, que desearía poder regresar el tiempo para impedir que yo existiera, que nunca sería más que otro idiota mediocre estancado en Pueblo Primavera y que sentía lastima por los dos.

Silver era incapaz de creer lo que Gold le contaba y por lo mismo no podía pensar en algo que decir.

- ¿Sabes algo? Le agradezco que se haya ido y que me haya dicho todas esas cosas – declaró Gold con su famosa sonrisa. Silver parpadeó confuso ¿Se lo agradecía? ¿Acaso estaba loco? – Si no lo hubiera hecho, yo no sería quien soy ahora – continuó Gold volteando a ver a Silver – Si Ariana no te hubiera vendido a Máscara de Hielo, tú no serías quien eres ahora ¿Sabes quién eres, Silver? Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. Eres un entrenador pokémon que no sólo sabe hacer a un pokémon poderoso desde cero, también eres experto en evolución. Sabes a la perfección la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Tienes un corazón gigantesco y una capacidad para seguir adelante que ni yo mismo tengo. Eres mil veces mejor que tus padres y todo eso se lo debes a Ariana – ahogó una carcajada – Creo que a tu mamá le salió el plan muy mal porque, si lo que quería era destruirte, logró todo lo contrario. ¿O, como siempre, me vas a contradecir?

Silver pensó las palabras de Gold y por extraño que pareciera, otra vez el criador tenía toda la razón. Sonrió levemente, lo cual acentuó la sonrisa en la cara de Gold.

- Además, tal vez me haya tocado un imbécil como padre, pero me tocó una madre increíble – añadió Gold – Una mujer que no sólo tuvo que aguantar que el "amor de su vida" la abandonara y la insultara, también tuvo que sacar adelante a su hijo de cinco años sola. Sí, mi mamá es extraordinaria. Y a ti también te tocó un padre impresionante. Un hombre que te buscó durante años hasta por debajo de las piedras, que creó un pokémon de la nada con el objeto de encontrarte, que dejó su organización delictiva para pasar sus últimos días contigo. Ariana será un asco como madre, mas con un padre como Giovanni, nunca necesitaste a nadie más.

Debía admitirlo, admiraba la capacidad que Gold tenía para levantarle el ánimo. Se sentó y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a Gold.

- Gracias – agradeció Silver.

- Cuando quieras – apuntó Gold poniéndose de pie de un salto – Ahora hay que pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquí.

- ¿Dónde crees que estemos? – inquirió Silver parándose. Gold lo miró sorprendido - ¿Qué?

- No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Archer, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Gold.

- ¿Vimos a Archer? – preguntó Silver. Varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Gold.

- Estabas totalmente inconsciente – estableció Gold recargándose en la reja – Cuando llegamos aquí nos recibió Archer. Estamos en las Ruinas Alfa y mañana se cumple el plazo para invocar a Arceus.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Silver – Eso quiere decir que si los chicos no están aquí, aún no descubren donde están las ruinas.

- Si, eso parece – asintió Gold – Así que una vez más todo depende de nosotros.

- Espera – habló Silver pasmado – ¿Estuvimos cuatro días encerrados? – Gold movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Lo último que recuerdo es a Ariana hablándome ¿Estuve tres días inconsciente?

- Entonces no podrás explicar esos rasguños y golpes, ¿o sí? – inquirió Gold. Silver se vio a sí mismo, descubriendo con asombro las múltiples lesiones a las que se refería Gold – Tomaré tu cara como un no.

- ¿Qué demonios? – murmuró Silver revisándose sus brazos.

- Bueno, olvidémonos de eso y pensemos en algo para salir de aquí – apremió Gold.

- Oh claro, como a ti no se te borraron tres días de tu vida de la memoria – le reprochó Silver.

- Si fueron como los míos, créeme, no te perdiste de mucho – señaló Gold. Silver suspiró exhausto.

* * *

- Sol, creado por Arceus para mantener la unión entre pokémon y humanos, escucha mi ruego, oye mi súplica. Desciende de los altos cielos, pintando en tu camino el cielo con tus siete colores. Yo, con el corazón, te ruego, te suplico, ayúdame en estos momentos de dolor y desesperación. Yo, con el corazón, ruego, suplico, que mi voz llegue hasta ti – recitó Crys con los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sonriendo triunfante - ¡Lo logré, me lo aprendí!

- ¡Felicidades, Crys! – la felicitó Soul sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Comenzaba a pensar que sus padres realmente no habían descubierto la ubicación de las Ruinas Sinjoh. Únicamente le faltaban cinco archivos por revisar y realmente dudaba que la respuesta estuviera en ellos. El tiempo se acababa: mañana a medio día se cumpliría el plazo y seguramente el Equipo Rocket ya tenía todo listo.

- Ahora sigues tú – indicó Crys tomando una hoja donde se podía leer la invocación para Lugia – Comienza.

- Luna, creada por Arceus para proteger los océa… - inició Soul, mas se detuvo en seco. Crys levantó su mirada de la hoja y miró a Soul. La castaña veía la pantalla con los ojos iluminados y boquiabierta.

- ¿Soul? – la llamó Crys.

- Ahí está – pronunció Soul - ¡Ahí está! – exclamó. Se puso de pie y salió del despacho corriendo.

- ¡Soul, espérame! – pidió Crys siguiendo a la chica.

* * *

- Ya escaneamos las dos regiones más de diez veces – indicó Sird con fastidio – Esas malditas ruinas no existen.

- Deben de estar en alguna parte – señaló Blue mirando la pantalla gigante que abarcaba la pared enfrente del escritorio. En ella se podía observar un mapa de las regiones Kanto y Johto. Los soldados del Equipo Rocket trabajaban incansablemente con el fin de hallar las Ruinas Sinjoh.

- Por supuesto que sí – habló Green sentado en el sillón del escritorio – El problema es que nos quedan casi doce horas para encontrarlas.

- Tal vez esté en Sinnoh – aventuró Red recargado en la pared a un lado de Green – Al fin y al cabo la leyenda de Arceus es de allí.

- También ya lo escaneamos – señaló Sird.

- ¡Al norte! – prorrumpió Soul en el cuarto de control. Todos, incluyendo los soldados del Equipo Rocket, giraron para verla. La muchacha estaba aferrada a la manija de la puerta, sin aire y tan pálida que su tono de piel rivalizaba con el blanco del mármol en el piso – Al norte – repitió Soul.

- ¿Al norte? – repitieron Red y Blue sin entender.

- ¡Escaneen todo el norte con toda la potencia que tengamos! – ordenó Sird, al mismo tiempo que Crys entraba al cuarto. Los soldados se pusieron a la tarea al instante y todos esperaron expectantes. Pasaron algunos minutos.

- Está limpio – informó uno de los soldados.

- ¡Está al norte de Johto cerca de la costa! – aseguró Soul tras recuperar un poco el aliento - ¡Tienen que estar ahí!

- Ya escucharon, bola de inútiles – dijo Sird. El escaneo se reinició.

- Hay un problema – habló otro de los soldados después de varios minutos – Hay una zona al norte de Ciudad Espina Negra, muy al norte, casi en la costa, donde el escáner no funciona. Es como si no existiera.

- ¡Ahí es! – saltó Blue emocionada – Saca las coordenadas exactas.

- Iré a levantar a todos – anunció Red antes de salir del cuarto corriendo a toda velocidad.

- Sird, prepara los aviones – ordenó Blue – Nos vamos en este mismo momento.

* * *

- ¡Tengo hambre! – gritó Gold hacia la puerta del sótano en el que estaban encerrados.

- No creo que te oigan – señaló Silver sentado en el suelo.

- Según mi estomago, hace doce horas que no me alimentan – expuso Gold. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Gold fijara su atención en ella y que Silver se pusiera de pie. Petrel entró seguido de dos Golbat y cuatro soldados del Equipo Rocket.

- Buenos días – saludó Petrel – Espero que hayan disfrutado su última noche de existencia.

- Jaja, que gracioso – dijo Gold sarcástico. Petrel sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Sáquenlos – ordenó Petrel. Los Golbat se acercaron a la reja y lanzaron su ataque Supersónico hacia los dos Dex Holders. Estos se taparon las orejas aturdidos por el sonido, hecho que los soldados aprovecharon para esposarlos y sacarlos de la jaula – Es hora de que el espectáculo comience.

Los escoltaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de control.

- Y ahí están nuestros queridos flautistas – señaló Archer al verlos ingresar a la habitación.

Los sentaron en unas sillas colocadas frente al escritorio en el que Archer estaba sentado, dándole la espalda a Archer. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, los Golbat lanzaron otro Supersónico, aturdiéndolos de nuevo. Los soldados quitaron las esposas y pusieron sus brazos sobre los reposabrazos de las sillas. Inmediatamente, grilletes aprisionaron sus muñecas a los reposabrazos.

- Creo que ahora si pensaron en todo – comentó Gold hacia Silver.

- Por supuesto – afirmó Archer poniéndose de pie – Esta vez ni ustedes ni sus estúpidos amigos podrán hacer algo para evitar nuestro triunfo.

- ¿Comenzaste sin mí? – inquirió Ariana arribando al sitio con un maletín en sus manos.

- No, les estaba dando la bienvenida – respondió Archer plantándose delante de Gold y Silver. Revisó su reloj – Faltan exactamente una hora y media para el medio día y nuestro plan es simple. Según la leyenda, ustedes dos deben tocar la flauta en un pequeño santuario construido en la cima de la montaña que se encuentra detrás del templo dedicado a Arceus.

- ¿Y qué sino lo hacemos? – preguntó Gold.

- Supuse que dirían algo así – dijo Archer dibujando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro – Ariana.

La mujer posó su portafolio sobre el escritorio, lo abrió y sacó una jeringa llena de líquido.

* * *

- ¿Entonces está claro? – inquirió Blue. Dex Holders y líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, reunidos en la pequeña sala de reuniones del gigantesco avión, asintieron. La pequeña habitación era digna de toda la extravagancia de Giovanni: alfombra de terciopelo en el piso, paredes blancas y una gran mesa circular de madera, tallada con motivos de pokémon voladores. Las ventanillas estaban tapadas por cortinas de seda negras – ¿Avión dos? – preguntó Blue dirigiéndose a un pequeño aparato de forma rectangular localizado sobre la mesa enfrente de ella.

- Entendido – dijo la voz de Koga, capitán del segundo avión en el que iban el Alto Mando, los líderes de Johto, Sabrina y Surge.

- En ese caso, todos a sus posiciones – indicó Blue antes de apagar el comunicador.

- ¿Podemos hacer una pregunta? – alzó su mano Sapphire.

- Claro – asintió Blue.

- ¿Por qué estás vestida como Sird? – cuestionó Emerald. Blue llevaba puesto un uniforme del Equipo Rocket muy parecido al de Sird, exceptuando el hecho de que era totalmente negro.

- Si voy a ser la líder del Equipo Rocket, lo haré bien – respondió Blue. Dex Holders y líderes de gimnasio se vieron entre sí, antes de ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto platicando entre ellos.

- Esto se pondrá feo – opinó Blue de pie cuando ya sólo quedaban ella y Green en el salón. El muchacho revisaba una vez más sus notas sobre la reunión.

- Hay que confiar – pronunció Green.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan positivo? – cuestionó Blue burlona. Green rodó sus ojos – Tienes razón, lo mejor es confiar en que todo resultara a nuestro favor – Green asintió en apoyo – Al fin y al cabo, no puedo morirme sin haberte conquistado antes.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Green viéndola a la cara.

- Que no puedo morirme sin haber conquistado a alguien – mintió Blue con fingida inocencia. Green la miró inseguro, mas regresó su mirada a su cuaderno. Blue sonrió con triunfo.

Inesperadamente, Green se puso de pie tan rápido que tiró al suelo su silla, tomó de las muñecas a Blue, la aprisionó contra la pared y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Blue tardó un poco en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, cuando su cerebro al fin logró procesar el evento, respondió al beso con la misma pasión que Green. Estuvieron unidos varios segundos hasta que Green rompió el beso bruscamente. Soltó a Blue, cogió su cuaderno de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Blue lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Green se detuvo, su mano en la manija de la puerta.

- Te tuve demasiada paciencia, pero ya me cansé – confesó Green volteando a ver a Blue, quien seguía estática en el mismo punto – Si en verdad te interesa algo conmigo, deja tus juegos.

Jaló la manija de la puerta, topándose con Red.

- Tenemos un pequeño problema – informó Red.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Green, mientras Blue se acercaba a los dos.

- Entramos en un banco de niebla y los radares dejaron de funcionar – respondió Red.

* * *

- ¿Nos van a torturar? – inquirió Gold al ver a Ariana con la jeringa en su mano.

- Eso podría resultarles contraproducente – opinó Silver – Podrían matarnos.

- Lo sabemos, pero ese no es el suero para torturarlos – corrigió Archer. Gold y Silver se vieron entre sí.

* * *

- Vamos muy lento – señaló Blue entrando a la cabina del piloto junto con Red y Green

- Con esta niebla y sin los radares ni los comunicadores es peligroso moverse – advirtió Sird que ocupaba el lugar de copiloto – Podríamos chocar con el otro avión.

- Rayos – murmuró Blue.

- Tampoco sabemos si estamos yendo por la dirección correcta – añadió Sird. Green salió de la cabina, pasando a la sección de pasajeros, donde todos estaban pegados a las ventanas intentando divisar algo.

- Jake, ¿cómo van tus poderes? – preguntó Green ganándose la atención de todos.

- Ni idea – respondió Jake con simpleza siendo el centro de atención.

- Intenta localizar al otro avión – pidió Green – Sin sangrarte la nariz o desmayarte.

- Trataré – dijo Jake. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir las presencias de los tripulantes del segundo avión. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza, desapareciendo en el mismo instante en que comenzó a sentir las presencias de quienes lo acompañaban y de los que iban en el otro avión – Está a la izquierda, mantiene una distancia segura.

- Muy bien, Jake, tus poderes regresaron – celebró Yellow.

- Ahora, ¿puedes sentir al Equipo Rocket? – inquirió Green.

- Están justo delante de nosotros – respondió Jake después de unos segundos.

- Mantén vigilado al otro avión y la ubicación del Equipo Rocket – ordenó Green regresando a la cabina de control.

* * *

- Como ustedes ya saben, inicialmente este suero fue planeado para controlar pokémon – explicó Archer – Sin embargo, ante el evidente fallo, Ariana se dio a la tarea de aislar cada propiedad del suero en dos sustancias distintas: una para causar el dolor más inimaginable y otra para controlar la voluntad de cualquiera.

- Eso es lo que usaron con Lance – descubrió Silver.

- Eres bastante listo – indicó Archer – Así que tienen dos opciones aquí: número 1, tocan la flauta por su propia voluntad o, número 2, los obligamos. Ustedes deciden.

- ¡Archer! – lo llamó Protón irrumpiendo en el cuarto. Los tres Generales lo voltearon a ver – Traspasaron el banco de niebla que protege a las ruinas.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Petrel.

En lugar de responder, Protón se acercó al escritorio y presionó algunos botones en el teclado de la computadora, provocando que una imagen de dos aviones inmensos apareciera a lo largo de la pared de enfrente. Gold sonrió.

- Yo no sé ustedes, pero dudo que esa "R" sea suya – dijo Gold.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – inquirió Petrel.

- Eso ya no importa – señaló Archer no muy contento – Protón, saca a Lance. Quiero que tire esos dos aviones.

- Esos dos aviones tienen un sistema de seguridad que incluye un campo de fuerza protector – advirtió Silver – Pueden golpearlos con lo que quieran, nunca los derribaran.

- Tiene razón – apoyó Petrel – Fue idea de Giovanni después de lo que ocurrió con su nave-arena de batalla.

- Aún así saca a Lance y pon soldados alrededor de las ruinas y de la montaña – instó Archer molesto.

* * *

- Campo de fuerza activado – informó Sird, aunque el único que la escucho fue el piloto, pues los demás estaban demasiado inmersos en las imponentes ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la Ciudad Sinjoh – Comenzamos descenso.

Lentamente ambos aviones fueron bajando hasta aterrizar justo al lado contrario de donde se hallaba la base secreta del Equipo Rocket.

- Miren, nos vinieron a dar la bienvenida – señaló Blue al ver las ruinas resguardadas por innumerables soldados del Equipo Rocket, al frente de los cuales estaba Lance acompañado de sus inseparables Dragonair y Dragonite – Sird, ¿podemos comunicarnos con Archer y los otros tres?

- ¿Para qué? – preguntaron Red y Green al unísono.

- Para negociar – manifestó Blue con autosuficiencia.

* * *

- Archer, creo que lo mejor sería inyectarles el suero a los mocosos – intervino Ariana, mientras observaban como los soldados del otro Equipo Rocket descendían de los aviones y tomaban posiciones de combate.

- Apoyo la moción – aceptó Archer. Un sonido dirigió la atención de todos hacia Petrel, quien de inmediato sacó su Pokégear de uno de los tantos bolsillos de su traje - ¿Quién es? – Petrel se encogió de hombros y presionó uno de los botones.

- ¿Quién habla? – inquirió Petrel hacia el aparato.

* * *

- Blue – respondió Blue inclinada hacia el comunicador de la sala de reuniones. Todos la miraban atentos, agazapados a la mesa.

* * *

- ¿Cómo… - comenzó Ariana.

* * *

- Tengo al mejor miembro del Equipo Rocket a mi lado – interrumpió Blue viendo de reojo a Sird, quien estaba sentada a su lado en una de las sillas – Queremos negociar con ustedes.

* * *

- ¿Con nosotros? ¿Quién demonios se creen ustedes, niños ridículos? – explotó Ariana - ¡Apaga esa comunicación, Petrel!

- No, espera – contradijo Archer - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren?

* * *

- Como pueden ver, tenemos a un gran número de soldados, al igual que ustedes, y además traemos a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto, sin contar al Alto Mando que está muy enojado porque le quitaron a su campeón – expuso Blue – Falta casi una hora para que el plazo se cumpla, así que, ¿por qué no nos evitamos una batalla en la que seguramente ustedes perderán otra vez y nos entregan a Silver, a Gold y a las flautas? A cambio, los dejaremos ir libres.

- ¡¿Qué? – saltaron todos ante el ofrecimiento de Blue. La chica les hizo una seña para que se callaran.

- Les daré media hora para que lo piensen – concluyó Blue antes de terminar la comunicación.

- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Misty.

- Depende de tu definición de loca – respondió Blue tomando asiento.

- Bueno, mientras se deciden o no, es mejor ir preparándonos – indicó Green.

* * *

- ¿No estarás pensando en aceptar? – cuestionó Ariana con fastidio.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Archer – Sólo quería oírlos. Inyéctales el suero.

Una mueca perversa se formó en el rostro de Ariana, al tiempo que se aproximaba a Gold.

- Tal vez Lance haya sido fácil, pero yo soy una persona muy difícil – indicó Gold.

- Ya lo veremos – murmuró Ariana dirigiendo la aguja al cuello de Gold. Silver siguió el trayecto de la mano de Ariana sin poder respirar.

- ¡Lo haremos! – profirió Silver cuando la aguja rozaba la piel de Gold. El criador lo volteó a ver extrañado. Ariana alejó la jeringa de Gold, al tiempo que Archer se situaba delante de Silver.

- ¿Lo harán? – quiso confirmar Archer.

- Con una condición – determinó Silver.

- No me agradan las condiciones – comentó Ariana siguiendo con su trabajo, mas Archer le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. La mujer rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

- ¿Cuál es tu condición? – inquirió Archer.

- Una llamada – indicó Silver – Después de eso, haremos lo que ustedes quieran.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos por un momento, Archer evaluando la actitud del pelirrojo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su Pokégear.

- Pondré el altavoz para que todos podamos oír – señaló Archer – Así que no se te ocurra ninguna trampa. ¿Cuál es el número?

* * *

- No van a desistir – apuntó Green asomándose desde las ventanillas. Afuera, cada uno de los Dex Holders y líderes de gimnasio ya había tomado su posición asignada. Los únicos que seguían dentro del avión eran él, Red, Blue, Yellow, Crys y Soul – Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos de atacar.

- Tenemos ventaja numérica – indicó Blue – cuando se den cuenta de eso, huirán llorando como bebes.

Un extraño sonido hizo saltar a todos asustados. Blue buscó entre sus bolsillos al causante del inesperado ruido, su Pokégear. Vio la pantalla, encontrándose con una gran "R" roja.

- Te lo dije – pronunció Blue mostrándoles la pantalla de su Pokégear. Oprimió uno de los botones y habló - ¿Listos para rendirse?

* * *

- Soy yo, Blue – habló Silver.

* * *

- ¡Silver! – saltó Blue de emoción - ¿Están bien? ¿No son zombies?

* * *

- Estamos bien y no, no somos zombies – respondió Silver - ¿Está Soul ahí?

* * *

Soul se sorprendió al oír su nombre.

- Si, aquí está – asintió Blue con una sonrisa picara.

* * *

- Necesito hablar con ella en privado – expresó Silver.

- Si esto se convierte en una declaración de amor, yo me largo – amenazó Ariana.

* * *

Blue le otorgó el Pokégear a Soul, quien lo cogió entre sus manos y bajó del avión en busca de un lugar privado.

- Ya estoy sola, ¿qué pasó, Silver? – cuestionó Soul.

* * *

- Quería ser yo quien te avisará que hemos decidido tocar las flautas – informó Silver – Era eso o ser torturados como tú y sinceramente no somos ningunos masoquistas.

* * *

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Soul logró decir.

* * *

- Y considerando que el Equipo Rocket triunfó, ya no tengo porque portarme bien contigo – continuó Silver. Los cuatro generales se vieron entre sí, mientras Gold cerraba la boca comprendiendo hacia donde iba el plan de su amigo – Eres la persona más insoportable con la que he tenido la desgracia de toparme. Detesto tu tono de voz, odio tu patética sonrisa y tu enfermo optimismo. Cada día que pasé a tu lado fue un maldito martirio, ¿y sabes por qué lo soporte? Porque a pesar de ser una estúpida ingenua, eras la dueña de la flauta de plata y tienes una computadora en tu cabeza – lanzó una carcajada – ¿En serio creíste que podría interesarme en una idiota cómo tú? En verdad tenía tantos deseos de deshacerme de ti que, cuando permití que te torturan, no fue para mantener mi promesa, lo hice para ver si lograban matarte. Lástima, no tuvieron mucho éxito, pero por lo menos te dejaron arruinada de por vida. A ver si así abres tus ojos y te das cuenta de una vez por todas que la vida si es una porquería y que jamás dejarás de ser una patética huérfana, estúpida, rara y bipolar. Realmente espero no volverte a ver en lo que me queda de vida.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza, la cual Archer tomó como el fin de la conversación, oprimiendo uno de los botones.

- Vaya, hijito, parece que si heredaste algo de tu querida madre – celebró Ariana encantada. Silver optó por no voltear a verla – Mira que burlarse de una pobre niña enferma.

- Preparen todo para subir a la cima de la montaña – ordenó Archer. Protón asintió y salió del cuarto de control.

- No tenías por qué hacer eso – susurró Gold en cuanto Archer y Ariana se alejaron de ellos.

- ¿Lo habrías hecho tú con Crys? – cuestionó Silver viendo al frente. Gold bajó la mirada incomodo – Era nuestra única salida. Además, si funciona, será lo mejor para Soul.

* * *

Estrujó el Pokégear en sus manos con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Repetía las palabras de Silver una y otra vez en su cabeza. Jamás la habían lastimado tanto… jamás la habían humillado de esa manera… jamás la habían usado como si de una cosa se tratara. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, quería tenerlo enfrente de ella para estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

- Maldito – dijo Soul entre llanto – Idiota. Me las vas a pagar, Silver. Si Arceus no lo hace, yo misma te voy a mandar al infierno.

- ¿Soul? – la nombró Crys detrás de ella. Soul giró sobre sí misma, encontrándose con Blue, Green, Red, Yellow y Crys reunidos a unos metros de ella - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al notar su estado.

- ¡Pasó que soy una estúpida por enamorarme de un imbécil sin corazón! – exclamó Soul caminando hacia ellos. Le entregó su Pokégear a Blue y los pasó de largo. Los cinco dieron la media vuelta para seguirla con la mirada - Por cierto, ¡van a tocar las flautas porque no son masoquistas como yo!

- ¿Qué demonios te dijo Silver? – inquirió Blue siguiendo junto con los demás a Soul.

- ¡Nada que te importe! – respondió Soul.

- Nos importa si eso implica que Arceus caiga en manos del Equipo Rocket – indicó Green.

- ¡Chicos, están subiendo a la cima de la montaña! – les informó Jake en cuanto llegaron a la escalera para subir al avión – Los pokémon de Falkner los vieron. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Atacar – puntualizó Green.

- No creo que sea necesario – intervino Yellow ganándose la atención de todos.

- Falta media hora – señaló Blue angustiada - ¿Por qué no deberíamos de atacar?

- Confíen en mí, no será necesario – pronosticó Yellow.

* * *

Gold abrió su boca asombrado al arribar al punto más alto de la montaña. Allí, en la pequeña superficie, se alzaba una estatua de Arceus de plata y oro, que bien podía medir dos metros de altura. Enfrente de ella, había un círculo de piedra blanca en el que se unían el símbolo de Lugia y de Ho-oh en uno: la figura en forma de pájaro atravesaba en el centro al corazón.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Archer impaciente.

- Cinco minutos – informó Protón revisando la hora en su Pokégear.

- ¿No creen que los Dex Holder están muy quietos? – apuntó Petrel observando el perímetro de las ruinas.

- Deben de estar planeando algo – aventuró Ariana – pero esta vez nada evitará que ganemos.

- Pónganlos sobre la placa de piedra y quítenles las esposas – mandó Archer. Los soldados que escoltaban a Gold y a Silver los llevaron hasta la placa y los soltaron. Acto seguido, Ariana les entregó las dos flautas.

- Cuando ustedes quieran – les sonrió Ariana. Ambos Dex Holders le dedicaron una mirada fría, para después girarse y encarar la estatua de Arceus.

- ¿Listo? – inquirió Gold.

- Hagámoslo – respondió Silver.

Se llevaron las flautas a la boca y soplaron a través de ella. El color desapareció de la tez de los generales cuando la única flauta que sonó fue la de Gold.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Archer confundido - ¿Por qué no sonó?

* * *

- No sonó – anunció Jake. Con sus poderes de vuelta, Green le había pedido que entrara a la mente de Archer para seguir paso a paso lo que ocurría en la cima de la montaña. Dex Holders, líderes de gimnasio y Alto Mando quedaron boquiabiertos sin comprender – La flauta de plata no sonó – Soul, sentada en las escaleras del avión, levantó su cabeza hacia Jake.

- ¿Cómo que no sonó? – inquirió Green.

- Lo intentan e intentan pero no funciona – añadió Jake.

- Les dije que no sería necesario – habló Yellow. Todas las miradas se posaron en la pequeña rubia.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no funciona? – preguntó Ariana furiosa.

- ¿Están seguros de que él es el elegido? – inquirió Petrel.

- ¡Los estúpidos soldados lo vieron tocar esa maldita flauta a la perfección! – aseguró Archer.

- Tal vez mintieron – aventuró Protón.

Una vacía y tétrica risa convocó la atención de generales y soldados hacia la placa de piedra. Silver no paraba de reír, toda cordura perdida. Gold por su parte, lo miraba asustado.

- Son unos idiotas – se burló Silver señalándolos con su dedo índice.

* * *

- ¿A qué te refieres? – demandó Green. Yellow se acercó a Soul y la miró a los ojos – Para que las flautas funcionen debe de existir una unión entre el medallón y la flauta o, mejor dicho, una unión entre el elegido y la guardiana.

Soul abrió la boca lentamente.

* * *

- La flauta sólo funciona… si existe una conexión entre el elegido y la guardiana – explicó Silver entre risas – ¡Amor!

* * *

- Amor – especificó Yellow – Si no hay amor entre los dos, la flauta no sonara.

- ¿Qué? – suspiró Soul sintiendo como la energía de su cuerpo comenzaba a abandonarla.

- Con todo lo que Silver te dijo, lo que buscaba era que lo odiarás con el fin de que la flauta no sirviera – reveló Yellow – Rompió la conexión para…

- Cumplir su promesa – concluyó Soul con los ojos vidriosos.

* * *

- La guardiana... y el elegido… deben amarse mutuamente – continuó Silver sin parar de reír – Con mis palabras… logré que Soul me odiara… Y ahora… ya nadie puede llamar a Arceus

- ¡MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! – gritó Ariana fuera de sí.

Acto seguido, se lanzó contra Silver a toda velocidad y, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, lo empujó al vacio.

La última carcajada de Silver resonaba en sus cabezas, causándoles un estado de parálisis inexplicable y evitando que se percataran de las densas nubes grises que se formaban en el cielo, presagiando una terrible tempestad.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Lamento la demora (y ahora si no puedo echarle la culpa a la universidad), pero sufrí un serio bloqueo. El próximo capítulo será bastante movido así que es posible que me tarde otra vez porque las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte. Quiero agradecer a Naomi-chian, a Alguien-Chan, a Violett Shadow, a tek-chan, a franc14, a Nekos Dream, a maxblast, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a Lyndt, a Hiromi-one-chan, a Red'n'Yellow, a Davicito22 y a Harlett por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo; este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)

Pd. Prepárense para Arceus.


	15. Una furia ancestral

**15**

**Una furia ancestral**

- ¿Por qué? – masculló Soul - ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? – preguntó más alto. Todos se vieron entre sí.

- Silver nos lo prohibió – respondió Blue.

- ¿Por… - habló Soul.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – cuestionó Green ganándose la atención de Dex Holders, líderes de gimnasio y Alto Mando. El castaño tenía su mirada fija en Jake, cuya expresión era de completa incredulidad.

- Lo tiró – dijo Jake boquiabierto – Ariana tiró a Silver al vacio.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – saltaron todos sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¡Maldita, perra! – exclamó Blue furiosa – Basta de contemplaciones, ¡esto es la guerra!

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – indicó Green.

El grupo se dispersó al instante, quedando únicamente Crys y Soul.

* * *

Las miradas estaban posadas en Ariana, quien poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia, sin quitar su mirada del punto por el que había caído Silver.

- Bueno, algo me dice que llamar a Arceus ya no es una opción – comentó Petrel.

- ¿Señor Archer? – lo llamó uno de los soldados. Archer, Petrel, Protón y Gold voltearon a ver al soldado, el cual señalaba con su dedo al pie de la montaña. Los tres generales y el criador bajaron su mirada hacia dicho lugar. El grupo liderado por los Dex Holders arremetía contra Lance y los soldados del Equipo Rocket.

- Demonios – murmuró Archer.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Nos superan en número – advirtió Protón.

- Y sin Arceus no tenemos oportunidad – añadió Petrel.

- Vámonos de aquí – formuló Ariana dirigiéndose al camino que usaron para subir a la cima – Lance y los demás se encargaran de retrasarlos mientras nosotros escapamos.

- Hagámoslo – aceptó Archer.

Gold vio a los cuatro generales descender hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual. Se agachó, recogió la flauta de plata, que Silver había dejado caer en medio de su ataque de risa, se incorporó y echó a correr en la misma dirección que los generales.

- Más te vale que estés bien, Silver – expresó Gold.

* * *

Crys observaba las Ruinas Sinjoh ahora convertidas en campo de batalla. Levantó su mirada hacia el monte. No era muy alto, sin embargo, nadie podía salir de una caída de esa magnitud ileso. Volteó a ver a Soul. La chica, sentada en las escaleras del avión, estaba bajo un estado de shock, con sus ojos perdidos en medio de la batalla que se libraba delante de ellas.

Una diminuta gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz, seguida prontamente por más. Alzó su cabeza al cielo. El azul y limpio cielo de hace unos minutos había desaparecido y, en su lugar, enormes nubes grises, casi negras, cubrían todo.

Subió al avión a toda prisa, tomó su mochila y la de Soul y salió de nuevo. Una vez afuera, abrió su bolsa, sacó sus pokébolas y las de Gold y las lanzó al aire. Los 12 pokémon se le quedaron viendo mientras Crys repetía la acción con la mochila de Soul, de la que sacó las pokébolas de la castaña y las de Silver, liberando a los pokémon dentro de ellas. Inmediatamente, el equipo pokémon de Soul rodeó a su entrenadora.

- Muy bien – habló Crys – Gold debe estar en la punta de la montaña – señaló el pequeño montículo. Ataro, Explotaro, Poltaro, Sintaro, Togetaro y Utaro asintieron antes de internarse en medio del campo de batalla – Silver probablemente esté en la parte baja y tal vez esté herido – trató de minimizar Crys viendo al equipo de Silver. Weavile, Feraligatr, Honchcrow, Kingdra, Gyarados y otro pokémon, que Crys reconoció como un Rhyperior, no esperaron a escuchar nada más y se dirigieron rápidamente a la montaña. Crys giró con el fin de ver a Soul. La chica permanecía inmóvil – Cuídenla – pidió a los pokémon de Soul. Acto seguido, entró en el campo de batalla, junto con su pokémon, para ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

- Todo está preparado para que huyamos – informó Petrel revisando su Pokégear en cuanto llegaron al pie de la montaña – Sólo tenemos que ir a la parte trasera de la base.

- ¿Ya se van tan pronto? – cuestionó una voz. Los cuatro voltearon a su izquierda topándose con Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond y Platinum – Algo me dice que tendrán que cambiar sus planes – indicó Sapphire.

- ¡Contra ellos! – saltó Emerald.

Los seis se dividieron: Ruby y Platinum atacaron a Protón; Sapphire y Pearl, a Petrel; y Emerald y Diamond, a Archer. Pensando que los Dex Holders se habían olvidado de ella, Ariana se dio la media vuelta lista para huir, mas la presencia de Sird la detuvo en seco.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – preguntó Sird acompañada de su Starmie, Persian y Banette.

* * *

Esquivó por muy poco un Hiperrayo lanzado por el Dragonite de Lance. No importaba cuantos ataques lanzará, ni cuanto hiciera aumentar el nivel de sus pokémon, era incapaz de dañar, aunque sea un poco, al inmenso pokémon y a su entrenador. Vio a su izquierda. Red y Green trataban de vencer a los dos Dragonair, sin conseguir ningún resultado, al igual que Blue y Jake, los cuales, a su derecha, se enfrentaban contra el Aerodactyl y el Gyarados de Lance. Vislumbró a Lance, enfrente de ella volando sobre su Dragonite. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse a él.

_- ¡¿Estás loca? – exclamó Red viendo a Yellow como si la chica hubiera perdido toda cordura._

_- No – negó Yellow tranquilamente – Es posible._

_- ¡No, no lo es! – declaró Red - ¿Alguien podría decirle que su plan es una locura? – pidió ayuda Red viendo a Green y a Blue. Los tres estaban en el comedor de la casa de Silver. Después de la extensa junta de planeación de la noche anterior, ellos eran los únicos que se habían despertado temprano para desayunar._

_- Yellow, tus poderes sólo funcionan con pokémon – puntualizó Blue._

_- Lo sé – asintió Yellow –, pero hace unos meses logré leer la mente de Red. Tal vez también pueda sanar personas._

_- Lance dijo que era una posibilidad – apoyó Green – Sin embargo, suponiendo que seas capaz de hacerlo, nada nos asegura que usando tus poderes de curación le devolverás la conciencia a Lance. No sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que le hicieron._

Tenían razón, su plan era una locura, mas no perdía nada con intentarlo. Únicamente necesitaba acercarse a él.

* * *

El contacto de un frio objeto contra su mejilla lo hizo sobresaltarse. Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con la angustiada cara de Weavile, que sonrió al verlo despierto. Vio a su alrededor, notando por primera vez la intensa lluvia que caía sobre la montaña. Estaba rodeado de sus pokémon, tirado bocarriba en el suelo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? De golpe los recuerdos de los últimos minutos regresaron a su cabeza: su plática con Soul, el intento de invocar a Arceus, su risa, Ariana… Se sentó con ayuda de Weavile y revisó sus brazos y piernas. Levantó su cabeza hacia la punta de la montaña, volviendo de nuevo a su ileso cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Silver confundido.

- No puedes morirte aún – le respondió una seca voz detrás de él. Silver giró la cabeza. Un hombre de cabello rojo un poco más largo que el suyo, ojos plateados y algunos años más lo observaba recargado en la pared de piedra que formaba la montaña. Vestía con una camisa blanca, un chaleco largo y negro, un pantalón, botas y una capa del mismo color; de su cinturón, hecho de cuero negro, colgaba una brillante espada de plata. Silver entreabrió la boca pasmado. O se había dado un buen golpe al caer, lo cual no dudaba, o…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Silver poniéndose de pie. En cuanto apoyó su pie derecho, una fuerte punzada de dolor en su tobillo por poco lo hace caer, mas Feraligatr se colocó a su lado impidiendo su caída. Increíble; había caído varios metros de altura y únicamente se lastimó el tobillo.

- Mi nombre es Silver – respondió el hombre enderezándose – Supongo que el resto puedes inferirlo por ti mismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Silver.

- Nada, sólo vine a disfrutar de la destrucción del mundo entero – respondió el otro Silver sarcásticamente – Tengo que llevarte a la cima de la montaña, así que muévete porque no tenemos mucho tiempo - el hombre inició su ascenso.

- Aunque subamos, la flauta no funcionará – señaló Silver. Su contraparte volteó a verlo, una sonrisa irónica en su boca.

- Si realmente querías romper la conexión, debiste matarla – apuntó el Silver de hace 200 años. Y, sin más, continuó su camino.

Cojeando y ayudándose de Feraligatr, Silver fue detrás de él.

* * *

Corría sin detenerse, ni siquiera por los múltiples ataques que los Golbat del enemigo le lanzaban, hasta que un Ataque de ala dio en el blanco, derribándolo.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes! – exclamó Gold levantándose. Los Golbat se prepararon para atacarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, apareciendo de la nada, Ataro, Explotaro y Utaro los derrotaron. Casi al mismo tiempo, Poltaro, Sintaro y Togetaro llegaban al lugar – Chicos – los seis pokémon se arrojaron contra su entrenador alegres de estar de nuevo reunidos - ¡Está bien, está bien! – dijo Gold riendo – Ahora tenemos que ir por Silver.

- No, lo que tienes que hacer es regresar a la placa de piedra – corrigió una voz detrás de ellos. El criador y los pokémon giraron con el fin de encarar a su interlocutor. Un hombre de cabello negro, oculto bajo un sombrero gris muy raido, y ojos color miel, lo veía ansioso. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, un chaleco largo de color rojo, un pantalón y una capa negros y unas botas cafés; asegurada a su cinturón estaba una espada dorada, que desvió la atención de Gold por un momento.

- ¿Qui… Quién eres tú? – preguntó Gold fijando su atención en el hombre, cuyo parecido con el criador era perturbador.

- Soy Gold – aclaró el hombre – El Gold de hace 200 años. Vine para que vuelvas a la placa de piedra y llames a Arceus.

- Sí, bueno, después de hallar a Silver – aceptó Gold. Hizo el ademán de irse de ahí, pero el otro Gold se apareció al instante delante de él. Gold dio unos pasos atrás sobresaltado - ¡No hagas eso!

- No hay tiempo que perder – señaló el otro Gold – Silver ya está con tu amigo, no deben tardar en alcanzarnos.

- Silver está con Silver – pronunció Gold pensativo – Sin duda eso es lo más extraño que he oído.

- Si, ¿verdad? – apoyó el otro Gold olvidando su misión para considerar las palabras de su contraparte – A decir verdad toda esta situación es muy extraña.

Un fuerte trueno hizo estremecer a la montaña y provocó que ambos entrenadores saltaran asustados.

- ¡Arceus está furioso! – exclamó alarmado el Gold de hace 200 años. Agarró a Gold del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró colina arriba.

- ¡Necesitas relajarte un poco! – indicó Gold.

* * *

Crys observaba desesperada como sus pokémon vencían uno a uno a cada pokémon enemigo que se les ponía en el camino, pronto siendo sustituidos por otros. Volteó a ambos lados. Jake, Falkner y Jasmine, los más cercanos a ella, peleaban con el mismo ahínco sin conseguir una baja en el número de enemigos.

- ¿Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo y llamar a Ho-oh? – le cuestionó una enojada persona a su lado. Crys volteó a verla, dando un paso atrás asustada. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, largo hasta su cintura y recogido con una delgada diadema de oro; sus ojos color azul claro la veían exasperada. Lucía un vestido largo, sin tiras y blanco, que se ceñía en su cintura y después caía libre.

- ¿Heart? – inquirió Crystal suponiendo la identidad de la mujer.

- ¡¿Quién más? – soltó Heart - ¡Vamos, invoca a Ho-oh! Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

- De acuerdo – asintió Crys echando un vistazo a sus pokémon que seguían luchando. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar – Sol, creado…

- ¡No! – la interrumpió Heart. Crys la miró enojada - ¡No servirá sin el medallón!

- ¡¿Qué? – chilló Crys alarmada.

* * *

Las dos admiraban el campo de batalla impasibles. Ni los choques de un ataque contra otro, ni los truenos en el cielo, mucho menos el diluvio que caía sobre sus cabezas las inmutaba. Los pokémon de Soul las veían expectantes, en espera de que alguna hablara o hiciera algún movimiento.

- ¿Qué pasó hace 200 años? – preguntó Soul rompiendo el silencio, su mirada fija al frente.

- Silver me apuñaló – respondió su acompañante.

- ¿Literal o figurativamente? – inquirió Soul.

- Literalmente – especificó la otra Soul.

- Supondré que lo mío fue figurativo – sonrió sarcásticamente Soul.

- No lo creo – opinó la mujer – Aunque tampoco puedes comparar. Lo tuyo fue amor, lo mío egoísmo.

- Eso realmente no importa – habló Soul – No me agrada que me mientan, ni que me oculten cosas.

- Deberías decírselo – instó la otra Soul – Estoy segura de que te irá mejor que a mí; tú Silver es muy diferente al mío.

Soul volteó a ver a su contraparte por primera vez. Su cabello era castaño, tan largo como el suyo y lo llevaba suelto; sus ojos plateados le sonreían, al igual que sus labios; usaba un vestido largo, con delgadas tiras y blanco, que se ceñía debajo de su busto y caía libre después.

- ¡Soul! – la llamó Crystal arribando al lugar junto con Heart y su equipo pokémon – Heart dice que la invocación no sirve sin los medallones. Dime que trajiste el medallón de oro.

- Si – asintió Soul tomando su mochila del suelo donde Crys la había dejado minutos atrás. Buscó en su interior – Aquí está – indicó Soul sacando el medallón de su mochila – Toma – se lo entregó a Crys. La chica la tomó entre sus manos y se lo colgó al cuello.

- ¿Y bien? ¡Invoquen a Ho-oh y Lugia! – apremió Heart. Soul se puso de pie y se acercó a Crys.

- ¿Juntas? – propuso Soul. Crys movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Sol, creado por Arceus para mantener la unión entre pokémon y humanos, escucha mi ruego, oye mi súplica… - inició Crys.

- Luna, creada por Arceus para proteger los océanos, escucha mi ruego, oye mi súplica… - dijo al mismo tiempo Soul.

- Desciende de los altos cielos, pintando en tu camino el cielo con tus siete colores…

- Asciende de los profundos mares, convirtiendo, en tu camino, las calmadas aguas en un remolino…

- Yo, con el corazón, te ruego, te suplico, ayúdame en estos momentos de dolor y desesperación…

- Yo, con el alma, te ruego, te suplico, ayúdame en estos momentos de dolor y desesperación…

- Yo, con el corazón, ruego, suplico, que mi voz llegue hasta ti – concluyó Crys.

- Yo, con el alma, ruego, suplico, que mi voz llegue hasta ti – terminó Soul.

Ambas vieron a su alrededor.

- ¿Funcionó? – preguntó al aire Soul.

Dos imponentes rugidos respondieron inmediatamente la pregunta, sumiendo a las Ruinas Sinjoh en una extraña tregua, pues todos buscaban con interés a los causantes de tan terrorífico sonido. En cuestión de minutos, dos inmensas aves surcaron el tempestuoso cielo, disminuyendo la altura hasta posarse a un lado de los aviones, los cuales, frente a Ho-oh y Lugia, parecían de juguete. Al ver de qué se trataba, Dex Holders y líderes de gimnasio continuaron con la ofensiva.

- Increíble – pronunció Crys maravillada.

- Gold ya está en la cima de la montaña, pero Silver aún no llega – informó Heart.

- Yo iré por él – dijo Crys regresando a sus pokémon a sus pokébolas – Mientras, tú ayuda a los demás, Soul.

A continuación, se acercó a Ho-oh, el cual bajó su cuello con el objeto de que Crys subiera a él. Una vez sobre Ho-oh, el pokémon batió sus alas y voló con rumbo a la montaña. Soul vio a Lugia asustada. Volteó hacia atrás, descubriendo que Heart y la otra Soul habían desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué tenías que ser un pokémon volador? – inquirió Soul volteando a ver a Lugia. La blanca ave ladeó su cabeza confundido. Bajó su cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente sin energía. Sus pokémon la rodearon con muestras de apoyo. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de aproximarse a Lugia, quien, al igual que Ho-oh, agachó su cuello para dejarla subir. Soul escaló a la espalda de Lugia y se abrazó fuertemente de su cuello – No me vayas a dejar caer – pidió Soul. Lugia asintió en señal de haberla escuchado y se elevó hacia el cielo.

* * *

Silver se detuvo, incapaz de seguir caminando. El dolor en su tobillo se había extendido a toda su pierna.

- Eres patético – denotó el otro Silver exasperado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Silver lo miró fríamente.

- Que curioso, yo pienso lo mismo de ti – expresó Silver.

- Por lo menos yo tuve la fuerza para deshacerme de Soul – señaló el hombre – En cambio, tú eres un estúpido sentimental.

- ¿Y crees que eso te hace mejor que yo? – cuestionó Silver – Los dos somos la misma basura. Tú por matar a Soul y yo por lastimarla.

El estruendo causado por Ho-oh al llegar al lugar detuvo en seco cualquier discusión que pudiera empezar. Silver, asiéndose fuertemente a Feraligatr con el fin de no caer, vislumbró a Crys subida en el inmenso pokémon.

- ¡Silver, sube! – indicó Crys aproximándose lo más que podía al Dex Holder. Sin esperar alguna indicación de su entrenador, Feraligatr cargó a Silver y lo subió a la espalda de Ho-oh.

- Gracias – agradeció Silver sonriéndole al pokémon de agua – Vayan a la punta, los veré ahí.

Y tras dar esta última indicación, Ho-oh emprendió el vuelo hacia el punto más alto de la montaña, donde Gold los esperaba. El criador prácticamente brincó de alegría al ver a los dos sanos y salvos.

- ¡Silver! ¡Estás vivo! – festejo Gold en cuanto Ho-oh se asentó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – respondió Silver, al tiempo que Crys descendía de Ho-oh.

- A juzgar por la altura, mis esperanzas no eran muchas – reconoció Gold. Silver rodó los ojos, para después bajar del ave, sufriendo un poco cuando apoyo su pie en el suelo - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Gold al notar la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su amigo.

- Si – mintió Silver.

- Si tú lo dices – habló Gold dirigiendo su atención a Crys - Y tú, súper seria, ¿de dónde sacaste al pájaro gigante?

Ho-oh picoteó levemente a Gold, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Gold señalando a Ho-oh acusadoramente.

- Vino a ayudarnos, igual que Lugia – expuso Crys.

- Ya lo veo – dijo Silver asomándose a las Ruinas Sinjoh. Los otros dos se acercaron al borde del precipicio para ver el espectáculo. Lugia lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra dejando tendidos en el suelo a los soldados enemigos y sus pokémon acompañantes.

- No me digas que Soul va arriba de esa cosa – aventuró Gold. Crys afirmó con la cabeza – Vaya – fue lo único que atinó a decir – En fin – le proporcionó la flauta de plata a Silver, quien la agarró entre sus manos – Hay cierto pokémon un poco enojado con nosotros.

- No pueden tocar las flautas – puntualizó Crys. Gold y Silver la vieron extrañados.

- ¿Soul sigue enojada con él? Porque si es así, tenemos que hablar con ella y explicárselo – dijo Gold.

- No te preocupes, ya se lo explicaron – comunicó Crys – Aunque no puedo asegurar que no esté enojada contigo – Silver bajó la cabeza avergonzado – No sé que le dijiste, pero se puso muy mal.

- Créeme, no quieres saberlo – aseguró Gold – Si no es por Soul, entonces, ¿por qué no podemos llamar a Arceus?

- Hicimos un plan – informó Crys – Hasta que todas las partes del plan no estén hechas, no pueden tocar las flautas. Podría ser peligroso.

- Una explicación no nos vendría mal – indicó Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Tanto los generales como Lance deben de estar fuera de combate – aclaró Crys – Además, el Alto Mando debe apagar el sistema de la base secreta y desactivar las trampas para Arceus.

- Lo planearon todo, ¿eh? – sonrió Gold.

- Dudo que dispongamos de tanto tiempo – opinó Silver viendo al cielo.

Justo en ese momento, un enorme taladro perforó la superficie a algunos metros de ellos, emergiendo del hoyo un Rhyperior, detrás del cual inmediatamente surgieron el resto de los pokémon de Silver.

- ¿Y ese de dónde salió? – preguntó Gold viendo a Rhyperior con curiosidad.

- Es el Rhydon de Green evolucionado – indicó Silver – Se llama Rhyperior.

- ¿Y por qué lo tienes tú? – inquirió Gold.

- Para evolucionarlo era necesario hacer un intercambio – explicó Silver.

- ¡ESTÁN LOCOS O QUÉ! – gritó Heart reapareciendo en el lugar. Todos saltaron asustados volteándola a ver. A su lado estaban el otro Gold y Silver - ¡OLVIDENSE DE SU ESTÚPIDO PLAN Y TOQUEN LAS MALDITAS FLAUTAS YA!

- No podemos, el Equipo Rocket podría atrapar a Arceus – repitió Crys.

- ¡ESA BOLA DE INÚTILES MORTALES NO SERAN CAPACES DE ATRAPAR AL GRAN ARCEUS! – aseguró Heart.

- Creo que ya entendí a que te refieres con que debo de relajarme – murmuró Crys en el oído de Gold, quien ahogó una risa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – preguntó Silver.

- Sinceramente, no mucho – respondió el otro Gold levantando su mirada al cielo.

- ¿Diez minutos? – aventuró Crys.

- ¡DIEZ MINUTOS! – exclamó Heart incrédula - ¡EL MUNDO VA A DESAPARECER Y USTEDES QUIEREN DIEZ MINUTOS!

- ¿Podrías no gritar? – pidió el otro Silver fastidiado.

- ¡TÚ CALLATE! – lo encaró Heart - ¡GRACIAS A TI ESTAMOS METIDOS EN TODO ESTO! ¡A TI Y AL OTRO EGOISTA IDIOTA DE ALLÁ! – apuntó a Silver, que giró su cabeza hacia otro lado.

- Oye, oye, Silver no es ningún egoísta idiota – lo defendió Gold.

- ¿En serio?, entonces, ¿cómo llamas a alguien que oculta la verdad y miente, sin importarle la vida de los demás, sólo para cuidar sus intereses? – cuestionó Heart – Que esa flauta aún suene es un milagro, porque cualquier persona cuerda simplemente despreciaría a una persona como él.

- No voy a dejar que hables así de mi amigo – acometió Gold dando un paso hacia delante.

- Tiene razón – aceptó Silver con su mirada fija en Lugia.

- Bueno, pelearnos no nos va a servir de nada – intervino el otro Gold – Esperaremos diez minutos.

* * *

- Demonios – masculló Will tras su decimo intento infructuoso de acceder al sistema de la base secreta. Entrar había sido pan comido para el Alto Mando, vencer y atrapar a los soldados que aún permanecían en su interior también, sin embargo, desactivar el sistema parecía algo totalmente imposible.

- No sé como hayan diseñado el sistema de seguridad, pero es muy bueno – dijo Karen sentada frente a una computadora. Will estaba sentado delante de la computadora principal a unos metros de ella.

- No puedo creerlo – habló Koga paseándose por el inmenso cuarto de control. A sus pies, por lo menos diez soldados estaban tendidos y amarrados.

- Koga – lo llamó Bruno entrando a la habitación seguido de cuatro soldados del Equipo Rocket de Silver. Estos llevaban arrastrando a una persona de baja estatura - Encontramos a alguien en las celdas de prisioneros.

Los soldados tiraron a la persona en cuestión al suelo. El pequeño hombre alzó su cabeza hacia Koga.

- Carr – pronunció Koga al reconocer al rubio. Carr, una de las Bestias del Equipo Rocket, la misma que había traicionado a Giovanni y sus compañeros al saber quién sería el futuro líder.

- Koga, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – lo saludó Carr un tanto aliviado.

- Y, como siempre, apareces en el momento más oportuno – sonrió triunfante Koga.

* * *

- Esto es imposible – exclamó Green, arriba de su Charizard, agotado, igual que sus pokémon - ¡Sus pokémon se hacen cada vez más fuertes!

- Es Lance – señaló Red sobre Aero. Los cuatro Dex Holders habían hecho un cese al fuego apoyados por Jake, quien se encargaba junto con sus pokémon de resguardarlos con un campo de energía.

- Está usando sus poderes sin importarle lo que le ocurra a su pokémon – habló Yellow triste.

- Tenemos que deshacernos de él de algún modo – indicó Green.

- ¿Cómo? Yellow ni siquiera puede acercarse a él – puntualizó Red.

- Tal vez si aumentas un poco más el nivel de tus pokémon – propuso Blue. Yellow negó con la cabeza.

- Si lo hago, habré rebasado sus límites y podría lastimarlos – expresó Yellow.

- ¡Oigan! – llamó su atención Jake. Los cuatro giraron su cabeza para verlo. El campo de fuerza estaba temblando a causa de los múltiples ataques que Lance comandaba a sus pokémon – ¡No es que los quiera apurar, pero no creo soportar más tiempo!

- Unos minutos más – pidió Blue – Sólo necesita… mos… un… plan – tartamudeó observando embobada a Lugia, que pasaba por ahí – Se me ocurrió algo.

- ¿Qué? – inquirieron los tres.

- Ya lo verán – respondió Blue subiéndose en Jiggly – Ustedes distraigan a Lance, yo me encargó del resto.

* * *

Una vez que vio que los líderes de gimnasio y los soldados del Equipo Rocket de Silver tenía la situación bajo control, Soul dirigió a Lugia hacia donde los Dex Holders y Sird peleaban contra los cuatro Generales.

- ¡SOUL! – escuchó a su lado. Volteó lentamente, aferrándose fuertemente a las plumas de Lugia.

- ¡Blue! – exclamó al vislumbrar a la muchacha. Jiggly se acercó lo más posible a Soul.

- ¡Escucha, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Lugia! – dijo Blue - ¡Lance es muy fuerte y no podemos acercarnos a él!

- ¡¿Qué quieren que haga? – preguntó Soul deteniendo a Lugia en su vuelo.

- ¡Sólo tíralo de su Dragonite! – indicó Blue - ¡Si puedes dejarlo inconsciente, mejor!

- ¡De acuerdo! – asintió Soul antes de cambiar el rumbo de Lugia, dirigiéndolo ahora hacia Lance.

* * *

Protón dio un paso atrás, chocando contra una enorme roca. Sus Golbat y Weezing reposaban en el suelo sin fuerzas para continuar.

- Pensé que nos darían más problemas, sin embargo parece que no son tan fuertes como esperábamos – comentó Ruby mientras echaba un vistazo a las otras dos batallas que se llevaban a cabo cerca de ellos. Sapphire y Pearl tenían acorralado a Petrel, cuyos pokémon no tardaban en caer exhausto al suelo. Por su parte, Archer si mantenía una acalorada pelea contra Rald y Dia. Buscó con su mirada a Sird y Ariana; las dos mujeres habían desaparecido del lugar.

- Iré a ayudar a Dia y a Emerald - anunció Platinum.

- Claro, yo me encargo de éste – sonrió Ruby.

* * *

- ¡¿A dónde fuiste? – inquirió Green en cuanto Blue regresó a la batalla. Lance prácticamente los tenía acorralados.

- ¡Tú sólo observa, querido! – respondió Blue.

- ¡¿Observar qué? – preguntó Red.

Blue hizo un movimiento con sus ojos hacia arriba para que Red, Green, Yellow y Jake levantaran la mirada. Lugia, a considerable distancia de ellos y sin que Lance se percatara de ello, preparaba su ataque especial, la Explosión aérea.

- Jake – pronunció Green. El peliazul asintió.

Un impresionante chorro de aire salió despedido de la boca de Lugia. Paralelamente, Jake hizo aparecer otro campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos y de sus pokémon. El ataque dio de lleno en Lance y su Dragonite, los cuales, tomados por sorpresa, no pudieron evitar el impacto y cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Sin escuchar los gritos de Red y mucho menos importarle los otros pokémon de Lance, que aun seguían atacando, Yellow se echó a correr hacia Lance. Se sentó en el suelo a su lado y posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo del desfallecido entrenador de dragones. Lentamente, sintió como su energía disminuía, signo de que sus poderes estaban actuando en ese momento. Transcurrieron unos segundos, antes de que Lance abriera los ojos de golpe. Pronto, fijó su mirada arriba de ellos. Se incorporó en un salto, agarró a Yellow de la cintura y brincó lo más lejos que pudo, esquivando por muy poco una ataque de su Aerodactyl.

- ¡Yellow! – exclamó Red arribando al lugar. Lance soltó a Yellow, quien pronto fue aprisionada por los brazos de Red.

- ¿Lance? – lo nombró Blue a una distancia considerable de ellos. Lance estaba demasiado ocupado observando a sus pokémon que parecían estar fuera de sí - ¡Lance! – el hombre la volteó a ver.

- Me encantaría oír una buena explicación sobre todo esto, pero primero tengo que calmar a mis pokémon – habló Lance para después acercarse a Dragonite, que había recuperado el conocimiento, subirse en él y aproximarse a sus rabiosos pokémon.

- ¿Está de nuestra parte? – inquirió Blue en cuanto Red liberó a Yellow.

- Si – asintió Yellow sintiéndose un poco cansada.

- Eso quiere decir que… - comenzó Blue.

- Que Yellow es más increíble de lo que creíamos – concluyó Red plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Cinco golpes secos se ganaron la atención de los tres. Los pokémon de Lance habían caído al suelo completamente fatigados.

* * *

- Así que fuiste tú quien programó todo – apuntó Karen recargada en el respaldo de la silla en la que Carr estaba sentado. El hombre introducía código tras código en la computadora para desactivar las trampas colocadas en toda la montaña para Arceus.

- Por supuesto, Archer no pudo encontrar a alguien que mejorara mis capacidades – señaló con orgullo Carr.

- ¿Con qué te engañó? – preguntó Koga de pie al lado de él. Al instante, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Carr, tomando su lugar una mueca de odio.

- El muy maldito me buscó para proponerme que me uniera a él en un último plan contra los Dex Holders – relató Carr – Me lo explicó todo, hasta el último detalle, y me aseguró que en cuanto tuviéramos a Arceus, cada uno tendría el control sobre una región diferente.

- Así que sus intereses van más allá de Kanto y Johto – indicó Koga.

- Sin embargo, después de que terminé de crear el sistema operativo y el de seguridad me lanzaron a una celda – concluyó Carr – Lo mismo le iba a ocurrir a Archer, Petrel y Protón. Los tres son obsoletos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió Karen.

- Ariana es la que organizó todo, ¿no? – aventuró Koga. Carr movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Desde que Giovanni la despidió no hizo otra cosa que recabar toda la información posible sobre Arceus – expuso Carr – Lo único que le faltaba era tener el poder necesario para realizar su objetivo y una oportunidad. Todo lo consiguió cuando Giovanni murió y el mocoso ese tomó el cargo de líder. Al instante, buscó a Archer y él se hizo cargo de reunir un ejército y adquirir el dinero.

- Y cuando Arceus fuera suyo, se desharía de los estorbos – apostó Koga – Sird tenía razón, Archer es demasiado estúpido como para pensar por sí solo en algo como esto.

- ¡Listo! – anunció Carr oprimiendo una última tecla. Las luces y computadoras se apagaron al momento, dejándolos en penumbra – Ahora, lo que prometieron – dijo el hombre mirando al Alto Mando. Karen, Will y Bruno miraron a Koga.

- Te aconsejó que huyas rápido y que no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta región – sugirió Koga - porque cuando Sird se enteré de que sigues vivo, no parara hasta matarte con sus propias manos.

- Consejo aceptado – dijo Carr brincando de la silla – Hasta nunca.

Los cuatro siguieron con la vista a Carr hasta que salió del cuarto de control.

- ¿Crees que haya sido bueno dejarlo huir? – preguntó Bruno con los brazos cruzados.

- Es demasiado estúpido para ser un peligro futuro – señaló Koga.

* * *

Archer cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sus pokémon yacían sobre el suelo y los seis Dex Holders lo rodeaban. Era el final. Meses de planeación terminaban así. Sonrió con ironía. En cierto modo, lo sabía, sabía que fallarían. Esos malditos Dex Holders eran invencibles; incluso podía apostar lo que fuera a que el hijo de Giovanni seguía con vida.

- Creo que ya enloqueció – señaló Sapphire notando la sonrisa en el rostro del general.

- Hay que buscar la Master ball – apuntó Ruby.

- Déjenmelo a mí – saltó Emerald aproximándose a Archer. Tomó las muñecas del hombre y las esposó, para después esculcar sus pantalones y su chaleco. Finalmente, halló el objeto y lo agitó en el aire - ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Emerald – A Crys le encantará, no tiene una de estas.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos con ellos? – inquirió Pearl viendo a Protón y Petrel. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, inmovilizados igual que Archer.

- Llevémoslos a los aviones – indicó Ruby.

- Oigan – intervino Diamond revisando toda la zona - ¿Alguien vio a dónde se fueron Sird y Ariana?

* * *

Ataques iban y venían de un lado al otro. Ambas mujeres ordenaban ataque tras ataque y sus pokémon obedecían con una rapidez impresionante. Si alguien hubiera estado presente, con seguridad afirmaría que tanto entrenadoras como pokémon no buscaban derrotar a su contrincante, sino matarlo. El Persian, el Starmie y el Banette de Sird se enfrentaban sin ningún tipo de tregua contra el Vileplume, el Murkrow, el Arbok y el Alakazam de Ariana.

No importaba la ventaja numérica de Ariana, tampoco importaba que a estas alturas el suelo estuviera enlodado y manchado de sangre, mucho menos la implacable lluvia ni los atronadores rayos que caían a su alrededor. Las dos habían esperado este momento por años, desde el mismo instante en que se habían conocido cuando Sird fue recogida por Madame Boss de las calles; cuando, poco a poco, se ganó el estima de la jefa del Equipo Rocket. Años de pelea silenciosa, de demostrar quién era la mejor, quién merecía en un futuro tomar el lugar de Madame Boss. Años de sabotajes se reducían a este instante.

Lamentablemente, Sird no tenía tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de Ariana de una vez por todas y restregarle su superioridad. En un inexplicable movimiento, regresó a sus pokémon al interior de su pokébolas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ariana sintiéndose la ganadora – ¿Ya te diste cuenta de la diferencia de poder?

Sin decir nada, sacó otra pokébola y la tiró al aire, liberando a un nuevo y desconocido pokémon para Ariana. El fantasmagórico y amorfo pokémon, atravesaba con su penetrante mirada azul a Ariana y sus pokémon.

- Abismo negro – murmuró Sird.

Darkrai formó una esfera negra entre sus manos y la arrojó a los pokémon de Ariana a una velocidad que dejó a la pelirroja estática. La esfera se dividió en cuatro y golpeó de lleno a cada uno en el pecho, causando que cayeran al suelo dormidos.

- Rayo de hielo – ordenó Sird.

Un rayo azul brillante emergió de la boca de Darkrai y chocó en el suelo a los pies de Ariana. Rápidamente, el hielo se expandió del suelo a los pies de Ariana, congelando a la mujer hasta la cintura. Sird comenzó a caminar hacia Ariana, la cual la veía acercarse con cierto miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- Lo tuviste todo – señaló Sird guardando una considerable distancia de su rival – La oportunidad de ser la mujer de Giovanni, la madre de su hijo, la dueña del Equipo Rocket. Lo tuviste todo y lo dejaste ir estúpidamente – una cruel y burlona sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sird – Por suerte, yo no – levantó su mano derecha y la mostró arrogante. Un hermoso anillo reposaba en su dedo anular. Ariana negó con la cabeza furiosa. Plateado, con un brillante diamante al centro flanqueado por dos letras finamente grabadas: una "M" a la izquierda y una "B" a la derecha. No podía equivocarse, lo había visto muchas veces: era el anillo de Madame Boss, lo único que había dejado la excéntrica mujer antes de desaparecer; el objeto que Giovanni le prometió darle el día de su boda, la joya que, recitando las palabras precisas de Giovanni, "sólo su mujer tendría el honor de usar".

- No puede ser – masculló Ariana al borde de un ataque de furia. Sird admiró su anillo.

- Tres días antes de que muriera, el sentimental de Giovanni me llamó a su cuarto en el hospital – relató Sird – Ya tenía todo listo, únicamente faltaba mi firma. Me convertí en su esposa, en la mujer de Giovanni. Y pensar que esa pudiste ser tú.

- ¡MALDITA, PERRA! – gritó Ariana fuera de sí.

- He estado pensando en cuál sería el mejor castigo para ti – continuó Sird – Llegué a pensar que perderlo todo y terminar en la cárcel sería el perfecto final, sin embargo… - toda sonrisa desapareció del semblante de Sird y una macabra mueca se formó en su lugar – Me debes una.

Hizo una seña hacia Darkrai. El pokémon de tipo siniestro formó dos esferas en sus manos, una de color negro y otra de color rosado, que lanzó contra el cuerpo de Ariana. La mujer recibió el golpe como si se tratara de una brisa de aire, sin embargo, pronto sintió como sus manos perdían sensibilidad. Bajó su mirada, descubriendo con horror que lentamente se convertía en piedra. Intentó moverse, luchar, gritar, evitar a toda costa que el efecto continuara, mas no hubo forma de escapar.

Sird admiró con sádico disfrute la estatua de Ariana, en cuyo rostro se veía el último grito de desesperación que la mujer profirió.

- Sé que me escuchas – dijo Sird con crueldad – se que estás ahí dentro. Tú hijito estuvo así algunos meses. No sabes cuánto me costó descubrir por qué había pasado eso, pero cuando lo conseguí, Darkrai y yo entrenamos hasta causar los mismos resultados – metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su falda y sacó un pokégear – Perdonarás que te abandoné aquí unos momentos, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – tecleó algunas palabras velozmente en el aparato – Te prometo volver por ti. Necesito un nuevo perchero y tú quedas perfecta para el trabajo – volteó a ver a Darkrai – Cuídala, no vaya a ser que quiera huir.

Con una cruel carcajada se fue del lugar.

* * *

- Ariana está bajo control – informó Crys tras leer el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su pokégear.

- Los cuatro generales derrotados, Lance ya está de nuestro lado y las trampas ya están desactivadas – enumeró Gold - ¿Ya podemos tocar las flautas?

- Si – asintió Crys.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Heart alzando sus brazos al cielo.

- Necesitas relajarte, súper súper seria – señaló Gold. Heart lo miró con frialdad – Está bien, no te enojes. Silver – El pelirrojo asintió.

Los dos subieron a la placa de piedra, colocándose uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Listo? – inquirió Gold sujetando la flauta.

- Hagámoslo – dijo Silver antes de poner la boquilla de la flauta en su labios. Gold siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

En perfecta sincronía, comenzaron a tocar la canción, bajo la mirada expectante de Crys, Heart y sus contrapartes.

La dulce melodía pronto acalló la tormenta; los truenos pararon y las gotas de lluvia poco a poco aminoraron su fuerza. Las negras nubes en el cielo se disiparon, permitiendo al sol iluminar los vestigios de las Ruinas Sinjoh. Cada acorde atravesaba el aire, inundando con el precioso sonido las zonas circundantes y causando ese extraño síntoma de adormecimiento en aquellos que lo oían. Pokémon y entrenadores instantáneamente recobraron su fuerza y salud, como si ninguna batalla hubiera ocurrido.

Abajo, cerca de los aviones, acompañada de sus pokémon y de Lugia, Soul escuchaba la canción sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos, inmune a su efecto. Había soñado con ese momento desde niña, aún recordaba la emoción en las caras de sus padres cada vez que volvían a casa con nueva información. Era una pena que ellos no estuvieran ahí, que no pudieran escuchar esa hermosa música.

La canción terminó sumiendo a las Ruinas Sinjoh en un sepulcral silencio, roto por un desgarrador rugido que sacó a todos del adormecimiento causado por la melodía. Precipitadamente, Ho-oh agarró a Crys de su ropa con su pico, la montó sobre su lomo y emprendió el vuelo lejos de la montaña. Heart, el otro Gold y el Silver de hace 200 años desaparecieron, quedando únicamente Gold y Silver, junto con sus pokémon, en la cima.

- Esto no me huele nada bien – habló Gold siguiendo con la vista el recorrido que hacia Ho-oh hasta llegar a donde los aviones se encontraban.

Otro rugido cimbró la montaña y las ruinas, produciendo un fuerte temblor que hizo caer a más de uno al suelo, entre ellos a Silver.

Un extraño agujero negro, rodeado por innumerables rayos de diferentes colores, apareció en el cielo captando la atención de todos. Segundos más tarde, una imponente figura emergió del agujero, despidiendo un rugido más. Arceus, el pokémon alfa, acababa de hacer acto de aparición. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, el suelo que Gold y Silver pisaban comenzó a brillar. Esfumado el brillo, los dos se percataron de que un piso creado por lozas transparentes se había formado a sus pies y que se extendía, suspendido en el aire, varios kilómetros.

- ¿Qué demonios? – murmuró Gold incrédulo.

El ancestral pokémon levantó la cabeza en alto, mientras una inmensa esfera dorada se producía en medio de su frente. A continuación, arrojó la bola de luz hacia el cielo. Esta ascendió al punto de desaparecer y explotó, convirtiéndose en múltiples misiles que cayeron a la tierra, chocando contra las ruinas, los aviones, la selva, cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino, destruyéndola y convirtiéndola en polvo. Gold y Silver, se acercaron inmediatamente al borde del peñasco, rezando internamente porque sus amigos no hubieran sufrido ningún daño. Por suerte, una vez que la nube de polvo se disperso, pudieron vislumbrar un gran campo de fuerza sostenido por Ho-oh y Lugia, debajo del cual seguramente estaría todos a salvo.

Una ráfaga de aire los hizo voltear hacia arriba. Arceus había comenzado a moverse con rumbo hacia el sur.

- ¿A dónde rayos va? – preguntó Gold confundido.

- A donde sea, dudo que tenga buenas intenciones – opinó Silver sintiéndose repentinamente mareado.

- Pues no permitiremos que haga más destrozos – señaló Gold - ¡Vamos, Silver!

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo de rodillas, tras sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Qué tienes? – cuestionó Gold angustiado arrodillándose enfrente de su amigo. Pronto los dos se vieron rodeados por sus pokémon.

- Eso no importa – dijo Silver encarando a Gold con una mano sobre su pecho – Hay que detener a Arceus.

- Eso déjamelo a mí – indicó Gold poniéndose de pie - ¿Te importaría prestarme a tus pokémon?

- Llévatelos – pronunció Silver. Weavile movió su cabeza negativamente.

- Muy bien, chicos, ¡a detener un pokémon legendario! – exclamó Gold señalando a Arceus – Excepto tú, Togetaro. Tú quédate con Silver.

Haciendo caso omiso al puchero en la cara del pequeño Togepi, Gold se echó a correr, usando el piso transparente, en pos de Arceus y seguido por su equipo pokémon.

- Vayan con él, yo estoy bien – pidió Silver a sus pokémon. Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Kingdra, Gyarados y Rhyperior acataron la orden de su entrenador al instante, mas Weavile tardó en hacerlo – En verdad, estoy bien – aseguró Silver. Weavile negó una vez más con la cabeza, yendo tras sus compañeros.

Silver suspiró, la impotencia apoderándose de él. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía así? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

_- No puedes morirte aún – le respondió una seca voz detrás de él._

Las palabras del otro Silver resonaron en su cabeza. _No puedes morirte aún_. Por supuesto, nadie se cae de un precipicio y sale ileso.

* * *

- ¿A dónde va? – inquirió Rald.

Dex Holders, Líderes de Gimnasio, Alto Mando y los miembros de los dos Equipos Rocket se encontraban resguardados por Lugia y Ho-oh y veían desde ahí a Arceus.

- Va en dirección al sur – indicó Ruby revisando su pokénav.

- ¡Va a Ciudad Endrino! – exclamó Clair - ¡Tenemos que detenerlo o la destruirá!

La mujer intentó atravesar el campo de fuerza, mas se estrelló contra él.

- No podemos salir – señaló Pearl golpeando la pared creada por la energía de las dos aves legendarias.

- Ho-oh, Lugia, muchas gracias, pero ya no necesitamos su protección – dijo Crys. Ho-oh y Lugia no se movieron ni un milímetro.

- Aunque salgan de aquí, no podrán enfrentarse a Arceus – puntualizó una voz. Todos giraron en busca del dueño de esa voz. Recargado a un lado de las escaleras del avión más cercano a ellos, que se había salvado gracias al campo de fuerza, estaba el Silver de hace 200 años – Solamente los elegidos pueden negociar con Arceus.

- ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú no tienes ni voz, ni voto aquí? – exclamó Heart apareciendo al lado de Crys, quien saltó unos cuantos centímetros asustada.

Incrédulos ojos iban de uno al otro.

- Pues podamos o no, no nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada – habló Lance con un pokébola en su mano derecha.

* * *

- ¡ATAQUEN! – ordenó Gold una vez que estuvieron a una considerable distancia de Arceus. Los once pokémon lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos al ancestral pokémon, consiguiendo que este diera la media vuelta y fijara su atención en ellos – ¡Hola, Arceus! – saludó Gold.

Arceus abrió su boca y arrojo un potente Hiperrayo hacia el criador y los pokémon. Golpeados directamente por el ataque, los doce salieron despedidos en el aire y cayeron varios metros lejos del pokémon alfa. Gold se incorporó con dificultad.

- Si quieres luchar, entonces luchemos – declaró Gold - ¡Explotaro, Feraligatr, preparen ataque final! ¡El resto, rodéenlo!

Sin embargo, Arceus abrió de nuevo su boca, esta vez para golpear a Gold y los pokémon con su Hipervoz, tirándolos al suelo otra vez.

* * *

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – animaban Diamond, Pearl, Emerald, Sapphire, Blue, Yellow y Red.

Un grupo de pokémon -compuesto por el Saur y Lax de Red; el Machamp de Green; Blasty y Nidory de Blue; Mimi de Ruby; Rono y Pilo de Sapphire; el Snorlax de Emerald; Wig, Don, Moo y Giga de Diamond; y el Dragonite y Tyranitar de Lance- intentaba destruir el campo de fuerza que Ho-oh y Lugia se negaban a disolver, aunque sin obtener algún resultado.

* * *

Silver caminaba lentamente, a penas manteniéndose en pie. Su pierna y pecho le dolían intensamente y se le dificultaba respirar. Por su parte, Togetaro lo observaba preocupado, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. No sabía para que se acercaba a la pelea, en su estado sería un estorbo para Gold, mas algo lo instaba a continuar. Desgraciadamente, cada paso que daba le quitaba energía, aire y, lo peor, ánimo. ¿Para qué hacía todo eso? ¿No sería más fácil postrarse en el suelo y esperar su inminente muerte? Muy bien, ahora si estaba siendo patéticamente pesimista. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos e inhaló, tratando de meter en sus pulmones la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Cuando abrió sus ojos se topó con una espectral figura. Soul, la Soul de hace 200 años, le sonreía levemente, sus ojos impregnados de una emoción que Silver identificó inmediatamente: lastima. La mujer se agachó y le hizo señas a Togepi para que se le acercara. El pequeño pokémon se aproximó a ella gustoso.

- Las palabras son el instrumento más poderoso que tenemos – expresó la castaña cargando a Togepi, para después incorporarse – Son capaces de construir como de destruir – acarició a Togepi cariñosamente – La fuerza bruta no sirve con Arceus – Togetaro comenzó a brillar intensamente, evolucionando ante los sorprendidos ojos de Silver. El pokémon se admiró a si mismo emocionado con el cambio – Hablen con él, estoy segura de que los escuchará – soltó al Togetic, que hizo uso de sus recién adquiridas alas para volar hasta los pies de Silver – ¿Sabes algo?, no te pareces a él – estableció Soul. Acto seguido le arrojó un instrumento de forma ovalada, el cual Silver atajó por muy poco – Tú si entiendes lo que significa amar. Ahora, apúrate, que tu amigo no durara mucho si sigue enfrentándose a Arceus.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer había desaparecido. Silver examinó el objeto en su mano. Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de una piedra día. Inclinó su cabeza con el fin de ver a Togetaro a los ojos. Éste miraba la piedra con curiosidad.

* * *

Gold alzó su mirada hacia Arceus. Llevaban pocos minutos combatiendo, sin embargo sus pokémon y los de Silver yacían en el tranparente suelo exhaustos y heridos. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás: a lo largo de su cuerpo sobresalían múltiples moretones y algunas cortadas. Era difícil para él aceptarlo, mas su nivel no se comparaba en nada al del pokémon alfa.

Arceus, sin deseos de continuar la batalla, intentó continuar con su trayecto. De pronto, una bola de energía azul dio contra el cuello de la ancestral criatura, haciéndolo retroceder.

- ¡ARCEUS! – gritó una voz arriba de ellos. Gold alzó la cabeza, vislumbrando a un inmenso pokémon con forma de huevo, con sus alas extendidas, sobrevolando el área. El aludido abrió una vez más su boca y expulsó otra Hipervoz, mandando al pokémon y su pasajero al suelo, no muy lejos de Gold y el resto. El criador giró para ver a Silver tirado en la superficie y a un extrañamente familiar pokémon a su lado.

- ¿Togetaro? – preguntó Gold confundido. El pokémon, parándose sobre sus pequeñas patas, levantó la cabeza orgulloso – pero, ¿qué te pasó?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió una profunda y potente voz, taladrando la cabeza de Gold – Después de lo que hiciste, no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme – El moreno volteó a ver a Arceus; este los miraba con sus penetrantes ojos. ¿Les estaba hablando?

Gold observó cómo Silver trataba de incorporarse, sin éxito alguno. Se puso en pie, se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo a su amigo y lo ayudó a sentarse. El pelirrojo estaba completamente pálido y respiraba pesadamente.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó Silver en un tono de voz muy bajo – pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Si la flauta hubiera sonado en ese momento, ahora estarías atrapado en una pokébola y al servicio de unos desgraciados.

- Además no veo porque te enojas, te invocamos, ¿no? – añadió Gold.

- El pacto fue roto – indicó Arceus.

- Eso no es nuestra culpa – señaló Gold – Si quieres culpar a alguien, busca al Silver de hace 200 años.

- Confié en los humanos y me decepcionaron – continuó Arceus haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Gold – Les pedí algo muy simple y no lo cumplieron. Ustedes los humanos son seres egoístas, tan sólo piensan en su conveniencia, sin considerar ni siquiera a los de su misma especie. Denme una razón para no destruirlos a todos.

- Para tu información, no todos somos así – saltó Gold ofendido. Apuntó su dedo a lo que permanecía en pie de las Ruinas Sinjoh – Allá abajo hay un gran número de entrenadores que se reunieron con la única intensión de proteger su mundo, a sus familias y amigos. No puedes culparnos de egoístas, ni tampoco puedes medir a toda la humanidad de la misma forma. Por supuesto que hay personas terribles como el Equipo Rocket, pero también hay mujeres y hombres con grandes corazones.

Por un momento, el silencio reinó en el lugar, hecho que Silver aprovechó para ponerse de pie con ayuda de Gold.

- Ustedes los humanos son incomprensibles – habló Arceus rompiendo el silencio – Por una parte, me pides que los perdone y, por otra, los veo lastimándose y destruyéndose entre ustedes.

- Si… bueno… admito que eso es un poco confuso – dijo Gold rascándose la cabeza.

El pokémon alfa movió la cabeza negativamente y dio un pisotón, que por poco los hace caer. Repentinamente, cuatro figuras aparecieron a lado de los Dex Holders: Gold, Heart, Silver y Soul, la última apartada del grupo.

- Pueden irse, quedan perdonados – pronunció Arceus. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Soul desapareció.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Heart.

- Ya estás sorda, ¿verdad? – espetó el otro Silver.

- ¡Tú cállate! – explotó Heart molesta.

- ¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! – gruñó Arceus. Silver y Heart se esfumaron en el aire.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció el Gold de hace 200 años haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Después, fijó su atención en los Dex Holders, más específicamente en Gold – Suerte con tu Heart, la vas a necesitar – le guiñó un ojo, al más puro estilo de su contraparte actual, y se desvaneció.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que a nosotros también nos perdonas? – aventuró Gold viendo con su sonrisa insignia a Arceus.

- Cuando hice el pacto con los primeros elegidos jamás tomé en cuenta lo más importante – respondió Arceus -: lo volubles que son los seres humanos. Son incapaces de pensar con claridad y de ver el mundo y sus propias vidas con objetividad. Dejar el destino del mundo en manos tan irresponsables es un error.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Gold, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Silver, aunado a una mirada de advertencia.

- Es tiempo de un nuevo pacto – exteriorizó Arceus.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul. En ese momento, las dos Flautas Azur surgieron de la nada, flotando adelante de los ojos de Arceus. Ni Gold, ni Silver recordaban el instante exacto en que se habían desprendido de las flautas. Ambos objetos se unieron para crear uno nuevo, que Arceus hizo levitar hasta los muchachos. Gold alargó la mano y tomó la nueva flauta, la cual combinaba perfectamente los dos materiales, el oro y la plata.

- Llevaran esta flauta al interior de mi santuario y ahí reposará hasta que el mundo requiera de mi ayuda – manifestó Arceus – Aquel que desee de mi ayuda deberá tener un corazón de oro y un alma de plata.

- ¿Literal? – cuestionó Gold. Silver rodó sus ojos y Arceus negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando el momento llegue, ella o él lo entenderá – especificó Arceus – Eso ya no les incumbe a ustedes.

- ¿Cómo no? ¿Qué tal si ocurre algo terrible y necesitamos ayuda? – inquirió Gold – Digo, sé que somos increíbles, pero no es para tanto.

- Si en verdad precisan de mi auxilio, el camino para llegar a mí será claro – aseguró Arceus – Ahora, es tiempo de que me vaya. Siéntanse afortunados, no debería de darles otra oportunidad, mas aquí la tienen. Aprovéchenla, no la desperdicien en tonterías.

El pokémon intentó elevarse en el aire.

- Espera – habló Silver frenando al pokémon alfa por segunda vez en el día. Gold lo volteó a ver extrañado, mientras Arceus bajaba la cabeza – Antes de irte, hay alguien que quiere conocerte. ¿Podrías…

- En verdad eres un humano inexplicable – lo interrumpió Arceus – Tus acciones no concuerdan con tus pensamientos; mucho menos con tus sentimientos. Tráiganla, aquí la esperaré.

- ¡Genial! – festejó Gold. Giró para encarar a Togetaro – Vamos, Togetaro.

El muchacho se subió al lomo del pokémon volador, el cual emprendió el vuelo hacia las Ruinas Sinjoh.

* * *

La pared formada por Ho-oh y Lugia se disolvió, provocando que el grupo de pokémon, que estaba a punto de embestirla, terminara en el suelo uno arriba del otro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Red externando la pregunta en la mente de todos.

- Parece que ya no es peligroso – dijo Yellow. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Arceus, el cual permanecía inmóvil a varios kilómetros de ellos.

- ¿Creen que Gold y Silver lo hayan tranquilizado? – cuestionó Crys.

- O los mató y con eso quedó satisfecho – aventuró Protón -esposado, atado y sentado entre Petrel y Archer-, recibiendo como pago un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, propinado por Blue.

- ¡Algo se acerca! – señaló Pearl. Una vez más la atención de todos se fijó en el cielo, donde un pequeño punto blanco crecía a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Eso es un pokémon? – inquirió Emerald.

- Si, es un Togekiss – respondió Platinum.

- ¡Togetaro! ¡Es Togetaro! – exclamó Crys aliviada.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el mencionado pokémon aterrizara enfrente de ellos. Gold, arriba de Togetaro, levantó la cabeza, sus googles puesto sobre sus ojos.

- Soul, Arceus te está esperando – anunció Gold. La chica, ahora el centro de atención, abrió la boca incrédula – Vamos, no querrás hacerlo enojar otra vez, ¿o si?

- Eh… claro – pronunció Soul nerviosa, reparando en la considerable altura a la que se encontraba Arceus.

- Vamos, Soul – la apoyó Crys, al tiempo que Lugia agachaba su cabeza para permitir que la muchacha escalara hasta su lomo.

- Si – asintió Soul aún sin moverse. Si, había volado hace unos minutos, pero no tan alto. Crys sonrió levemente y tomó de la mano a Soul, ganando su atención.

- Anda, te acompaño – propuso Crys.

Soul sonrió, recogió, su mochila del suelo, se acercó a Lugia y trepó en él. Al mismo tiempo, Ho-oh agachó su cabeza, invitando a Crys a que subiera en él.

- ¿Alguien más quiere venir? – preguntó Gold al tiempo que Ho-oh y Lugia empezaban a batir sus alas.

- No, gracias – negaron algunas voces, mientras la mayoría movían su cabeza negativamente. Después de casi morir a causa de la ira de Arceus, ninguno tenía la menor intención de aproximarse al pokémon alfa.

Gold sonrió divertido con la reacción general y siguió a las dos aves legendarias en su vuelo.

En cuanto llegaron ante Arceus, los tres descendieron de los pokémon voladores.

- Aquí está – señaló con su dedo Gold a Soul.

La muchacha, olvidando por completo la altura y el hecho de que la superficie que los sostenía era tranparente, veía a Arceus embobada. No podía creer esto; ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos había pensado si quiera en la posibilidad de tener algún día al inmenso pokémon frente a ella, a unos metros. Esto simplemente era increíble.

- Soul Berlitz – habló Arceus, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Soul, con un tono de voz más suave – Es un placer conocerte.

- ¡Igualmente! – exclamó Soul emocionada. Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Silver al ver tan feliz a Soul. La castaña buscó en el interior de su mochila, sacando su cámara fotográfica - ¿Puedo tomarte una foto, por favor? Juro que nadie además de mí y probablemente mis hijos y nietos la verán.

- Por su puesto – aceptó Arceus. A Soul sólo le faltó brincar de la felicidad. Se alejó un poco del sitio y comenzó a sacar foto tras foto hasta conseguir la mejor toma.

- ¡Listo! – avisó Soul levantando su pulgar en alto.

Arceus asintió. Acto seguido, se elevó en el aire y se dirigió al agujero negro por el que había emergido minutos atrás. Justo antes de entrar en él, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y rugió una última vez, esta vez sin provocar ningún estrago en la tierra.

Gold, Silver, Crys, Soul, Ho-oh, Lugia y todos los pokémon de Gold y Silver observaron como Arceus se marchaba, abandonando esta dimensión.

- Y yo que esperaba más acción – se lamentó Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡¿Esto no fue suficiente para ti? – estalló Crys - ¡Casi nos matan!

- Pero todos estamos bien – indicó Gold en modo tranquilizador.

El sonido de algo cayendo al piso, seguido por el chillido de varios pokémon, ocasionó que Gold, Crys y Soul volvieran hacia atrás su vista. Silver yacía en el suelo inconsciente y rodeado por sus pokémon.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Me disculpó si no cumplí con sus expectativas, pero sinceramente las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte. También perdón por la tardanza. Cuando ya iba a la mitad del capítulo, por alguna extraña razón, el documento se dañó y Word ya no me dejo abrirlo; tuve que volverlo a reescribir todo y creo que me quedó mejor que la primera vez :). Bueno, ya sólo falta un capítulo en el que tendré que cerrar todas las historias, así que probablemente será muy largo. Eso si, espero poder subirlo a más tardar el próximo fin de semana (a menos de que algo imprevisto ocurra). Gracias a franc14, a maxblast, a Harlett, a Alguien-chan, a Hiromi-one-chan, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a kami-haruka, a Lyndt, a Red'n'Yellow y a Andy Elric por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	16. En paz

**16**

**En paz**

- ¡SILVER! – exclamaron los tres asustados acercándose al pelirrojo. Gold volteó a Silver para que quedara bocarriba. La palidez del rostro del muchacho era simplemente tétrica; si no fuera porque aún respiraba, habrían podido asegurar que estaba muerto - ¡Silver! – lo zarandeó Gold con fuerza - ¡Silver, despierta!

- A penas tiene pulso – informó Crys con la muñeca de Silver en sus manos.

- Hay que bajar de aquí – habló Soul sentada a un lado de Silver, mirando al chico con preocupación.

- ¡Feraligatr, sube a Silver a Ho-oh! – ordenó Gold.

El pokémon de agua se agachó, cargó a Silver y lo subió al lomo de Ho-oh. Después Crys se encargó de regresar a sus pokébolas a los pokémon de Gold y de Silver, con excepción de Weavile, que rápidamente trepó al lado de su entrenador. Por último, Gold subió a Ho-oh, mientras Crys y Soul hicieron lo mismo en Lugia. En cuanto las dos aves comenzaron a batir sus alas, la superficie transparente desapareció. Descendieron hasta donde el resto de sus compañeros los esperaban con caras sonrientes, aliviados porque todo esto ya había terminado. Sin embargo, una vez que Ho-oh y Lugia tocaron tierra, las expresiones de felicidad desaparecieron.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Blue alarmada al ver a Silver.

- Se desmayó – respondió Gold arriba de Ho-oh, al tiempo que Crys y Soul bajaban de Lugia.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital – señaló Blue.

- Primero, bajémoslo de ahí – habló Green – Machamp.

El pokémon asintió y con ayuda de Gold tendieron sobre tierra al aún inconsciente Silver.

- El hospital más cercano está en Ciudad Espina Negra – anunció Emerald revisando su pokénav.

- Pero eso está a una hora de aquí – indicó Pearl recordando la considerable distancia que habían tenido que recorrer después de sobrevolar Espina Negra para llegar a las Ruinas Sinjoh.

- Sin contar el maldito banco de niebla – añadió Blue – Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

- Tú Abra – propuso Gold.

- Mi Abra no alcanza tanta distancia – negó Blue.

- Jake, ¿tú Alakazam? – preguntó Green, recibiendo una negativa de parte del "chico psíquico".

- Usen a éste – intervino Sird. Todas las miradas se posaron en la Bestia del Equipo Rocket. A su lado, un imponente Alakazam los observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ese es el Alakazam de Ariana – saltó Petrel – Estás loca si crees que ese pokémon te hará caso a ti.

- Lo hará porque sabe lo que le conviene – apuntó Sird dedicándole una mirada de advertencia al pokémon psíquico, el cual se teletransportó inmediatamente al lado de Gold, Blue y Silver – Llévalos a Ciudad Verde, porque supongo que eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿no es así? – el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

- Crys, Soul – las apremió Gold a que se acercaran.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el Alakazam movió su cabeza y él, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crys y Soul desaparecieron del lugar, reapareciendo al frente del hospital de Ciudad Verde.

- Voy por ayuda – dijo Crys antes de entrar al hospital a toda velocidad.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Crys saliera acompañada de varias enfermeras y paramédicos que llevaban una camilla. Con rapidez posaron a Silver en la camilla y lo introdujeron al edificio. Los cuatro siguieron la camilla hasta que ingresó a la sala de emergencia, donde les prohibieron el paso.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – inquirió Blue viendo a los Dex Holders de Johto y a Soul – Arceus le hizo algo.

- No – negó Gold recargándose en la pared más cercana – Él ya se sentía mal desde antes.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Blue al aire.

- Cayó por un peñasco – recordó Soul recargada en la pared contraria a Gold. Su semblante parecía cansado, sin contar el evidente tono pálido en su rostro.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Soul? – preguntó Crys acercándose a la muchacha. Soul negó con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no – añadió Blue – Aún no estás bien y mira todo lo que hiciste hoy.

- Vamos a que te revisen – propuso Crys, mas la castaña volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Sólo necesito acostarme un momento – expresó Soul.

- Vayan a la casa, si pasa cualquier cosa les avisamos – dijo Gold.

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta saber que Silver está bien – indicó Soul sentándose en el suelo – Al que si deberían de revisar es a ti; no te ves muy bien.

Gold bajó su mirada para revisar su cuerpo, descubriendo un incontable número de moretones, raspones y heridas pequeñas.

- No estoy tan mal – aseguró Gold como si no se tratara de nada.

- Son un par de inconscientes – señaló Crys masajeándose su sien derecha. Gold simplemente sonrió como era su estilo.

Los minutos transcurrieron en total silencio. Crys tomó asiento al lado de Soul, mientras Blue decidió caminar de un lado al otro por el pasillo. Habían intentado comunicarse con el resto de los Dex Holders, sin embargo, tras varios intentos, parecía completamente imposible lograrlo.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió, dando paso a una enfermera alta, delgada, de cabello café corto y ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo está Silver? – inquirió al instante Blue.

- Está en el quirófano – informó la enfermera – Su estado es muy crítico: sufrió un gran número de heridas internas que provocaron una hemorragia muy fuerte. En este momento, el doctor Sakano está haciendo todo lo posible por contenerla, pero la realidad es que ha perdido mucha sangre y, dada la extrañeza de su tipo, el hospital no tiene suficiente para la transfusión.

- ¿Qué tipo es? – preguntó Gold.

- AB- - respondió Blue antes de que la enfermera pudiera hacerlo.

- Pues no sé qué tipo sea yo, pero hágame las pruebas que necesite – saltó Gold.

- Eres B+ - señaló Crys – Ninguno de los Dex Holders es compatible.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Gold.

- El profesor Oak tiene un registro de ese tipo de información – reveló Crys poniéndose de pie.

- Soul, ¿qué tipo eres? – preguntó apremiante Blue.

- O+ - respondió Soul aún sentada en el suelo.

- Demonios – maldijo Blue - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Tal vez ninguno de los Dex Holders sea compatible, pero alguien debe de serlo – habló Gold. Giró para ver a Alakazam. El pokémon, sentado al final del pasillo, lo miró con interés – Alakazam, llévame con los demás. Deben de seguir en las Ruinas Sinjoh.

- Mientras tanto, nosotros veremos si hay alguien compatible en la ciudad – expuso Blue.

* * *

Green vigilaba como uno a uno los soldados del Equipo Rocket derrotado subían, esposados de manos y pies, a los dos aviones que el Alto Mando había descubierto en el interior de la base secreta. Realmente eso solucionaba la pérdida de uno de los aviones gracias a Arceus. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Líderes de gimnasio y Dex Holders estaban reunidos a un lado del avión que había sobrevivido, platicando animadamente.

- Ya casi están todos arriba – notificó Jake llegando a su lado.

- Bien, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor – dijo Green dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a donde todos estaban reunidos acompañado de Jake.

Inesperadamente, Gold y Alakazam aparecieron frente a los dos, interrumpiendo su camino y casi haciendo caer a Jake de la sorpresa.

- ¡Gold! – exclamó Jake molesto.

- ¡No hagas eso! – lo reprendió Green de igual manera.

- Me disculparía, mas no tengo tiempo – dijo Gold dirigiéndose inmediatamente al grupo de entrenadores. Green y Jake se vieron entre sí, antes de ir tras el criador – Oigan, ¿alguien aquí es tipo de sangre AB-? – cuestionó Gold colocándose en medio de todos para que lo pudieran oír a la perfección – Silver necesita sangre y el hospital no tiene suficiente.

"Maldita sea" maldijo mentalmente Sird apartada del grupo, al mismo tiempo que Koga la volteaba a ver expectante. Ariana tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que su hijo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Si no estuviera petrificada, la mujer bien podría salvarle la vida a Silver. Éste debía ser un chiste muy cruel del destino.

- Yo soy AB- - indicó Jake ganándose la atención de todos. La cara de Gold se iluminó. Corrió hacia Jake y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

- Alakazam, al hospital de Ciudad Verde – exigió Gold. Con un solo movimiento de cabeza del pokémon psíquico, los dos se encontraron en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de emergencia. Blue, Crys y la enfermera, las tres con su pokégear en mano, giraron para verlo, al igual que Soul, quien se mantenía en la misma posición, aún más pálida que hace unos minutos.

- Eso fue rápido – dijo Blue sorprendida.

- Jake es AB-, el puede donarle a Silver – manifestó Gold soltando del brazo a Jake, quien comenzó a sobarse el área.

- Si no hay ningún problema, sáquenme la sangre que necesiten – expresó Jake.

- Por favor, por aquí – le indicó la enfermera abriendo la puerta de la sección de emergencias y cediéndole el paso a Jake, quien se introdujo a la sala seguido de cerca por la enfermera.

- ¡Hoy agradezco haber obligado a Green a conseguir un asistente! – celebró Blue, causando gotas de sudor en las cabezas de Gold, Crys y Soul.

Casi una hora después, Jake emergió de la sección de emergencia con el brazo izquierdo doblado y un paquete de galletas en su mano derecha.

Las horas pasaron sin recibir ninguna noticia de lo que ocurría en el interior del quirófano. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, recibieron noticias del resto de sus amigos: todos iban en los aviones con rumbo a Ciudad Verde y, a menos de que el clima se pusiera en su contra, arribarían en la madrugada. Al parecer todos estaban bien.

Gold revisó una vez más su pokégear para saber la hora. 7:26. Si sus cálculos no se equivocaban, llevaban seis horas esperando. Lanzó un bufido. ¿Acaso Sakano no podía mandar a alguien para avisar del estado de Silver? Viajó su mirada por la sala de espera, lugar al que las enfermeras prácticamente los habían obligado a ir argumentando que bloqueaban la entrada a emergencias. El lugar, como siempre, se encontraba vacío y el sepulcral silencio solamente era roto por los constantes pasos de Blue, quien era incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Miró de reojo a su izquierda, donde Crys estaba sentada con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su novio y sus dos manos entrelazadas una con la de Gold y la otra con la de Soul. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por Silver en esos momentos, realmente celebraría tener tan cerca a Crystal. Más allá de Crys, en el asiento contiguo, Soul se encontraba dormida, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jake, el cual tenía su mirada perdida en el techo de la sala de espera. Volvió a revisar su pokégear. 7:30.

- Mirar la hora no hará que el tiempo vaya más rápido – señaló Crys sin moverse – Ten paciencia.

- La paciencia y yo no tenemos una buena relación – indicó Gold.

- ¡Se acabó! – exclamó Blue causando que Soul despertara - ¡No voy a esperar ni un minuto más!

Los cuatro vieron a la chica irse por uno de los pasillos sin intentar detenerla. Seguramente volvería dentro de unos minutos escoltada por una enfermera o por un policía. Pronto, los lejanos gritos de indignación de Blue confirmaron su teoría, sin embargo, cuando entró de nuevo a la sala de espera, lo hizo acompañada por el doctor Sakano.

- ¡Al fin! – alzó sus brazos Gold en el aire - ¿Cómo está Silver? – inquirió poniéndose de pie.

- Su estado es delicado – informó Sakano – Logramos detener la hemorragia y cerrar las heridas internas, mas su cuerpo está muy débil. Las siguientes 72 horas son cruciales. Además tiene tres costillas y el tobillo derecho roto.

- ¿Y está consciente? – preguntó Blue.

- Lamento decirle que entró en estado de coma – indicó Sakano. Blue se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – inquirió Gold con calma.

- Únicamente puede pasar una persona – respondió Sakano.

- Pasa tú – dijo Gold viendo a Blue a los ojos. Blue asintió y siguió a Sakano a la habitación de Silver. Gold suspiró.

- Creo que deberíamos de ir a la casa de Silver a descansar – habló Crys con sus ojos clavados en Soul. La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía mucho más pálida que hace unos minutos.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Gold – Vayan ustedes, si pasa cualquier cosa les avisamos.

Crys le dedicó una mirada de reprobación. No le agradaba dejar a Gold ahí. De todos, él era el que más necesitaba descansar, sin embargo, ningún poder humano lo haría moverse de ahí y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Con ayuda de una silla de ruedas, Crys y Jake se llevaron a Soul, dejando al criador solo.

* * *

De todas las situaciones que había vivido a lo largo de su corta vida, ver a Silver ahí, postrado en una cama, inconsciente, tan blanco como las paredes del cuarto y con la mascarilla de oxigeno, era la peor imagen que había visto en toda su vida. Entrelazó su mano con la mano izquierda del muchacho, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sabía que si Silver estuviera despierto, la regañaría por estar llorando, mas no podía evitarlo. Le dolía ver a su amigo así. Tomó asiento en una silla colocada al lado de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Silver.

- Vas a estar bien, yo lo sé – habló Blue con determinación – Vas a estar bien.

* * *

Sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba.

- Gold – lo llamó una voz entre sus sueños – Gold.

- Cinco minutos más, Crys – pidió Gold dándose vuelta en el sillón de la sala de espera. Desafortunadamente, se le olvidó la dimensión del sillón y terminó cayendo al suelo – Demonios – maldijo entre dientes, mientras risas conocidas explotaban a su alrededor. El moreno se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia arriba. Todos los Dex Holders se hallaban ahí, con excepción de Yellow, Crys y Platinum.

- Y no soy Crys – aclaró Green con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo está Silver? – preguntó Red.

- Mal – respondió Gold levantándose del suelo – Sufrió muchas heridas internas, lo tuvieron que meter al quirófano. Sakano dice que es cuestión de esperar. ¿A qué hora llegaron?

- Hace unos minutos – respondió Emerald – fuimos a la casa de Silver y después a aquí.

- ¿Y Blue? – inquirió Green.

- Con Silver – señaló Gold – Sólo dejaron pasar a una persona. ¿Qué pasó con los generales y sus soldaditos?

- El Alto Mando y los líderes de gimnasio se están encargando de eso – informó Sapphire – De las Ruinas Sinjoh los trasladaron a una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

- Que mal, y yo que quería burlarme en la cara de Protón – se lamentó Gold – En fin, ya será en otro momento.

- Puedes irlo a visitar – apuntó Emerald.

- Y de paso le doy mis saludos a Ariana – añadió Gold. Todos se vieron entre sí.

- Creo que eso será imposible – dijo Pearl – Ariana no aparece.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestionó Gold.

- Sird asegura que se deshizo de ella para siempre y, considerando que no encontramos nada de ella, además de sus pokémon, preferimos no preguntarle que le hizo exactamente – explicó Green.

- ¿La habrá matado? – aventuró Gold.

- Eso realmente no nos importa – indicó Green – Mientras deje de ser un peligro para nosotros.

- Sobre todo para Silver – concluyó Gold - ¿Y Lance?

- Yellow lo curó y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre – comunicó Red – aunque nunca supimos exactamente qué fue lo que le hicieron.

- Usaron un suero para controlarlo – explicó Gold – Del mismo suero del que extrajeron la sustancia con la que torturaron a Soul. Espera… ¡¿Yellow puede curar personas?

- Si – asintió Red emocionado - ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Entonces podría curar a Silver – aventuró Gold.

- Cuando despierte – señaló Green.

- Desde que subimos al avión se quedó dormida y aún no despierta – añadió Red no muy contento – Y no creo que sea una buena idea que use tanto sus poderes.

- Lo mejor es esperar – expresó Green – Yellow sería la última opción.

Gold asintió en aprobación, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

A partir de ese momento, los Dex Holders tomaron posesión de la sala de espera, de la cual sólo salían durante las noches para descansar. Además de ellos, una vez que se sintió mejor, Soul también se estableció en el lugar. La muchacha permanecía la gran parte del tiempo callada, admirando la nueva flauta Azur. De vez en cuando hablaba con Gold sobre cuando llevarían el instrumento al santuario de Arceus, hecho que Gold prefería posponer hasta que Silver estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para acompañarlos. Otras, platicaba con Crys o con Platinum sobre cualquier cosa. Era, junto con Gold y Blue, la única que se quedaba en el hospital casi las 24 horas del día. Sin embargo, a pesar de su notable preocupación por Silver, evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre él, al punto de que rehuía la presencia de Blue, quien no tenía otro tema del que preguntarle, y se había negado incontables veces a entrar al cuarto del chico para visitarlo.

Reunidos en la sala de espera, todos aguardaban por el informe del doctor Sakano de ese día. Ya habían pasado tres días sin que se notara una mejoría importante en el Dex Holder de Johto, situación que ponía nerviosa a Blue e impacientaba a Gold.

- Buenos días – saludó el doctor Sakano ingresando a la sala, siendo rápidamente rodeado por los todos, con excepción de Soul y de Sird; la primera sentada y la segunda recargada en la pared más cercana a la salida.

- ¿Cómo está hoy? – preguntó Blue.

- Parece que al fin está respondiendo – anunció Sakano provocando muestras de alivio y de alegría – Sus signos vitales mejoraron durante la noche y en las últimos estudios se ve que sus heridas cicatrizan con rapidez. Puedo asegurar que está fuera de peligro.

Gold y Blue alzaron sus brazos al cielo, gritando emocionados, y comenzaron a bailar. Emerald, Sapphire, Pearl y Dia pronto se unieron a ellos.

- ¿Y cuándo despertará? – inquirió Sird acabando con la felicidad de los jóvenes.

- Que aguafiestas eres, Sird – le recriminó Gold.

- Fisiológicamente jamás hubo una razón para su estado de coma, así que no podría confirmar si despertara pronto o no – respondió Sakano.

- Ya despertara – afirmó Gold – Nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo lejos de mí.

Las risas de la mayoría inundaron el lugar ante el comentario de Gold. Sin duda el criador sabía cómo romper la tensión.

* * *

Observaba desde su asiento a todos los sentados a la mesa. En honor a la mejoría de Silver, Gold y Blue habían organizado una cena-fiesta en la casa del enfermo. No importaron las miradas de desaprobación de Crys y Green, tampoco el hecho de que Silver aún no despertaba y parecía no haber fecha para que eso sucediera; los dos Dex Holders simplemente querían festejar. Bajó su mirada a su plato vacio, inhaló profundamente y alzó su cabeza.

- Disculpen – habló Soul lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de todos. Al instante, el silencio se apoderó del comedor y la castaña se convirtió en el centro de atención – Quería aprovechar que estamos juntos para agradecerles a todos lo que hicieron en las Ruinas Sinjoh. Sé que fue para salvar al mundo, pero quiero que sepan lo importante que fue para mí y mi familia. Muchas gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Crys con una sonrisa.

- Si, al parecer nuestro trabajo es salvar al mundo siempre – añadió Gold.

- También quería despedirme de ustedes – continuó Soul. Blue, con su vaso de agua en los labios, lo regresó a la mesa lentamente – He decidido irme mañana. Deseo continuar con mi viaje.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Blue incrédula.

- Pensé que vendrías con nosotros a Sinnoh – intervino Platinum no muy contenta con la noticia -, pero si eso es lo que deseas, te apoyaré.

- ¿Y por qué la decisión tan repentina? – cuestionó Gold.

- No fue repentina, lo he estado pensando en los últimos días – corrigió Soul.

- Bueno, ya habrá tiempo mañana para las despedidas – señaló Gold - ¡Hoy es día de fiesta!

La cena continuó tranquilamente, excepto para Blue. La chica no había despegado sus ojos de Soul en toda la noche. No podía explicárselo, ¿por qué se iba? Silver aún no despertaba. ¿Acaso no le importaba o estaba tan enojada con él que prefería no volverlo a ver en su vida? Había intentado saber que fue exactamente lo que Silver le dijo a la castaña para romper su conexión con ella, pero Soul era un tumba en lo que se refería al tema. ¿Tan mal la trató Silver? Debía saberlo, sólo así podría ayudar a su amigo.

- Soul – atajó Blue a la chica, quien estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto. La pequeña fiesta continuaba en la sala y el comedor, mas la chica se retiró argumentando que debía arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente.

- Blue – pronunció Soul con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué sucede?

- No puedes irte – estableció Blue. Soul ladeó la cabeza confundida – Aún no estás bien. Deberías ir con Sakano para que te revise y te dé de alta él.

- Ya estoy bien, Blue – afirmó Soul – Me mareó a veces, pero no es gran cosa. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y Silver? – soltó Blue. Una de las cejas de Soul se levantó – Aún no despierta. No puedes irte sin verlo.

- Sé que Silver despertará pronto, por eso me voy – expuso Soul. Blue abrió la boca incrédula – No quiero estar aquí cuando lo haga.

- Pero… - tartamudeó Blue. Soul sonrió y tomó las manos de Blue entre las suyas.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? – cuestionó Soul. Blue cerró la boca y asintió – Antes de preocuparte por la vida de los demás, preocúpate por la tuya. Esa debería de ser tu prioridad. Además, tanto Silver como yo somos lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones – soltó a Blue y le dedicó una última sonrisa – Buenas noches, Blue.

Y sin decir nada más, entró a su cuarto, dejando a Blue en el pasillo con una rara sensación en su estomago. Se dio la media vuelta con la intención de regresar con sus amigos, mas se detuvo. Green se encontraba en el jardín, lejos del barullo causado por el resto de los Dex Holders, hablando con Jake. _Antes de preocuparte por la vida de los demás, preocúpate por la tuya._ Si el aparente desinterés de Soul por Silver había llamado la atención de los Dex Holders, la inexplicable acción de Blue de evitar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde había causado preocupación. Durante los últimos tres días fue casi imposible ver a los dos juntos en el mismo cuarto y, cuando llegaban a estarlo, Blue prácticamente escogía el punto más lejano a Green.

Continuó con su camino. No tenía deseos de estar cerca del chico después de lo ocurrido en el avión. Por una extraña razón inexplicable para ella, le aterraba la simple presencia de Green. Era como si el entrenador se hubiera convertido en una bomba que amenazaba con explotarle en la cara. Pero… ¿Por qué?

* * *

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, me debes una prueba en el pokéathlon – apuntó Gold, mientras Crys y Soul se abrazaban.

- Podemos arreglar eso después de que participe en el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon – propuso Soul. Gold, Crys, Platinum, Dia y Pearl se encontraba fuera de la casa de Silver para despedirse de Soul. El resto lo había hecho durante el desayuno.

- ¿Y qué haremos con la flauta? – preguntó Gold. El instrumento reposaba en la caja de seguridad del despacho de Silver.

- También podemos encargarnos de eso después – señaló Soul antes de abrazar al criador. Éste le devolvió el abrazo.

- Recuerda que si necesitas algo, búscame en Pueblo Primavera o aquí – indicó Gold con su característica sonrisa cuando se separaron.

- Lo recordaré – respondió Soul, para después fijar sus ojos en el trío de Sinnoh – Pearl, Dia, gracias por cuidar a Plati.

- No agradezcas nada, nosotros lo hacemos gustoso, ¿o no, Dia… digo, Diamond? – expresó Pearl. Diamond movió afirmativamente la cabeza, saboreando una rosquilla glaseada.

- Nos vemos luego, Plati – se despidió Soul abrazándola. Después de varios minutos, se separaron – Bueno, adiós.

Los cinco la miraron alejarse hasta perderla de vista en la entrada de la ruta 22.

* * *

Paz. Silencio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí acostado en el suelo, o lo que creía era el suelo. Lo que si sabía era que no tenía planeado levantarse de ahí. ¿Para qué? Por primera vez en su vida se sentía en paz, tranquilo. Por primera vez en su vida, no existía nada más que él. ¿Para qué regresar? Podría quedarse ahí eternamente, disfrutar el silencio y la paz… sobretodo la paz. Prefería ese lugar, ese cuarto blanco en el que paredes, techo y piso se confundían. Si, lo prefería mil veces más que su asquerosa vida. Aquí todo era perfecto. No había dolor, ni tristeza, tampoco felicidad, sólo paz. Una hermosa paz.

Un inesperado ruido lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Vio a su alrededor. Ya no se encontraba en ese increíble cuarto blanco. Ahora se hallaba en medio de un jardín. Se sentó, sintiendo en las palmas de sus manos el dulce tacto del verde pasto. Revisó de nuevo el lugar. Había arbustos llenos de flores que marcaban el límite del extenso jardín y una zona de juegos al medio. Una sensación de nostalgia lo embargó. Le parecía conocido ese lugar, si tan sólo no fuera tan brillante y colorido…

- ¡Silver! – lo llamó una conocida voz detrás de él. Giró para ver de quien se trataba. Una mujer con cara de pocos amigos acababa de entrar al jardín. Su cabello era violeta oscuro, largo hasta su cintura y lo apartaba de su rostro una delgada diadema. Sus ojos, una tonalidad más clara que su cabello, examinaban el patio – Ahora dónde te metiste, mocoso problemático.

La mujer comenzó su búsqueda por el jardín, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Silver. El muchacho la siguió con la mirada hasta que un sonido cerca de él llamó su atención. Algo se movía en uno de los arbustos.

- Ahí estás – dijo la mujer notando el movimiento en los arbustos – Sal de ahí – ordenó acercándose al punto.

Un pequeño niño gateó fuera de los arbustos, lleno de tierra y con una sonrisa digna de quien ha realizado una gran travesura.

- Te encanta la tierra, ¿verdad? – lo reprendió la mujer cargándolo entre sus brazos – y hacerme enojar. Eres igualito a tu padre – le echó un vistazo molesta, mientras el niño comenzaba a reír – Eres insoportable. No quiero ni imaginarme como serás cuando crezcas. Vamos a limpiarte antes de que tu padre te vea así.

El niño asintió con su cabeza y alargó sus pequeños brazos para rodear el cuello de la mujer. Esta esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

- Mamá – pronunció en un balbuceó el infante.

- Mamá – repitió Silver siguiendo con la vista a la mujer y el niño, los cuales entraron al interior de la casa… su casa.

En un parpadeo, la escena cambió. En lugar del hermoso jardín, se encontraba ahora en medio de un cuarto de paredes metálicas. Conocía ese lugar. Se puso de pie al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. La guarida de Máscara de Hielo, no podía equivocarse, y si quería ser más específico, era su habitación. Se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta con toda la intención de huir del lugar, mas un ligero murmullo lo contuvo. No, no era un murmullo. Se dio la media vuelta. El cuarto estaba vacío. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía ese ruido? Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, descubriendo al mismo pequeño niño sentado ahí, hecho un ovillo, llorando. Un ruido lo hizo regresar su atención a la puerta. Esta se había entreabierto y por la pequeña ranura ingresaba una niña con una máscara que cubría su rostro. Con lentitud y precaución, la pequeña recorrió el tramo hasta colocarse al lado de Silver. Permaneció un rato ahí parada, con sus ojos clavados en el triste niño. Finalmente, decidió acercarse y sentarse frente a él.

- Hola – saludó la niña - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Al no recibir respuesta, la pequeña picó con su índice uno de los brazos del niño.

- Oye, no llores – dijo la niña – Todo va a estar bien.

- Quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá – sollozo el niño aún sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

- Yo también – expresó la niña – Pero no te preocupes, pronto volveremos a estar con ellos – la niña lo picó de nuevo – Me llamo Blue, ¿y tú?

- No sé – respondió el niño al fin levantando la cabeza, mostrando que, al igual que Blue, llevaba puesta una máscara.

- Eh… ¿qué te parece Silver? – propuso Blue con entusiasmo – Tus ojos son plateados. Si, a partir de ahora serás Silver – le extendió su mano – Mucho gusto en conocerte.

El niño estrechó su mano con la de Blue y Silver casi podía ver la sonrisa en los labios del pequeño. Blue. Si Máscara de Hielo no lo hubiera secuestrado… si Ariana no lo hubiera odiado tanto como para venderlo…

Inesperadamente, su entorno cambió de nuevo. Vio a ambos lados. A su izquierda, estaba él, unos años más joven, acompañado de Sneasel y asomándose desde el barandal hacia el piso inferior. Si no se equivocaba, estaban en el segundo piso del laboratorio del profesor Elm en Pueblo Primavera. El Silver joven admiró con una sonrisa de triunfo la pokébola recién robada de Totodile y después se dirigió a la ventana para escapar de ahí. Sin embargo, su camino se vio obstruido por otro niño de su edad. Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento, sorprendidos por la presencia del otro. Al instante, una escena de persecución inició ante sus ojos. Recordaba ese día, lo recordaba muy bien, como también recordaba la constante persecución de Gold a través de la región Johto. Si no hubiera entrado a robar a Totodile ese día… si lo hubiera hecho el día anterior o el día siguiente…

Una vez más todo cambió. Ahora estaba en su despacho… no, en el despacho de Giovanni. El antiguo líder del Equipo Rocket revisaba papeles sentado cómodamente ante su escritorio. La puerta se abrió y entró a la oficina un soldado del Equipo Rocket.

- Señor Giovanni, en la sala hay alguien que lo busca – anunció el soldado.

- Dile que pase – ordenó Giovanni.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, cediendo el paso al visitante. Giovanni alzó su mirada de sus papeles para observar a un Silver dos o tres años menor y bastante nervioso. Se trataba del día en que él y Giovanni tuvieron su primera plática. Oía a lo lejos las palabras que padre e hijo intercambiaban. Una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su boca, al mismo tiempo que repasaba en su cabeza cada momento, cada instante vivido al lado de Giovanni. Si Giovanni no lo hubiera encontrado… si se hubiera negado a tener alguna relación con él…

Silver ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando el despacho se esfumó ante él, aunque si se extrañó de aparecer a mitad de Pueblo Primavera. Buscó a su alrededor una razón para estar ahí. Nada.

- Que guapo – murmuró una voz detrás de él haciéndolo saltar. Se giró bruscamente, quedando cara a cara con una conocida muchacha. Esta veía con interés hacia cierto punto, mientras lamía con deleite el helado que tenía en su mano – Aunque se vería más guapo si no estuviera tan triste – añadió la chica hablándole al aire.

La muchacha sonrió con determinación e inició su marcha. Silver no necesitaba seguirla para saber hacia dónde iba. Soul se detuvo frente a una banca, en la cual estaba sentado él, un año atrás. Prácticamente podía oír la voz de Soul: _Hola. No sé porque estás triste, pero la vida siempre es más fácil si sonríes._ Vio a la castaña alejarse de la banca, dejando a un Silver confundido y extrañado.

Si no se hubiera acercado ese día…

Si no hubiera chocado con ella fuera de Ciudad Goldenroad…

Si sus padres nunca hubieran investigado sobre Arceus…

Si Archer y compañía nunca hubieran planeado atrapar al pokémon alfa…

Cerró los ojos.

_- Son hermosas – corrigió Soul regresando su mirada al frente – Que existan cosas así de hermosas es una prueba de que la vida también lo es, ¿no lo crees?_

_- De todas las cosas estúpidas que he oído en mi vida, esa es la mayor – señaló Silver con burla – Creo que tú también te has dado cuenta de ello, la vida es una porquería y nada puede cambiar ese hecho._

_- La vida no es una porquería – negó Soul poniéndose de pie – y si en verdad lo piensas, que lastima me das._

La vida era una porquería, su vida era una porquería. No había manera de verla positivamente.

_- ¿Cómo lo haces? – inquirió Silver sin entenderlo._

_- ¿Cómo hago qué? – regresó la pregunta Soul._

_- Ser tan optimista – apuntó Silver recargándose en la puerta – Tus padres murieron, te secuestraron, torturaron y ahora estás estancada en este hospital. No lo entiendo._

_- Pues es sencillo – dijo Soul – Eso ya pasó – Silver levantó una de sus cejas confundido – De nada me sirve lamentarme porque mis padres murieron o porque Archer y sus compinches tiene serios problemas mentales. La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla así. Además, si lo pienso bien, me han pasado más cosas buenas que cosas malas. Y si te das cuenta, a ti también te han pasado más cosas buenas que malas._

Blue. Gold. Giovanni. Los Dex Holders. Soul. No todo era malo. No todo era dolor y sufrimiento. Soul tenía razón. Si, había sufrido mucho, pero también había vivido momentos increíbles y llenos de felicidad, conocido a personas que le enseñaron lo que era el amor y la alegría. Su vida no era una completa porquería. Y no tenía por qué serlo en un futuro.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y con dificultad, sintiendo sus parpados terriblemente pesados. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en enfocar su visión y otros más en reconocer donde estaba. Se encontraba acostado sobre una cama en una habitación de hospital, a juzgar por el color blanco de las paredes, el nauseabundo olor a medicinas y el incesante pitido de la máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales. Viajó su mirada por el cuarto, deteniéndose en dos personas. La primera, Blue, dormía tranquilamente sentada en una silla colocada al lado de su cama, su mano derecha entrelazada con la izquierda del chico; la segunda, Gold, roncaba sonoramente desde un sillón situado a un metro del pie de la cama. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin duda eso era mejor que el cuarto blanco de su sueño.

- ¿Silver? – lo llamó la adormilada voz de Blue. Silver despegó sus ojos de Gold y volteó a ver a la castaña, quien pausadamente despertaba.

- Hola – saludó Silver con voz ronca.

- Hola – regresó el saludó Blue con una pequeña sonrisa aún un poco dormida. De repente, Blue abrió los ojos como platos - ¡SILVER! – gritó Blue causando que Gold se despertara intempestivamente y cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? – exclamó Gold blandiendo su palo de billar como si se tratara de una espada.

- ¡Despertó! ¡Despertó! – festejó Blue – Tengo que ir por Sakano.

Blue salió del cuarto sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

- Buena siesta, ¿eh? – bromeó Gold poniendo su palo de billar sobre sus hombros.

- Supongo – pronunció Silver - ¿Qué pasó?

- Te caíste de un precipicio – respondió Gold.

- Eso lo sé – dijo Silver.

- Ah, te refieres a después de que te desmayaste – habló Gold. Silver rodó los ojos – Te trajimos a aquí con ayuda del Alakazam de Ariana; Sird se lo robó o al menos eso creemos. Estuviste muy mal, casi mueres.

- Buenas noches, señor Silver – saludó Sakano ingresando a la habitación junto con Blue, una enfermera y Sird. Al ver a Sird, Silver no pudo evitar recordar a la mujer de su sueño, si es que eso había sido un sueño – Si me permiten, necesito revisarlo.

- Con mucho gusto – aceptó Gold - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería? – cuestionó el criador a Silver.

- El señor Silver sólo puede comer ciertos alimentos – aclaró Sakano con semblante duro.

- Oiga, acaba de despertar de un coma de dos semanas, merece un premio – señaló Gold.

- ¡Dos semanas! – exclamó Silver incrédulo.

- Y la mitad de una – especificó Gold.

- ¡Gold! – lo regañó Blue.

- Háganme el favor de salir de aquí – pidió Sakano en un tono que más bien parecía orden.

Silver observó a Blue y Gold salir de la habitación, mientras la muchacha reprendía a Gold por su falta de tacto.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite, señor, hábleme – indicó Sird para después seguir a Blue y Gold. Sakano lanzó un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó Sakano acercándose a la cama.

- Desconcertado – respondió Silver intentándose sentar, mas la enfermera se lo impidió sujetándolo del hombro - ¿Dos semanas y media? ¿Qué me pasó exactamente?

- Sufrió un gran número de lesiones internas que fueron curadas y prácticamente han cicatrizado por completo – informó Sakano – Tiene tres costillas y el tobillo derecho rotos, pero en una semana o dos estarán en perfectas condiciones y podremos quitarle el yeso del tobillo. En cuanto a las costillas, espero que no sea necesario pedirle que evite cualquier movimiento brusco.

- ¿Y por qué estuve en coma? – inquirió Silver viendo a la enfermera que en ese momento le tomaba la presión.

- Tengo la teoría de que en su caída se golpeó la cabeza, sin embargo, fisiológicamente no había ninguna razón para ello – explicó el doctor mientras sacaba una pequeña lamparita de su bolsillo. La encendió y la puso ante los ojos de Silver – Siga la luz, por favor.

- ¿Y cuándo me puedo ir de aquí? – preguntó Silver siguiendo con sus ojos la brillante luz. Sakano apartó la lámpara y le dedicó una mirada aprehensiva.

- Mañana a primera hora le harán algunos estudios y si salen positivos, podrá irse pasado mañana – respondió Sakano poniéndose su estetoscopio.

- ¿Habrá alguna manera de hacerlo antes? – inquirió Silver. El doctor movió negativamente la cabeza en son de derrota.

- No – negó Sakano – a menos de que quiera darse de alta usted solo, como solía hacerlo el señor Giovanni.

Después de escuchar su corazón, instante en el que Silver se dio cuenta de que todo su torso estaba vendado, y revisar por última vez la máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales, Sakano y la enfermera se retiraron del cuarto, dejando solo a Silver. No podía negar el cansancio que sentía, mas no pensaba dormirse. Había pasado dos semanas, casi tres, postrado en esa cama. No podía perder más tiempo. Intentó una vez más sentarse, acción que le provocó una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho, la cual ignoró. Se sentó al borde de la cama, viendo por primera vez el yeso que abarcaba desde sus dedos del pie hasta unos centímetros abajo de su rodilla. La puerta se abrió y entró al lugar Gold con dos latas en la mano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Gold sentándose en la silla que Blue ocupara hace unos minutos. Acto seguido, le ofreció una de las latas al pelirrojo.

- Eso quisiera – dijo Silver agarrando la lata de manos de Gold. La revisó. Jugo de manzana.

- Fue lo único medianamente saludable que encontré – indicó Gold abriendo su lata, al parecer, también de jugo de manzana – Sakano nos dijo que te darán de alta hasta pasado mañana, así que debemos vigilar que no huyas. Sird ya apostó pokémon y soldados alrededor de todo el hospital.

- Eso no es necesario, ¿a dónde huiría?, ¿a mi casa que está a unas calles de aquí? – cuestionó Silver tratando de abrir la lata.

- Es lo mismo que yo dije – apoyó Gold arrebatándole la lata para abrirla.

- Gracias – masculló Silver cuando Gold le regresó la lata abierta.

- Vaya, el golpe te dio un poco de modales – bromeó Gold.

- No, lo digo sinceramente – expresó Silver viendo fijamente a los ojos del criador – Muchas gracias, Gold.

Gold lo miró por un momento, percatándose de que realmente no le agradecía por haberle abierto la lata de jugo.

- Muchas gracias a ti también – agradeció Gold con una sonrisa sincera, que pronto desapareció para convertirse en una mueca burlona – por ponerme en tu testamento.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – inquirió Silver con fastidio. Gold tenía la capacidad de arruinar cualquier momento, aunque en cierto modo lo agradecía. A pesar de la gran diferencia en sus formas de ser, eran similares en una cosa: ambos eran terribles con las demostraciones de afecto.

- Blue me lo contó – respondió Gold – Así que el 50% de tu fortuna, ¿eh?

- No te emociones, lo voy a cambiar – aseveró Silver – Además, no planeo morirme pronto.

- Eso espero – apuntó Gold – Esto de entrar y salir de los hospitales no es lo mío.

- Sakano ya me contó lo que ocurrió – señaló Silver.

- La verdad no fue gran cosa – minimizó Gold – aunque debo de admitir que si me asusté cuando nos dijeron que no tenían suficiente sangre para ti. Por suerte, Jake es del mismo tipo que tú.

- ¿Jake? – repitió Silver confundido.

- Si, el chico psíquico tuvo que donarte de su sangre – informó Gold - ¿Eso no te lo contó el doctor estricto?

- No – negó Silver un tanto sorprendido – Tendré que agradecérselo.

- Sird quiso darle una remuneración económica, pero Jake no la aceptó – comunicó Gold – Supongo que un simple gracias es más que suficiente.

- ¿Y Archer y compañía? – preguntó Silver.

- En una prisión de máxima seguridad – respondió Gold – Ahora que ya despertaste, podré ir a visitar a Protón para burlarme de él.

- Te acompañaré – apuntó Silver – Quiero decirle algunas cosas a Ariana.

- Eso va a ser un poco imposible – indicó Gold. Silver levantó una ceja extrañado – Nadie sabe que fue exactamente lo que Sird le hizo, tampoco es que alguien le haya preguntado, pero el punto es que desapareció. Sólo quedaron sus pokémon, que ahora son de Sird. ¿Y qué crees? El plan fue todo suyo. Usó a Archer, Petrel y Protón como piezas; al final ella era quien se quedaría con Arceus.

- Interesante – murmuró Silver haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle a Sird sobre el destino de la mujer - ¿Y Lance?

- De maravilla – respondió Gold – Tal vez venga a verte. Nos pidió que le avisáramos cuando despertaras.

- ¿Cómo le quitaron el suero? – inquirió Silver.

- No lo vas a creer – comenzó Gold emocionado - ¡Yellow puede curar humanos! Ella fue la que curó a Lance y le regresó la cordura.

- ¿Y cómo fue que terminó en manos del Equipo Rocket? – preguntó Silver curioso.

- Pues al parecer se dio cuenta de que había ciertos movimientos extraños al norte de Ciudad Espina Negra y fue a investigar – relató Gold – Estando en las Ruinas Sinjoh, descubrió que el Equipo Rocket planeaba aparecer en la inauguración del Pokéathlon. Como no quiso dejar su puesto de vigilante, optó por mandarnos a nosotros con el fin de que detuviéramos el desastre que iba a ocurrir.

- Por eso envió los volantes del Pokéathlon – resumió Silver. Gold asintió mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo de manzana.

- El problema es que lo atraparon y lo convirtieron en zombie – concluyó Gold – Él dice que no se acuerda muy bien de nada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo sus jugos.

- ¿Y la flauta? – rompió el silencio Silver. La flauta le importaba muy poco, pero suponía que la respuesta llevaría a lo que realmente le importaba: Soul.

- En la caja fuerte de tu despacho – respondió con simpleza Gold. Silver se golpeó mentalmente la frente.

- ¿Y Soul? ¿Cómo está? – inquirió Silver tras lanzar un suspiro.

- Bien – respondió Gold.

- ¿Cómo tomó lo de su flauta? – cuestionó Silver.

- Bastante bien – aseguró Gold – Crys y ella se quedaron con los medallones como recuerdo.

Otro silencio. Quería ver a Soul, hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas, pero, sobre todo, agradecerle. Lo malo es que tendría que soportar las miradas picaras y las palabras burlonas de Gold para conseguirlo.

- ¿Podrías pedirle a Soul que venga? – pidió Silver.

- De que puedo, puedo – asintió Gold – Ahora, de eso a que lo haga es otra cosa. Soul se fue hace dos semanas – la palabra sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Silver – A penas supo que estabas fuera de peligro continuó con su viaje. Si quieres, le llamamos…

- No – zanjó Silver bajando la mirada. Por supuesto, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Soul lo esperara ahí, al pie de su cama, después de cómo la trató? La muchacha tenía todo el derecho de haberse ido. Cualquier persona con sentido común lo habría hecho.

- Alcánzala – exhortó Gold notando el cambio de humor de su amigo – Cuando te den de alta. Nos dijo que iría a Ciudad Iris para enfrentar a Morty, puedes partir de ahí.

- Si no esperó a que despertara fue porque no quería verme, Gold – especificó Silver con sus ojos clavados en el liso suelo blanco – No pienso buscar a alguien que no le agrada mi presencia. Además, es mejor así.

- Si tú lo dices – habló Gold antes de bostezar – Oye, no sé tú, pero yo me estoy cayendo de sueño. Volveré al sillón.

- Mejor vete a la casa – aseveró Silver – Tus ronquidos me molestan.

- Ese es el Silver que tanto extrañé – expresó Gold secando imaginarias lágrimas de su rostro. Silver rodó los ojos – En fin, nos vemos en la mañana – se despidió el criador regresando a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Silver. Gold se detuvo en su camino hacia la puerta, sacó su pokégear y vio la pantalla.

- Es casi la una de la mañana – informó Gold.

- Si ves a Blue por ahí, dile que vaya a descansar – solicitó Silver dejando su ahora vacía lata de jugo sobre su mesita de noche. Gold alzó su dedo pulgar en señal de haberlo escuchado.

- Hablando de Blue – comentó Gold con medio cuerpo fuera del cuarto – Si aún te interesa, aprovecha ahorita. No sabemos los detalles, pero parece que tuvo una fuerte pelea con Green y ya no se hablan. Buenas noches.

Silver vio salir al criador extrañado. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse. Mañana le preguntaría a Blue de que hablaba Gold. Por ahora, únicamente podía pensar en Soul. El hecho de que se hubiera ido significaba que la muchacha se encontraba perfectamente de salud, situación que lo tranquilizaba y alegraba. Por otra parte, sentía un vacío en su pecho. Esto significaba el fin, el fin de algo que, guiado por sus miedos, jamás permitió que comenzara. Cerró sus ojos. De nada le servía lamentarse, lo hecho hecho estaba y era imposible dar marcha atrás. No se amargaría, ni se preguntaría "¿y si…". No, ya no más. A partir de ahora, aprovecharía su vida y la disfrutaría. A partir de ahora, iba a vivir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Silver fue despertado a las nueve de la mañana por un par de enfermeras que venían por él con el fin de llevarlo a hacer algunos estudios. Dos horas más tarde, cuando regresó a su cuarto, Blue se encontraba ahí, sentada cómodamente en el sillón leyendo una revista.

- Buenos días, enfermito – lo saludó Blue mientras Silver pasaba de la silla de ruedas a su cama sin ayuda de las enfermeras, quienes fruncieron el ceño.

- Buenos días – regresó el saludo Silver.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió Blue después de que las enfermeras se retiraran de la habitación.

- Bien y es la última vez que aceptó que me hagan esa pregunta – respondió Silver.

- Está bien – aceptó Blue poniéndose de pie – Todos están muy felices por qué ya despertaste. Van a venir más tarde a verte.

- No es necesario – aclaró Silver acomodando sus almohadas de tal manera que pudiera sentarse en la cama con su espalda recargada en ellas.

- Que pena, porque ya los organicé – estableció Blue volviendo a colocar la silla a lado de la cama y sentándose en ella después – Y también ya está listo todo para tu fiesta de mañana.

- ¿Fiesta? – repitió Silver temiendo lo peor.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Blue – Creías que iba a dejar pasar esto sin celebrarlo.

- Tenía la esperanza – soltó Silver recostándose en las almohadas - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- De maravilla ahora que despertaste – respondió Blue.

- ¿Y Green? – cuestionó Silver. La sonrisa de Blue desapareció al instante.

- ¿Qué con Green? – regresó la pregunta Blue nerviosa.

- Gold me contó que pelearon – señaló Silver.

- No peleamos – aclaró Blue jugando con un mechón de su cabello – De hecho, aún no sé precisamente que fue lo que ocurrió – Silver arqueó una ceja – Me besó – reveló Blue. Silver abrió la boca levemente asombrado – Al parecer se dio cuenta de que llevó un año jugando con él y fue su manera de regresármela.

- ¿Entonces fue venganza o le interesas? – preguntó Silver.

- ¿Sabías que Platinum quiere enfrentarse a los gimnasios pokémon de Kanto y Johto? – cambió el tema Blue – Ella, Dia y Pearl van a comenzar su viaje pasado mañana, justo después de que…

- Blue – la interrumpió Silver.

- …el barco de Sapphire, Ruby y Rald se vaya – continuó Blue haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción del pelirrojo – Es triste que nos tengamos que separar, pero invitaré a todos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo año. También podría invitar a los nuevos Dex Holders. ¿Sabías que hay Dex Holders en la región de Unova? No sé mucho de ellos, pero sería…

- ¡Blue! – exclamó Silver deteniendo a la chica – Ve, arregla tus asuntos con Green y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas hecho.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Blue consiguió pronunciar.

- ¡Fuera! – exigió Silver señalando la puerta con su dedo índice.

- Pero… - comenzó Blue.

- ¡Fuera! – repitió Silver.

Blue hizo un puchero, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Silver lanzó un bufido, se acomodó en sus almohadas y, considerando que no había nada mejor que hacer, cerró sus ojos y se preparó para dormir.

* * *

Salió del hospital estrangulando entre sus manos la revista que minutos atrás estaba leyendo. ¿Quién se creía Silver para echarla de su cuarto? Era su mejor amiga, casi una hermana, la persona que mejor lo conocía en el mundo y la trataba así. ¿Cómo se atrevía a obligarla a arreglar sus problemas? Caminó furiosa sin prestar atención, despotricando en voz baja contra Silver, hasta que se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto trasero del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. Volteó a ver la puerta del Gimnasio abierta de par en par. ¿En qué punto había cambiado su ruta de la casa de Silver al Gimnasio Pokémon?

- Maldito subconsciente – maldijo Blue. Hizo el ademán de darse la media vuelta, sin embargo, ya fuera por mala o buena suerte, la puerta se abrió en ese momento, emergiendo del cuarto Green. Los dos se vieron a los ojos por un largo y silencioso tiempo.

- Y así terminan las dos semanas y media más tranquilas que he tenido en los últimos 8 años – rompió el silencio Green reingresando a su nombrado santuario. Blue volvió su mirada a la puerta doble del Gimnasio. Podría correr, mas ese no era su estilo y ya había pospuesto esto por mucho tiempo. Inhaló y soltó todo el aire en un suspiro, para después entrar al lugar, donde Green ya había tomado asiento en el sillón y la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo – comenzó Blue tratando por todos los medios posibles que su voz sonara normal. Green permaneció inmutable – Lo que pasó en el avión – especificó Blue sin lograr alguna reacción del líder de gimnasio - ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Porque me cansé de tus juegos – respondió Green.

- De los cuales te diste cuenta desde… - inició Blue haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que el muchacho concluyera su oración.

- El principio – aclaró Green.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? – cuestionó Blue incrédula.

- Tenía curiosidad de saber cuánto duraría – admitió Green -, pero un año es demasiado, incluso para ti.

- Interesante – masculló Blue.

- Entonces, ¿fue juego o en verdad te intereso? – inquirió Green sin ninguna emoción presente en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo crees? Claro que fue un juego – se rió Blue – Quería ver cuánto aguantabas.

- ¿Y por qué llevas dos semanas y media evitándome? – preguntó Green.

- Estaba esperando que se te bajara el enojo – mintió Blue magistralmente. Green la observó por un momento en silencio, provocando nerviosismo en Blue.

- Cierra la puerta – pidió Green descruzando sus brazos. Blue cerró la puerta lentamente. Una vez cerrada, Green suspiró – Mira, Blue, lo diré una vez y sólo una vez. Esto de jugar el uno con el otro me parece muy estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo. Ya no aceptaré más juegos, insinuaciones o coqueteos de tu parte y tampoco me interesa seguir siendo tu amigo – Blue sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Green se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a Blue – Estoy enamorado de ti y sólo me interesa que seas mi novia, así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Blue?

La aludida pestañeó varias veces tratando de procesar la última oración en su cabeza. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso Green le acaba de pedir ser su novia? ¿Estaba soñando o alucinando? ¿Por qué demonios se hacía estúpidas preguntas en su cabeza en lugar de besar a Green?

- ¡SI! – gritó Blue lanzándose encima de Green, quien, tomado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar la inminente caída, terminando los dos en el suelo, Blue arriba de Green.

- ¡¿Eso era necesario? – inquirió Green molesto.

- Yo que tú me iría acostumbrando, querido – indicó Blue en tono seductor antes de unir sus labios con los de Green. El muchacho rodó los ojos, para después cerrarlos y disfrutar el momento. Más tarde tendría mucho tiempo para establecer algunos límites.

* * *

La pequeña reunión de Dex Holders en la habitación de Silver esa tarde se centró en la nueva noticia que Blue esparció como pólvora gritándola a toda voz por las calles de Ciudad Verde: su noviazgo con Green. Ver la cara de pocos amigos de Green fue suficiente para que Gold empezara con una tabla de apuestas (a la que únicamente Yellow, Crys y Silver se abstuvieron a participar) sobre cuánto duraría la pareja antes de que Green enloqueciera o terminara matando a Blue. Había que decir que los plazos no eran muy alentadores.

Acabada la reunión y solo de nuevo en su cuarto, Silver emprendió la tarea de contar una a una las lozas del techo. Definitivamente le pediría a la siguiente persona que entrara a su cuarto que le trajera un libro o al menos una televisión. La puerta se abrió, ganándose la atención de Silver. Koga entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Vine más temprano, pero estabas dormido – señaló Koga aproximándose a la cama - ¿Te molestaría si me siento? – preguntó apuntando con su índice a la vacía silla junto a su cama. Silver negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió Silver curioso - ¿Advertirme sobre otro ataque?

- No, venía a hablar sobre otro tema – negó Koga -, sobre tu madre.

- Sinceramente, no me importa saber nada de Ariana – zanjó Silver – A menos de que sepas que ocurrió con ella.

- No tengo la menor idea – confesó Koga – Pero no quiero hablar sobre Ariana, sino de Sird.

- ¿Sird? – repitió Silver confundido.

- Pensé que ya que conoces la verdad, no habría problema en que la conocieras completa – apuntó Koga.

- ¿Y exactamente cuál es la historia completa? – preguntó Silver.

- Bueno, podría empezar desde la primera vez que Sird y Ariana se vieron y se juraron odio eterno, sin embargo eso te aburriría a ti y a mí también – inició Koga – Lo único importante que debes de saber es que las dos se odian y siempre compitieron por la atención de Madame Boss y más tarde la de Giovanni.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – inquirió Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Cierto día, alguien escuchó una conversación entre Ariana y Archer, gracias a la cual se enteró de que la mujer estaba esperando al futuro hijo del jefe y que planeaba deshacerse de él – relató Koga – El chismoso fue con Sird y se lo contó. Por esos días, Ariana se había convertido en la favorita de Giovanni debido a su ingenio científico, algo de lo que Sird siempre ha carecido. Sird buscaba un medio para hacer quedar mal a Ariana y se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta: conseguiría pruebas del embarazo y, una vez que Ariana se hubiera desecho del bebe, se lo informaría a Giovanni. Para nadie era un secreto que Giovanni deseaba un hijo más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. En fin, tantos días de preparación no sirvieron de nada, pues al final Sird le contó todo a Giovanni un día antes de que sucediera. Supondré que estás enterado del resto – se acomodó en su silla y continuó – Unos días antes de la boda, le llegó la información a Sird de que Ariana mantenía sus planes en pie y que sólo esperaba ser la esposa de Giovanni para realizarlos. Otra vez la oportunidad se le dio en bandeja de plata: pondría cámaras en el cuarto de Ariana, ordenaría que la siguieran y la desenmascararía frente a Giovanni después de que tú ya no existieras. Era un plan perfecto.

- Pero mi padre se enteró antes – aventuró Silver. Koga negó con la cabeza.

- Sird abrió la boca de nuevo – develó Koga.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Silver sin comprender. El miembro del Alto Mando se encogió de hombros.

- Ni siquiera Orm logró sacarle esa respuesta – apuntó Koga, para después proseguir con su relato – Meses después, cuando naciste, debido al trabajo que implicaba ser el líder del Equipo Rocket, Giovanni no podía cuidarte de tiempo completo, razón por la cual te dejaba al cuidado de su más confiable soldado: Sird – una mueca de burla se formó en los labios del ex comandante del Equipo Rocket -. Al principio era divertido verla cuidarte y maldecirte, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, dejaste de ser una imposición para ella. Nos dimos cuenta de ello la primera vez que la llamaste mamá y ella no te corrigió, así como las múltiples ocasiones en las que la abrazabas y ella te regresaba el abrazo – la foto en la que Sird lo cargaba siendo él un bebe apareció en su mente – Después de que desapareciste, ayudó a Giovanni a buscarte durante un largo tiempo hasta que un día pidió ser asignada a otras tareas. Tuvimos de vuelta a la Sird de antes, tal vez un poco más cruel y fría.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – inquirió Silver abrumado. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Koga, al tiempo que el hombre se ponía de pie.

- Para que entiendas – respondió con simpleza Koga.

Silver solamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. "¿Para qué entienda?" repitió en su cabeza Silver "¿Para qué entienda qué?"

_- Sird, ¿por qué sigues aquí? - preguntó Silver mirando a la mujer a su lado. Sird tomó un poco de su café y sonrió levemente -. Pensé que tú serías la primera en irte en cuanto muriera mi padre._

_- Su padre me pidió protegerlo – señaló Sird sorprendiendo a Silver. No se esperaba esa respuesta._

_- Yo nunca he necesitado protección de ningún tipo – expresó Silver abriendo su gelatina – Además, seguir las ordenes de alguien muerto es bastante ridículo._

_- No fue orden, fue una petición. La diferencia está en que las ordenes deben de realizarse sin dudarlo y las peticiones uno tiene la decisión de hacerlas o no – corrigió Sird – Yo sigo aquí porque quiero estarlo. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo hago por propia elección, no por los demás. Soy una persona naturalmente egoísta._

"Para que entienda". ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué obedecía sin chistar las órdenes de un mocoso que además era un Dex Holder? ¿Por qué soportó ver como desmantelaba al Equipo Rocket sin decir nada? ¿Por qué? _Su padre me pidió protegerlo._ ¿Realmente Giovanni le pidió eso? _Yo sigo aquí porque quiero estarlo._

Hizo a un lado sus cobijas y saltó de la cama. Cojeó hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y se asomó al pasillo. Ahí, sentada en una silla, se encontraba Sird leyendo lo que parecía ser un informe del Equipo Rocket. La mujer levantó la vista de los papeles y lo volteó a ver.

- ¿Desea algo, señor? – inquirió Sird sin moverse de su lugar.

- Quería saber dónde dejaron la ropa que llevaba puesta el día que me ingresaron – manifestó Silver tratando de sonar y actuar normal.

- Mandé que la quemaran – informó Sird.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – saltó Silver alarmado. En ese pantalón no sólo iban los pedazos de la destruida foto de él en brazos de Sird, sino también el pañuelo con su nombre que su padre le había regalado.

- Porqué estaban en pésimas condiciones: raídas, llenas de tierra y con manchas de sangre – explicó Sird volviendo su atención al informe.

- Pero llevaba cosas importantes ahí – señaló Silver.

- No se preocupe, le dejé su pañuelo en la mesita de noche de su cuarto – indicó Sird.

- ¿Y la foto? – preguntó Silver.

- Así que era una foto – habló Sird – También está en el mismo lugar.

- Bien – pronunció Silver.

Observó por unos minutos a Sird, antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella. Podría preguntarle y aclarar de una vez por todas este asunto, sin embargo, algo le decía que Sird no iba a responder a sus preguntas con tanta facilidad. Suspiró cansado.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, con los resultados de los estudios en mano, Sakano le anunció a Silver que al día siguiente podría retirarse del hospital a medio día. Inmediatamente, Blue y Gold comenzaron con los preparativos de la fiesta que no sólo sería en honor a la recuperación del pelirrojo, sino también con el objeto de despedirse de los Dex Holders de Hoenn y los de Sinnoh.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo usaras las muletas? – inquirió una conocida voz delante de él. Silver terminó de cerrar su chaqueta y alzó la cabeza. En el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Lance con los brazos cruzados.

- Una o dos semanas – respondió Silver – Aunque, pensándolo mejor, dejaré que me cures el pie y que me quiten el yeso de una vez.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Yellow? – preguntó Lance acercándose a la cama.

- Ella no me debe favores – puntualizó Silver colocando su pie enyesado sobre la inamovible silla ubicada a un lado de su cama. Lance sonrió con ironía.

- Si de favores hablamos, tú también me debes varios – señaló Lance posando su mano derecha sobre el yeso de Silver. Al momento, el muchacho percibió un extraño calor traspasando el yeso y envolviendo toda su pierna.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Silver.

- Vine a ver cómo estabas – respondió Lance quitando su mano del yeso – y disculparme por mi mensaje tan críptico.

- No hay problema – aseguró Silver alargando su brazo hacia un botón empotrado en la pared arriba de la cabecera de la cama. Oprimió el botón – Ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de mensajes de tu parte. El problema es que simplemente no me interesó hacerle caso esta vez.

- ¿Listo para irnos? – inquirió la melódica voz de Blue al ingresar en la habitación. La chica se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sorprendida con la inesperada presencia de Lance – Lance, ¿cuándo llegaste? Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que llegaste justo a tiempo para la fiesta.

- No, gracias, yo ya me voy – negó Lance sin deseos de asistir a ninguna fiesta.

- Pero… - inició Blue.

- ¿Desea algo, señor? – cuestionó una enfermera interrumpiendo a Blue.

- Dígale a Sakano que venga – respondió Silver. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se fue del lugar.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Lance. Acto seguido, salió del cuarto velozmente impidiendo que Blue pudiera detenerlo.

- ¿Para qué quieres ver a Sakano? Pensé que ya nos íbamos – cuestionó Blue.

- No voy a salir con esta cosa en mi pie si no la necesito – indicó Silver.

Una vez que el pie de Silver se vio libre, hecho que no alegró en nada a Sakano, Silver y Blue abandonaron el hospital con dirección a la casa del pelirrojo, en la cual todos los Dex Holders los aguardaban para dar inició a la fiesta que se prolongó hasta las nueve de la noche, hora en que el dueño de la casa apagó el sistema de sonido.

Recostado en el sillón más largo de su sala, Silver contemplaba a los inquilinos de su casa que, desprovistos de música, habían decidido dedicarse a otra cosa. En la mesa del comedor, Gold y Jake jugaban póker, mientras Rald y Sapphire los observaban tratando de entender el juego. En la puerta de la cocina, Crys vigilaba el juego, recordándole la hora de vez en cuando a su novio. Más cerca de él, en uno de los sillones, Ruby y Platinum hablaban animadamente sobre concursos. Afuera, en el jardín, cuya iluminación exterior estaba encendida por primera vez desde que Giovanni murió, Red, Green y Pearl entrenaban. Los únicos que faltaban eran Blue, Yellow y Dia, a quienes había visto entrar a la cocina minutos atrás. Cerró los ojos, respirando pausadamente. Le dolía su pecho, mas se negaba a tomar los analgésicos que Sakano le había recetado; eran los mismos que tuvo que tomar cuando Soul casi le rompe el brazo y detestaba su efecto adormecedor. Soul. No podía creerlo, hasta las medicinas le recordaban a la castaña.

- ¿Silver? – lo llamó la voz de Blue. El aludido abrió sus ojos, hallando a Blue hincada en el suelo sujetando un paquete en sus manos – Tengo un regalo para ti – Blue le ofreció el paquete envuelto con un papel azul grisáceo. Silver se sentó en el sillón, tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió, al tiempo que Blue se sentaba a su lado. Admiró por un momento aturdido el contenido del empaque: una fotografía enmarcada. En ella, Giovanni lo cargaba entre sus brazos, pero eso no era lo relevante. Había visto cientos de fotos iguales en los álbumes fotográficos del fallecido líder del Equipo Rocket. Lo curioso era la presencia de una mujer parada a lado de ellos sonriendo: Sird.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto, Blue? – preguntó Silver aún sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era como una foto familiar, como esas fotos en las que los padres se retratan con sus hijos.

- ¿Recuerdas que me hablaste de una foto en la que estás con Sird? – empezó Blue algo avergonzada – Bueno, me dio tanta curiosidad que me metí al cuarto de Sird a investigar.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – inquirió Silver incrédulo.

- Busqué entre sus cosas y encontré una memoria USB con información oculta en una caja fuerte – continuó Blue – En esa memoria, había un informe médico tuyo, desde antes de que nacieras hasta que… tú sabes.

- Así que tú fuiste quien le contó a Gold lo de Ariana – aventuró Silver.

- Necesitaba hablar con alguien y el único que se me ocurrió fue Gold – explicó Blue – Entre los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo en no decirte nada.

- Luego hablamos de eso – señaló Silver no muy contento con que sus mejores amigos le hubieran guardado información tan importante, en especial porque pudo haberse enterado de la verdad de una mejor manera – La foto…

- En la misma memoria había una carpeta con fotos – reveló Blue – En todas estabas tú, a veces solo, otras con Giovanni y en muy pocas con Sird. Esa me gustó mucho – señaló la foto con su cabeza – Parecen una familia.

- Si – murmuró Silver viendo la fotografía.

- Aunque sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Sird contigo – añadió Blue - ¿Alguna idea?

- No realmente – mintió Silver quitando su ojos del marco y fijándolos en los azules ojos de su amiga – Muchas gracias, Blue. Muchas gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – aseguró Blue – Para eso son los amigos.

Sin previo aviso y tomando por sorpresa a Blue, Silver abrazó a la muchacha. Desconcertada, Blue respondió el abrazo con igual o más efusividad. No era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero si la primera vez que Silver lo propiciaba. Cuando se separaron, Blue pudo notar que algunas lágrimas habían recorrido sus mejillas sin darse cuenta.

- Regresaré a la cocina antes de que Diamond se acabe toda la comida – indicó Blue secándose las lágrimas. Silver asintió y siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que entró a la cocina. El pelirrojo regresó su vista a la imagen. No importaba cuantas veces la viera, le costaba mucho trabajo creer lo que tenía en sus manos.

- Linda foto – opinó Gold a su lado. Silver lo volteó a ver preguntándose en qué momento el criador había abandonado la mesa para sentarse junto a él en el sillón. Los ojos de Gold se abrieron como platos - ¡¿Esa es Sird? – Silver rodó los ojos - ¿Cómo… Nah, olvídalo – metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y sacó de él una pequeña caja – En vista de que Blue decidió darte un regalo, yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Toma – le ofreció la caja, la cual Silver agarró y abrió.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Silver sacando de la cajita una pelota verde con una gigantesca carita feliz dibujada en su superficie.

- Es una pelota anti estrés – respondió Gold – Dicen que sirve para disminuir el estrés. Pensé que te ayudaría para no ser tan amargado.

- Ah – dijo Silver observando la diminuta pelota. A continuación, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Gold. La pelota golpeó al criador, quien al instante profirió un alarido de dolor y se llevó sus manos al lugar afectado, y rebotó a las manos de Silver – Tienen razón, esto es perfecto para quitar el estrés – apoyó Silver con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y rebotando la pelota en la palma de su mano.

- Que malo eres – le espetó Gold sobándose la cabeza.

* * *

Miraba tranquilamente como el pequeño barco con rumbo a Isla Canela se alejaba de la costa de Pueblo Paleta. Hace tan sólo unos minutos, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald habían subido a él después de una larga y nostálgica despedida, que comenzó a primeras horas de la mañana con la partida de Platinum, Diamond y Pearl, quienes recorrerían Kanto. Suspiró. Eran pocas las veces en que todos los Dex Holders se reunían y la mayoría de las veces era para luchar contra algún enemigo; sólo deseaba que la próxima vez fuera por una razón más alegre. Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por atrás y una cabeza reposaba su mentón en su hombro derecho.

- Vámonos de vacaciones – propuso Gold murmurando en la oreja de Crys. La muchacha, obviando el escalofrío que el aliento de Gold le había provocado, dio la media vuelta para encarar al muchacho.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Crys.

- Vámonos de vacaciones – repitió Gold soltando a Crystal – Soul me contó sobre un pueblo en Sinnoh donde venden la miel más deliciosa del mundo. O podemos ir a cualquier parte, a donde tú escojas. Anda, ¿qué dices?

- Tú estás loco – estableció Crys – Hay mucho trabajo en el laboratorio, no puedo dejar al profesor Oak solo.

- A ver, corrígeme si me equivoco – habló Gold – Tú estabas en medio de tus vacaciones cuando todo esto comenzó, ¿no?

- Pues sí, pero… - asintió Crystal.

- Entonces lo justo es que las continúes, ¿no lo crees? – indicó Gold con su característica sonrisa en los labios.

- Supongo – aceptó Crys recordando los planes que había hecho con su madre y que fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el falso Equipo Rocket – Tenía planes con mi mamá

- Bien, invítala también – apuntó Gold.

- ¡¿Qué? – saltó Crys.

- Y yo invitaré a mi mamá – prosiguió Gold – Hace mucho que no sale de la casa – se rascó la nuca – A decir verdad, no recuerdo alguna vez que lo haya hecho.

- Espera, ¿iríamos los cuatro? – cuestionó Crys. Gold acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de Crys.

- A menos de que quieras que sólo vayamos tú y yo – aventuró Gold en tono seductor.

- No, mejor los cuatro – puntualizó Crys nerviosa.

- En ese caso – dijo Gold tomando cierta distancia de su novia – iré a casa de Silver a pedirle un avión o algo por el estilo para recoger a nuestras mamás, mientras tú hablas con el profesor Oak y compras los boletas a cualquier parte de mundo. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – asintió Crys con gotas de sudor en su cabeza. Gold se inclinó y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios a Crys.

- No me tardo – aseguró Gold antes de marcharse.

Crys se recargó en el barandal del muelle sonriendo. Esas iban a ser las vacaciones más alocadas de toda su vida.

* * *

Entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Echó un vistazo al lugar. Sin contar que el cesto de basura estaba lleno, todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí. Caminó hasta su silla, se sentó en ella, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. La vida volvía a la normalidad: los Dex Holders de Hoenn y los de Sinnoh se habían ido; Gold no tardaría en recoger sus cosas y marcharse a su casa; sólo existía un Equipo Rocket y estaba bajo su mando. La vida volvía a la normalidad. Su vida volvía a la normalidad.

Abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a prender la computadora, mas se detuvo en el acto. Pegado a la pantalla de la computadora se hallaba una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Silver alargó una mano, despegó la hoja y la desdobló.

_Silver:_

_Voy a ir a Ciudad Iris para enfrentar a Morty. Probablemente me quedé uno o dos días en la ciudad porque quiero conocer la Torre Campana, la Torre Quemada y ver un espectáculo en el Teatro de danza. De ahí iré a Ciudad Olivo por mi quinta medalla y después a Ciudad Orquídea. Ahí me tardaré más tiempo porque visitaré las Islas Remolino. Buscaré a Lugia, quiero agradecerle por su ayuda. También iré a la nueva Zona Safari; Crys dice que es increíble y que puedes encontrar pokémon de todo el mundo. Luego me dirigiré a Pueblo Caoba y al Lago de la Furia. Por último, pienso ir a Ciudad Espina Negra, ganar mi última medalla y participar en el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon en la Meseta Añil. Sin importar como me vaya, regresaré a Sinnoh para pasar unos días en mi casa._

_Soul._

Silver releyó la carta cinco veces más, tratando de encontrar una explicación a ella. No entendía porque la muchacha le había escrito su itinerario completo después de que, con su partida, dejó muy en claro que no deseaba volver a verlo. ¿Acaso… lo estaba invitando?

Sin buscar más explicaciones, dobló la hoja de papel, la metió a su bolsillo, se puso en pie y salió de su oficina. Dio algunos pasos hasta el comedor de la casa, donde Sird revisaba unos papeles y tomaba un café.

- Sird, voy a salir de viaje – anunció Silver. La mujer posó su atención en su jefe – Quedas a cargo de todo.

- Como usted ordene, señor – asintió Sird. Silver hizo el ademán de marcharse – Disculpe, señor, antes de que se vaya me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante.

Silver se detuvo con la esperanza de que Sird al fin le confesara que había ocurrido con Ariana. A pesar de las numerosas veces que le preguntó, la Bestia del Equipo Rocket siempre respondía con la misma monótona respuesta: "Ya no será un problema para usted". De lo único que podía estar seguro es que su madre biológica seguía viva y eso gracias a que Sird negó haberla matado.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Silver.

- Investigué a Jake, el chico que le donó sangre – reveló Sird.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Silver incrédulo.

- Necesitaba saber que tan confiable era – respondió Sird. Silver se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

- Es el asistente de Green y uno de los mejores amigos de Yellow – enumeró Silver exasperado – Es confiable. Sin contar el hecho de que no dudo en donarme su sangre.

- Aún así, tenía que estar segura de eso – señaló Sird, causando que Silver rodara los ojos – La investigación arrojó datos muy interesantes. Su madre es una comandante del desaparecido Equipo Galáctico: Mars.

- ¿Equipo Galáctico? – repitió Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Una organización delictiva de Sinnoh a la que pertenecí hace dos años – indicó Sird –, tiempo durante el que conocí a Mars. La mujer es originaría de Ciudad Verde. Sus padres, dos respetables pescadores que manejan una tienda en el centro de la ciudad, son los que han criado a su hijo desde bebe.

- Eso cualquiera lo sabe – señaló Silver impaciente.

- ¿Y también sabe que, antes de Mars, el matrimonio tuvo otra hija? – cuestionó Sird – La mujer en cuestión es varios años mayor que Mars por lo cual pasaron muy pocos años juntas, sin embargo, eso no evitó que ambas compartieran el gusto por lo prohibido y, aparentemente, por su jefes.

- Podrías ir al grano, Sird, tengo prisa – apresuró Silver.

- Ariana y Mars son hermanas, lo cual significa que usted y el tal Jake son primos – lanzó Sird. Silver descruzó sus brazos lentamente – Para estar segura de ello, mandé que les hicieran un examen de ADN a los dos y resultaron compatibles.

- ¿Qué? – masculló Silver incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra.

- Consideré que tenía derecho a saberlo – expresó Sird cogiendo un folder de la mesa y ofreciéndoselo a Silver – Aquí están los registros de la investigación, así como los resultados del examen.

- Por eso tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre – murmuró Silver aún en estado de shock.

- Su abuelo le heredó ese tipo de sangre a sus hijas y ellas a ustedes – explicó Sird dejando el folder de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Silver se recargó en la pared más cercana. No podía creerlo. Jake era su primo y no sólo eso. Los abuelos de Jake eran… sus abuelos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa información? ¿Decírselo a Jake? ¿Acercarse a la familia como si nada? No. No estaba preparado para eso. Sin embargo se encontraba ante una nueva oportunidad de tener una familia. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que a los abuelos de Jake y al mismo Jake no les interesará añadir un nuevo miembro a su familia. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló lentamente. Necesitaba pensarlo bien y no comenzar a fabricar historias en su cabeza. Por ahora lo único claro era que debía alcanzar a Soul. El resto… ya sabría cómo manejarlo en el futuro. Reabrió sus ojos. Sird lo miraba con cierta, casi imperceptible, preocupación en sus ojos.

- Gracias por la información, Sird – agradeció Silver – Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- Por su puesto, señor – asintió Sird regresando su mirada a los papeles que minutos atrás estaba revisando. Silver admiró a la mujer por unos minutos. Familia. Su padre estaba muerto y su madre biológica simplemente lo odiaba. Tenía un primo y unos abuelos que no sabían de su existencia.

_- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – inquirió Silver abrumado. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Koga, al tiempo que el hombre se ponía de pie._

_- Para que entiendas – respondió con simpleza Koga._

¿Por qué no había renunciado? ¿Por qué seguía sus órdenes sin chistar? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?

- Si hay algún problema, llámame – pidió Silver dándole la espalda a la mujer.

- Si, señor – asintió Sird sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles.

- Nos vemos,… mamá – se despidió Silver dudoso, para después marcharse del lugar velozmente.

Sird levantó la mirada lentamente, fijándola en el punto que Silver había dejado vacío. O estaba enloqueciendo o claramente había escuchado que Silver la llamó "mamá". Volvió a bajar su cabeza, al tiempo que una leve y extraña sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en sus labios. Locura o realidad, era imposible negar que esperó 14 largos años para escuchar eso… una vez más.

* * *

Jaló la manija de la puerta con la intención de salir de la casa, sin embargo chocó de lleno contra Gold.

- ¿Por qué nunca te fijas por dónde vas? – regañó Silver a Gold. El criador cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Tú deberías de fijarte por donde voy – señaló Gold. Silver rodó los ojos exasperado.

- Me voy de viaje, no destruyas mi casa – amenazó Silver pasando al lado de Gold.

- Yo también me voy de viaje – anunció Gold siguiendo al pelirrojo – Con Crys, mi mamá y la mamá de Crys. Serán vacaciones familiares. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pobre Crys – se lamentó Silver.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Gold para después con su carácter normal preguntar - ¿Me puedes prestar un avión, avioneta, helicóptero o lo que quieras para recoger a mi mamá y a la de Crys?

- Claro – asintió Silver – Pídeselo a Sird.

- Genial – celebró Gold deteniéndose – Luego nos vemos y salúdame a Soul.

Silver se detuvo en seco. Giró para ver a Gold, mas el moreno ya iba de regreso a la casa. ¿Cómo sabía que alcanzaría a Soul? Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino rumbo al Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde. Al llegar, sintió alivio de que Jake no se hallara en el recinto, ni en sus alrededores. Ingresó al lugar y se dirigió al cuarto trasero del gimnasio. Tocó tres veces la puerta y aguardó.

- Pasen – dijo la voz de Green a través de la puerta. Silver abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto, hallándose con una escena bastante sospechosa. Green y Blue estaban sentados en el sillón, cada uno en uno de los extremos; el primero sujetaba un libro entre sus manos, aparentemente leyéndolo, y la segunda arreglaba su desordenado cabello.

- Silver – lo recibió alegre Blue.

- Hola – saludó Silver – Quería despedirme, me voy de viaje.

- Ya te habías tardado – opinó Blue pícaramente. Silver la miró sin entender a que se refería.

- Green, quería devolverte a Rhyperior – señaló Silver sacando una pokébola de uno de sus bolsillos. Acto seguido, se la arrojó al líder de gimnasio, que la atrapó en el aire – No pude entrenarlo mucho, pero enfrentó a Arceus. Creo que eso es suficiente para cualquier pokémon.

- No te preocupes – pronunció Green lanzándole otra pokébola a Silver – Ursaring me fue útil. Lo tienes muy bien entrenado – Silver movió afirmativamente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

- Me voy – se despidió Silver – Nos vemos después, Blue.

- Claro – sonrió Blue – Salúdame a Soul.

Silver le dedicó una mirada confusa, antes de marcharse del cuarto, dejando solos una vez más a los dos Dex Holders de Kanto.

- ¿Cómo sabes que va a buscar a Soul? – inquirió Green. Blue se acercó seductoramente al muchacho, apartó el libro colocándolo sobre la mesita de centro y se abrazó al cuello de Green.

- Blue lo sabe todo – declaró Blue juntando su nariz con la de Green - ¿En qué estábamos?

* * *

Recorrió la distancia entre Ciudad Verde y Ciudad Iris en dos días, ciertamente abusando de Honchkrow, a pesar de que el pokémon no emitiera queja alguna. Una vez allí, Morty le informó que Soul lo había vencido cuatro días atrás y que se había ido de la ciudad el día anterior. Se alegró de la inexplicable lentitud de la chica y, después de una noche de descanso muy merecida para Honchkrow, se encaminó a Ciudad Olivo. Debía atajarla ahí, puesto que sería mucho más difícil encontrarla más tarde en su viaje. Llegó al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Olivo al medio día y, a partir de ese momento, se instaló en la entrada de la ciudad. No sabía si estaba actuando de manera correcta, pero deseaba ver a la castaña, aunque fuera únicamente para disculparse por las terribles palabras que le dijo. El día transcurrió pausadamente para disgusto de Silver, quien abandonó su puesto en cuanto la noche cayó sobre Ciudad Olivo.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas el sol apareció por el horizonte, volvió a colocarse a las afueras de la ciudad. Esperó hasta el atardecer, cuando desanimado decidió continuar al siguiente día. Comenzó a caminar hacia el Centro Pokémon, mas Weavile lo paró sujetándolo del pantalón. Volteó a ver al pequeño pokémon, quien le señaló a la ruta 39. Alzó la mirada. Soul se acercaba platicando animadamente con Cici. Permaneció estático en su lugar esperando que Soul notara su presencia, hecho que ocurrió cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar hasta él. Silver pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Soul.

- Silver, hola – saludó Soul en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos del pelirrojo – Me sorprende que estés aquí.

- Encontré tu nota – indicó Silver - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, a pesar de que me dejaron arruinada de por vida – respondió Soul secamente citando las palabras de Silver. El muchacho volteó a ver a otra parte avergonzado, pero sobre todo furioso con el mismo - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Silver? Pensé que no querías volver a verme en tu vida.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó Silver fijando sus ojos en los de Soul – Todo lo que te dije lo dije para evitar que la flauta sonara. Jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

- Pero si me mentirías, me ocultarías cosas y me usarías a tu conveniencia, ¿no? – recriminó Soul cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Silver?

- Sé que te lastimé y no te traté de la mejor manera – admitió Silver – Por eso quiero pedirte perdón.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Silver? – repitió Soul.

- ¡¿Qué te parece que hago aquí? – explotó Silver - ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que volé durante tres días hasta acá o por qué llevó casi dos días esperándote aquí?

- No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto – respondió Soul calmada - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Silver?

- ¡Quiero pedirte perdón! – exclamó Silver exasperado - ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?

- Pudiste haberme hablado o esperar hasta que lleváramos los cuatro juntos la flauta al recinto de Arceus – indicó Soul – Sin embargo estás aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Silver?

- ¡¿Por qué dejaste esa estúpida nota en mi despacho? – preguntó Silver - ¡Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, ¿por qué demonios escribiste esa nota?

- Porque me gustas – pronunció Soul sorprendiendo a Silver – Además, hasta donde recuerdo, el que dijo que le molestaba mi presencia fuiste tú.

- ¡NO ERA VERDAD! – exclamó Silver.

- Pues tus acciones no dicen lo mismo – puntualizó Soul y antes de que Silver pudiera decir algo, continuó - Entiendo que las palabras que me dijiste en las Ruinas Sinjoh fueron para cortar el vínculo entre nosotros y te lo agradezco mucho, Silver. Sin embargo, por más que trató no puedo explicarme como, considerando que me amas, me tratas con tanta frialdad, te inventaste un noviazgo con Blue, me ocultaste información importante y obligaste a todos a ocultármela. No puedo explicármelo.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato, en especial porque Silver no sabía que decir. Finalmente, Soul lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y sonrió con tristeza.

- Te perdono, Silver – expresó Soul – Te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada y quiero llegar al Centro Pokémon pronto.

Pasó al lado del muchacho y dio algunos pasos.

- Tenía miedo – confesó Silver con la mirada fija en el suelo. Soul se detuvo, sin voltear a ver a Silver – Tenía miedo de que te convirtieras en alguien importante para mí. Por eso actuaba frío contigo. Por eso le prohibí a todos que te contaran cómo funcionaba la flauta. Por eso inventé que era novio de Blue. Quería alejarte de mí. Quería que cuando todo esto terminara no significarás nada para mí, que los dos pudiéramos continuar nuestra vida normal – Soul se dio la media vuelta para ver a Silver, mas el chico le daba la espalda impidiéndole que Soul pudiera ver su rostro – No quería sentir lo que siento ahora por ti – el pelirrojo se volteó encarando a Soul con los ojos vidriosos – No quería enamorarme de ti.

- Pues no te funcionó mucho la estrategia, ¿o si? – indicó Soul divertida. Silver sonrió ante el cambio de humor de Soul. Si, Gold tenía razón, Soul era bipolar.

- No funcionó para nada – anotó Silver.

- Si, porque al final tú terminaste enamorado de mí y yo de ti – añadió Soul con el mismo tono – Erraste la táctica. Si realmente querías evitar todo esto, debiste acuchillarme.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso – declaró Silver sombríamente, asustando un poco a Soul.

- Está bien, no lo haré – aseguró Soul – Aunque te advierto que debes acostumbrarte. Mi humor es un poco negro.

- ¿Acostumbrarme? – repitió Silver confundido.

- Mira, los dos estamos enamorados el uno del otro, pero nos conocemos muy poco – planteó Soul – así que, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos siendo amigos?

- Me parece bien – aceptó Silver sonriendo levemente. La sonrisa de Soul se acentuó.

- Entonces, amigos – estableció Soul ofreciéndole su mano a Silver, quien la estrechó - ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – saltó Silver soltando la mano de Soul. No se esperaba esa propuesta. Es más, había planeado regresar a su casa después de hablar con Soul.

- Si tienes otros planes, lo entiendo – señaló Soul sin que su sonrisa desapareciera – Sólo es una posibilidad.

Silver lo consideró por un momento. Viajar con Soul a lo largo de una región que conocía como la palma de su mano o encerrarse en su casa tal y como lo había hecho los últimos dos años. Hacía mucho que no viajaba o, mejor dicho, hacia mucho que no sentía el impulso de hacerlo.

- Está bien – aceptó Silver. La sonrisa de Soul se hizo aún más grande, si es que eso era posible.

- Bueno, pero antes hay que establecer una regla – señaló Soul.

- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Silver rodando los ojos. Era justo, él había impuesto sus condiciones la primera vez que viajaron juntos.

- No vuelvas a intentar alejarme de ti, Silver – advirtió Soul repentinamente seria – porque si lo haces, podrás olvidarte definitivamente de mí.

- Te lo prometo – aseveró Silver igualmente serio.

En menos de un segundo, la alegría volvió al semblante de Soul.

- Ahora vamos al Centro Pokémon, porque me estoy cayendo de sueño – apremió Soul empezando a caminar. Silver fue detrás de ella, alcanzándola, mientras Weavile y Cici iban detrás de ellos a corta distancia.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó Silver viendo de reojo a Soul.

- No quería forzarte a nada – expresó Soul – Por eso deje todo bajo tu decisión. La verdad, tu coma me ayudó mucho – Silver sonrió levemente – Por cierto, me alegra que ya estés bien.

- Gracias – agradeció Silver.

- No hay de que – dijo Soul.

- Gracias por acercarte ese día en Pueblo Primavera – expresó Silver con la mirada al frente y un muy visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Soul lo volteó a ver extrañada. Acto seguido, sonrió de nuevo y entrelazó su mano con la de Silver. El muchacho hizo caso omiso a la acción de Soul, del mismo modo que ignoró olímpicamente a la maldita voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que la abrazara y la besara. Ya habría tiempo para eso… cuando se sintiera más seguro… cuando al fin pudiera deshacerse del todo de los fantasmas que lo perseguían a diario. Apretó suavemente la mano de Soul, recibiendo a cambio un apretón de su parte. Traspasaron el enorme arco que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes de Ciudad Olivo, al tiempo que Soul comenzaba a hablar sobre su visita a Ciudad Iris.

Con la melodiosa voz de Soul inundando su mente, respiró tranquilo, sintiéndose, por primera vez en su vida, completamente en paz.

* * *

Y aquí está el último capítulo que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que leyeron y que comentaron este ficc desde el principio y a los que se fueron sumando conforme el paso de los capítulos. También quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana (que ya empezó a leer este ficc) y a su pelota de ansiedad.

Realmente me alegra que haya tantas personas que les guste como escribo y prometo en el futuro mejorar para traerles más historias de este manga que simplemente adoro. Aunque debo advertir que eso no ocurrirá muy pronto, pues primero quiero terminar con otras dos historias que he dejado abandonadas en los últimos meses. No sé a cuantos les agraden los finales abiertos, pero debo admitir que son mis favoritos.

Agradezco por última vez a todos y les deseo lo mejor. Todos y cada uno de ustedes ya tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
